Back from the Dead
by Iced Blood
Summary: Warning: strong language. It started wonderfully. Life was great. Everything was perfect. But for the Kaiba brothers, life never stays easy. There are always obstacles, and this one is far worse than anything Seto, Mokuba, or Noa have ever faced.
1. Prologue: A Promise

**_Hello, fanfiction wanderer. My name is Iced Blood, and I'll be your mental illness for the evening. I wanted to mention something before we get started with the story. It's old. If you take a look at the dates underneath the summary (don't worry if you don't; I usually don't, either), you'll note that it was started a number of years ago, and it's been quite a while since I finished._**

**_That said, I made mistakes with this story. With characterization, plot development, narrative exercises...pretty much everything about this story, I look at it and think, "I could have done so much better." Nonetheless, I'm proud of this story for a number of reasons. It's the longest published work I have on any website; it tackles a number of important social issues at least semi-realistically; and most of all, I finished it. It's a complete work._**

**_The opening scenes and issues in this story may seem innocuous, but I will also warn you that things take a substantially dark turn right around the halfway mark. However, I also think there's a marked increase in quality during that second half. This story is a journey through my evolution as a fanfiction writer, and as a writer in general._**

**_I hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

"YOU bring this up at least twice a week."

"Well, you never answer me."

"Perhaps I don't want to answer."

"Then I'll keep asking."

"...Why are you so adamant about this?"

"I promised him!"

"Why does that involve me? I never promised anyone anything."

"You promised _me _you'd always be there if I had a problem. This is a problem."

"When did I promise that?"

"When we were little."

"I remember no such promise."

"Sure you do! It was at our special hiding place! You remember, don't you? Behind the jungle gym, in that old cave-looking thing? We even made that flag for it with construction paper!"

"...You remember that."

"'Course I do!"

"You're going to hold me to a promise I made six years ago."

"Yep!"

"I was talking about bullies or homework, not necromancy."

"Necra-who's-it? It's computers!"

"It's much more than computers. I'd have to find a way to reconstruct his body."

"You can do it!"

"I'm pleased to see you have such faith in me, but you don't comprehend that what you're asking of me is excruciatingly complicated. You can't grasp the delicacy such an endeavor would require."

"Stop using big words, I can't understand you when you talk all smart."

"...Look. It would be hard enough locating his consciousness on our system. And that's just the easy part! Do you realize just what sort of procedure it would take to revive a body that's a decade in the grave? I can't even fathom how _anyone_ could do such a thing, least of all me. I'm a software designer, not a biologist."

"But...could you try? Please?"

"Oh, for the love of...would you knock that off?"

"What?"

"That...that...thing! You do that entirely too much!"

"What thing?"

"That...forlorn, lost puppy look."

"...Is it working?"

"Don't you have homework to be doing?"

"It _is _working, isn't it?"

"Oh, be quiet, you little con artist."

"Will you try it?"

"If I do, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, yes, I promise! I pinky promise! Forever and ever and ever!"

"I doubt that's true...oh, fine. I'll try it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yes, yes, fine, you're welcome. Now let me go, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!"

"Go on, get out of here. Do your homework."

"Okay! Thank you so much!"

"I know, I know. Go."

"Yay!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't slam my...door. Ugh...children."

* * *

_ My first new story in a while. I realize there isn't much to this prologue, but that was the point. As always, I appreciate constructive feedback more than anything else, so if you feel so inclined, please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this.  
Special thanks to Caorann fridh Bronach for agreeing to help me with this story and for being a great friend. Watch out for the guinea pigs!_


	2. 1, 1: Awakening

**PART 1:  
REBIRTH**

_

* * *

_

_WHO am I?_

That was the easy question. He managed to figure that one out in about fifteen seconds. His name was Noa Kaiba. That was it, yeah. Noa Anthony Kaiba. He'd gotten his middle name from an elderly uncle who lived in Argentina or someplace, and his mother had named him Noa. His last name, obviously (or at least it was obvious after another few seconds' thought), had been from his father.

Father...when he thought of that word, a shiver went down his spine.

A shiver that he actually felt.

That realization brought on a harder question: How was he feeling anything? To feel would involve having nerves, which would involve having a body, something he hadn't had for over ten years. His father's (another shiver) technology hadn't been good enough to actually allow him to feel.

He took a moment to think about what, exactly, he was feeling. He felt something firm beneath him, probably a bed. He felt something soft covering him, probably sheets. He felt...sore. Every muscle hurt. They weren't screaming-- the pain wasn't sharp; more like sulking. The pain was dull but constant, like the drone of a mosquito somewhere beyond the reach of a seeking hand, and that was more annoying. He found himself wishing the mosquito would bite him, just so the droning would stop.

Still, he thought, even pain was a bit of a relief. Pain meant he was alive...you didn't have pain when you were dead, did you? He didn't think so. He'd died once, and his existence since then had involved no physical pain...until now.

And that brought on the real conundrum:

_Where am I?_

He managed to open his eyes, and squinted against the bright white glare of the ceiling of a hospital room. He scowled with annoyance. Why couldn't they paint the walls a nicer color than that sun-in-the-eyes-industrial-sized-flashlight-surfer-bum's-hair white? It wasn't exactly a _soothing _shade. Even neon pink would have been better.

Groaning, he turned his head to the side.

The boy sitting in a chair by the bed looked vaguely familiar. It was the long, shiny black hair that did it. But it wasn't until the boy looked up from his book, and Noa saw the grayish violet eyes, that he remembered the boy's name.

"M-Mokuba...?"

His voice was hardly there, it was nothing more than a croak that wouldn't have caught Mokuba's attention had his attention not already been caught. It was still a victory, though, as the act of talking made his throat hurt, reassuring him again that he was in a real body.

Mokuba beamed at him. "Hey! You're awake, all right! How are you feeling?"

"I'm...feeling."

That earned a small chuckle. "Don't got much of a voice yet, huh? Well, that's okay. Seto told me you'd be slow to recover."

'S-Seto...?"

Noa remembered the man well: Seto Kaiba, originally Seto Yagami, the child prodigy his father had adopted after Noa himself had, for all intents and purposes, died. Noa had no idea what Seto had been like as a child, but remembered him when he'd been entered into Noa's domain, a virtual world created solely for him in order to keep his mind alive and healthy...although it hadn't worked very well. At that time in his "life," Noa's mind hadn't been healthy in any sense of the word, and he wasn't entirely sure it had been alive, either.

Noa's memory of his replacement (no one phrased it that way, but that's whatSeto had been) was most likely tainted by his fierce jealousy of him at the time of their only meeting, but he remembered Seto in the same harsh light that he remembered his father. The two had seemed quite similar to Noa. Gozaburo had been a harsh, coldly detached dictator and hadn't been a father to Noa in the conventional sense of the word. A more appropriate term would have been "warden."

Noa had gotten the same sort of feeling from Seto's presence. Seto was definitely harsh and detached, and Noa would have bet that he was a dictator when it came to his job, as well. What Noa found strange about it was the fact that Mokuba had been adamantly defensive of his older brother, had claimed him to be a good man and a better parent, and had never seemed to acknowledge the bad points in the man's personality.

Now, looking back on the way he had once defended his father, Noa thought he could understand. Still, Noa figured that Seto was at least doing a better job at being a father than Gozaburo had been, as Mokuba was extremely exuberant and amiable, and certainly didn't have the same air of long-term imprisonment that Noa was certain he himself had had.

But that still didn't mean he liked the guy.

"Yep!" Mokuba replied happily, unaware of Noa's harsh thoughts on the subject. "Seto did a lot of research to get this far. He says it'll take a few weeks before you can walk again, and a long time after that before you'll be healthy, but that's okay 'cuz you're alive again!"

"Seto...did research...to help _me_...?"

"Yeah huh! Took some convincing, but he did it!"

_Did _he _do it? _Noa thought, _or did he hire a bunch of researchers to do it for him, then take the credit for it?_

It wasn't until Mokuba started responding that Noa realized he'd been thinking aloud.

"No, nobody did anything for him. He was the head researcher, and actually, he doesn't want any credit for it. He doesn't want people knowing what he did. Can you imagine all the kinds of cameras and reporters there'd be around here if people realized he'd actually taken a dead person and brought him back to life? Things would be crazy! He only had two people helping him, mostly 'cuz he doesn't usually bother with biology and such, and they keep asking him why he doesn't want to tell people. They say he'd get so much money for this that he'd never have to work again. But Seto says no."

Noa was about to respond, but Mokuba seemed to remember something. "Oh! Seto! He told me to come get him if you woke up! I'll be right back!"

Noa sighed heavily. He didn't much want to see Seto, even if it was true that Seto been the one to save him, something Noa still doubted. He couldn't fathom why Seto would want to bring him back to life...Seto hadn't liked Noa any more than Noa had liked him, and it just didn't make sense.

Then the answer came to him.

_Mokuba...Mokuba promised me he'd find a way to bring me back...looks like he did. He probably threatened Seto or something, or forced him somehow...Seto doesn't care about me, he probably just wanted to make Mokuba leave him alone._

He didn't know why this realization hurt him; he knew Seto didn't like him and didn't care anything for him...but it still hurt. The newly-wakened boy closed his eyes, wondering why he should be sad when he was actually alive again! Who could be sad at a time like this?

Noa didn't notice the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

_Eight reviews in one day...wow. Well, since nobody except CfB had anything much to say on the prologue, here's something with a bit more substance to it. THe certain somebody is revealed! Some mystery, huh? Well, as always, tell me what you think._


	3. 1, 2: Just a Business Venture

ONE of the main reasons Noa had been so jealous of Seto was that _he_ had wanted to be the one to manage Kaiba-Corp, the hugely influential technological entity that had been founded by Gozaburo Kaiba in the early 1970s.

But the position of CEO, which should have been Noa's by right, had been given to Seto. Seto...the new guy, the outsider, the copycat. Just because Noa had been run over by a truck, he had lost his position? Gozaburo had found a way to keep his mind alive, the most important part of him, but Noa had still lost his birthright because of circumstances that had been under no one's control.

But as Noa watched Seto walk briskly into the room, cell phone in his hand and pressed against his ear, he had to admit that Seto was in his element. The man's commanding presence, the statuesque precision of his stance, his cold, calculating gaze, all said "businessman."

"I don't give out favors to my employees any more than I accept them," Seto was saying, his tone calm but with an undertone of irritation. "I don't care if it's just a legal technicality. It's a _legal _technicality...If he wants the title so badly, he'll have to earn it...Fine, that's wonderful, he's been doing the work for years...then he should apply for the position...If he's so scared of his supervisor, then he hasn't any reason to be whining about wanting the position in the first place...No, I don't...That's fine, call me heartless. I've said this before, and I'll say it again: I don't care...Is the supervisor doing anything illegal? No? Then I don't care what he's doing...Intimidating? So? You expect me to steal someone's job away from him because he's intimidating? I might as well resign, then...Look, if this is all you're going to talk to me about, then we're done. I'm not going to argue about this anymore. Goodbye."

Noa heard the person on the end of the line get cut off as Seto jabbed a button on his phone with his thumb. His cutting cobalt eyes found Noa's own, and he said, in a voice that was impersonal and emotionless, as though he were simply stating that today was Tuesday:

"You're awake."

"Yes..."

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes..."

"I'll see what can be done about that. You should rest; you don't have the strength to do anything right now. We'll start physical therapy in a few weeks to strengthen your muscles."

The words themselves might have sounded compassionate, as though he were actually worried about Noa's well-being, but his voice betrayed what he really felt: he was inquiring about the success of his latest business venture; he spoke to Noa as he might have spoken to a new employee, cold, curt, to the point.

"Unless you have something important to ask me, I have business to take care of," Seto continued.

"Important...? No."

Seto nodded, turned toward the door, and left the room.

Mokuba, who had gone unnoticed by both Noa and Seto during their exchange, sighed heavily and walked slowly back to his chair. After he sat down, he looked at Noa with a sad expression. "I...I'm sorry, Noa, he's..."

Noa tried to lift a hand, but couldn't. "No," he said. "Don't apologize for him...he wouldn't want you apologizing for him..."

"But...he...he was acting like...like you were just a project."

"That's probably what he thinks...Mokuba, it's okay...He's a businessman. It's how he is..."

"But it isn't! I mean...he isn't always like that. He...he can be really nice...if you'd just get to know each other..."

"Mokuba...he doesn't want to get to know me...I can sense it...and that's okay..."

It was enough for Noa that Seto had given him back his life. Regardless of his motives, if indeed it had been Seto to do it, then Noa owed his gratitude to him. Regardless of his motives, Seto had given him the most precious gift he could ever have given anyone.

And despite how much Noa still disliked the man, he had to respect what he'd seen today. Seto's business manner might have seemed to some, perhaps even to most, to be cold, callous, and wrong.

But to Noa, it had been inspiring to see a man who acted as Seto had. It was a relief.

Unlike so many businessmen Noa had seen in the past, from the various underlings who had sought Gozaburo's favor to the ex-businessmen who had sought his own in his virtual realm, Seto didn't dance. He wasn't afraid of what people thought of him. He hadn't thought of his social image when talking to whoever had been on the other end of that phone call, unlike the others, who only cared about their reputations.

Or, if he _had_ thought of his social image, he hadn't let that stop him. The main thing that stayed in the boy's mind was the first sentence he'd heard: "I don't give out favors to my employees any more than I accept them." Such a sentiment was so rare nowadays that to hear it was refreshing.

So, as much as Noa didn't like being treated as a project, a venture, an object, he found himself looking at Seto in a new light. Jealousy was slowly transforming into respect. He was beginning to think of Seto as he would have thought of a stern but brilliant professor: he didn't like Seto's personality, but respected his work.

"It's _not _okay," Mokuba said. "I promised you I would find some way to get you back because I thought it would be nice for all of us to be a family. I wanted a new friend, someone I could talk to about stuff _I _cared about, and I wanted you to have a nice home, a better life. I just...I just wanted us to be a family..."

"Mokuba..." Noa murmured. "I _have _a better life...I actually have a _life _again...that's better than anything else. And you _have _a friend...I hope. Just because Seto doesn't want to be friends with me as quickly as you do...doesn't mean everything's horrible...I admit...I don't much like Seto right now...but that doesn't mean things will stay that way..."

But despite Noa's newfound respect, he doubted Seto would be so quick to reconsider. Noa thought part of the reason for Seto's detached manner had to do with the fact that Noa had been horrible to him the first time they'd crossed paths. Seto wasn't one who was quick to forgive...Noa wasn't even sure if Seto would _ever _forgive.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that idea.

* * *

_Enter Seto...yay! I'm curious to see what you all think of my rendition of everyone's favorite businessman. It's a bit different from what I've done before, and from what I've seen before. That will become more apparent in later chapters. I feel like a broken record, but I still love reviews, so tell me what you think. Please?_


	4. 1, 3: The Torture Chamber

THERE was no worse torture that anyone could ever conceive than this. Chinese water torture was a nap in the park compared to this. The rack was a peaceful stroll through a field of flowers. A whip was a butterfly's kiss.

"I...will never again...trust a doctor..."

Mokuba let out a nervous chuckle in response to this. "C'mon, Noa, is it all that bad?"

"It's worse!" Noa snarled between clenched teeth.

"You have to do it, you know, or they'll never let you out."

"I'll find my own way out."

Mokuba set down his book and leaned forward in his chair. "I dunno 'bout that, Noa. If you can't do this, how're you gonna escape?"

"I can do it! If I'm gonna be in this much pain, it's gonna be toward getting out."

"But this _is_ toward getting out, Noa."

"I'm not playing their sick games! I'll torture myself on my own terms!"

"If it's too much for you, you can tell Seto. He'll talk to the doctors since you don't trust them."

"Are you kidding me? Seto would mock me incessantly for this!"

"No, he won't."

"Yes, he will! Look, Mokuba, he doesn't do that to you because you're his little brother. Everyone else is fair game."

"But you're his brother, too!"

"Yes, but I'm technically two years older than him. Just because my body is ten or eleven doesn't mean my mind is. Besides, I don't think he considers me his brother just yet. You're his blood brother. That's different."

"All that doesn't mean he'd mock you."

"Yes, he would. I can hear him already. _'Oh, what? Big, strong, world-dominating Noa can't handle a little exercise?'_ Don't try telling me he wouldn't. I know he would."

Mokuba frowned. "Okay, fine, I can hear him saying that, too...that doesn't mean he'd do it."

"It's going to happen if you or I tell him that this is torture. Besides, I think I can handle it."

"I'm wondering how long it would have taken you to notice me if I'd kept quiet..." came a deep voice from behind Noa's back. Noa flinched and turned around slowly to see Seto standing there, arms folded across his chest, his lips slightly curved to show his amusement.

"How...long have you been there?" Noa asked.

"Long enough to discover that you can see the future and know what I will do before _I_ do."

Mokuba flinched slightly. "Sorry, Seto, but...you've done it before."

"I mock Wheeler because I find it amusing when he screams obscenities at me. I mock Gardner because I hate her self-righteous preaching and still hold some far-off hope that perhaps one day I will be able to convince her of her idiocy, and if I can't...it's still amusing to watch her dance. I mock Motou because...because he's short."

_I think that might have been a joke_, Noa thought wonderingly. But the way he'd said it...he wasn't sure if it was a joke. In fact, from what Noa knew about Seto's character, he would have ventured a guess that it wasn't...the reason Seto mocked Yugi Motou was because he was short.

Noa wasn't sure which of those two scenarios was more disturbing. "What are you getting at, exactly?" Noa asked.

"I have my reasons for mocking the idiot brigade," Seto replied, and he delivered the insult with the same matter-of-fact tone he always used, making it sound less like an insult and more like a statement of truth. "I find amusement in it. I find enjoyment in it. I would find no enjoyment in mocking you."

"You wouldn't?" Noa asked incredulously.

Seto's expression was unreadable. "No, I wouldn't. Poking fun at your physical condition would not benefit me in the least; it would most likely make you angry, thus causing you to strain yourself in order to prove you can handle the therapy. Overworking yourself in your current state could prove disastrous, perhaps fatal. I would end up wasting money, time and effort, in addition to your life."

_He probably cares more about those things than he does me_, Noa thought, and that might have made him angry, had it not been for the overwhelming relief of being able to slow down.

As it stood, Noa could only feel grateful.

He slowly, laboriously worked his way toward his hospital-provided wheelchair, leaning heavily on the two metal bars which did most of the work holding him up. "I'm not sure I _want _to walk again, if this is how things are gonna go," he muttered bitterly to no one in particular.

As he reached for the chair with one arm, Noa's other arm gave out, and he collapsed. Before even his knees reached the floor, which was covered in carpet but provided no padding whatsoever, a strong hand gripped him and held him up.  
Seto helped Noa into the wheelchair, and even though Seto's grip on his arm made him want to scream in pain, Noa figured that the arm was preferable to a close encounter with the pseudo-carpet, and felt thankful. He gasped out an acknowledgment of that thankfulness as he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

A white-clad female doctor approached Seto and tapped his shoulder. "Mr. Kaiba, might I speak to you outside?" Seto studied the woman for a moment, then followed her out of the room.

Unfortunately for the doctor, her plan of keeping the conversation from Noa's ears (which obviously was the reason for wanting to speak outside) didn't work. He could still hear them clearly.

"I told you he couldn't handle such strenuous therapy yet!"

"I waited until I knew that for myself."

"I'm a doctor, Mr. Kaiba! I have a degree; I know what I'm talking about!"

"A degree does not necessarily qualify you to make decisions on every circumstance. The government may believe that, and the majority of the cattle herd we call society may believe that, but I don't. I trust only one person's judgment: my own. I know firsthand the limits of the human body. I now have decided myself that Noa obviously cannot handle his current regimen and it needs to be modified."

"You couldn't see that from the first day of it! Have you no pity?"

Seto took a moment to answer. "...No."

There was a gasp of shock from the doctor as Seto strode back into the room. He saw Noa looking at him, stopped a foot in front of the boy, and stood stone-still with his arms crossed.

"We'll modify your therapy so that you can handle it," he said.

The doctor stalked into the room, her eyes flaring with indignant anger. She looked about to lash out at Seto, but Noa stopped her before she could.

"Don't," he said. "If you're implying by your anger that it's wrong for Seto not to feel pity for me, I don't want you around me. Pity is the last thing I want. To have pity is to condone weakness. I've seen the way you look at me. You think of me as a helpless cripple, don't you? Well, I'm not, and that you thinkof me like that is an insult. Don't you dare demean Seto for treating me like I'm still human."

The doctor stared in shock at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Eventually, she gave up and whirled on her heel, walking out of the room without another word. Noa glanced back at Seto.

"Sorry...I know you wouldn't want someone else defending you, but...I couldn't just sit there."

Seto nodded in acknowledgment, lips curved slightly. This time, though, it wasn't amusement that brought on the attempt at a smile, but appreciation.

* * *

_Well, another installment for you all...however many people are actually still reading this. I humbly beg that you leave a review, regardless of how undeserving of such attention I might be. If you can find it in your hearts to review, I'll, uh...uh...be thankful. Oh, never mind. Review if you're bored, I guess._


	5. 1, 4: Do You Like Him?

"SEE?" Mokuba said smugly, sitting down in the only chair in the room, besides Noa's wheelchair. "Told ya Seto wouldn't make fun of you."

"Yeah..." Noa murmured, "but I bet even you couldn't have guessed the reason behind it."

"Well...okay, so I didn't expect him to say that, but hey, now you won't be tortured, right? That's good."

"Oh, I'll still be tortured, Mokuba," Noa said. "They'll just find another way to do it. I wish I could have some sort of painkiller, though..."

"Seto says that wouldn't be a good idea."

"I know. The introduction of drugs into my system at this early stage might cause unforeseen complications since a procedure of this kind has never been attempted before, much less accomplished. I've heard that explanation too many times. Sheesh...if I knew being alive was this much of a pain, I might have stayed a program."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You don't mean that."

"No...I guess not. But being digital had its advantages, you know. No pain, no hunger, no thirst, no need to sleep, none of that."

Mokuba scrunched up his nose. "Sounds boring."

"...It was."

"So…how long were you stuck in that virtual world?"

"Um…let's see…I think it was eleven years?"

"Wow…" Mokuba breathed in astonishment. "Eleven years…that's my whole life!"

Noa chuckled slightly. "When were you born?"

"July 7th, 1993," Mokuba said with a certain amount of pride. "I'll turn twelve inthree months!"

Noa smiled. "Yeah…I was killed in March of that year."

Mokuba blinked a few times in surprise. "That sounds weird."

Noa raised an eyebrow, chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it does, huh? How many people do you know that can say _that_?"

Mokuba smiled. "Nobody...hey, are you tired? Your eyes are only half-open."

Noa nodded. "Yeah...Sorry, Mokuba, but that therapy really wore me out."

"Oh, oh, no problem." Mokuba stood up, holding up his hands. "I've got some homework to do, anyway, so I'll let you sleep."

"Thanks."

Mokuba noted with a slight grin that Noa was already sleeping by the time he closed the door. He stepped out into the hall, watched as Seto strode over. He was on his phone again, in his "I'm-doing-big-important-business-things-so-don't-bother-me" mode.

Mokuba immediately fell into step beside his brother, who didn't notice that he did.

"...Yes, yes, I know it's been postponed until Thursday...No, that won't be necessary. Because I don't need you there...Do you doubt my ability to give the proposal on my own? I know that! I know precisely how it works...Of course. Fine. I'm tired of speaking about this. Do as you will."

Seto punched a button on his phone and stuffed it into a pocket.

"How is he?" he asked, without looking at Mokuba.

"Tired. He's sleeping now."

"Good."

Mokuba looked up at his brother. "Seto...? Do you...like Noa?"

Seto glanced down at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Noa. Do you like him?"

"How should I know, Mokuba? I don't know him."

"Do you _want_ to know him?"

"Not particularly."

Seto spoke with cold sincerity. He was the sort of person to say precisely what was on his mind on any given subject, regardless of how it affected people. Mokuba remembered one day when a woman named Mai Valentine (Mokuba had thought the nameexceedingly funny, but had known better than to say so and had spent the firsttwenty minutes of the meeting restraining the urge to giggle, until he'd finally been able to focus on something else) had come to talk to Seto about a job. Mokuba couldn't remember most of the conversation, as he'd gone to sleep halfway through it, but he did remember that he had been awakened by Mai screaming:

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Seto had said simply: "Yes."

Granted, he had been in a particularly bad mood that day, but the answer still hadn't been surprising.

"Did you expect me to be _pals_ with the boy, Mokuba?" Seto asked, not looking at him anymore.

"You know...Noa's older than you."

"Not physically, and not mentally," Seto replied, "just technically. He lived most of his life in a virtual reality in which he could do anything he wished...anyone's dream: to be a god. His world was not the real world. He hasn't the experience of someone his age. For all intents and purposes, he is still a child."

"I guess...I don't know if I'd call what he went through a _dream_, though. I remember what that was like...and he had to spend eleven _years_ like that..."

Seto didn't respond.

"Where are you going, Seto?"

"I have important paperwork in my study that I need for a board meeting in three hours."

"How long will that take?"

"I won't be out of the meeting until nine, and I have other matters to tend to afterward. I won't be out of the office at least until midnight."

Mokuba sighed. This, like his straightforward approach to everything, was also commonplace for Seto. The young Kaiba wondered if there had ever been a day Seto had gone to sleep any earlier than one in the morning.

He doubted it.

"How long do you think it'll be before Noa's okay again?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "No one has ventured a guess as of yet...he's coming along well; it may be that he will be physically fine in about three weeks, or so. Don't take that to heart, however, it may take longer."

"Where's he gonna sleep when he gets out of the hospital?"

"I was thinking the parking lot."

"Um...Seto? I don't think that's legal."

"...Never mind."

"What?" Mokuba looked over at his brother.

Seto looked back at the boy, then shook his head.

"It's nothing."

They had by now reached the front of the hospital. Seto put his hand on the door, turned and looked down at Mokuba again. "I suppose you're staying here again tonight?"

"I think so, yeah."

Nodding, Seto reached into his pocket and withdrew a cell phone, handed it to Mokuba. "Have Johnson pick you up something for dinner. I don't trust the food they serve here."

"If you don't trust the food, how come you waited till now to let me get something else?"

"I wanted to build up your immune system."

"Couldn't I just drink out of a sewer? It would probably taste better."

Seto smirked. "I won't stop you, but don't come whining to me when you get sick from it."

"I'll only get sick once or twice, then I'll stop getting sick forever."

"Go ahead and test that hypothesis without me. I have to go."

With that, Seto left the building.

Mokuba watched him go, twirling the phone in his hand. When Seto glanced back over his shoulder, Mokuba waved. Seto acknowledged the wave by raising his hand, then turned again.

Mokuba stood there long after his brother's car had left, trying to think of a way to get Seto to change his mind about Noa. When he came up with nothing after a half hour, he gave up and started making his way back to his stepbrother's room.  
_  
I wonder if Noa likes to play chess..._

* * *

_Chapter...four? Probably. I don't know. The setup is weird, since considers my prologue chapter one, when I don't...never mind. Review if you will, and know there is much more to follow. I don't know if that's a good thing or not, but that's how it's going to happen. Anyway, enjoy._


	6. 1, 5: Guinea Pigs With Shotguns

"WHY is everything on TV as boring as Tuesday afternoon in line at the library?" Noa muttered, throwing the remoteonto the bed, groaning in irritation. Ninety-seven channels, and nothing on. That wasn't fair.

Mokuba was staring with a look of mixed horror and revulsion at the screen. "Guinea pigs with shotguns...? That's just wrong. Change it!"

"At least there are no kamikaze sheep, like yesterday," Noa said as he changed the channel. "I don't get this show...maybe the writers drink a lot."

"And people are worried about swearing on TV..." Mokuba muttered. "They _should _be worrying about guinea pigs! I used to think it might be cool to have one as a pet...now I don't know. It might try to kill me."

Noa snickered. "I don't think a real guinea pig could hold a shotgun."

"You don't _know _that!" Mokuba protested.

"Oh! I love this commercial! Have you seen it?"

"No...what in the...?" Mokuba looked at his stepbrother with a confused expression. "Okay...why was that turtle dancing?"

Noa shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's happy 'cuz it won the race."

"It still shouldn't dance..."

"Maybe you should ask the guinea pig to shoot it."

"Tch...like he would do a favor for me...Where's Seto? He said he'd be here at three."

"Mokuba, it's two-fifty. He's got ten minutes left."

Mokuba glared at the clock on the wall that, of course, read 2:50 PM. Scowling, as though the clock were mocking him, he looked back at the television. "Dumb clock..."

"You don't like clocks, I gather?"

"No...clocks are...what did Seto say that one time...? The, uh...antithesis to everything good in the world."

"What was _he _talking about?"

"I'm not sure...I think people from Canada."

Noa laughed. "Why would he say that?"

"I don't know. Some company over there that's come up with some new game system or something. He always says he likes competition, that it makes things interesting, but whenever the competition is actually competition, he gets mad at them."

Seto strode into the room at that moment, holding a pizza box in one hand. He set the box down on the foot of Noa's bed and crossed his arms. "I don't understand what you see in that slop," he said, scowling.

"That's 'cuz you're too healthy," Mokuba said, lifting the top of the box and taking a huge slice. "You don't understand good food."

"I suppose I don't...but if _that _is good food, I don't _want _to understand it."

"What are you talking about?" Mokuba said, muffled due to the cheese and pepperoni currently stuffed in his mouth. "Pizza is the best food _ever_!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Mokuba," Seto said, sounding very much like a stern father. Mokuba scrunched up his face in protest, but complied, and didn't speak again until he had swallowed.

"One of these days you need to go to an ice cream parlor or a place that has fried chicken," Mokuba observed. "That's the kind of food that makes you happy."

"I'd rather stay bitter and angry, thank you," Seto muttered. He glanced at Noa, who was watching him closely. "Go ahead and eat, but don't overdo it. If you start to feel full, even the slightest bit, stop."

"Okay."

"Your therapy is coming along well, but you have to remain cautious."

"I feel fine," Noa said. "Sure, I'm not exactly...hyper or anything, but it's been weeks. I think I'm okay, now. Just 'cuz this has never happened before doesn't mean I'm going to keel over and die if I eat an extra slice of pizza."

"Perhaps not, but the chance remains that it will cause complications."

Noa sighed heavily, reached over and took a slice of pizza from the rapidly emptying box. Mokuba was currently on his third slice, and whoever had prepared the pizza had cut thick, so that there were only seven pieces in the whole thing. How the man who'd cut the pizza had managed only seven slices, Noa didn't know. But given how large the pizza was, seven pieces wasn't much. Noa wondered how Mokuba managed to remain as thin as he was while still managing to eat as much as he did.

"Sure you don't want a piece, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

Seto scoffed. "The offer is tantalizing, to be sure, but I believe I'll pass."

"Where are you going today?" Noa asked.

"We're currently behind schedule with a new project," Seto said, not looking at him. "Evidently no one can handle the work without me there telling them what to do. I'm beginning to think I should hire a new team instead of dealing with them…"

"Wouldn't that just put you even further behind schedule?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe for a while, but it would be beneficial in the long run."

Mokuba shrugged. "You're the boss, right?"

Seto nodded. "Well, I have to leave."

As he was leaving, Noa called his name. Seto turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Um…could I go for a walk later? I'm feeling good today; I wanna go someplace."

Seto considered this. "Well…if you take the crutches the hospital's provided you with, and don't go too far without resting, I suppose it could only help. Mokuba, you have the phone I gave you before?"

Mokuba nodded. "Uh huh."

"Call me or Dr. Roderick if something happens."

Mokuba nodded. "Sure."

Seto nodded in turn and left the room.

"Where do you wanna go?" Mokuba asked his stepbrother.

"Um…well, do you still talk to Yugi Motou at all?"

"Sure I do," Mokuba nodded with a smile. "He's a good guy, even if Seto doesn't like him. How come?"

"I remember something I read about him, you know, before you all, uh…got trapped in my virtual world?"

"Uh huh…what's that?"

"It was some news story. It said he lives above a game shop?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's a real neat place. You wanna go there?"

"Yes. I made up that weird version of Duel Monsters based off a vague understanding of the real game. I've wanted to learn the real game for a while, but I never bothered to learn 'cuz it's no fun to play games against a computer. Plus, when you can alter what sort of cards your opponent has just by thinking, there's no challenge."

"Guess so…So you wanna learn how to duel?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you should ask Seto about it. He is a champion, after all, and he's got a lot of cards."

Noa shook his head. "No, I want to buy packs of cards, get a deck just like anyone else. I don't want an unfair advantage over anybody. There's no fun in that."

Mokuba nodded. "I know what you mean. That's how I started. And I guess Seto wouldn't be all that interested in teaching someone how to duel, either…he doesn't much like the game anymore. I think after he lost Battle City, you know…the itch is gone. He hardly ever takes his deck out anymore, and usually when he does it's just to look at them. I don't think he's dueled since the tournament."

Noa nodded. "And I guess me going to him about Duel Monsters probably wouldn't make him feel any better about it…I did turn you guys into statues the last time we played against each other."

Mokuba shrugged. "You did save everybody after that, though."

"Still, it was my fault I had to save anyone in the first place, so Seto probably won't be much interested in remembering that. Besides, he's real busy a lot of the time. I doubt he has time to teach me. Do you think Yugi would mind?"

"Oh, no! He helped me learn, and he's a good teacher, too."

"Hmmm…okay. Yeah. Let's go to Yugi's place."

Mokuba nodded. "'Kay. Let's go."

* * *

_Chapter 5, a bit of humor this time. Does this qualify as a cliff-hanger? I don't know. I hope not, but I suppose it might be. Well, tell me how things are progressing, if you feel so inclined. And thanks, CfB, for the inspiration for said humor in this chapter. Well, okay, most people would consider it humor. I, in my psychosis, consider it a warning. _


	7. 1, 6: A Visit to Yugi

"SIR, we don't know what to do. The prototype keeps malfunctioning when we try to load any campaign."

Seto Kaiba sighed heavily. "You are software engineers. I pay you to figure out the solutions to problems. Have I been paying you thus far for sitting at computers playing games? Do you know how to fix anything?"

Frowning indignantly, the heavyset man crossed his arms. "Sir, we've done everything we know to do. You created this device. You know more than us about how it works. I didn't want to bother you-"

"Don't lie to me," Kaiba snarled, cuttingthe manoff. "You don't care one way or another if you bother me. Otherwise you would have done your job and left me alone. I have a very delicate project I'm in the middle of right now, and I don't have the time to do your work for you."

The man's frown deepened. "I'm not asking you to do my work for me, I'm asking for your help because I don't know what to do, and neither does the rest of the team. Would you rather us try to fix it and chance ruining the entire thing? We're being cautious, sir."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Cautious, you call it…well, I don't have time to fix anything right now. The reason I came into the office at all today was because I have three proposals to look over. Just…work on the Duel Disk project until the weekend. I'll be able to look it over then."

"The Duel Disk? Sir, there's another team working on that project. And how much more do you want the thing to do, anyway?"

"Look, I'm not going to give you free days off just because you're incompetent. The Duel Disk needs to be updated every time Industrial Illusions puts out another set of cards, so you and your team will be in charge of creating new holograms for the rest of the week. Don't argue with me any more about it. Get to work."

Without waiting for his employee to reply, the teenage CEO turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. He growled in annoyance as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his coat. Could no one do anything around here? He thought this must have been how Dagny Taggart felt while trying to salvage the Rio Norte Line (1): no competent men to be found anywhere. None. He felt as though he were the only man who could do his job anymore. He wondered if he should follow Dagny's example and just take over the entire project himself. He pushed open the door to his office and slumped down in his chair, turning to look at the computer screen glaring at him from the desk as though it wished to kill him, which Seto thought might be possible, even probable.

Taking a large envelope from the side of his desk, he removed the first sheaf of paper and began to read, suddenly wishing that he could be home right now, in his personal study, reading something worthwhile. Sadly, though, he wasn't home, and novels had no place in an office, so he was stuck with this…

* * *

"Wow…" Noa murmured softly as he stepped into the shop. There were board games and puzzles and models everywhere! He felt like he was seven again, entering a toy store at the mall. It was almost overwhelming. Yugi Motou, who was working the counter, turned to look at them.

"Hello, how may I…oh! Mokuba! Hey, how's it going? And…oh, my God…Noa?"

The green-haired Kaiba smiled slightly. "Hey, Y-Yugi…nice to see you again…" Surprisingly (Noa had figured Yugi wouldn't want to see him, considering the grief he'd put the teen through the last time they'd met), Yugi grinned a grin so wide it looked as though his face might split in half.

"Hey!" He rushed out from behind the counter and came up to them. "This is great! I thought I'd never see you again! How'd you get out of that virtual place?"

"I don't know how, exactly, but Seto did it."

Yugi's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? _Kaiba_ did that for you? Wow…wouldn't have figured _that_. He wasn't in too good a mood after that whole kidnapping thing…and after you turned him into a statue?"

Noa flinched.

"Oh..." Yugi frowned. "I'm sorry, Noa. I didn't mean to bring that up..."

"Oh, it's okay, really…I wish I hadn't done all that, but…I did. Nothing to do about that now…"

"So...did you guys just come by to say hey, or can I help you with something?"

"Well, both, really," Mokuba said.

"I, uh…" Noa added somewhat hesitantly, "I was…hoping I could…well, see, I don't know how to play Duel Monsters…you know, the real game, so I was kind of hoping…"

"Oh!" Yugi grinned again. "You want me to teach you how to play?"

Looking up, the young Kaiba nodded. "Yeah…if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, no trouble at all! It'll be fun!"

Noa smiled. "You really don't mind?"

"Oh, of course not! C'mon, sit down at that table right there" - he gestured to a table in the corner of the shop - "and I'll go get some cards, huh? You know the basics of what kinds of cards there are, don't you?"

Noa nodded. "Monster, effect monster, spell and trap."

Yugi nodded in turn. "There's a couple others, but you have the gist of it. Hold on, guys, I'll be right back."

Noa propped his crutches up against a wall and sat down at the table, groaning slightly in relief.

"Jeez…I never thought walking would be so hard…"

Mokuba smiled and sat down beside his stepbrother.

"You feeling okay, Noa?"

"Yeah." Noa nodded. "I'll be fine. Just need to rest a while."

Yugi came to the table a minute later with a stack of cards. Sitting opposite Noa, he set the deck down. "Okay, so…maybe it'll be easier if I just cover everything. I think you know quite a bit, but the structure's different with the real game, so…"

Noa smiled. "Sounds great."

"Okay, so…to start off, there's fourmajor types of cards, like you said: monster, effect monster, spell, and trap…we'll start there…now, each player, after shuffling, of course, takes five cards from the top, and then whoever makes the first move draws another…"

* * *

Seto got back to the hospital at six-thirty that night. He had expected to find his brothers (Seto had a hard time thinking of Noa as a brother, but he had to get used to the idea, so he forced himself to) in Noa's room, watching television, but there was no one but a nurse there when he walked inside.

"Pardon," Seto said, and the nurse looked back at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Noa and Mokuba Kaiba. Have they come back here yet today? They were going to take a walk somewhere."

"Uh…no, sir, no one's been here since noon or so. You are Seto Kaiba, yes?"

"I am."

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but they haven't come back."

Nodding, Seto left the room. He tried calling the phone he'd given Mokuba, but no one answered. He figured the phone was off. "No matter," he murmured. He had an idea where the two boys were. Shaking his head, the eldest Kaiba made his way out of the hospital and into the parking lot. Slipping into the driver's seat of his car, he didn't bother switching on the radio as he made his way to the Turtle Game Shop.

* * *

"Okay…so…I'll play…this one," Noa decided, and set a card on the table in face-down defense position. "And I'll put…this face-down too." He set another card down, below the first.

Yugi nodded. "Okay. I'll attack your face-down card with my Celtic Guardian."

Noa grinned, flipped his card over, revealing the Mystical Elf he had played. "So, you lose six-hundred life points, right? 'Cuz my elf has 2000 defense points."

Yugi nodded. "Looks that way. All right…well, I'll end my turn, then."

Noa's grin widened, proud of himself. "Yes! Okay, so I draw once…" He picked up a card.

The door to the shop opened. Noa, paying no mind, studied his hand, wondering what to play next. He jumped when a voice from behind him said: "Fusion monsters are placed to the side of the field, not in your deck, Noa."

Turning, Noa looked up. "Oh! Hi, Seto."

Seto nodded, expression blank, arms crossed. "Learning the real rules of the game, are we?"

"Yeah," Noa said. "I knew you'd be busy, so I thought Yugi could teach me the basics."

Seto shrugged. "Who better to learn from? He is, after all, the world champion."

This was said with a certain amount of scorn, which Noa could understand. He knew that Seto had held that title before Yugi had taken it from him, and Seto had thus far been unable to take it back.

Yugi shifted his weight nervously as Seto turned his eyes to him. "H-Hey, Kaiba."

Seto nodded slightly.

"Um, Yugi? How much does a pack of cards cost?" Noa asked, drawing the teen's attention.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's okay. You can keep those cards."

Noa shook his head. "Thanks, Yugi, but I want to buy my own. Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but I want to earn my deck. I've been given stuff all my life from people trying to impress my father. I don't want that sort of life anymore."

Noa, looking at Yugi, didn't see the slight smile spread on Seto's thin lips at that statement. Mokuba did, however, and found himself smiling as well. To see Seto smile was rare enough as it was; to see him smile on account of Noa was a good sign indeed. "Well, uh…most packs are $2.50 a piece. A couple of the older packs are more expensive because the cards are rarer now. There's nine cards to a pack. So you need to get five packs to build a deck."

Noa nodded. "Okay…"

"Yugi," Seto said after a moment.

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"I've been trying to order a box of the Black Zenith set for a month, now…none of my associates have any to spare. Does this place have any?"

"Uh…Black Zenith…that's the newest one, right? Yeah, okay...um...I think so. I'm pretty sure we got a few boxes in our last shipment. I'll go check with Grandpa."

Seto nodded.

Yugi left the room.

"So…" Seto started pacing about the shop. "Noa. You know I have plenty of cards to spare if you wanted to build a deck from those."

Noa shook his head. "I want to get my own," he repeated.

Seto nodded. "Right. So, how do you intend to earn the money to buy those cards, then?"

"I don't know yet…I'll find something."

"…I would assume, given your history, you would know how to work with computers."

Noa nodded. "Sure."

"Currently Kaiba-Corp is working on recreating the technology that was first created for you. Gozaburo kept no records, and the team in charge of making the original prototypehas left the company. The project I'm working on is meant for role-playing campaigns. The team currently working on this project is having difficulties. If I were to take you to them, do you believe you could assist them?"

Noa thought about this for a moment. "I think I could. Yeah."

"Would you feel up to going there tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure."

Seto nodded. "We'll discuss payment when and if you rectify the problem, then." Noa smiled. "You mean it? You'll pay me?"

"Certainly, if you do the work well."

"Wow…Thanks, Seto. I appreciate it."

* * *

1._ This is a direct reference to_ Atlas Shrugged_, a novel by Ayn Rand. Being as how this novel focuses on capitalism and the value of the human mind, I believe that Seto, a capitalist businessman and highly intellectual besides, has read this book and enjoyed it. This novel will play a small part later on in the story._

To sgarecool:_ I have nothing against people from Canada, and if I've offended you, I apologize. That comment in the last chapter was meant simply as a random comment to add to the humor of that scene, and I thought I had explained the reasoning behind said comment: When Seto made it, he wassarcastically complaining abouthis competition._


	8. 1, 7: Discussing Payment

AS it turned out, the problem with Kaiba-Corp's virtual reality technology was, in laymen's terms, a series of typos in the code of the campaigns the team had tried to load. To the chagrin of said team (who all were slightly miffed to be called back to their primary project after just transferring to another), Noa discovered the problem quickly.

They didn't realize that Noa was technically old enough to drink, all they knew was that some kid their boss had adopted was smarter than they were. There was only one of the employees in that team who actually appreciated the fact that Noa knew enough about computers to simply read the code and discover, in twenty minutes, the problem that had eluded them for the past week. And that employee's view was most certainly _not_ appreciated.

Sadly, for Noa at least (the others didn't care because it meant more time on the clock, which in turn meant more money, something Noa didn't care about), the problem was widespread throughout the campaigns, and fixing the problem wasn't as easy as finding it. He ended up spending six hours of the day for five days finding and fixing. Even with the assistance of the team, it was tedious, time-consuming work.

At the end of those five days, Seto called Noa into his office.

Noa didn't realize this, but he was the first person to ever actually look forward to seeing the cutthroat CEO in his office. Usually, a call to that dreaded place was enough to frighten anyone to the point of nausea, as Seto Kaiba was known to fire employees after a single mistake, depending on his mood.

In fact, when Noa stepped into that office, the sight that met him was something that none of Seto's employees had ever seen:

Seto was smiling.

The smile was small, wouldn't have even counted as a smile to most people, but on Seto Kaiba's face it was enough to surprise. Noa found himself resisting the urge to break out into a grin; he knew Seto took work seriously and so did Noa. An all-out grin had no place here.

Seto invited Noa to sit down.

When he did, Seto stood. He began to pace the room, with Noa turning to watch him.

"The team in charge of the VRPG project speaks highly of your ability, Noa," the teen CEO said, clasping his hands behind his back. "In fact, they seem rather jealous of you. They have been trying for a week to find what you found in an hour."

"It was hard to spot," Noa said, "but I've been staring at code for years. I see the patterns a lot more easily than most people."

"Well, that's not all," Seto said. "I've also received word that you are a very dedicated worker. You sat in front of the screen, fixing codes for six hours straight, with breaks only to rest your eyes as the hospital has suggested, for a full work-week. I can count on one hand the number of workers I have with that kind of record."

"Well, you gave me a job to do, Seto," Noa said. "I didn't want to just waste time."

"That is the heart of the matter, Noa. You were given a job, and you did it. Not only that, you did it well. You surprised me, Noa. You surprised everyone."

Noa smiled. "Well…thank you."

Seto nodded. "Now…in regard to your payment…my software engineers are paid twenty dollars an hour. You worked six hours a day for five days; you did the same work as any of my engineers, if not more. That adds up to six hundred dollars. Is that satisfactory?"

Noa stared openly at his stepbrother. Even for a boy born into money, six hundred dollars was a hefty amount, especially considering that Gozaburo Kaiba had epitomized the term penny-pincher. Certainly, he'd lived in a mansion, and Noa had received the highest quality clothing, furniture, education, but that was only for show, for reputation. Gozaburo had never given his son gifts, or an allowance, or anything like that.

"I…I…"

"If that isn't enough, I can go higher. You certainly deserve it, considering you worked harder than any of the team."

"N-No! That isn't necessary, Seto, I assure you! Six hundred is too much!"

"Nonsense. I hired you to do a job, and I intend to pay you for that job."

"W-Well…then I…I guess…six hundred will be fine. More than fine."

Seto nodded. "Good. Well, now you have the money to build a deck of your own." He chuckled slightly. "Maybe if you team up with Mokuba, you both can provide me with a challenge. He isn't much of a duelist, yet."

"Well, neither am I, really."

Seto glanced at the boy. "Dueling takes work, Noa."

Noa nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Seto. I really appreciate this."

Seto waved it off. "You've done me a service, Noa. I'm simply paying you for that service. If the team needs assistance again, I'll give the offer first to you. You've done well, Noa."

He reached out and shook Noa's hand.

With that, Noa left, not knowing that that meeting was the calmest ever to take place in that particular office. As he walked through the halls, making his way to the ground floor parking lot where Kevin, Seto's driver, waited for him, Noa found himself wondering what it was about Seto Kaiba that he had hated. Whatever it was, he couldn't think of it now.

* * *

_I know, short chapter this time around, but 8 will be coming around soon, and it will be longer, I promise._


	9. 1, 8: Consequences of a Job Well Done

NOA walked into the shop with a smile on his face. He had a cool six hundred dollars in his pocket, and any child with that much money would have a bounce in his step, although Noa's bounce was somewhat hindered by the cane he still had to use in order to walk.

Yugi noted the buoyancy in the boy's demeanor, and smiled in turn. "Hey, Noa. How's it going?"

"Good," Noa said. "Really good."

Mokuba walked into the store shortly after his stepbrother, a grin on his face as well. "Yep. Noa's probably my brother's favorite employee right now. Hey, Noa, you oughtta apply for a higher position. He'd prob'ly give it to ya."

Noa laughed. "Maybe. It was only a one-time thing, though. It's not a full-time position. Seto said he'd offer more work for me if his workers need help again, but I'm not actually employed."

Mokuba shook his head. "Oh, c'mon, Noa. You got a bunch of money for that. It has to make your head swell a little, right? That meeting you had with Seto in his office? I don't think you realize just how…monumental that was.He didn't break anything!"

Noa shrugged. "Maybe that just shows how bad the rest of Kaiba-Corp's employees are. I did my job, that's all. It shouldn't be anything monumental that I did my job."

Mokuba nodded. "Well, sure, I guess that's true. People _should _do their jobs the best they can, 'cuz that's what they're paid to do…still, not many people think of things that way. 'Sides you and Seto, I think there might be four people working at Kaiba-Corp who think that way."

Yugi was looking at Noa with surprise. "Is that what you were doing all week? Working at Kaiba-Corp?"

Noa nodded. "Yep. I wanted to make some money to buy cards so I could make my own deck, and Seto needed someone to help one of his teams work on his virtual reality project, so he offered the job to me."

"How much did you make?"

"Same as any other software engineer at Kaiba-Corp: twenty dollars an hour."

"Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed. "And you worked for a week, didn't you?"

"Six hundred," Noa confirmed, smiling. "I think I can get some cards now."

"Noa, you could get seven boxes of cards with all that!"

"I've been thinking of buying a box, actually. Is there a certain set you'd recommend?"

"Well, aside from a certain few cards from other sets that you'll need, I'd recommend Black Zenith, the set your brother just bought from us. We still have a couple of boxes left. Some of the best cards I've ever seen are in that set."

Noa nodded. "Okay. I'll go with that. What cards should I get from the other sets?"

Yugi waved Noa over, showing him the various cards on display under the glass counter. "There's Mirror Force right there, and Pot of Greed, and Monster Reborn…let's see, Polymerization is a must if you're gonna use fusion monsters, obviously…and, uh…"

"What about Enchanted Javelin?" Mokuba asked, approaching the counter and pointing to a trap card.

"Ah!" Yugi said, "Yes! Thanks, Mokuba. Yeah, that's a really good one. Now, these cards aren't worth a whole lot, you know. So if you were a collector, I wouldn't recommend these. There are first editions in the back of the shop. But you're a player, so I doubt you mind. Right?"

Noa shook his head. "Doesn't matter to me. They're still legit, right?"

Yugi nodded. "Of course."

"Okay. It's fine, then."

Yugi nodded. "So, you want a box of Black Zenith and these ones here…"

* * *

SETO walked slowly into his office and slumped down in his chair, wiped his face with a hand. "Damn it…" he murmured softly, looking up at the ceiling. "What is wrong with people…?" 

He wondered, seriously confused, how he had managed to replace his former board of directors, the Big Five, with five more men just as pompous and malicious as they had been. Was it just bad luck? Was it a law of the universe?

His phone rang, and he slammed a finger on the speakerphone button. "What?" he snarled.

_"Mr. Franks wishes to speak with you, sir,"_ came his secretary's voice.

"Put him through," Seto snapped although he wanted nothing to do with the man. Enoch Franks was a total idiot, a man who never worried about anything except keeping his job. It didn't matter if he did his job poorly, or not at all, as long as he had it. He cared nothing for the quality of his work or the quality of Kaiba-Corp's products, only Kaiba-Corp's reputation, which seemed an oxymoron to Seto but which made perfect sense to Franks.

_"Mr. Kaiba, how nice that you would allow me the honor of speaking with--"_

"Get to the point, Franks, I don't have the time to play your games."

_"Very well, sir, I'll cut to the chase. The board and I are quite concerned with a recent decision you have made regarding your latest project."_

"What?" Seto growled, wishing he would come right out and say it.

_"We have received word that you had a…_child _work on your virtual pod prototype?" _

"I did."

_"Sir…you did not come to us about this."_

"I don't have to ask your permission, Franks, I am your employer. Noa Kaiba is rightfully allowed a position at Kaiba-Corp as per his father's order. Perhaps you should look into that. Regardless of his age, Noa performed the task I gave him _and_ performed it well, which is more than I can say for most of Kaiba-Corp's employees."

_"Be that as it may, sir, he is not a Kaiba-Corp employee. He is not on our payroll. You've taken work away from the team in charge of the virtual pods and given it to some kid." _

"I did not give the work to _some kid_, I gave it to someone who could do the work. I don't care that I've supposedly taken money away from the VRPG team and given it to Noa, I only care about the project's success. That is what matters to me, not whether or not I'm being fair to people who can't do the job I pay them to do."

_"Sir, such a viewpoint is not--"_

"Don't say it, Franks; I'm not in the mood to hear your communistic prattling. If this is all you wanted to talk to me about, then this conversation is over."

_"…Very well, sir. There is one other matter I wish to discuss with you. Kaiba-Corp's reputation hinges on your own, sir, as I'm sure you know, and it has come to our attention that Yugi Motou still holds the title of--"_

Seto jabbed the speakerphone button again, cutting Franks off.

"I'll duel Motou when I feel like it," he said in a low, annoyed voice. "Not when you snap your fingers and whistle at me…"

* * *

_Hmmm...not as long as I'd hoped, but it's here. Chapter 9 should be posted shortly. And as a side note (I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but if I have, I'll reiterate it in case it was missed), I realize Domino City is in Japan, and as such American currency wouldn't be used. However, since I've only ever watched the dub, I've decided that - in my stories - Domino City is in the state of California. Why California? I live there. It helps. In any case, i know it's innacurate, but it doesn't really take away from the story in my opinion. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._


	10. 2, 1: Home Again

**PART 2:  
RETURN**

* * *

"LOOKS weird after so long, huh?" Mokuba asked his stepbrother after noticing his gawking stare at the interior of the mansion he'd lived in for the entirety of his "first" life. Noa could hardly recognize the place, it was so different! The entire mansion had been redone, no longer looking like a modest (cheap) home bought simply for its size and used only as a base of operations, as Gozaburo had used it. Noa remembered the place feeling like a prison with dark red carpet and white walls, with simple furniture that served its purpose and nothing more. There were only two rooms he remembered that were actually decorated: the main parlor, which lay on the second floor for some reason Noa had never been able to figure out, and the dining room. The only reason these rooms had been decorated was that those were the places where guests were allowed to go. If someone came to dinner, he went to the dining room. If someone came for business, he went to the main parlor. That was it. Nothing else.

Now, the place no longer looked like a prison. It looked like a palace!

Marble floors, textured walls, paintings hanging at regular intervals through the halls, potted plants, beautifully crafted furniture, everything was astounding! The Kaiba Mansion now looked to Noa like a place befitting the king of a fantasy novel where practicality was thrown to the wind for the sake of the whimsical.

"I…can't see Seto living here," Noa said.

"Oh, he didn't design anything. He just couldn't stand the sight of everything Gozaburo had picked out, so he had a professional designer come over with a blank check and told her to revamp everything. I don't even think he really notices how everything looks."

Currently, Seto was still in the limousine outside, screaming into his cell phone.

"Who's he talking to, Mokuba?" Noa asked. "Do you know?"

"Yup. Guy's name is Enoch Franks. Seto hates the guy. I mean really, _really _hates him. He's been tryin' to find an excuse to fire him for a couple of months. I think the reason is 'cuz Franks is a communist, or something. Either that or he wants people to think he is. I don't know. He talks a whole lot but he never says anything. I've gone to sleep every time I've actually been around to hear him give a speech."

"What's he do for the company, exactly?"

"I don't know…director of something or other. Whatever it is, Seto doesn't think we need it. But he can't fire him…some bill they passed a while ago or something. I don't understand all that political stuff."

Noa nodded. He didn't either, not much of it, anyway.

When he turned to look back at the limousine, Seto was walking briskly up to them, briefcase in hand, face still contorted by fierce anger. He stopped in front of his brothers and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"Problems?" Mokuba asked.

Seto groaned in irritation and nodded. "I'm beginning to think I should hire a professional assassin…that man does not need to be on this planet. He's completely useless, not only to me, but to everyone else. He's adulterous, abusive, his wife hates him, his children hate him, _I _hate him, why doesn't he die?"

"Did you make that up?" Mokuba asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I've never met his children, but I would assume they hate him. Look, the man is a parasite. There's some way he's keeping his job, and I don't know how. I'm not in charge of personnel, they say, even though I'm in charge of _everything_, so I can't fire him, which is the same reason they started whining about my hiring you, Noa, to fix the VRPG prototype."

Noa frowned, worried. "You got in trouble for that?"

"Trouble? Not the right term for it. It's just a minor annoyance."

Seto waved his hand at the door, inviting the two boys to go inside (actually, he probably just wanted them to get out of the way so _he _could go inside). Following the implied order, Noa and Mokuba stepped inside, allowing their elder brother to set his briefcase on the table by the door, which he closed with a slam. "Damned idiot…" he muttered.

"Maybe you could frame him for something," Mokuba offered.

Noa grinned. "Yeah. Plant a virus into the mainframe from his computer or something."

Seto seemed to seriously consider that option. Then, as he removed his dark trench coat and set it on a hook on the wall, he shook his head. "No, that would cause too many problems, as no one is competent enough to fix anything. I'd be alone. I suppose you could help me, Noa, but even with the two of us, the work would take too long, what with how many systems we have connected at Kaiba-Corp…it would take months. Months I don't have. So, I guess I'll have to deal with him until I find a better, less time-consuming way to get rid of him."

Noa smiled. He was noticing a change in Seto's demeanor. Even angry, he was more…playful, Noa supposed, than he had been. He was sarcastic, but not hurtfully sarcastic, funnily sarcastic. He had loosened up a bit. Thinking back, Noa thought that it had started after he'd done the work on Seto's virtual reality project. He still wasn't exactly friendly, still rather stand-offish, but he wasn't _as _bad as before.

"So," Seto said, looking at his green-haired brother, "you've been allowed to leave the hospital, finally. I can't stand that place…" he looked away to the side, "but at least it's over now…I won't have to deal with that idiot Frederica Delmont again…why is the world filled with morons?"

"Was that the doctor that thought you should have pity on me?" Noa asked. He still remembered the woman, because after he'd told her off, no one else had treated him like a crippled beggar.

"Yes," Seto said, "and she didn't leave me alone after that, either. Kept spouting off self-righteous drivel about how we're all here _together _and we need to help each other, and we have to learn to accept that _some _people don't hold the same views that _we _do…hypocritical bitch…"

Before either of the two boys could reply, Seto looked back at Noa and said "Anyway, now that you're here, you'll need a room. You know your way around the place, so I don't need to give a tour. I had the staff make up a room for you on the ground floor. Mokuba, it's next to yours, so you can show him. I'm supposing you don't need any sort of introduction to your own home, so I'll leave you to yourselves. Lunch should be prepared within the hour. I'll be in my study."

And with that, he was gone.

"He's _always _in his study…" Mokuba said, somewhat disappointed. "He needs to stop working so hard. I wish he could find some people who'd actually _help _him run Kaiba-Corp instead of trying to take it away from him…"

Noa shrugged. "Don't know…I mean, I could hold my own if he gave me a position, but…I can't really do much to help him with the board of directors…that's the problem, isn't it?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah."

"He replaced the Big Five, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but these new guys are just as bad as the old one. And one of them always looks at me funny. But, even if Seto did manage to find out a way to get rid of them, he needs the positions filled for the company to run. He can't do everything himself. I might _technically _be vice president, but that's only 'cuz that's how things are supposed to be set up according to Gozaburo. I don't do anything. When I'm older, I'll start doing work, but right now I'm next to useless. Only thing I can do to help Seto out is carry his briefcase for him every once in a while. I don't know computers like you do."

Noa walked over to the couch sitting in the middle of the vast room and sat down. "I don't know…I don't think we can really do anything. Seto seems to handle things well enough by himself."

"Still…" Mokuba said as he sat down next to Noa. Sighing deeply, the young Kaiba leaned forward, propped his head up on his open palms, elbows on his knees. "Wish I could find _some _way to help him out…"

* * *

_  
Here it is, chapter 9, for your viewing pleasure. I don't have anything important to say here, so I'll go with: enjoy! And leave a review...if you feel like it. _


	11. 2, 2: Perception of Reality

NOA soon realized that living in the Kaiba Mansion meant eating healthy food. Unlike the pizza and cheeseburgers and chicken strips that he'd been allowed to partake of, albeit sparingly, while in the hospital, Seto didn't allow greasy, fattening foods in his home. Not most of the time, anyway. Seto was lenient every once in a long while, on Mokuba's birthday or when Mokuba received a good report card, but for the most part…

Noa wasn't even sure what it was that he ate that day for lunch, but he thought there might have been chicken in it…boneless, skinless chicken if it was there at all. He remembered what the cook had called the dish but couldn't pronounce it. It was some French thing…maybe.

Still, he had to admit, the food wasn't horrible. Not the best he had ever had, but not nearly the worst, either.

After lunch was over, Noa and Mokuba went upstairs into the main parlor, and Seto, in what Noa figured to be his version of "quality time," brought his laptop computer out of his study and set up a work station there, complete with endless supplies of black coffee, as Noa figured Seto would drink, and enough paper to construct a forest.

Mokuba turned on the huge plasma TV and flipped through the various channels. Eventually giving up, he turned on a videogame. He offered Noa the second controller but Noa declined.

"I haven't played a console videogame in next to forever," he said, "and I'd most likely be horrible at it. I'll just watch for now."

Shrugging, Mokuba looked back at the screen and soon became lost. Lost as in mesmerized. After only a few minutes of watching, Noa got the impression that his ebony-haired brother never lost his way in a videogame. He made the game look so effortlessly easy that Noa actually entertained the thought of playing himself but soon figured out that the ease with which Mokuba breezed through the game wasn't from any lack of difficulty…Mokuba was just _that_ good. It was frightening, actually.

"I got an assignment yesterday," Mokuba said, not looking at either of his brothers. "It's not fair. My friends don't get homework on the weekends, how come _I_ do?"

"You're in a program for gifted children, Mokuba," Seto said, looking at his computer. "Being more intelligent means receiving more work. Otherwise, how will you be challenged? If you were to do the same work as average children, your mind would be wasted."

Mokuba waved off this notion. "My teacher's just mean…and weird. I don't even get what the assignment has to do with anything…it looks like something they'd give somebody in college."

"What was it?" Noa asked, curious.

"Some article some guy wrote. It was about how…uh…what did he say? Oh, yeah, it was this long, boring speech on how reality is subjective and can't be concrete, 'cuz of all the different ways people see the world. He used weird words that don't evensound like English, but that's the gist of it, anyway. Mr. Dominic says we're supposed to take the article home, discuss it with our families, and write a page on it. About our own opinion on whether or not he's right."

Noa raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Okay…not only am I surprised he'd give an assignment like that to a class so young, even if you guys are gifted, but I can't comprehend anyone actually believing that's true."

Mokuba glanced at Noa. "What do you mean? It kind of makes sense."

"No, no, it doesn't," Noa replied. "Reality is subjective? Can't be concrete? Reality is the most concrete thing that exists! Everything in existence is built on reality. It can't be subjective!"

"Well, what about the fact that people see things differently?"

"That's their perception of reality. That's the subjective part. That's the part that can be different depending on who the person is. A person's perception of reality can be changed; reality itself can't."

Noa didn't realize it, as he was looking at Mokuba, but Seto had ceased typing on his laptop and was now watching the boy with more than a little interest.

Mokuba saw this, but said nothing. He, too, was interested in what Noa was saying.

"How's that?" Mokuba asked, not because he didn't believe his stepbrother, but because he was interested in what he would say.

"Think about it. Your hair is black. That's not reality. Our collective perspective of reality says that the color of your hair is black. But if someone decided to say your hair was red, and convinced enough people that your hair was red, then it would become the truth. Later generations would learn that the color we see as black is called red, and eventually that perception would become as widespread as our current perception of the color as black. The color hasn't changed. Your hair would still be the same color it's always been. But our perception changed."

Seto raised an eyebrow, just as surprised as Mokuba by the green-haired Kaiba's words. Mokuba chuckled slightly and scratched his head. "Wow…" he said, "I forget that you're really a whole lot older than you look."

Noa shrugged. "I lived in a virtual reality for over a decade. I've had plenty of time to think about reality. The world I lived in after I died wasn't reality. It was a code. A program. A façade. That's my perception. But if I lived there long enough, it's probable that I'd forget about my past life in the real world. Then my perception would change. The virtual world would have become the real world for me. Not to everyone else. They would still perceive my environment as code. But that doesn't mean the code itself had changed at all. My perception would have.

"And what if my father had done what he wanted, had succeeded, and had brought everyone in the world into the same world I was trapped in like those creepy Matrix movies everyone seems to like so much?"

Mokuba, who had seen the Matrix movies too many times to count, had never made that connection. Thinking about those films in conjunction with Noa's past made him shiver. It was so close it was eerie.

"Then, like in those movies, the entire world's perspective would change, making the virtual world the real world. That's not the reality of it. But would we know that? No. We would only know our own perception. That's the variable in the equation, not reality."

"Wow…" Mokuba murmured. "I'd better not write that. My teacher would never believe it was me who thought that up…still…when you think of it like that, the guy who wrote that article really sounds stupid, huh?"

"I'd like to see that article, actually," Noa said, "just to see how far down the stupid hole this world has gone."

Throughout the discussion, Noa hadn't bothered to look back at Seto. If he had, he would have seen for the third time in six weeks  
something that, before he'd come along, only Mokuba had ever seen.

Seto was smiling.

* * *

_Sorry! The story's starting to slow down for me in the creative sense...but it's still going. I feel horrible for have waited so long to update, but I do hope you will forgive me._


	12. 2, 3: DT

"UM, Seto?" Noa asked, glancing up from the laptop computer the elder Kaiba had given him. "What…exactly is this for?"

Seto sat down at his parlor station and turned his own laptop back on. "I'm going to most likely be calling on you often to assist with the virtual pod. The team has run into more problems, I've heard, and I'm beginning to think you're the only competent worker I have."

Noa smiled. "Oh. Okay, sure."

He flipped open the laptop and turned it on. After searching through the computer's hard drive for a while, he discovered that this computer was top-of-the-line. This didn't surprise him much, given that Kaiba-Corp was the biggest, most influential computer technology entity in the world. Still, to have such a marvelous machine _given_ to him was a bit overwhelming.

"Ooh…" Mokuba said, looking at the laptop. "That one's better than mine…" He looked up at Seto. "That's one of the KC-6000 models, isn't it?"

Seto nodded. "Yes. If Noa's going to be working on the most important projects Kaiba-Corp has, he'll need the same equipment I use. And I know what you're thinking, Mokuba. Yes, gaming wasan extremely important factor in the creation of those models. Keep your grades up and perhaps you'll have one for your birthday."

Mokuba's eyes were aglow with the prospect, his grin wide and glistening; it looked as though he might drool.

"So, uh…Seto?" Noa asked. "Is this…mine?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

"So…I can have games on it if I want?"

"Certainly. Kaiba-Corp is a gaming empire, is it not? The reputation of the Kaiba name centers around gaming. Play whatever you wish. Mokuba, I'm sure you have a few games in mind for him."

Grin widening, Mokuba nodded eagerly.

Seto's expression grew more serious as he looked back at Noa. "Don't let games interfere with any work I give you, Noa."

"Oh, no, of course not."

Nodding, Seto crossed his arms. "Good."

"Uh…hey, Seto, what's this?" Noa tilted the computer so his brother could see it.

It was the only folder on the desktop.

It read DT.

Seto took the computer from his brother and frowned. "I thought this drive was cleared…" he murmured as he opened the folder. After a minute or two of scanning through the files in the folder, he growled with anger. "Delete it."

"What…what is it?"

Seto handed the computer back to Noa. "Never mind. It's nothing worth talking about."

Mokuba looked up at his brother, and Seto turned his eyes to him. Looking at the pair, Noa knew he had no place in this. Whatever this DT thing was, it had nothing to do with him, and he had no right butting into it.

But judging by the way Mokuba's eyes were glistening, and the frustrated, angry, inward expression on Seto's, Noa had a feeling that whatever DT had been, it had been serious.

Very serious.

"I have a proposal to look over," Seto said quickly, and left the room just as quickly. Noa, watching as he left, could have sworn it sounded like Seto had been close to crying. Looking back at Mokuba's suddenly sullen expression, Noa figured he shouldn't ask the question twitching at the end of his tongue.

What had happened?

Noa couldn't fathom what it had been, but he knew it was a monumental event. He knew Seto Kaiba enough to know that he didn't cry. That was one thing he never did. He would laugh out loud at a knock-knock joke before he would cry, especially in front of people.

"Mokuba…?" he ventured. "You okay?"

Glancing at his stepbrother, Mokuba nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Fine. Sorry about that…it's a…touchy subject."

"Oh…I see."

Noa wanted to look through the folder, to see for himself what DT was, but he couldn't. Seto had asked him to delete it, and he would respect his elder brother's wishes. He owed too much to Seto to defy him now. Maybe after awhile he'd be able to bring himself to, but not now.

Besides, this DT thing had almost made him cry. Something this serious was not his to meddle in. When and if Seto wanted to tell him about it, he would. Noa would find out then. No sooner.

* * *

SETO leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He had hoped he'd had everything to do with Death-T eradicated. He had thought he had finally put it behind him. He had dared to hope he would be able to forget.

It figured, though. As soon as he'd put it entirely out of his mind, he had given Noa the single computer with the remnants of Death-T on it. Why did life have to work that way? Seto didn't believe in fate or in a higher power, but he thought that the earth had a sardonic sense of humor.

Yugi and Joey and Tristan and the rest of the idiots would probably find it insulting and evil that the reason Seto regretted Death-T wasn't because he'd been trying to kill them. That didn't bother him. Seto probably could have succeeded in killing them and would have been able to get over it.

What he regretted, to the point of lapsing into a depressed mood whenever he thought of it, was putting Mokuba through a penalty game. What frightened him to no end was the thought that, had Yugi not helped him out, Mokuba would most likely have been driven insane by the Experience of Death, much faster than the ten-minute time period that was the average, as the average subject was at least eighteen. Mokuba would have succumbed to the penalty game after five minutes at the most.

It was bad enough that Seto had done it in the first place, but what bothered him more than that was the idea that he hadn't cared. He had looked Mokuba right in the eye while hitting the button that had started the penalty game.

The prospect made him shiver.

Turning to face his computer, Seto turned it on purely out of habit and started going through the various folders, not looking at anything but going through the motions of searching for something so that it looked as though he was working.

He flinched slightly when he heard his study door open, turned and saw Mokuba slip inside, closing the door behind him. "Are you…are you okay, Seto?"

"No…" Seto said in a low tone, pushing his chair back and looking at his brother. Mokuba walked slowly up to him, put a gentle hand over his brother's.

Seto's normally cold, opaque eyes shone with emotion as he looked at the black-haired child that still stood by him regardless of what he'd done to him. In a gesture so foreign to Mokuba that he wasn't sure how to react, Seto pulled him close, held Mokuba to him as he rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba…" he whispered.

Mokuba wrapped his own arms around his brother, returning the hug. "It's okay, Seto…I know…I know…"

After a minute or so, Seto regained his composure and leaned back in his chair. Mokuba offered a small smile. "It's behind us, big guy…we both made mistakes back then. I was just as ready as you were to…to kill Yugi and his friends."

Seto scoffed. "Please, Mokuba. It was me. I was the instigator of the entire operation, I was the reason you challenged Motou in the first place, and I was the one stupid enough to press that _god_damned button…I don't really care about what happened to Motou and his friends…I was counting on them all surviving, just so my victory"— here he scoffed again -- "would be all the sweeter…you see how well _that_ turned out…but I still…still…"

"It's behind us," Mokuba repeated. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault, too. I thought I could beat him. I couldn't. It was the rules of the tournament."

"I made the rules for that fucking tournament!" Seto snarled with sudden venom. Growling with frustration, he threw his head back. "Stupid damned penalty games…where in the bloody—what did I think that would accomplish? If you had happened to win, what would driving Motou insane have done? Don't you see what I did, Mokuba? I was betting against you in that cursed tournament! I was _hoping_ you would lose! I _wanted_ to put you through that…that…agh!" He shot to his feet and began to pace through the room, head down, hands jammed into his pockets. "_That's_ what I can't understand, what I can't forgive myself for…I knew that you weren't skilled enough, even in your own game of choice, to beat Yugi Motou…and yet I still made that rule…I still put you through that…and for what? To teach you a _lesson_? I…I…"

"Hey…" Mokuba said gently. "Don't worry, Seto. You don't think I've thought of all that? The man who made Death-T wasn't you…that wasn't my brother…that was Gozaburo's puppet. You hadn't come out from under his shadow yet. You hadn't gotten over him yet."

Seto nodded. "I realize that…but it's still no excuse. I…I can't forgive myself for that…"

"_I_ can, Seto," Mokuba said. "And if I can forgive you for it, you'll be able to, eventually. I don't know what to say to make you feel any better about Death-T, but I can tell you that I've put it behind me. It was all a mistake. We've started over, Seto."

Nodding again, Seto glanced at his brother and sighed heavily. "Thank you, Mokuba…"

He said nothing more, but that was all he needed to say.

Mokuba understood.

* * *

_My apologies for the lateness of the last chapter. This one, I hope, was a little better. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if such is your inclination._


	13. 2, 4: Mother

"HEY, Noa? I, uh…don't mean to get personal, or anything, but…do you remember anything about your mom?"

Mokuba's question caught Noa off-guard, and he looked at his brother incredulously.

"Uh…my mom?" He sat down, trying to think. His mind was cloudy, his memories scattered. "I…remember she had green hair, like me…and…I remember she was tall…everybody who came to the mansion thought she was the prettiest woman alive…I was always proud of that. That so many people admired _my _mother…"

Mokuba sat down beside his brother. "Was she nice?"

"Oh, sure," Noa said, "I always thought she was an angel. I could never understand why she would have married my father. Even when he was married to my mom, who was the only person who could ever calm him down, Gozaburo wasn't the nicest guy. In fact, I think _everybody_ wondered why she married him…I think even _she _did, actually."

"What was her name?"

"Was? It still is Sasha Irene Kaiba…although I think she went back to her maiden name, Phillips, I think."

"Oh, she's still alive?" Mokuba seemed surprised by this.

"Yeah. But…after I died, she and my father divorced. She thought Gozaburo's plan to put my mind into a computer was insane and desperate, and eventually she just left him…I can't say I blame her. I tried to contact her, several times, but she never answered any of the emails I sent to her. I think she figured they were hoaxes, sick jokes by my father to torment her. See, that's when he got really mean. After my mom left, there was no one to cool his temper, no one to hold him in check."

Mokuba nodded. "I think I saw a picture of her once, but when I asked Gozaburo about it, he just told me to go to my room before he decided to knock me flat. I didn't ask him again. I just…figured he killed her or something. So, your mom doesn't know you're alive again?"

"No, I doubt it. I don't even think she knows Seto took over Kaiba-Corp. She moved out of the country, see, back to where most of her family lives, in Europe. I don't think she wants anything to do with Kaiba-Corp anymore. If she knows Seto is the CEO, she doesn't care."

"I see…Do you know where she lives?"

"No," Noa said. "I think she doesn't want to be found because I haven't yet been able to find her. I don't even know for sure she lives in Europe; I just remember her family lives there…and she always threatened to move me out there when Gozaburo was in one of his particularly nasty moods and they fought."

"Did they fight a lot?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah. My mom never did much like Gozaburo's ambitions…she didn't like war much…I mean, she understood the necessity for war, and if anybody were to attack America, she'd be the first to tell Gozaburo to blow them up, for my sake if not her own, but she didn't like the idea of needless war like Gozaburo wanted to do…she didn't believe in war except for defense."

Mokuba nodded, understanding. "Seto says our parents used to fight…he said our dad was really mean…I don't really remember him too much. Seto says he died 'cuz he was drunk and drove off a bridge…Seto didn't like our dad. He doesn't like how drinking makes you lose control, never has, and he hated how our dad would always drink, to drown out his problems 'stead of dealing with them."

Now Noa nodded. "Yeah…alcohol does that. Gozaburo never drank; one of the things I did admire about the man was his self-control. He never let anything interfere with his body working…didn't drink, didn't smoke, didn't eat bad food…"

"Seto's like that," Mokuba put in.

"I see that…so, what about your mom, Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked down at his shoes. "I…never knew her. She died when I was born…"

Flinching as if struck, Noa looked away. "Oh, Mokuba…I…I'm sorry…I didn't know that…"

"It's okay. Seto says she was nice, the antithesis to our dad…you know, I think Seto must like that word. He uses it a lot. But, he says she was always smiling, always singing and laughing, even though Dad used to hit her…Seto says she once told him that as long as he was alive, she'd be happy. No matter what happened to her, if Seto was okay, she'd be happy…" Mokuba smiled. "That's kinda how I feel…long as Seto's okay, I'll be happy…that's why I wanna find a way to help him. The company's only still alive 'cuz of Seto. He needs help. He can't do it by himself."

Noa nodded. "Well, I'll try my best. And who knows? Seto's a really smart guy. Maybe he'll find a way to get rid of those guys that're causing him all that grief, huh? And if not, we will. That's how we'll help out Seto. If he can't get rid of 'em, we'll do it for him. Find some way to fire 'em."

Mokuba smiled wider at the thought. "Yeah…we'll show them."

"That's right."

* * *

HE was exhausted. 

This much paper shouldn't be allowed. He wondered how it all managed to stay on his desk. Why hadn't the thing collapsed yet? It should have by now…all these stupid papers had to weigh at least twice the capacity the desk could hold! And he was sure he'd catch some sort of radiation sickness from the screen of his computer. The graphs and statistics and other information on the stock market whirled in his vision, giving him a headache. He was too young for this! A teenager shouldn't be subjected to this sort of work!  
Still…he knew he had to. It was his duty. Duty…why did he care? Why didn't he just give up all this garbage and go to sleep? It was past midnight; all normal people were asleep by now…

But then, he wasn't normal, he supposed.

"You should go to sleep now," came a familiar voice from behind his chair, the owner's tone concerned. "Staying awake this late isn't healthy. You've been doing it too much lately. Keep this up and you'll find yourself dead before you reach your thirties."

"I have to do this by tomorrow!" he replied in an annoyed voice. "I'm late enough as it is!"

"Your health is more important than all that paper."

"Yeah, whatever! Tell that to my mom!"

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle groaned. "For the love of Osiris, Yugi, this economy class will be the end of you. Why don't you ask someone for help? Find a tutor or something?"

Yugi turned away from his desk and looked at the spirit. "Who would I ask? Who would know about economics--hey! I wonder if Kaiba would be willing to help me!"

The spirit scowled at the mention of the teen CEO.

"Kaiba…stop dreaming, Yugi, he wouldn't help you with anything. Unless you paid him, that is."

Yugi smirked. "Maybe. Hmmm…maybe Noa knows about that kind of stuff…I should call and ask him…wait. He wouldn't be awake at this hour. He's still kind of weak. He probably goes to bed early."

The spirit's scowl deepened at the mention of the green-haired Kaiba brother. "I still don't understand why Kaiba brought that little…_boy_ back to life…Kaiba didn't like him any more than I did…why would he help him?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "You're too bitter, Yami. You know, that name really fits you. Your mood is too dark."

Yami growled in frustration. "I can't forget what Kaiba did to us! Or what Noa did, either! You're too forgiving, Yugi. It's almost as if you and Mokuba are the best of friends even though he tried to kill us!"

"Oh, come on, Yami, he just wanted to cut a finger off. Besides, he's changed, now. So has Kaiba. He's not the nicest guy, still, I admit that, but he is different…why can't you accept the idea that maybe Kaiba helped Noa out because he wanted to be nice?"

"Kaiba? _Nice? _Come now, Yugi. I know how optimistic you are, but be realistic for once! Kaiba is _not_ nice…and Mokuba didn't just threaten to cut your finger off, he poisoned Joey! And he tried to poison _us_, as well!"

"Like I said, Yami, he's different now. He's a good kid. Mokuba just wanted his brother back. When Kaiba woke up from his coma after Death-T, he was different, so Mokuba changed, too. He isn't bitter anymore. And he _is_ my friend, Yami. I believe that you should give anyone a second chance."

Now Yami rolled his eyes. "I _gave_ Kaiba a second bloody chance…that's when he pulled that Death-T thing on us…"

Yugi sighed. "Okay, Yami…go ahead and hold your grudges…stay angry and bitter and sulking if you want…I won't try to stop you anymore…"

Yugi turned away from the spirit and went back to his economy homework.

He looked at his computer screen and studied the graphs again.

His head fell onto his desk, and he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

_Chapter twelve for you all...and since several of you asked about Death-T, I didn't make it up. The story of Death-T is told in volumes 4-5 of the manga. I decided to put it into the story to add to character development. I'll go into brief detail about it later for those of you who don't know about it, but I won't spell it all out for you...as Mokuba said, "it's a touchy subject."_


	14. 2, 5: The Mall

THE Domino Mall was renowned throughout the state as one of the biggest. The sheer variety of stores was staggering. Just when one looked at the gaming section, one was overwhelmed. There was an entire store devoted to PlayStation fanatics, another for Xbox freaks, another for Gamecube aficionados, and a last for computers and computer games. The music section was gigantic, too, and the clothing stores - which Noa didn't care about - took up the entire front section of the mall.

"Cool place, huh?" Mokuba asked, noting his brother's wide-eyed stare.

Noa nodded dumbly, awestruck. "This is…insane."

Grinning, Mokuba nodded in turn, agreeing with the green-haired boy's sentiment. The first time Seto had taken Mokuba to the mall, he had been thunderstruck as well.

"Are they gonna make a store for every _genre_ of music, too?" Noa asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're thinking of it, yeah."

It might have been a joke, but given the size of the rest of the place, Noa wasn't sure it was. In fact, he doubted it. It was more than possible that such stores would pop up in the near future…it was most likely _probable_.

"So," Noa asked after he'd followed his brother through the place for a while, "where are we headed?"

Mokuba looked over at him. "The bookstore."

"Ooh…books?"

Noa loved reading. It had been one of the only fulfilling activities he'd had during the last few years of what he now considered his Banishment. One of the only things he missed about being a virtual god was being able to watch a book play itself out like a movie where he had the only ticket. And the best part about those movies was that they were exactly what Noa had envisioned, since he was the one making them.

"Yep," Mokuba said. "I ordered a graphic novel a week ago. It finally came in."

"Graphic novel, huh? You like those?"

"Are you kidding?" Mokuba's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Graphic novels are awesome! You don't read those?"

Noa shrugged. "They're just expensive comics…I've never really been into comics. I like novels better."

"Yeah, Seto does too. He says the pictures take away from the story, 'cuz you can't imagine what you want. He says it better, but that's what he means. He doesn't like movies based off of books, either."

"Me, neither. They're usually horrible."

Mokuba shrugged. "I dunno. The Harry Potter movies are pretty cool."

Noa scowled. "I hate Harry Potter…"

"Really?"

"That kind of fantasy is what gives fantasy a bad name."

Mokuba shrugged. "To each his own, I guess. What books do you like?"

"I like R. A. Salvatore…Tad Williams is good. And Stephen King is a genius."

"Stephen King's the only name I recognize. Who're those other guys?"

"Famous fantasy writers. You should read their books. They're really good."

"Okay, but you have to give graphic novels a shot, too. The one I'm reading now is awesome! It's called _Children of Ir'yulan." _

"Huh…okay, fine. You read Salvatore, and I'll read this _Children of Ir'yulan _thing. Can't guarantee I'll like it, though."

"Same to you. I don't read novels too much."

"So we have a deal."

The two brothers shook hands, nodding.

Inside the gigantic bookstore, Mokuba walked straight to one of the clerks, who recognized the young Kaiba and grinned. "Hey! So returns the little master…How's it goin', VP?"

"Fine. How're you, Dean?"

The clerk shrugged. "Can't complain, can't complain. Here for the new Ir'yulan, kid?"

"Yep."

"It's gold, man. Pure gold."

Dean reached under the counter and produced a hardbound book, with the dimensions of a normal paperback book, but with at least four or five hundred pages, a huge number when one considered that this was a comic book!

Mokuba smiled and handed a twenty to Dean. Dean gave Mokuba back two dollars and a quarter.

"There ya go, my man. Have fun."

Mokuba nodded. "Sure. Have a good one, Dean."

"Back at ya, Moku."

As the young Kaibas walked toward the shelves, Noa said "That's gotta be the biggest comic I've ever seen! And I didn't know they even made them in hardcover!"

Mokuba lifted the book in his hand. "This is a big series. There's nine more before this one. I've read this one ever since it started. The artist is a guy from Nebraska that specializes in themanga style. His name's Nathan Locklear. He's a really good artist, and the story's awesome."

"Huh…" Noa raised an eyebrow. "Are they all that long?"

"Couple are longer.He went all-out when he made this one."

"Wow…"

Noa stopped at the fiction section, turned to walk down an aisle, scanning the titles on the spines. An especially thick novel caught his eye, and he took it out, looking at the front cover. "Hmmm…Ayn Rand…I've heard that name before…"

Mokuba looked at the book. "Seto has that one. He always says that book should be required in school instead of all those Mark Twain books. He says the country would be a lot better off if more people read that."

"_Atlas Shrugged_ …I've read about it. Really controversial, but it looks good to me…Seto has this book?"

"Yep. It's his favorite book. He's read it…what? At least seventeen times. He got it when he was little, and he's loved it ever since. His old copy's really messed up, though. The pages are torn and stained and the spine's busted. He just hasn't bothered to get a new copy, though, 'cuz he never has time to do stuff for himself. That looks like a new edition…"

Noa turned the book over and looked at the price. "Hmmm…thirty dollars…I think I'll get this for him…I owe him a lot, still…he'd like this, wouldn't he?"

"I'm sure he would. He really likes _The Fountainhead, _too. Another one by Ayn Rand. He could use a new copy of that one, too. Hey, there it is, right there."

Mokuba took the book off the shelf and showed it to Noa, who took it.

"Yeah…" Noa murmured, tucking the two books under his arm. "I'll get these for him. Maybe he'll let me read his old ones. Or maybe I'll order them online for me. Only one copy of each one here…must be popular."

"Just so you know, Seto thinks giving gifts is like charity, and he doesn't accept charity. So be prepared. He'll like having the new books, but he won't like the idea of you buying them for him."

Noa shrugged. "Hey, he saved my life. I owe him."

Mokuba nodded. "Well, make sure he knows that's why you're doing it. Otherwise he'll probably be mad."

"You know, most people would be mad if they knew I _was_ doing it 'cuz I owe him. Most people would think it better if I did it just to do something nice."

"Seto isn't most people, though. He's strange, a lot of people say. Selfish. Everybody in the media hates him 'cuz he keeps all his money to himself, never gives anything to charity." Mokuba grinned suddenly. "I remember once, in an interview, Seto said, 'I don't earn my money just to give it back to the people I earned it from. If people want my money, they'll have to do the same thing I did for it: work.'"

Noa grinned as well. "I like that."

"The guy interviewing him didn't. Neither did the newspapers. I hate it when people come up to me and say, 'Mister Mokuba, what's it like living with someone so selfish?' They always think just 'cuz Seto wants to have the money he's earned, he's evil. Just 'cuz he isn't communistic, he's a bad guy."

"Stupid…" Noa muttered, shaking his head. "Everybody forgets that this country's foundation is capitalism. This country works. Communist countries don't. Just look at the Soviet Union…nobody pays attention to history anymore…it's disgraceful. You know, if the founding fathers saw this, they'd jump off a cliff."

Mokuba nodded his agreement. "Probably…"

"So, should we be heading home?"

"Yeah. I got that assignment to do, and Seto said he's got some work for you. You were sleeping when he left this morning, so he told me. He said he wanted us home by two, and it's one-thirty, so we should be goin' home now."

"Okay," Noa said, and followed his brother back out of the store, with a slight delay as Noa bought the two Ayn Rand books at the counter. That done, he and Mokuba walked out into the parking lot and climbed into Seto's limousine. Seto wasn't there when they got home, so Noa sneaked into his study, set the books on his desk, and wrote a note for Seto on a legal pad in one of the drawers. Placing the note onto the books, the green-haired Kaiba left the study and found Mokuba in the front parlor, reading his new graphic novel.

Noa hoped Seto would like the books and would accept his reason for buying them. He wanted what Mokuba wanted: for the eldest Kaiba to be happy. He didn't want his gift to annoy Seto.

* * *

_As I mentioned before, Atlas Shrugged plays a minor part here. I'll also be adding another allusion to it later...probably in the next couple chapters. As always, enjoy and review. I love hearing from you._


	15. 2, 6: A Token of Appreciation

To evil meg: _Always assuming you were serious in your last review, it is apparent to me that you aren't enjoying my story at all if you are going to let something as trivial as a difference in literary opinion keep you from reading it. If this is the case, do us both a favor and stop reading now. If you're going to be rude to me simply because I haven't been taken in by Harry Potter, then I don't want to hear from you._

_

* * *

_SETO walked into the main parlor and found Mokuba reading one of his mind-numbing comic books. Noa was attempting to play one of Mokuba's games and looked ready to curse and throw the controller into the television screen. 

Noa saw his brother and smiled. "Mokuba says you have something for me to do?"

He looked relieved at the distraction. Seto smirked, handed Noa a stack of papers. "My engineers gave me this report regarding the VRPG prototype. I want you to look into it."

"Sure thing."

"I'm going to head back to the office tomorrow, so read that report today, and you can come with me if you have an idea of what to do. If you run into Enoch Franks, tell him to jump out of a window. He'll most likely try to guilt you into not doing the work because he's a communistic idiot. Just disregard anything he says."

"I'll be sure to."

Nodding, Seto left the room.

* * *

"THIS crud is boring…" Noa said, looking at Mokuba, who was still reading his graphic novel. "Why do business people always have to write with such nonsense words? Why can't they say flat-out what the problem is? They keep repeating themselves in this, and it's annoying." 

"Maybe it's protocol," Mokuba offered.

"Well, if it is, the protocol's gotta change. I'm gonna end up falling asleep."

"You could ask Seto to hire you a secretary."

"Please. I don't need a secretary. I need caffeine."

"We've got some soda in the fridge."

"I noticed, but 7-Up doesn't have caffeine…"

"It has sugar, though. Wouldn't that help?"

"Studies have shown that sugar doesn't really give one excess energy…not sure if I believe it or not, but the possibility's there. I don't really like 7-Up, anyway."

Mokuba shrugged. "That's all we got. Seto doesn't drink any other kind of soda, and he only lets me have something else when I do good in school or if it's my birthday or something. You know, I don't even know why Seto drinks it…'cept for coffee, he's almost always a health freak."

"Better than alcohol."

"Oh, sure, but…it's weird."

Now Noa shrugged, looking back at the paperwork his brother had given him. He wasn't making much headway, but slowly it was getting read. Noa thought he already knew the problem, but he figured he should read it all, just in case. He had a clean record so far, and he didn't want to tarnish it.

Mokuba put his book down. "Don't wanna read it all at once," he said, and picked up the controller Noa had dropped when Seto had come home. "You know, Noa, this game's set on hard mode right now."

Noa snorted. "Figures…"

"Normal mode's too easy," the black-haired Kaiba said.

"Whatever you say, Mokuba."

* * *

SETO didn't notice the books on his desk at once. In fact, when he sat down at his desk, he pushed them aside. He logged onto his personal email account, a habit he'd had to get into despite his aversion to it, to check if Kaiba-Corp had sent him anything. He preferred using the phone, but this was the new trend, and everyone but him, it seemed, had jumped on it. There was nothing from his company, but there was a message from an unknown source. The subject line read: "Riddle Me This." 

He was about to delete it, but his finger stopped. Sheer curiosity got the better of him, and he opened it instead.

There wasn't much to the message, but what was there confused him.

_Do you like puzzles, Seto? _

See if you can decipher this one:

"**'**Well? Well?' Dr (?) asked impatiently, with the crackling energy of a man who feels at home in a world of hysteria. 'What are you now going to do with him?"

"Ka is a (?)."

The fun's about to begin. Will you be there?

The first blank he knew. It was from one of his favorite novels of all time; he _should_ know it.

"Ferris…" he murmured. "Dr. Ferris."

The second one, though, he'd never heard. He had no idea what "ka" might be, or what it had to do with anything. He spent several minutes staring at the quotation, but no matter how long he looked, he came up with nothing. If it was from a book, he hadn't read it; if it was from a speech, he hadn't heard it.

He jumped slightly when his phone rang.

He jabbed the speakerphone button. "Kaiba," he said quickly.  
_  
"Master Kaiba, it's Kevin."  
_  
"Yes? What is it?"  
_  
"The limo's engine's been acting up again. We've brought it in to be repaired three times now. Do you think we should replace it?"  
_  
"It would probably be less of a headache if we did," Seto said, sighing heavily. His eyes were caught once again by the quotation on his screen. He frowned pensively. "…Kevin? You read quite a bit, do you not?"  
_  
"I do, Master Kaiba. Why do you ask?"  
_  
"I received an anonymous email with two quotations in it. I know the first, but the second I don't. Can you finish this? Ka is a…"  
_  
"Wheel," _Kevin said without hesitation. _"Ka is a wheel. It's from a series by Stephen King. You should read it, Master Kaiba. Best he's ever done."_

"I just might…well, thank you, Kevin. And yes, I think we'll have to replace the limousine if it's causing problems again. You took it to three _different _places to have it repaired, did you not?"  
_  
"Yes, which is why I was thinking it's unfixable. All right, Master Kaiba, just thought I'd ask before I started looking into it. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"  
_  
"No, that's all. Thank you, Kevin."  
_  
"Very well. Have a good day, Master Kaiba."  
_  
Seto punched the button again, rested his chin on one fist. "Ferris Wheel…" he murmured. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? The fun's about to begin at a Ferris Wheel?"

Something about the anonymous message irked him…there was something about it that made him feel uneasy. He read a threat between those lines. He made a conscious note to keep an eye out for Ferris Wheels…as odd as that sounded.

It was then that Seto finally realized that the books that he'd pushed aside hadn't been on his desk that morning. He looked at them, read the spines.

"_Fountainhead_ and _Atlas Shrugged_…what in the…?"

The books were in good shape, too good to be his own. His copies of those novels had been read so often that the spines had long since developed scoliosis. These books' spines were still straight as rulers, the pages perfect, none of them folded over to make impromptu bookmarks, no stains from coffee spills.

He saw the note.

Taking it, he unfolded it and read it quickly.

_Mokuba and I went to the mall today. I saw these at the bookstore, and Mokuba said you liked them. He also said you were in need of replacements. I thought I could start working to repay my debt to you for giving me my life back with these. I hope you don't think of these as an insult. I just figured it to be a good way to pay you back. _

_This might seem like an ulterior motive, but would you mind if I read your old ones? I've been wanting to check out Ayn Rand forsome time now._

_Noa_

There was one word to describe Seto Kaiba at that moment:

Stunned.

He often spoke of gifts in a bad light, calling them charity, something not to be accepted because they weren't earned. He said that, but there was something about this gesture that touched even him. He told himself that Noa was just doing it to pay a debt, but in truth that statement was the same to him as it was to Noa: an excuse. Noa had written it to keep Seto from being insulted, and Seto said it in his mind to keep himself from admitting hypocrisy. He knew quite well that Noa hadn't done this for the selfish motive of paying Seto off. Or, at least, he hadn't done it only for that reason. He'd done it to be nice.

Something about that thought pleased Seto. Mokuba never got his brother birthday gifts or Christmas gifts, even though he often wished to. Seto had long since convinced him that he didn't want gifts. Ever. He didn't want them from Mokuba, from employees, from competitors, from anyone.

But Noa had given him a gift…and Seto found he was touched by this.

All thoughts of the mysterious, ominous email left his mind. He put the note onto his desk again and picked up _Atlas Shrugged_. As he began reading the highly controversial novel for the twentieth time, his mind cleared of all stress.

He soon lost himself in the story and didn't notice the black-haired boy who poked his head in early that evening. Mokuba's smile was wide indeed when he saw the focused yet peaceful expression on his brother's face as he read.

"Good job, Noa…" he murmured under his breath.


	16. 2, 7: Take A Day Off

MIDNIGHT.

The clock on the corner of his desk was the first thing he looked at when he finally forced himself to look up from the novel. He silently cursed himself for letting himself lose track of time like that!

Seto put down_ Atlas Shrugged _and stood, beginning to pace about his study to stretch his legs. Of all the…he'd only meant to read for a couple hours, so that he could spend the rest of the night working.

_Shit…I have_ _the Omni-Soft merger to review, that speech for Industrial Illusions, and…damn it! That stupid_ Hero's Ambition _sequel idea…don't those idiots know we have to be careful about that? The public will tear us limb from limb if the sequel isn't just as groundbreaking as the first! We can't speed that project up! If anything, it has to slow down!_

Seto slumped back into his chair. Now, due to his own stupidity, he would get no sleep at all tonight. He would have to read through seventeen pounds of wasted paper from Omni-Soft, prepare his speech, and come up with a sequel to Kaiba-Corp's most successful game.

He whirled around at the knock on his door.

Noa stood there in the doorway, eyes nearly closed due to his own tiredness. The boy still held the stack of papers from McGraw, the head of the VRPG team. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Problem, Noa?"

Noa lifted the papers. "Did you read this?"

"No, no, I haven't."

"It makes no sense. He says absolutely nothing. I can't figure out anything. What he says in the last few pages contradicts what he says in the first. I don't know what to do from this because he can't explain what the problem is. This is a bunch of wasted paper."

Seto groaned, shook his head. "Okay. I'll look it over and tell McGraw to resubmit it. I can't say I'm surprised. People have been sending me total nonsense ever since the new board's been hired. I can't fire them because they're doing their jobs well enough to keep them, just not well enough to get anything done…I'd like to fire them, but the government doesn't want to let me."

Noa handed the paper to his brother. "You look tired."

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't look fine."

"Don't start this, Noa. I get enough of it from Mokuba. I have a company to run; I can't go wasting time right now."

"Sleep isn't wasting time, Seto, it's keeping yourself strong so that you won't keel over in the office. For how healthy you are when it comes to food, one would think you'd know the importance of sleep."

"I sleep enough."

"No, you don't. You're pale, and you have bags under your eyes. You're obviously not sleeping enough. What good is eating right going to do you if you don't have enough energy to function? What is it that you have that's so pressing that you have to sacrifice your health?"

"I'm not sacrificing anything."

"Yes, you are. At this rate you're going to die at twenty-four. Why do you push yourself like this? What are you trying to prove? You already have control of one of the most powerful corporations on the planet."

"And if I start slacking now, I'll lose that control."

"To who? The idiots who work for you? How are they going to take anything from you? They don't know enough to do it."

"They don't have to know anything. They have the public on their side. People want to see the people at the top torn down to their level. They'll believe any tripe my employees spout out, regardless of the truth of it. If I relinquish control even the slightest bit, they'll say I'm ignoring my responsibility to the company."

"These people only care about their own image, Seto. If you told them you were taking a little time off because you've adopted a sick child and need to nurse him to health, how is anyone going to be on their side? People eat that kind of stuff up, Seto. If anyone asks why you're taking a day off here or there, just say you can't leave me for the sake of my health."

"You're almost perfectly healthy."

"But I'm still recovering. And besides, why does the public have to know that? I don't want you to sleep now for my sake; I want you to sleep for your sake, so you don't end up killing yourself."

"I don't want the public to know about this."

"About what? Me?"

"Yes. If word gets out what I've done, the public won't ever leave me alone."

"Hardly anyone knows the truth of what you did, Seto. For all they know, you took in some kid off the streets. Nobody's gonna dispute that. Nobody remembers me. My father didn't let people know about my death."

"Those idiots you seem so uninterested in will twist this to benefit them. They'll say anything."

"It's either ease up on yourself and fight those idiots, or play their games and kill yourself. You're playing into their hands. You're letting them influence your decisions. Screw them, Seto, you're more important than they are."

"Watch your tongue, Noa."

"Seto, I'm twenty-one years old. I'm old enough to die for my country, I'm old enough to drink…I'm old enough to say the word 'screw.' I could have said something worse."

Seto smirked slightly, but the smirk was gone almost as soon as it was there. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I _am _ahead of schedule…even with the setback with the VRPG prototype, we're months ahead of schedule…"

"See? They have no excuse. If you decide, as the CEO, that you want some time to yourself, that's your call, is it not? And if nothing else, you can say you did it because of me."

"I'm not, though."

"I'm the one asking you to do it, aren't I?"

Seto smirked again, and this time it stayed. "Fine. I'll cede to you this once. Sadly enough, it doesn't seem like I have much of an argument here."

"Good. Go get some sleep, then. Tomorrow's Sunday, anyway. You're not supposed to be at work."

"Fine, but you get yourself to bed, too. You shouldn't be staying up so late, either."

Noa shook his head. "I'm not forcing myself to stay awake, I'm just not tired. I fell asleep at seven; I just woke up."

"Well, go to your room, at least. I don't want you running about the halls at midnight."

"Right…like I'm gonna run around the halls. I'm not a kid, despite how I look."

"I still wouldn't put it past you, Noa. How often did Gozaburo let you run around?"

"Never."

"Exactly. You may decide to be rebellious."

"I'll find other ways to be rebellious."

"All right, fine. Go on, then."

Noa smiled. "Fine, I'll go."

He turned and left the room.

Seto sighed, reached over, and turned off his computer. He had to admit that he was tired; the idea of going to sleep was, indeed, tempting. And why not? Why should he not be allowed a day off?

The only man who had demanded he never take a day off was dead, after all. Gozaburo had been the one to expect Seto to work nonstop, to ignore discomfort for the sake of the company. And before his suicide, Gozaburo had been in horrid shape.  
_  
Do I really want to end up like him…? Gozaburo had absolutely no life outside of _Kaiba-Corp_. Do I really want all of my life to revolve around a building? Noa's right…I already have control. I have what I've been working toward. The Kaiba name has been established as a leader in the gaming world. Why not slow down at least a little?_

Seto immediately berated himself for giving in to weakness, but was it really weakness to take a single day off? Was it weakness to be concerned about one's health? No, of course not. No one expected him to work on Sundays…why not take a single Sunday off?  
Seto thought of being able to wake up on his own terms, to get out of bed and not have to hurry to a board meeting or a public function, to just wake up and…read, perhaps. He glanced at the books Noa had bought for him and found the idea too tempting to resist.  
_  
Besides…how ecstatic will Mokuba be when he finds out I'm not going to work? He'll hit the roof. I owe this to him…I owe it to me, too. Damn Gozaburo and his lessons. He's dead. _

It was sealed.

He got up, dressed for bed (something he hardly ever did anymore; usually he collapsed onto his bed dressed in his work clothes), and slipped under the covers. He closed his eyes.

Seto had never felt as relaxed as he did at that moment.

Sleep had never come so easily.

* * *

_Uh oh...Seto lost an argument. What does this mean, I wonder? Well, it's probably a good thing. Thank you again to everyone who is reading this; without the audience, the performance loses a lot of its meaning. So review if you please, and I hope you enjoyed this installment._


	17. 2, 8: Accidents are Stupid

"YUGI, your little friends are here," Solomon Motou said to his grandson as he cleaned the glass counter. "They've been coming by quite a lot lately, haven't they?"

Yugi smiled. "Yep. I'm teaching Noa how to duel. He's really good. He'll be tournament-worthy soon. Didn't you say last week that Industrial Illusions is planning another one soon?"

Solomon nodded. "Oh, yes…I'm not so sure you'll be wanting to go to that, though…Maximilian Pegasus is a madman."

Yugi's smile widened. "He used to be, sure, but he's okay now. He's an okay guy, Grandpa. Just…a bit eccentric."

"A _bit? _Yugi, that man trapped my consciousness in a _videotape!_"

"He's not like that anymore. He's made a turnaround. Don't you remember how bad Mokuba used to be? Now look at him. He's a good kid. Pegasus is the same way."

"…Pegasus is in his twenties."

"You know what I meant!" Yugi said, chuckling as he tossed a potato chip at his grandfather. Solomon dodged the missile and complained about people not taking care to pick up their own messes as he bent to pick it up.

"I said you could eat your lunch out here if you cleaned up your mess!" Solomon snapped. Nonetheless, he threw a piece of the now-broken chip at his grandson. "You'll be sweeping this floor once they leave."

"Of course."

* * *

NOA had walked to the Turtle Game Shop numerous times since his recovery, and now that he had to walk all the way from the Kaiba Mansion, it was quite a workout. Today had been the first day he'd gone without taking along a cane or crutches as precaution. He hadn't fallen once during any of his earlier treks to the shop, and he'd figured himself to be safe now that he was - for the most part - perfectly healthy. 

Evidently, irony was watching the newest Kaiba brother this day because as he was walking across the threshold into the front room, he tripped.

He managed to retain his footing, and he thought he might be able to save himself, but his forward momentum was too much to reverse.  
He stumbled and fell with a crack onto the hardwood floor.

White-hot pain lanced up from his left knee all up his leg. He moaned in agony, curling up on the floor as he attempted to get his breath.  
"Ngh…" he whimpered incoherently.

"Oh, my God!" Mokuba was beside him, a gentle hand on his back. "Noa! Noa, are you okay? Oh, oh, no…oh, no!"

"D-D-Don't worry…" Noa whispered through clenched teeth. "Just…just give me a sec…I'll be okay…"

Mokuba frowned worriedly, not knowing what to do. "A-Are you sure? Can I get you something? Do you need ice or something?"

"No…no ice, I'm fine…just let me lie here a bit…I just need to…to lie still…"

Noa noticed Yugi standing beside his brother now. It looked as though he was smirking at him, a malevolent amusement in his eyes. But then, in a blink, he was suddenly openly concerned, just like Mokuba. Noa hadn't hit his head, but he figured he must be disoriented.  
He managed to get his arms under him, straining to push himself up. After a second or two of this, his arms gave out and he fell flat. He evidently was weaker than he had thought.

He tried again, and this time, despite his assurances that he could do it himself, Yugi and Mokuba each took an arm and helped Noa to stand. He put weight on his left foot and hissed with pain.

Yugi and Mokuba set Noa down in a chair and the green-haired Kaiba leaned back, eyes closed. "I think…I think this is serious…" he murmured. "I don't know why, but this really, _really_ hurts. Mokuba, could you call Seto?"

"Oh, sure! Hold on." He rushed to do as asked.

* * *

SETO looked down at the threshold of the front door of the Turtle Game Shop, kicked at it. "You should get this repaired, Yugi," he said. "I doubt my brother will be the only one to trip on this…" 

"I keep telling Grandpa he needs to. Maybe now that someone's been hurt he'll do it."

Seto frowned as he walked inside the shop. "Where is he?"

"Grandpa? Uh…I think he's in the back."

"Get him. Now."

Sensing the seriousness in Seto's tone, Yugi knew better than to do anything but what he was told. He turned and left the room.  
"Seto," Noa said softly, "it wasn't Solomon's fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"I'm not about to sue the man for this, Noa. But he's going to fix it."

"Oh…good. I didn't think you were one of those sue-happy idiots that are invading the country lately."

Seto snorted. "I have to deal with lawsuits every other week, it seems. I've had enough of courtrooms. I'm not about to go into one of my own volition over something like this. I know an accident when I see one."

Seto walked over to his brother, knelt down, and folded up the boy's pant leg, looking at his knee with a critical eye. "It doesn't look like much at this point, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Do you think it could be serious?"

Looking up at Noa's face, Seto shrugged. "I can't say. Possibly. Given that you still aren't completely healthy, it might be so. But you are close to complete recovery, so it may be that this will not be an issue. We'll have to wait."

Noa nodded and shifted his position so he could lean his elbows on the table beside him. He sighed. "It doesn't hurt if I don't move it…this sucks. I thought I wouldn't have to worry about stuff like this anymore…stupid body. Get better!"

Seto smirked. His eyes shifted as Solomon Motou stepped into the room.

"Mr. Motou, I highly suggest you repair the threshold on your door before someone else trips over it," he said, his voice emotionless. It was certainly not the tone Solomon expected from the normally volatile businessman. It usually didn't take much to make Seto angry, and something like this surely should have. Yugi also seemed surprised at how calm Seto was. He would have at least expected the CEO's voice to be strained, perhaps annoyed.

It was just…calm.

"Oh, uh…o-of course," Solomon said, nodding. I've been meaning to fix it for a while now…I'm terribly sorry about this. Will he need medical attention, do you think?"

Solomon glanced at Noa.

"I can't tell right now," Seto said. "There are no visible signs of serious injury, but he obviously can't put weight on his leg at the  
moment, so something might have happened. I'll wait a few hours before I consider taking him to a hospital."

"Well…if it turns out that he does need to go to a hospital, please allow me to cover any expenses. What happens at this shop is my responsibility."

Seto nodded. "Very well."

Noa spoke up. "I don't think I'll need to see a doctor about this. Just some ice or something…it's not too bad."

"There's no way to tell that yet," Seto said. "You still may have damaged something."

Noa sighed, nodded, lay his head down on his folded arms. "Stupid leg…I just get to where I can walk again without a cane, now I can't walk at all…stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Mokuba, who was sitting beside his brother, smiled slightly. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Noa. It was just an accident."

"Well, accidents are stupid."

Seto smirked again. "I agree."

* * *

_Before anyone asks, I do realize that Solomon's recollection of what happened in Duelist Kingdom doesn't match what happened in the anime. It corresponds to the manga, instead. Also, to those who have only seen the anime, Yami may seem to be particularly sadistic. SirisAnkh, you mentioned this earlier. In the first couple volumes of the manga, Yami is, indeed, much darker and much more evil than in the anime. Since I can't stand the arrogant-world's-savior-everything-hinges-on-me attitude that the anime's Yami has, I've modeled him after the manga's Yami, who I find to be much more appealing of a character. He may seem out of character, but when you look at the manga, he isn't. _

_Lastly, if Seto seems out of character, it was intentional. He's loosening up a bit, finally. Most likely because Noa wasn't the self-absorbed, spoiled little punk he'd figured on. Quite the contrary, in fact. It may seem odd to some of you, but let's face it: Kaiba is obviously not the emotionless bastard he tries to be. Want proof? Ask Mokuba. _

To CfB: I can't believe I didn't mention this. The first quote in Seto's anonymous email is from Atlas Shrugged. Sorry about that.


	18. 2, 9: Back on Crutches

THE ride back to the Kaiba Mansion was uneventful.

Mokuba was playing a particularly noisy game on his Gameboy, Seto was working on his laptop as usual, and Noa was trying - albeit without success - to ignore the growing ache in his leg.

It hadn't felt all that bad to begin with. For the first couple of hours, while he sat in the Turtle Game Shop, looking at the various items on the shelves, it had simply been unmovable. If he let it lay still, it didn't hurt.

Not so now. Now, no matter what he did, even looking down at the leg sideways, it hurt. It was starting to get bad, too. He thought it would escalate to the point of needing painkillers rather quickly.

One particularly bad bump in the road made Noa jerk involuntarily, and he hissed loudly as hot pain shot up his body. Seto and Mokuba glanced up at the same time.

"Getting worse?" Seto asked.

"Yes…"

"Where is the pain coming from?"

"My…my knee, mostly…but it hurts all along my leg."

"Damn…" Seto cursed under his breath, shutting his laptop with a low _snap_. Setting the device aside, Seto knelt before his brother's leg again, rolling up the pant leg to look at it.

A bruise was certainly beginning to form, and a large one.

Mokuba hissed in breath at the sight. "How…how'd it get so bad? He didn't do anything to it!"

"I figured this would happen…" Seto muttered. "Damn. Well, we're almost home, so I guess I'll just have someone come there…no sense in spending any more time on the road than necessary. Moving it too much will cause further problems."

Noa sighed. "This sucks…this royally sucks…"

Seto smirked. "Perhaps. But there's no reason to be complaining about it now. It's been done."

Noa figured Seto would say something like that. It was in Seto's nature not to look back on things that happened to him, not to waste time complaining. It was Seto's way to dive headfirst into any problem, get it dealt with as quickly as possible.

And when he worked, Noa shared that same viewpoint.

But he wasn't working now, so he didn't. Maybe Seto didn't bother reprimanding himself when he did something stupid, but Noa did. He'd called himself stupid at least eleven hundred times since the "incident."

"Would ice help it, do you think?" Mokuba asked Seto, eyes straying to the small freezer in the corner of the limousine.

"Yes, but seeing as how we've just pulled into the driveway, I think we should just go inside and call a physician. Mokuba, you help him into the house and onto the couch in the front room."

As Seto gathered his materials and set them into his briefcase (neatly, of course; Seto was meticulous in everything he did), Mokuba turned off his game and put it into a pocket.

Seto was out of the limo almost immediately.

Mokuba helped his brother to stand, and together they made slow, laborious progress. Once they spent two minutes just getting out of the car, it was obvious this wasn't working well. Noa was putting far too much weight on his bruised leg.

"Seto!" Mokuba called. "This isn't gonna work!"

Seto, nearly to the front door, turned. He set his briefcase down and strode quickly toward the two boys, taking Noa up in his arms and turning back toward the house in a single, fluid motion.

Once Noa was reasonably comfortable on the couch in the front room, Mokuba beside him, Seto made his way out of the room and came back inside with a cordless house phone held to his ear with one shoulder.

"Phillips. Kaiba. We have a situation here; it looks rather serious. Yes, come as quickly as possible. No, not life-threatening, else I'd be at the hospital. Just get here. Yes. Fine."

Setting the phone onto a small end table by Noa's right side, Seto drew a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "Of all the…is it life threatening? Why would I be _here _if it were life threatening?"

"Seto," Mokuba said gently, "calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"Oh, come now, Mokuba, how idiotic a question is that?"

"It might be dumb, but does it really matter? You always let little stuff like that make you angry. You need to calm down or you'll end up with high blood pressure or something…you're unhealthy enough as it is."

"I'm very healthy," Seto said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Not with your sleeping habits, you're not," Mokuba returned. "You eat right, and you exercise a lot, but you don't get enough sleep. And you drink too much coffee."

"Well, pardon me, Doctor Mokuba. If it's so unhealthy, tell those idiot directors to do their damn jobs."

Noa couldn't help but smile. As serious as Seto's tone was, he knew this was more playful than anything. And given Seto's usually stern demeanor, playfulness was not something he indulged in often. As far as Noa could tell, the only person he acted this way around was Mokuba.

…And now him.

He felt privileged.

* * *

"YOU heard Dr. Phillips, Noa. You can't go walking around whenever you feel like. Your leg's really hurt, and you need to let it heal."

Noa frowned. "That doesn't mean I'm going to piss on myself, Mokuba. I need to use the bathroom."

"You just went a little while ago."

"Tell my body that; it's the one who doesn't want to listen."

"Oh, fine," Mokuba waved his brother away, "go on. But don't whine to me when you have to wait a month extra for your leg to heal."

"I'm not inventing bodily functions with malicious intent, Mokuba."

"Uh huh…"

Noa groaned, rolled his eyes, and set to finding a way to stand without hurting himself, which by this point was nearly impossible. He managed to reach his crutches (damnable devices he had thought he was done with) and once on his feet (foot), he slowly made his way toward the hall, cursing himself yet again.

"Stupid feet…tripping over stuff. You're betraying me, you know that? And after all I've done for you!"

Mokuba glanced back at the green-haired boy, a smile rising on his lips. "Why not blame the hardwood floor?"

"Because if I do, the idea of suing Solomon Motou will become dangerously enticing. If I blame my feet, there's nobody to sue but me, and since I'd be both plaintiff and defendant, there's no real point in going to court."

Mokuba laughed, turned back toward the television. "That'd be a court case I wouldn't mind being at…it'd be a lot more fun than the ones on TV…I wonder who'd win? You or you?"

"Me," Noa said decisively.

* * *

_You may or may not notice that I've split the story into sections now. This is the last part of the second section. The way I have it currently planned, there will be four sections total. I don't know if this information actually affects the story at all; just thought I'd mention it. _


	19. 3, 1: Success and Failure

**PART 3:  
REPERCUSSION**

* * *

MOKUBA had expected the worst when Noa asked Seto to play chess with him.

The raven-haired Kaiba knew chess was Seto's favorite game, but he also knew that it was a sore subject with him. Mokuba was one of about four people who actually knew how he had been adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba.

The match had been held in secret, under the pretense of a "private interview" or something to that effect; Mokuba couldn't rightly remember what it had been called. And when Gozaburo had come out, he had praised the brown-headed, blue-eyed boy who bore a striking resemblance to his own son (although Mokuba hadn't known that at the time). He had said that only a child with a mind such as Seto's could take over the Kaiba Corporation.

That might have been true, but even then, Mokuba hadn't trusted the steely, shark-like grin on the man's face. It had looked nice enough, he supposed, but for Mokuba it had held all the amiability of a rabid crocodile.

Since then, Seto had ceased playing chess. That game had caused most of the problems in his life, and as such, held a love-hate relationship with it. He was still in love with the intricacy of the game, but couldn't bring himself to sit down at a table. Even Mokuba, who could get almost anything out of his big brother just by saying "please" hadn't been able to coax him into a match.

He had smiled, however, when the suggestion was made. He had said, "Yeah, Seto, you should play again. I'm sure your game isn't all it should be. You need practice."

His surprise had been absolute when Seto agreed.

Mokuba was, for a moment, at a loss for words. He had been certain that Seto would decline. Seto hadn't played chess in years! Mokuba must have asked his brother to play against him seventeen hundred times over the past half-decade, and Seto had never accepted the challenge. He either said he was tired, had too much work to do, or just wasn't in the mood.

He had to admit, though, as odd as it seemed, Mokuba was glad that Seto had accepted.

Noa was a good player, very good, but Mokuba figured that was to be expected. He had played chess on his computer several times, and it was always impossible for him to win. Given that Noa had spent over a decade inside a computer, it was easy to assume that he had played the game.

Still, Seto was a _god_ at the game of chess, and even though he hadn't played in a long while, he held his own extremely well. As he watched, Mokuba found he recognized the strategy his brother was using; it was the same strategy he had used to beat Gozaburo.

Noa was cautious, though, and fell into few of Seto's traps. What had started as a simple way to pass time quickly became a serious endeavor, and Mokuba – a silent observer - could feel the tension in the room.

If asked later, Mokuba couldn't have recounted a single thing about that game. He had spent much of that time watching his brothers' faces, watching the intense concentration etched on their features, features so similar the two could have passed for twins if not for the difference in physical age.

It was always intriguing to Mokuba to watch people's faces, to watch their reactions and expressions. He had fallen into this habit years ago because, though he was often required to be present at various meetings and conventions as the vice president of Kaiba-Corp, he was never asked to speak. He was too young, after all. So, the only thing he could do to pass the time during those meetings and conventions was to watch people.

He did this now, and noted that Seto - though it was nearly unnoticeable - was surprised at Noa's skill. Several moves the young man made caused Seto's eyes to widen slightly. Then, in an instant, his face would become neutral again.

Noa seemed almost a statue. He, of course, had expected phenomenal skill from his opponent and had been prepared for it, so surprise wasn't much of a factor. His face was etched into a grimace of determination, and it stayed that way throughout the entire game.

Both were determined to win, of course, but the outcome was ambiguous. Neither could gain an advantage over the other. If Seto took a knight, Noa countered and caught a rook. It went this way for what seemed like forever, but what was actually about three hours.

Neither player won.

They both ended up with only a single piece on the board.

Seto leaned back, looked at his brother in open admiration. "I'm impressed," he said. "I've never had such a challenge."

The words were spoken with blunt honesty.

Noa smiled slightly, shrugged. "I've been playing for almost two decades, half of that against a computer. I've had plenty of practice."

"It shows."

Mokuba, to say the least, was shocked.

He had never expected that Seto wouldn't win. It was inevitable. Seto had won every game of chess he'd ever played, even against a man who was reportedly the best in the world.

But this one…he hadn't.

He hadn't lost, but he hadn't won, either.

Mokuba's surprise was evidently obvious because Seto smirked and said "There's a first time for everything, as the cliché goes."

Mokuba opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words.

He turned awestruck eyes to Noa, who sat silently, a small smile on his face.

* * *

THAT night, in bed, Mokuba lay awake, staring at the ceiling. 

There was one thing on the boy's mind, and as much as he hated himself for it, he couldn't banish the thought. The shock at seeing one of Seto's games end in a stalemate had worn off quickly, but afterward something else had come back, and it wouldn't go away.

And that was the fact that Seto had accepted the challenge in the first place.

Noa had asked, and Seto had accepted.

And the one thought that remained in Mokuba's mind was why he had done that. Why?

And more importantly, why hadn't Seto ever played a game with _him? _Why had Seto played a game with Noa and not him? Why, when Mokuba had practically begged his brother on innumerable occasions to play a game, any game, with him?

Why Noa?

Mokuba closed his eyes and tried to banish that thought. It didn't matter. Seto had enjoyed the game, that much was obvious, and that was good enough. If Seto had enjoyed himself, that was enough for Mokuba.

Only it wasn't.

As much as Mokuba wanted to say otherwise, that wasn't enough.

As happy as he was that his brother had finally sat down and played his favorite game, it wasn't enough.

Mokuba had wanted to sit across from his brother, Mokuba had wanted to be the one to finally provide his brother with a challenge, Mokuba had wanted to be the one to make his brother proud.

And he hadn't.

Mokuba now thought he understood why Seto hated Yugi Motou so much for beating him at Duel Monsters.

It felt horrible to fail.


	20. 3, 2: Jealousy

JEALOUSY was something Mokuba Kaiba had little experience with.

Even when he and Seto had been at the orphanage, dirt-poor and without a single thing to call their own, Mokuba hadn't felt jealous. Other boys had things from their old homes, like toys or games, but Mokuba had never begrudged them these things.

Because he had always had one thing that none of the other boys had, and that one thing was all he needed:

Seto.

Mokuba usually didn't mind letting what friends he had borrow his stuff, either, because he was naturally a generous person. He had never felt out of sorts letting Yugi borrow a magazine or a book or a videogame, or anything else he - or Joey or Tristan or Ryou - asked for because he knew material things weren't all that important.

But this wasn't material.

This was Seto.

His brother.

_His_.

Mokuba wasn't possessive by nature, but Seto was a different story. Seto was _his _big brother, and that had been something Mokuba had always been fiercely proud of. That any smile that crossed Seto's lips was there because of _him_, that any generous thing Seto did was because of _him_, that _he _was Seto's friend and no one else was. It had always made him feel special.

But now…

He didn't know what to think, now. He wasn't selfish; wasn't it enough that Seto was loosening up, finally? Wasn't it enough that, ever since that game of chess, Seto and Noa had started talking more and more, until now - two weeks later - they were actually friends even though Seto probably still wouldn't admit it aloud? Wasn't it enough that Seto had finally found a friend he could relate to, a friend who understood him, a friend his own age?

Mokuba was happy for that, at least. He was happy that Seto had found a friend. Of course he was. He had wished for his brother to make friends for so long, how could he begrudge him the one that he'd finally found?

Mokuba just…hadn't expected this.

What _had _he expected?

It was thoroughly confusing to the youngest Kaiba brother and it made his head hurt…and his heart. He hated the jealousy that coiled around him whenever he saw Noa and Seto talking. He hated the anger that welled up within him when Seto laughed at something Noa said.

He hated that there was nothing he could do about it.

Noa was his brother; he couldn't very well hate him. Mokuba didn't have it in him to hate people…it just wasn't in his nature. And that was what made it so hard for him to deal with it. When he saw Noa and Seto talking together, or playing chess, or dueling, he got angry, sure, but it was an anger not directed _at _anyone.

He couldn't be angry with Noa. Noa was his friend, and he still went places with Mokuba. He still talked with him, and played videogames with him, and discussed books and things with him.

The frustration was almost enough to drive him insane.

* * *

"WHERE'S Mokuba?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow at Noa.

Noa shrugged. "Dunno. He was gone when I came home. The limo's not here, so Kevin must've driven him someplace."

"Hmmm…" Seto rubbed his chin, thinking. "Motou's place, perhaps?"

"Good a guess as any."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter…I might even be able to make it a surprise for him this year. Noa, you have a lot more time to spend with Mokuba than I do…what would you think he'd like to do for his birthday?"

Noa's eyes widened in surprise. "When…when is his birthday?"

"The seventh."

"That's only a week and a half away! Oh, now I feel stupid…uh…well, I know there's this carnival thing coming next week. Some festival or something…it's staying till the twelfth, I think. Mokuba mentioned it to me once, saying he'd like to go. Maybe that would be good, huh? You know, take everybody, spend his whole birthday there? I think he'd like that. And maybe have something special whipped up at home for him, like a…oh, I dunno, a new game or something."

Seto smirked. "I've been working on something specifically for him…it's just about finished, and it's turned into a masterpiece. Yes, I think that would be good…now, before we start planning things…who exactly does your use of '_everybody' _encompass?"

"You know, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Tea…everybody."

Seto sighed, dejected. "Damn…I'd hoped Wheeler wouldn't come up…but Mokuba likes the idiot, doesn't he? Can't leave him out…maybe I could drive everyone else and make Wheeler walk."

Noa smiled. "Oh, come on, Seto. Joey's not that bad. Just because he talks with a stupid-sounding accent doesn't make him mentally deficient."

"The accent isn't what makes him mentally deficient…it's his mental deficiency that makes him mentally deficient."

Now the boy laughed out loud. "Tie him to the top of the car, then."

Seto seemed to consider this, and an evil grin spread on his face. "Hmmm…I do believe I have rope somewhere around this place…I think in my closet."

"Why do you have _rope _in your closet?"

"Precaution."

"Against what?"

"It's there for…less than legal purposes, just in case the corporation goes downhill."

At Noa's mildly frightened expression, Seto chuckled. "What? I plan on tying the board of directors together and throwing them off an overpass."

"…Oh."

"What did you think I meant?"

"I, uh…nothing. Never mind. Um…could you show me the project you're working on for Mokuba?"

Seto smirked. "You'll love it. Hell, _I _love it, and I've spent so much time testing the thing that I should be sick of it by now."

* * *

MOKUBA didn't come home until seven, and when Seto asked him where he'd been, he said in a happy tone that didn't fool Seto in the slightest that he'd gone to see Yugi.

Seto had raised his brother since birth; he knew when something was bothering the boy. The smile stretched on his face didn't reach his eyes. And as much as Mokuba probably thought he was assuaging Seto's concern, he was only heightening it.

But when he asked if anything was wrong, Mokuba simply said, "No, nothing, Seto," and went off to his room. Seto might have followed him and demanded to know, but he didn't want to follow that route. It might have worked for employees; Seto probably would have enjoyed interrogating them…but this was Mokuba, and Mokuba was a delicate subject.

Seto knew Mokuba had a strong spirit, and he was resilient, by God was he resilient…how many other eleven-year-olds could have handled what Mokuba had gone through and still manage to be so chipper?

Still, he was sensitive, and Seto knew that demanding to know what was wrong would only make Mokuba less inclined to tell him. Seto figured that, when the time came, Mokuba would come to him. For now, he'd let the boy alone.

Besides, he thought later that night, lying in bed, trying to force himself to sleep so that he could get up in time for a product testing the next morning, Mokuba would most likely be ecstatic when he found out what Seto and Noa had planned for his birthday.

And then it hit him.

He didn't know what brought it on, but something clicked in his mind.

Carnival…

_The fun's about to begin. Will you be there?_

"Ferris Wheel…" he murmured softly. "Oh, shit…"

* * *

_Uh oh...suspense rears its ugly head again. Well, I have to put it in somewhere, else I'd have to change the genre, wouldn't I? Can't do that. Nope. Actually, this is how I planned it. Anyway, enjoy and review. If you don't...well, Mokuba's sad enough as it is. Wouldn't want him thinking you're not paying attention to him, would you? I thought not._


	21. 3, 3: The Height of My Stupidity

"HEY, uh…Seto? There's something I've been wondering for a while…"

Seto, who was putting the finishing touches on Mokuba's birthday gift, turned away from the computer screen and glanced curiously at Noa. "Yes?"

Noa leaned on the edge of his brother's desk, licking his lips as he thought about how to bring it up. Finally coming up with nothing else, he decided to be blunt. "Uh…well, do you remember when you gave me my laptop? And you said you thought you'd formatted to hard drive?"

"Yes…"

"Well, there was a folder still on there…I deleted it like you asked, but…what was it? I realize it's something serious, but…I just wondered."

Seto frowned, and in his face Noa could easily see the man's displeasure at the topic. Sighing heavily, Seto ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "I had hoped you would forget about seeing that…"

"H-How come?"

"It's…it's…something I'd rather not remember."

"…Oh. I-I'm sorry, Seto, I shouldn't have--"

"Don't worry, kid. I…guess you should know. Everyone you associate with knows about it…I guess there's no point in leaving you in the dark. Better you hear it from me than from anyone else…after all, I did it."

"What…what was this DT thing?"

Seto stood and slowly began to pace about the study, hands clasped behind his back. "Death-T…or the Tournament of Death…the height of my stupidity."

Noa's eyes widened slightly. "Tournament of…of…"

"This had to be…what, two years ago now? Yes, two years last month. This was…just after I'd met Yugi Motou, just after our first Duel Monsters match…after he beat me for the first time…this was only…a month or so after that match.

"Suffice it to say, I was…incensed that someone like Yugi Motou had defeated me at my own area of expertise…I would never hear the end of it…I'd lose all credibility. The only reason that my employees accepted my being CEO at the age of sixteen was because of my popularity with the younger generation. I was one of the most popular people on the face of the earth because of my gaming prowess. I was at the top of the gaming world. It got to where I had to fight off crowds of children begging to challenge me, not to try to beat me, but to see just how badly I would beat _them_. And, obviously, that popularity brought attention to Kaiba-Corp, which in turn brought money. And that was the sole reason I still held my position. Otherwise, the Big Five would conspire to take it from me…"

Seto glanced at Noa, who was nodding. He knew as well as Seto did the truth of that. Noa knew the Big Five all too well.

"It turned out I was right," Seto continued after a moment. "As soon as word leaked out that I had been beaten by some punk nobody…well, Gansley decided to take initiative and attempt a takeover. Didn't work, but the fact is they tried it…and my current board is pestering me to beat Yugi, too…damned idiots."

Seto sighed again, leaning against the wall. "So, I tried to come up with something that would beat Yugi. What could I do to destroy him? Well, he has a circle of friends, and a grandfather…ah! There we have it. I'll devise a way to get rid of _them_, and then Yugi would either be so blinded by rage that he would make mistakes, or he would be so depressed that he would make mistakes…either way, I'd have a distinct advantage.

"So Death-T came into being. I wanted my revenge, damn it, and here was how I'd get it. I spent sixty-five million dollars making that damned thing…people thought I was like Francisco D'Anconia…never made a mistake in business…every venture successful. But Death-T was my San Sabastian Mines…except I really thought Death-T would work." (1)

Noa had been reading _Atlas Shrugged_, and he understood the reference. But he was wondering now just how this Death-T had been such a monumental failure…well, obviously, it hadn't resulted in anyone's death. Yugi's grandfather was still alive, as were all of Yugi's friends and Yugi himself…so obviously no death had occurred. But still…what had it been?

"The odds were stacked against him at every turn. In the laser-tag arena, his opponents had real guns, where Yugi had a toy. In the haunted house, I'd hired a serial murderer to chase them. In the puzzle-box arena, I was positive they would all be smashed…how many two-ton blocks plummeting down from the ceiling can you avoid before one finally hits? But, to be fair, I'd expected Yugi to get past those first three stages…I hadn't anticipated Wheeler, Taylor and Gardner to survive, too, but they did."

Seto was being vague, but Noa was getting the gist of it. All in all, Seto had been out for blood. That was the point. Seto had been prepared to commit homicide over losing a game. Not just a single murder, either, but four.

"Then came stage four…_Capsule Monster Chess_. I'd been against Mokuba participating in Death-T, but back then I really didn't care too much about his personal welfare…if that was Mokuba's choice, so be it. Might as well use him to my advantage."

By the look on Seto's face, Noa could tell he was deeply ashamed to admit this. And to tell the truth, Noa was surprised to hear this from Seto. Just about the only thing Noa had thought he'd _known_ about his stepbrother, without a single doubt, was that Seto loved Mokuba. No one else.

And to hear that there had been a time when even _Mokuba_ hadn't been important to Seto? It was…it was just…_wrong_. So fundamentally _wrong _that he may as well have said thatdrinking rubbing alcohol was healthy.

"Back when dueling was still done in hologram-producing box arenas, that's when this was going on…I hadn't created the Duel Disk prototype yet…So dueling was still done sitting down. The same held true for _Capmon_, the game Mokuba was infatuated with at the time. He doesn't play all that much anymore; he's trying to learn the ins and outs of Duel Monsters..

"Anyway, Mokuba was positive that he'd be able to beat Yugi _this _time. Yes, he'd played once before and lost, but this time he thought he held the advantage. And he did. Mokuba held no qualms about cheating in order to win back then…I was a horrible influence on him. In any case, the rules of Death-T 4 were thus: the duel box was locked from the outside after the players entered, and only the winner was allowed to exit. The loser would be subjected to a penalty game, a holographic nightmare that was tested on various subjects and was determined to drive the average adult completely insane in ten minutes flat."

Noa was even more disconcerted to hear this. What mostly disturbed him was the fact that Mokuba had cheated in a game. Mokuba was a gamer in almost every sense of the word…people like that didn't _need _to cheat. Even when Noa himself had been a virtual god, where cheating would have been as simple as blinking, he hadn't cheated to win. What was the point in cheating? It didn't prove anything. It didn't show skill, didn't show superiority…why?

"Well, Yugi won again. I can't say I was surprised that he'd won. I'd been counting on him to win. If _Mokuba _won…what good did that do me? _I_ was going to beat Yugi, damn it, and that's all there was to it."

"Did you…did you stop the penalty game before it happened?" Noa asked warily. Of course he had. Mokuba wasn't insane. He was perfectly fine. He seemed a little distracted, sure, but he was fine. So, obviously, the penalty game hadn't happened. Seto had stopped it; he'd come to his senses and stopped it.

But Seto gave a humorless chuckle. "Stopped it? Give me a break, Noa. I sure as fuck _didn't _stop it…I _started _the damn thing! I pressed the fucking button that started it! If not for Yugi, Mokuba would probably be slobbering in a rubber room right now! And why? _Why! _Tch…because I was stupid. No reason other than that. I was an idiot. I can't even venture a guess as to why…to teach him a lesson? To show him what happens when you lose? I was prepared to condemn my brother to _death_ over a game! A fucking _game! _By that mentality I should have shot myself as soon as Yugi beat me the _first _time! If I was so harsh with Mokuba, why in the _fuck _did I give _myself _another chance! Why was I so bound and determined to beat Yugi Motou no matter how many times he beat me, if I was willing to _kill _my only family for losing _twice!"_

Noa frowned, adepressed expression on his young face as Seto continued to interrogate himself. It hurt him to watch his elder brother like this. It was so obvious that Seto had changed from the man he'd been during this Tournament of Death. The man who'd made Death-T had been Gozaburo with a young face. This Seto was no Gozaburo. There was no way in hell to confuse the two of them…not for someone who knew both of them personally. Gozaburo had been so much worse than Seto…would Gozaburo have spent so much time and effort giving Noa a body back? No, he was satisfied with the virtual reality. Would Gozaburo have congratulated Noa on a job well done? No, he would have expected better. Would Gozaburo have been impressed at a stalemate in a game of chess? No, he would have expected better, even though his opponent had been the best in the world. Gozaburo had been a perfectionist. Seto was a realist. Seto was grounded. He knew how the world worked. Gozaburo hadn't known how the world worked; he'd only known how he _wanted _the world to work. He'd done what any intelligent person would have done in that situation: he worked toward making the world how he wanted it…but his plan - so similar to that of the machines in the Matrix trilogy - had been hopeless to begin with. Tyranny only ended one way: with a knife in the back.

"Seto…" Noa murmured gently. "Stop berating yourself, huh? You're not the same man. The man who created this Death-T was a shadow of my father…you're nowhere near what my father was, anymore. You've risen above him in every aspect. My father was an idiot. You shouldn't compare yourself to him."

"I never compared myself to him, Noa."

"Yes, you did. Not in so many words, but that's your mindset. You're thinking that what you did two years ago is something my father would have done…and you're right. But here's the difference: you realize now that what you did was wrong. Do you honestly think that my father would look back on what he did to me, or to you and Mokuba, and admit it was wrong? No. He'd blame it on my mother, probably, for being a spineless whore or whatever other insult he happened to like at the time."

Seto smirked. "I know the truth of that…he was always ranting about your mother when he was alive…screaming obscenities and throwing chairs…you'd have sworn he'd been drunk or on cocaine…but it was blind rage. What exactly is it that your mother did to set him off like that?"

It was obvious Seto didn't want to speak anymoreon the subject of Death-T. Noa could tell, not only from the sudden change of topic but from the look on his face.

"Oh, she left him after he turned me into a program. Mom was sad about my death, but she was able to move on after it. She was willing to live on with only my memory…she thought my father was being obsessive and unhealthy about it…he was so incensed that his heir had been taken from him that he refused to admit it. All in all, I'm glad he didn't give up, but I know it was unhealthy. So Mom left him. Didn't stay to see if his experiments worked. I wish she had…it might have made my years in virtual reality a little more bearable if I'd had her around…but part of me is glad she left. In that condition, I'd have been a burden on her."

"Have you thought about contacting her now?"

"I doubt it would come to any good. She most likely wouldn't believe me. I tried sending her emails that first year…she never responded to a single one of them. She probably thought it was some kind of sick joke…if I tried contacting her now, she'd probably think the same thing. I think I'll just let her alone…let her move on. I have a new life now…I'm happy with that."

Seto smiled slightly. "Well, hopefully we're good enough for you."

"Don't worry…you are."

* * *

1. _Francisco D'Anconia is an important character in _Atlas Shrugged. _He is a prodigy, a businessman with a golden touch. No venture he ever attempted ended in failure...until the San Sabastian mines. This was a huge failure, resulting in absolutely nothing good. The difference between Death-T and this is that D'Anconia knew the mines would fail, whereas Seto had hoped to succeed, as he says._


	22. 3, 4: A Mistake

SETO had considered not allowing the man in; he was never in the mood to deal with Enoch Franks (damned persistent bastard), especially face-to-face, and he hated the idea of letting that hypocritical idiot into his home. It made his stomach turn.

But, he figured it would be best to deal with him quickly and be done with it. It was always best to deal quickly and efficiently, especially with people like Franks. So, as much as he despised the idea, he opened the door and let him inside.

"Thank you, sir, for allowing me into your home," Franks said with a toothy grin that made Seto want to send his fist through it. By God, even Joey Wheeler wasn't _this _annoying! At least Joey didn't piss him off until he _spoke! _Franks didn't have to do that; he just had to be in the room.

"Fine, fine, whatever…what do you want? I'm busy."

"Uh huh, well…you see, sir, we're a bit…concerned."

"Who is '_we?'"_

"The board and I."

"Concerned about _what?"_

"Well, for one thing…it's come to our attention that a certain…boy is still working on the VRPG project?"

"His name is Noa Kaiba, you deaf idiot. Cut the jargon, Franks, you're only making me angry."

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, this…Noa is still unemployed by our corporation."

"The application is on Morrison's desk…if you and your associates actually did your _jobs _you would know that. And Kaiba-Corp is _my _corporation, not _ours_."

"Mr. Kaiba…this child isn't qualified to work at Kaiba-Corp."

"First, that statement is entirely false, and second, personnel is not your department."

"No, it isn't, but Derrik asked me to talk to you about it."

"Tell him he can talk to me in person if he's so worried about it. I'm not going to play games with you, Franks, do you understand me? Your check comes from _my _pocket, and I'm tired of you acting like you have authority over me because you're seventeen years older than me."

"Sir, he's a _child!_"

"So is Mokuba. Noa is a Kaiba, all right? He's just as much a Kaiba as I am. As such, he is guaranteed a position. That is how my predecessor ran Kaiba-Corp, and it's how I run it, as well. I know I've spoken to you about this issue before. Evidently you weren't paying attention then, and by the expression on your face you aren't listening now. You're just waiting for me to finish so you can ignore what I've said and use the same ungrounded argument you used the first time. Get out of my home."

Franks' eyes widened so that he reminded Seto of a toad. "S-Sir…what…?"

"You refuse to listen to me, you think you know better than I do, so get out. Please, go back to the office and do whatever you want; that way I'll be able to fire you."

"Sir, wait, please, I have to ask you about--"

"Get out."

"You haven't been to work in--"

"Out, Franks."

"I know you have plenty of vacation time saved up, but now isn't--"

_"Out!"_

But Franks continued talking. Seto groaned, shook his head, and walked over to the front door, throwing it open. Gripping Franks by the collar, Seto tossed him easily out onto the porch. Before he could shove his way back in, Seto slammed the door in Franks' face and locked it.

Pressing a button on an intercom to the left of the doorframe, Seto said, "Escort Mr. Franks off the premises."

_"Yes, sir. Immediately."_

Seto nodded. "Good."

* * *

"OH, yeah! Mokuba's birthday's coming up, isn't it?" 

Noa nodded. "Yep. Seto and I wanna take him to that carnival that's coming up soon. You know, down at Johansen Square? I just wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to come."

"Oh, sure!" Yugi said happily. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh, I'll be there," Joey Wheeler assured with a grin. "Can't miss the kid's birthday, can we? When's it, the seventh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Tristan Taylor shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Not a problem."

Ryou Bakura smiled. "Certainly. I wanted to go anyway. May as well go with everybody."

"Does Mokuba know about this?" Tea Gardner asked.

"Well, he knows about the carnival, but he doesn't know we're gonna take him. He probably thinks he'll have to beg Seto to let him go by himself or something. He'll sure be surprised."

* * *

"SETO, what's wrong? You look…out of sorts." 

Seto glanced up at Noa and chuckled humorlessly. "I figured he'd ask me, but…couldn't come up with a good reason why not. I wanted this whole thing to be a surprise for him, you know, but…now I think I've made a big mistake…"

"Oh…" Noa nodded, figuring he knew what had happened while he'd been at Yugi's. "He asked about the carnival, huh? If he could go? It opened up today, didn't it?"

"Yes. And…hell, I can't tell him the plan, can I? So I say…not now, Mokuba, I'm working. Of course, I'm working on a game I'm making for _him_, but I can't say that, either. So now he probably thinks I don't remember his birthday…I'm fucked, Noa."

Noa smiled slightly. "Don't worry, the seventh isn't too far away. And think of the surprise! He'll be ecstatic!"

"Yeah…still, it's the thirtieth…we still have eight days. How am I going to make up excuses on why we can't go then? Should I just…have the party early or something?"

"Might be an idea. If he really is upset over this, we might have to. I'll see if I can talk to him."

"You know…I think maybe I should. I'm just testing some things for Mokuba's gift; you can handle that. He's been upset about something for a little while now…I want to see what it is."

"Well, all right. Good luck, Seto."

"…Thanks."

* * *

WHEN Seto knocked on his brother's door, there was no answer. "Mokuba!" he called. "Hey, come on, open up! Mokuba!" 

Nothing.

When he finally opened the door, he wasn't all that surprised to see no one was there. There was no open window with a rope made of sheets or something dramatic like that…he just wasn't there.

"Damn…where'd he get to?"

"Seto."

Turning, he saw Noa. "Yes?"

"Yugi just called. He's over there…Yugi says he's upset about something. I…think we might wanna leave him alone for now. Somehow I don't think pressing the matter will do any good."

"That bad, huh…?"

"Yugi sounded concerned."

"Shit…well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if he comes to us about whatever's bothering him…I don't like it, but you have a point. Mokuba's very open…if he doesn't want us to know what it is that's bothering him…it's obviously something he isn't going to talk about if we press him…Damn it! I hate to see him like this…it's not right. But what can I do?"

"…We can be here when he comes looking for us."

Seto nodded, but he didn't look pleased, either. He looked angry, most likely with himself.

* * *

"NOA…look. I know I just called, but...there's something I think I should tell you." 

_"What is it, Yugi?"_

"Well…I know what's bothering Mokuba. He…probably wouldn't want me telling you, but I think you need to know. You and Seto are the only people who could actually do something about this, so…"

_"What's wrong, Yugi? What happened?"_

"Well…I've noticed over the past couple of weeks that you and Seto have gotten…well, rather close."

_"He's opening up, finally."_

"Yes, well…that's just it. Mokuba…well, he's out of sorts because it took you to finally get through to him."

_"What are you talking about? Mokuba _wanted _me and Seto to be friends."_

"Yes, but…you did something he couldn't. He opened up to you…not him."

_"Oh…so he's jealous, huh?"_

"That's one way to put it. The main reason he's upset is _because_ of that jealousy, though. He doesn't _want_ to feel like he does…he knows that Seto needed a friend and he's glad that you provided that for him…but it doesn't change how Mokuba feels about it…"

_"I see…Well, I don't really know what I could do…this sounds like something Mokuba needs to work out himself. I don't know if we could be of any real help to him."_

"Neither do I, but…if anyone could help, I think it would be you guys. He's closer to the two of you than anyone else."

"_Still…we're the problem, Yugi. I don't know what we could do…"_

"Neither do I…neither do I…"

_"Well…thanks, Yugi. Maybe Seto and I will come up with something…"_

Yugi hung up the phone and sighed. "I hope they can…I hate to see him like that."

* * *

To Black Joey: _I'm pleased to see you're enjoying my story. It's always fulfilling to hear that my work is inspiring. As to your question on Ayn Rand, she was born in Russia in 1905. Atlas Shrugged, her most popular novel, first published in 1957, is reportedly one of the most influential novels of all time, second only to the Bible. Atlas Shrugged is, indeed, about a philosophy; Rand's personal philosophy, called Objectivism, centers around the virtue of capitalism and man's right to live for his own sake instead of society. This is a paraphrasing, obviously, but you get the gist, I hope. I've read the book myself, and if you want an extremely thought-provoking experience, I highly suggest you give it a try. It's long, to be sure, but it's worth it._


	23. 3, 5: Reconciliation

SETO got no sleep that night.

Noa had told him what he'd learned from Yugi, and it stayed with him. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Mokuba…saw that obviously fake smile…those opaque, obviously upset eyes…and cursed himself for a fool. How could he not have seen it? It was so obvious, and he hadn't seen it!

"I've been treating Mokuba like an employee…I haven't been his brother since we were children…Here I am, thinking I'm doing everything I can for him, thinking he has a good life because of what I've done…and all he really wants is his brother back. Damn it! I'm so blind! So ever-_fucking _blind! What in the hell was I thinking! Turned over a new leaf, my ass! I'm still treating him like he's not even there!

"What did he ever do to deserve this…? The orphanage, Gozaburo…me…What the hell did he ever do! Is this some kind of twisted punishment for what he did to Yugi? That was _my _fault, damn it!

"Figures…it just fucking figures…no matter what I try to do for him…no matter how I try to atone for what I've done to him…I always end up causing him pain…How did I inspire such loyalty in him? How did I corrupt him like that? He's one step behind blaming himself for all of this!"

Seto whirled around, sending his fist slamming into the wall.

It should have hurt, but Seto felt nothing.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he snarled as though the words were a mantra. He threw himself into his chair, glaring heatedly at the blank computer screen. Noa might have told him he was overreacting, that this problem could be easily rectified, but Seto wasn't sure. He'd never been an optimist.

He finally could stand it no longer. Standing up, he stormed out of his office and walked briskly down the hallway and into the front room. He sat down in the single chair, propped his feet up on the table, and watched the front door.

It was late, and Mokuba was probably staying the night at Yugi's, but there was always a chance. And Seto wasn't about to sleep any time soon, nor could he focus on work. He could barely focus on the door.

Seto Kaiba was not prone to worrying. And at one point in his life, before a certain duel against a certain rival during a certain tournament he wished he could forget, nothing would have worried him. Nothing.

But now…well, there was one thing he worried about.

He was in full-on worry mode at the moment, his mind whirling as he tried desperately to find some way to talk to his brother…some way to apologize. He didn't think a party would do it. No, that might help lighten his mood for a while, but if Seto just relied on the party…it wouldn't work out.

He needed to talk to Mokuba about this. He couldn't ignore it. As much as he wished he could, as much as he wished a trip to a carnival would blow things over and clean the slate…he knew the truth of the matter.

He ended up sitting there, in that same position, for two hours.

At midnight, just as Seto was about to get up and start pacing in the kitchen, the door opened and Mokuba slipped inside. He didn't notice Seto, of course, because the room was pitch black, and he certainly didn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour…or at least not in the front room.

"You could have called me to give you a ride."

Seto smirked slightly when Mokuba jumped, but the smirk was gone almost instantly.

"Seto! I…I…didn't wanna…wake you in case you were asleep."

Seto smiled. "Turn on the light, kiddo."

Mokuba did as told, and Seto shut his eyes for a moment. "Come over here, little guy."

Mokuba walked over, stood in front of his brother. "Y-Yes, Seto?"

Seto patted his leg. "Sit down, Mokuba. I think we have a few things to talk about."

Mokuba hesitated only a moment before setting himself down on Seto's lap. "W-What, Seto?"

"Look…I know I upset you this afternoon. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, Seto, I wasn't--"

"Hush, Mokuba. Yes, you were. You may think you're smooth, kid, but I know you well enough to know when you're upset. Look…it's not that I don't want you going to that carnival, okay? And I didn't mean to ignore you…I just…wanted to keep it a surprise."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Huh? S-Surprise? What are you talking about?"

"Yes. You didn't honestly think I'd forget your twelfth birthday, did you?"

"I…I…didn't think you…"

"Think you can hold out till then for the carnival, Mokuba? So everybody can come?"

"Everybody?"

"Sure. Noa went over to Yugi's shop to see if they could come with us. I figured you'd like that. So what do you say, huh? Can you wait a week?"

Mokuba's face was a picture of shocked delight. "I…I…Of course! Oh, thank you, Seto! I…"

"That's not all, kid. See…Yugi told Noa why you've been upset lately."

"He…he did?" Mokuba's joy faded into dismay. "S-Seto, I'm sorry, I…I…"

"Hush…there's no need to be sorry, Mokuba. I realize I've been neglecting you. You have every right to be upset. I might be able to talk about some things with Noa easier than with you, like work or computers…but that doesn't give me the right to shove you aside. Mokuba…I may have a friend in Noa, but…but you're my baby brother. No one could ever replace you. You'll always be my best friend…no matter what."

Seto pulled the raven-haired boy close and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Mokuba…I love you."

Mokuba's arms wrapped around his brother's neck as he rested his head against Seto's shoulder. "Oh, Seto…" he whispered shakily. "I love you, too, big brother…"

A gentle smile rose on Seto's face, and when Mokuba leaned back and looked at him, he realized that _this _was something Noa had never seen before. _This _smile was Mokuba's alone…_this _smile was more than simple appreciation or amusement or relaxation.

This was a smile that came straight from Seto's heart. This was a smile that only a long-term bond of love and trust could make. This was a smile that Mokuba had wanted to see ever since they had entered Gozaburo Kaiba's home…

It made everything seem perfect.

_I'll never leave you, _that smile said. _As long as I live, you can always depend on me. Regardless of anything, I'll always be there._

Mokuba had started to think that might not be true.

Now he wondered how he could have ever doubted it.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you to bed, huh?"

Mokuba hopped off his brother's lap, and they walked together down the hall to Mokuba's bedroom, where Seto tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and tousled his hair…just like old times…

Mokuba had never been so happy in his life.

And, truth be told, neither had Seto.

* * *

_Simply because I couldn't stand to leave the poor kid like this for long. If it seems unrealistic, blame Yugi. He did it._


	24. 3, 6: Surprise, Surprise

MOKUBA honestly hadn't meant to eavesdrop. But when he'd heard _that _name, he hadn't been able to stop himself.

"Hello," Seto was saying, "is this Nathan Locklear? Hi. Seto Kaiba, here. Yes, I understand that your agent, a Jonathan Orlando, contacted me about a game you wish to make based off your series of graphic novels? Oh, no, you heard right, I don't usually do this…but you see, this is quite an ironic situation we have, here…Well, yes, I'm well-versed on the subject of your series…Well, I'm not usually interested in graphic novels, but my brother is currently infatuated with them, and he convinced me to look at them. I must say, I'm highly impressed. You've quite a talent for storytelling. Yes, well…yes, you're welcome. Well, the thing is…as I said, my brother is quite enthusiastic regarding your books…and his birthday's coming up in about a week. So, as a gift for him, I made a game myself based in your world…I don't know how well you will like it, but I'm pleased with the results, so maybe you would like to look at it. Well, I only have one copy made at the moment, and that's for my brother, but…if you wouldn't mind coming down here to California…I could pay your way here, don't worry about that. Well, if you like it, and my brother doesn't mind, we could market that. Or I could make something else. I'm currently ahead of schedule regarding my other projects, so I have plenty of free time if you're interested. Oh? Really…oh, yes, I'm sure he'd love that. That's very generous of you, I don't know if…well, if you insist. Thank you very much. I'll set everything up for you. What's your address?" Seto picked up a pen and scratched something on a sheet of paper. "And your home phone number?" He scratched something else. "All right, then. I'll see you in a few days, then. Oh, of course, not a problem at all. Yes, yes, you're welcome. Goodbye."

Seto hung up the phone, and by this point Mokuba's eyes were about to fall out of his head, and his jaw nearly touched the carpet. As if hearing his brother speak so nicely to someone on the phone wasn't enough…

He just couldn't believe it! Nathan Locklear! The writer of his favorite story _ever! _Coming to _his _home!

"Did you forget how to breathe, Mokuba?" Seto asked without looking over at him, and Mokuba jumped. "Oh, yes, I know you're there. So, secret's out now…I guess you'll just have to settle with whatever gifts your friends get you on your birthday…I assume you'd like to see the game, yes?"

Mokuba opened the door and nodded enthusiastically.

Seto chuckled. "I think you'll like this, kid." He picked up a disc and rose to his feet. "Come on…I haven't seen it run on the system, so we have to test it anyway. Work out any kinks."

Mokuba practically skipped behind his brother as they made their way to the parlor. Noa was there, working on his laptop, and he looked up as his brothers entered. "Guess he found out, huh?"

"Yes," Seto confirmed. "_Somebody_ couldn't keep from listening in on a private conversation…so we're going to test it now. Oh, by the way, those models you made for me? Very good work, Noa."

Noa grinned. "Thanks. I'm glad you like them. Now let's see if the birthday boy likes them as much, eh?"

Mokuba's grin rose to his ears as he sat down.

* * *

Judging only by the opening screens and the first seven minutes of the actual game, Noa was positive this game was a masterpiece. And by the expression on Mokuba's face, he knew his brother felt the same way.

Seto certainly knew what he was doing when it came to games. Noa hadn't even been sure the PlayStation 2 - his chosen system - would have been able to handle it, but not only did it run, it ran smoothly. One might have thought it to be a movie.

There was no doubt in Noa's mind that Nathan Locklear would be impressed by this. What was most astounding was that Seto had taken the characters from the graphic novels and recreated them so perfectly in a realistic fashion that one might have thought Locklear's work was based on the game instead of the other way around.

Still, as much as Noa wanted to watch the game, he had other things on his mind, and his attention drifted back to his computer. He stared helplessly at the text that glared so mockingly back at him…this would never work.

He had said he was happy living with Seto and Mokuba…and he was. Life was so much better now than it had been before the accident…but it just wasn't enough. And the worst part was, he could find no way to fix it.

_I suppose I could send her a video of me or something…but even that she wouldn't believe. With how good Father was with computers…she'd just think it was fake. There's no way to convince her that I'm alive…why am I even bothering trying to write another letter? It's not like she's going to respond to this…she hasn't responded to the plethora of messages I've already sent; why would this one be any different? _

Still, he couldn't help but make the attempt. As much as he knew it was pointless, that his mother would never believe that her son was not only still alive but actually in his own body again, he had to try.

"Hey, Noa," Mokuba said.

"Hm?" Noa replied without looking at his brother.

"What's wrong?"

"Eh…I just…can't think right now."

"What are you doing?"

"…Trying to figure out how to make my mom believe that I'm alive again…"

"Oh…have you ever thought of trying to find her?"

"Can't. Been trying for years."

"Oh…hey, Seto? Could you do something?"

Seto raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. "…Shouldn't be too difficult."

"I, uh…doubt she'll wanna talk to you, Seto," Noa said. "She never wanted anything to do with Kaiba-Corp, and I highly doubt she'll wanna talk to the new CEO…"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You've a point. Still, wouldn't you like to contact her?"

"O-Of course, but…I…"

"Leave it to me. I'll find her. It might take a bit of convincing, but I'm sure I'll be able to get her to talk to me…I can be highly persuasive."

"You mean threatening?" Noa asked with a frown.

"Tch…only with people who don't respond to anything else. I'm not going to threaten your mother, Noa, I'm not _that _heartless. Just…let me handle it. So, Mokuba, how's the game?"

The boy's smile was enough of an answer. "It's _awesome! _How'd you _do _it!"

"I'm just _that damn good_, kid."

Mokuba's smile somehow managed to widen.

* * *

"We're not _actually _going to his _birthday party_, are we?"

"_Yes_, Yami," Yugi said with a frown. "Look, just because _you _hate Mokuba doesn't mean _I _do. He's my _friend, _got it? Come on, Yami, say it with me: _F…R…I…"_

_"I get it," Yami snapped. "I just don't see why…"_

"Of course you don't. You're evil."

"I'm _not _evil!" Yami snarled. "If anyone's evil, it's _him!_"

"Maybe he _was_…but not anymore. You really need to let go of the past."

"And what if I don't?"

"You'll be bitter forever."

"Did you ever think I might _want _to be bitter?"

"Uh huh…and _why _is it that you hate Kaiba? I'd think you two would get along, given that you're both hopeless pessimists."

"_I'm _not a psychotic murderer!"

"Yes, you are."

"That's different!"

"How?"

"The people _I _kill _deserve _it!"

"_Sure…"_

"Oh, shut up!"

Yugi smiled. "Face it, Yami, you're a hypocrite."

"_I AM NOT!_"

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

"…Leave me alone."

Yugi shook his head, sighed, and left the room.

The incorporeal image of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle snorted. "Equating _me _to Kaiba…absurd. Absolutely absurd…"

* * *

_If Yami still seems particularly mean and sadistic...I intendedhim to. I'm keeping entirely with the Yami from the first few volumes of the manga, because his change from gambling madman to "The Next Messiah" makes absolutely no sense to me. Nothing actually happened to Yami to make him so nice; it just happened. Sorry, but that doesn't fly with me. A guy like Yami would not go from killing his opponents to being everybody's best friend because of a _sudden epiphany_. So, he's selective. And he still hates Kaiba, and anyone associated with Kaiba._


	25. 3, 7: It's My Birthday

WHEN Mokuba woke up, he was immediately bombarded by an explosion of color, like a rainbow firework without the noise or the fire. Disoriented, to put it lightly, the black-haired boy blinked several times, looking down at himself.

It was confetti.

Looking up, Mokuba saw Noa burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he tried to speak. "Oh…Oh, Mokuba! T-T-That…that face is…absolutely…p-priceless! Oh, my…God, that…!"

"Ha, ha…" Mokuba muttered.

He saw Seto leaning against the doorway, chuckling. "Happy birthday, rainbow boy," he said with a smirk. "It's now official…only nine more years until casinos and alcohol. How do you feel?"

"Festive," the boy said flatly, reaching back and throwing his pillow at Noa's face.

Still laughing, Noa fell off the chair he'd been sitting on, landing on the floor with a _thump. _The green-haired boy succumbed to a fit of suppressed giggles, covering his face with his hand.

"H-Hey…" Noa said when he could speak again, sitting up. "You know…I _could _have used glitter…I was being nice."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "And _I _could have used my alarm clock. _I _was being nice."

"Ooh…assault with a deadly timepiece, huh? You wanna be arrested on your birthday?"

"Seto's got good lawyers. I'll walk."

"And who says _I _can't have a good lawyer?"

"Seto. He's on my side. It's _my _birthday. You can have a good lawyer on yours."

"Oh…fine, so I guess I should wait a while before I stab you with a pocket watch, huh?"

Seto sighed. "All right, you two, discuss your chronological homicides at breakfast. It's almost ready."

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "What are we having, Seto?" he asked excitedly.

"What else?" Seto replied, winking. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

"With eggs and bacon!"

Seto sighed again. "Yes, yes…with eggs and bacon. Now go shower yourself, kiddo. Get that mess out of your hair. You'll want to look your best for your artery-clogging session."

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, Seto. You're the best!"

"Yes…" Seto said. "I am."

Mokuba got up and shot out of the room.

Noa and Seto looked at each other.

"Looks like he's okay now, huh?"

Seto smiled. "Yeah…we had a…talk a few nights back."

"Well, he's been a lot happier lately. Looks like you did good."

"Well."

"Eh?"

"I did…well."

Noa chuckled. "Yeah, yeah…smart boy. Stickler for correctness no matter what, aren't you?"

Seto smirked. "Always have been."

* * *

"So when's he coming, Seto, when's he coming, when's he coming?"

"Calm down," Seto said with a chuckle as he tousled his brother's hair. "I knew giving you chocolate so early would have repercussions…how do you manage to be so hyper?"

"I don't know! When's he coming?"

"In about a week or so. You've got enough to be excited about, all right? So why don't we just head off to this carnival of yours and focus on that?"

"I can't!" Mokuba cried. "It's Nathan Locklear!"

"You act as if he's a god," Seto said, smirking.

"He _is! _He created the coolest world _ever!_"

"You get far too excited over this, Mokuba. You're going to end up building a church."

"Yep," Noa agreed with a chuckle of his own. "He'll be the founder of Locklearism. The holy book's already written, even."

Seto's smirk widened. "Yes…all ten of them."

Mokuba was having a hard time in keeping himself seated. He constantly tapped his feet and drummed his fingers on his knees. His wide, sparkling violet eyes kept darting out the windows at the street.

Seto's smirk faded slightly. Mokuba was normally an energetic boy, but this sort of glee was rare in the extreme. It just proved that Seto had been spending far too little time with him, that he would be so ecstatic at the idea of going to a carnival.

"Hey, there's the shop!" Mokuba cried happily.

"You've been there at least seven hundred times, kiddo," Seto said. "It's the same as it's always been."

Mokuba just shrugged, grin still plastered on his face.

Kevin stopped the car and Seto watched as Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Yugi Motou climbed in.

"Where's the other guys?" Mokuba asked.

"Sorry, Mokuba," Yugi said. "Tea's sick and Ryou had to go on a trip with his father. But hey, you've got us!"

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah! Come on, Kevin, let's go!"

Kevin looked back from the driver's seat and flashed the boy a thumbs-up. "Aye-aye, little captain!"

Joey, apparently (to Seto) in the mood to be annoying, said, "Hey, Kaiba! How's the world's biggest ass-faced prick doin'!"

"I don't know, Wheeler," Seto said dryly, "how _are _you?"

The wide, sarcastic grin faded from Joey's face immediately. "Damn…that was good," he said, sitting down next to Yugi.

Tristan was chuckling. "Hey, when'd you actually get _funny_, Kaiba?"

Seto shrugged.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this…" Seto muttered, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks as he mentally cursed the weather for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Hey," Noa said, "it's for Mokuba's birthday!"

"Of course it is…any other reason and I'd have stayed home. I have come to the conclusion that summer is, by far, the most abysmal season in existence."

"You hate winter, too, Seto," Mokuba said.

"Winter's better than summer…at least during winter I can wear a coat."

"Well, you could wear something other than dress pants and long-sleeved shirts," Mokuba replied with a grin. "Just 'cuz you're a businessman doesn't mean you have to dress so formal all the time."

"I _do_," Seto insisted, "because I have an image to uphold."

"You don't seem to be one to care about what others think of you," Noa observed.

"I care what _I _think of me, and _I _think I should look professional at all times."

"Well, if you bring it on yourself, why complain?"

Seto turned a sudden glare at his green-haired brother. "I didn't bring the _sun _on myself, genius boy."

"You brought your choice of clothing _and _your current situation on yourself."

Seto grumbled incoherently, and his brothers thought they heard something along the lines of "…Little smart-ass…"

"Hey!" came Joey's voice from farther down the path. "Whatcha know! They brought the Freeflyer back this year! Sweet!"

Mokuba's eyes went wide in sudden delight. "They _did_! Oh, _awesome! _Come on, guys, let's go!"

Seto didn't go.

Turning, the two boys regarded their older brother with identical expressions of curiosity. "Come on, Seto," Mokuba said. "Let's go."

"Yeah, c'mon," Noa added.

"What _is _this 'Freeflyer?'"

"It's a roller coaster! C'mon!"

Seto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't trust a roller coaster rickety enough to be taken apart and carted away with the rest of this heap. I think I'll pass."

"Awww…" Mokuba whined, "come on! _Please?"_

"No," Seto said. "I don't trust it. I'm being especially lenient by letting you two go. I'm not going to kill myself."

"If you're so sure _we _won't die, how come _you _don't wanna go?" Noa asked.

"I'm _not _sure you won't die, but if you do, you'll have to do it without me."

"Please, Seto," Mokuba said, "if you really thought it was dangerous, you wouldn't let us go on it."

Seto's eyes narrowed again to the point where they were barely open. "…No. I refuse."

"How _come?_" Mokuba asked, crossing his arms. "…You're not _scared_, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mokuba," Seto snapped a bit _too _quickly. "I just don't want to. Is that _okay_?"

"No. Tell the truth, Seto."

"…I hate roller coasters. Strapping myself into a car that _I _can't control? You think I'm going to put my life into the hands of _these _people? _I _take control of my life, damn it, and I'm not about to render myself helpless for _thrills._"

Mokuba's lips spread in a cocky smirk, making the relation between him and his brother all too obvious. "You _are…_You, big, strong brother…you're _scared _of roller coasters!"

"I am _not _scared!" Seto snarled defensively.

"No…'course not. But Seto…it's my _birthday_. You gotta do what I ask."

"I don't _gotta _do anything, Mokuba…"

"_Please…?"_

Seto both loved and hated the expression on his brother's face at that moment. That pitiful, hopeful expression that he'd never been able to resist. Even when he had been…Gozaburo's shadow, as both his brothers had put it, he had felt ill at ease when Mokuba had had that expression on his face. Usually he had left the room in order not to deal with it.

Seto sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Mokuba…"

"How 'bout if I hold your hand, Seto?"

It might have been a joke, but when Seto looked up at Mokuba's face, he knew it wasn't. The offer was totally sincere, and that sincerity disarmed him. Hands hanging limply at his sides, Seto sighed as he let Mokuba grab his hand and pull him off toward his death.

"…I hate you sometimes, Mokuba," Seto said, although he knew it wasn't true.

By the expression on Mokuba's face, he did as well.

* * *

His mind went blank. He closed his eyes and left reality. He ignored the twists and turns and screaming and laughing and tried in vain to recall every street and alley of Domino City. When that didn't work, he mentally recited every book he'd ever read, from school textbooks to gifts given by stupid employees to novels he'd purchased himself.

When the cars finally screeched to a halt, he opened his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He glanced over at Mokuba, noticed he was still clutching the boy's hand, tighter than he'd have liked to admit.

"See? Was that so bad?" Noa asked, and Seto turned.

"Yes…it was," Seto said. "I will never do that again. It was stupid."

Noa smiled. "Sure…okay."

They got off and joined the others, who were currently buying corn dogs.

"'Ay, Kaiba," Joey said with a smirk, "noticed you was holdin' the little guy's hand pretty hard, there. Were ya _scared_?"

Before Seto could even come up with any sort of answer, Mokuba answered for him by laughing.

"No, _I _was. That first drop was worse than I thought it would be."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Thought ya liked coasters, kid."

"I do…some of them."

"Huh…well, the first one was a bad one, I'll give ya that. Gotta have a taste for it, I guess. Maybe if ya try it a few more times, it'll grow on ya."

Mokuba smiled. "Nah…I don't think so. I'll just wait till I can take a trip somewhere better, with rides I _know _I like."

Joey shrugged. "Guess 'at works," he said, taking a huge bite of his corn dog (which was slathered to the point of drowning in ketchup and mustard). "But ya know," he said, waving the dog at Mokuba, "ya won't get to like anythin' 'less ya give it more than one shot. Ya oughtta try again in a couple years, maybe. When yer older."

"I might."

"Good," Joey said, nodding.

When the blonde's attention reverted back to Yugi and Tristan, Seto stared openly at his brother. Mokuba looked at him and smiled. "I figured you wouldn't want Joey knowing," he said softly.

"I…I…thanks, kid."

Mokuba's smile widened and he squeezed his brother's hand. "No problem. Gotta stick up for my big brother, don't I?"

"…Thanks," he repeated.

He couldn't think of anything else to say.

* * *

_  
Awww...yes, this chapter is simply because I couldn't resist the image. Specifically, the image of Seto holding Mokuba's hand on a roller coaster...if it doesn't seem realistic...oh, well. Deal with it. It's cute, and sweet, and touching, and all that...and you know it._


	26. 3, 8: Broken Alarm

"HEY, Seto? What's up, big brother? You keep looking at the Ferris Wheel."

"Huh?" Seto turned and looked at Mokuba. The black-haired youth was looking back at him with a confused expression on his face. "Oh, uh…nothing, Mokuba. It's nothing."

It wasn't nothing.

The day was going well, but in the back of his mind, Seto still remembered that email…Ferris Wheel…something about a Ferris Wheel…he couldn't let Mokuba onto that ride…nowhere near it. He wasn't even positive there had been a threat in that message, but if not…why had someone sent it? He had to be careful…there was a chance, and he wasn't about to deal in chances…he had to be sure.

No Ferris Wheel…if he had to drag Mokuba away from it, he would.

"You wanna go on the Ferris Wheel, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"No!" Seto snapped suddenly, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh…no. I've had enough of rides."

"You only went on one!"

"One was enough…more than enough."

"Sheesh…" Mokuba shook his head, smirking. "Scaredy cat…" he said.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Watch it, kid."

"Or what? You can't do anything. It's my birthday!"

"I could act like big brothers are supposed to and shove your face into your cake."

"What cake?"

"Please, Mokuba. It's not like I could bring it _here_. It's at home…I couldn't fit it into my pocket, sorry."

"You could have if you applied yourself."

Seto chuckled. "Uh-huh…sure, Mokuba. I'll get right on that. Just believe in myself…I'll have a cake in my pocket before long."

"So…you got me a cake?"

Seto scoffed. "Of course. If I hadn't, you'd have thrown a fit. 'I don't get to have sugar all year, Seto, why can't I have some on my birthday?' You know, I _do _let you have sugar…you just refuse to admit that. It makes it easier when you want to con me out of something."

Now Mokuba scoffed. "Seto, breakfast cereal doesn't count as _sugar_."

"Ever looked at the ingredients of that garbage? There's sugar in there."

"It's not the right kind! You know what I mean! How come you don't let me have candy and stuff?"

"Because you'd get addicted to it. I won't have you killing yourself with that garbage. Just feel grateful, would you? I let you have chocolate in your pancakes, I let you have bacon, and I got you a cake. And no doubt you'll want cotton candy sooner or later…I saw you staring at that booth."

Mokuba pouted. "You're depriving me, Seto."

"I'm keeping you healthy. Stop whining and have fun already, huh?"

Mokuba suddenly grinned impishly. "…Hey, Seto. If _you _don't shove my face into my cake…can _I _do it?"

Seto gave his brother a strange look. "…Uh…whatever, kid. I won't be eating any of it, anyway, so it's not an issue for me. I think Noa might have a problem with that idea, though."

"He can buy his own cake."

Seto chuckled. "…Fine. Go ahead. When we get home, you can do whatever you want with your cake…but don't expect me to clean up the mess."

Mokuba grinned again and ran off toward a booth filled with stuffed toys.

Seto sighed. "Okay…it shouldn't be too hard to get out of this…just keep him occupied, and make sure he stays with the group…"

He didn't like Mokuba's friends, that much was true…but he knew that Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were more than able to defend themselves, and thus able to defend Mokuba. As much as he hated them, he acknowledged that they knew how to survive.

Later, he would curse himself for being so trusting.

* * *

He should have known better. 

A warning bell should have gone off in his head. A "Bad Idea! Bad Idea!" alarm should have assaulted his ears. It was a terrible idea, one of the worst…he should have been shot for allowing it to happen.

He couldn't think of the reason _why _he thought it would work out…_why _he thought it would be okay. He didn't know _why _he thought Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor would be competent…but for some reason he did.

He let Mokuba go off on his own with them.

At the crucial moment…he was soft. His senses were dulled, his instincts clouded.

"I heard some people talking about the funhouse!" Mokuba said, and Joey grinned.

"Yeah, me too! Says it's _awesome! _Some real cool shit 'n there!"

Warning bell…warning bell…

"Seto!" Mokuba whirled around and looked at his brother. "You wanna go with us to check it out?"

Alarm…where's the alarm?

"No," Seto said, waving them away (Why? _Why!_), "go on. How about I get you some food, kiddo? What do you want?"

"Uh…can I get some cotton candy, Seto?"

"…I knew it…but it _is_ your birthday. Fine. Go on, little brother. Have fun."

Mokuba grinned from ear to ear and left with Joey and Tristan toward the funhouse. Noa stayed by Seto's side. "I don't get what's so great about a _funhouse_ that's supposed to scare you…probably isn't even scary, which defeats the whole purpose."

Seto smirked as he began searching for a booth that sold cotton candy, thinking that Mokuba was at least away from the Ferris Wheel…at least there was that, right?

But it didn't matter.

And he didn't know that it didn't matter.

"You're using the logic of an adult, Noa. Kids love that garbage."

"And Joey and Tristan?"

"...Think of their mental age, Noa."

Noa laughed. "I guess so…hey, where'd Yugi go?"

"I couldn't care less…but I think he's off playing a game."

"Why doesn't _that _surprise me?"

Seto smirked.

* * *

The inside of the funhouse didn't start off all that scary, but just for the fact that it was cool, Mokuba thought it worth the seven tickets it cost to get in. He wondered why a place meant to be scary would be called a _fun_house, but then again, he was one to enjoy thrills, so being scared _was _somewhat fun. 

Or so he thought.

The gags throughout the dark, refreshingly cold "hall" were cheap, but some of them were effective. A couple even made him jump, like the realistic crocodile head that popped out from a hole in the wall…he figured it would have been obviously fake in the light of day, but that was the point of the darkness. It made the thing look real enough to be somewhat scary.

But there was nothing groundbreaking about it.

Mokuba wondered if and when the _real _scare would come.

…It would come much too soon for his liking.

* * *

The "throw-the-soft-bean-bag-thing-at-the-milk-bottles-while-people-laugh-at-you" game was probably meant to be hard. Given that they didn't even give you a ball, but something so soft that it looked as if it couldn't knock over a paper cup, Seto figured it should have been highly difficult. 

But Seto Kaiba was a master at any game he played.

He threw once to get a feel for it, and he managed to knock down one of the three, but he'd known that the first try would go awry. The second one, which he threw with a quick, curt throw that perfectly complimented his no-nonsense personality, was dead-on.

Even the carnie in charge of the game seemed surprised when he handed the stuffed dragon to Seto, who grimaced with distaste at the thing but took it anyway because Mokuba had wanted one. It was meant to be a Blue-Eyes, Seto was sure, a plush representation of the most divine beast ever to grace Duel Monsters…

…The disgraceful thing made a joke of it.

"Pegasus would love this…" Seto muttered.

"Huh?" Noa asked.

"Maximilian Pegasus. President of Industrial Illusions."

"Oh…_that _guy. I think I met him once, back before he took over. He gave me the creeps…" Noa suddenly chuckled and added, "Real twitchy fucker."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Noa…"

The rising inflection with which Seto said his name made Noa think of his mother. He looked Seto squarely in the eye. "I'm technically older than you, Seto," he said. "I think I can curse if I feel like it."

"Maybe at home, but out here you're a child, and anything you say will reflect on me. So watch your mouth."

"What are you, now, my father?"

"As far as the world is concerned, yes."

Noa rolled his eyes and took the dragon when Seto handed it to him. "Technicalities."

"Technicality or not, it's the truth of their _perception of reality_."

Noa smirked.

* * *

_I apologize profusely for the lateness of this chapter, but it took a lot of tweaking. The first version didn't have the right feel, so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Thanks, CfB, for your help on this one. I don't know how well this new version fixes things, but I'm pleased with it. The next chapter, I assure you, won't take nearly as long to show up. Again, I'm really sorry. I never meant for things to take so long. But with my professors flinging paper at me from every direction, I haven't had much time to myself. Anyway, I hope you liked this._


	27. 3, 9: Target Sighted

"DON'T you think we'll get in trouble for this?"

Joey waved off the boy's concern. "Don't worry, Moku. Nobody's gonna do nothin'. 'Sides, it's hot 's hell out there, I ain't movin'."

"Still, we've been in here for twenty minutes."

"I need to recuperate," Tristan said. "Damn sun's tryin' to assassinate me."

Mokuba sighed. "Huh…it does feel good in here, but…it's boring."

"Nobody's keepin' ya, kid. Ya can go out if ya wanna." Joey flashed a grin Mokuba barely saw. "It ain't like ya gotta _stay with the group. _Yer twelve; I think yer old enough to take care o' yerself."

"I don't think Seto would like that."

"By God, yer a wuss sometimes, kid," Tristan said. "I like ya 'n all, but damn. It ain't all about Seto. Ya don't gotta do _every _damn thing he wants. Ya ain't his pet."

"No, I'm not," Mokuba agreed, "but Seto trusts me, and I don't want to change that by being stupid."

"It ain't stupid to go out on yer own and go someplace…ya walk around school all the time, don't ya? There ain't much difference here, 'cept it's a lot funner."

"Funner isn't a word, Tristan," Mokuba said.

"Whatever. Point's the same."

Joey leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Where'd that damn body go to? I heard there's a body 'at's s'posed to look hella real…really scary, ya know? The best part o' this damn funhouse…I didn't see no body."

"Maybe we missed a switch somewhere or something," Mokuba suggested.

Joey glanced at the boy, then got up. "I'm gonna go look. You comin' with, guys?"

"Sure," Tristan said, standing himself.

"Better come with us, Moku," Joey said. "Don't want Seto to get _mad_…"

"Shut up, Joey."

The blonde chuckled.

Mokuba got up and followed his friends back into the funhouse.

* * *

"Hey, Yugi!" Noa called. 

The short teen smiled when he saw the pair coming up to him. "Hey, guys. What've you been doing?"

"Mokuba wanted cotton candy and a toy…" Seto murmured. "I don't see why he wanted one of these stupid things." He lifted the dragon, obviously not too thrilled with it by the expression on his face.

Yugi chuckled. "Soon as I saw those things I figured you'd hate them. Looks just like the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon."

Seto glared at his rival. "Don't mention that…_thing_."

Again, Yugi chuckled. "Right. Sorry."

"So what have _you_ been doing, Yugi?" Noa asked.

"Just wandering, playing games, you know." He reached into a pocket and withdrew a miniature stuffed version of his own favorite Duel Monsters creature, the Dark Magician. "Thought maybe Mokuba would want this. I don't know if he will, but if he doesn't, I'll take it."

Seto rolled his eyes. "You are such a child, Yugi."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't care."

"You wouldn't."

"That's what I said."

Seto raised an eyebrow, let a small smirk rise on his lips.

* * *

It was the tall brown-haired one that uncovered the switch. It was entirely on accident, but he found it. And when the body fell down from the trap door on the "ceiling," all three of them jumped. 

"Oh, shit…" the blonde said with a grimace. "That thing looks fuckin' _real_…and…"

"It's so small…" the target said.

"A kid," the brown-haired one noted. "That's just morbid. A kid's corpse hangin' from a noose…damn. Fuckin' wrong…"

The blonde chuckled. "I love it…it's wrong, it's morbid…but it's awesome. This takes a master, man, to make somethin' so realistic…and the idea 'at it's a kid…icin' on the damn cake, man. Fuckin' _great_."

The target sighed. "You're weird, Joey…"

The opportunity had yet to show itself, and it was beginning to annoy him. He was sick of hiding, he wanted to _move_! But he couldn't do it with the other two around…he had to wait until the target was alone. He knew he wouldn't be able to carry everything out if complications arose. Even if his partner had said not to abandon the plan, he would if complications arose…

The two teens with the target knew Seto.

And if Seto showed up before the target was gone, everything would crumble. Not just the plan, but _everything_. That was the one thing neither of them could handle. Seto wasn't one to negotiate. If he found out, he'd be hungry for blood.

Shifting his weight to relieve the cramp growing in his leg, he ran a hand through his hair and wondered if he'd be able to do it tonight…would the target come back alone?

* * *

Outside, Mokuba groaned when he was once again assaulted by hot, humid air. He looked around, but couldn't see Seto or Noa or Yugi. "I guess we should just hang out here," he said. 

"Yeah," Joey said. "If we go out 'n look for 'em, we'll probably only end up gettin' lost…"

Tristan sat down on the ground and sighed. "Damn sun…I swear, summer in California sucks major ass…I oughtta move back to Washington…"

Joey smirked. "Like you'd be able to handle Washington again after spendin' so much time here…"

"I'd rather get used to freezin' again than spend another summer dyin' of heatstroke…"

"You aren't dead yet," Mokuba said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have spent more than one summer here."

"Little smart ass…you know what I mean, Moku, shut up."

Mokuba smiled.

"Hey…" Joey said suddenly. "It's gettin' late…almost time to leave. Yo, Moku, whaddaya say you help us out, huh?"

"Wha…?"

"That body'll be _awesome _as a Halloween decoration, man. Well made, damn near think it'd start breathing. We _gotta _get it…"

Tristan was smirking evilly. "Going back to yer old self, are ya, klepto?"

"Shut up," Joey snapped. "C'mon, kid, whaddaya say? Yer small, ya could sneak in the back 'n get it for us."

Mokuba frowned, obviously displeased. "I…I don't know…_Stealing?_"

"Oh, come _on_, kid. Don't be such a dork."

"I'm not a dork, I just respect myself enough _not to steal_. I'm rich, remember? Or at least Seto is. I don't need to steal."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. Ya just don't wanna make yer precious _Seto _disappointed in ya…"

Mokuba's frown darkened. "No, I _don't_. I love my brother and I respect him. Just 'cuz _you _hate your parents doesn't mean _everyone _does."

"Seto ain't yer _parent_."

"He's my legal guardian, you moron...it's the same thing."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Little wuss…no one'll know."

"_I'll _know…and Seto will find out."

"Tch…yer too damn scared o' him."

"Let's say you're right, even though you're wrong…if I'm gonna be scared of _anyone_, might as well be scared of the one _everyone's _scared of."

"_I _ain't scared o' _Kaiba_."

"It's not my fault that you're dumb."

"Hey, whose friend _are _you, anyway?"

"As a friend, I'm telling you you're dumb. You _should _be scared of Seto."

"Whatever…so're ya gonna help us or what? Look, ya don't even hafta take it out o' the carnival with ya. Just get it outta the funhouse, leave it outside in the back, we'll get it. _We _can take it out the gates with us, no one'll give it a second thought…they'll think it's a prize 'r somethin'. The people watchin' the gates ain't the smartest guys 'n the bunch…it'll be easy. And you can make your precious _Seto _proud."

"You know, it's _my _birthday, you shouldn't be forcing me to do something illegal."

"I'll steal somethin' for ya on my birthday. So c'mon, ya gonna help?"

Mokuba sighed. "You _promise _I don't have to do _anything _but get it outside the funhouse?"

"Sure. Nothin' else. No one'll know ya did anythin'. Nobody's watchin' this thing now, it'll be fine. Just sneak in the back. Go on, Moku. We'll keep watch 'n tell ya if someone's comin'."

Mokuba looked back at the funhouse, sighed again. "…I guess…but if anyone else asks, you forced me into it. I don't wanna do this, but if I don't you're gonna mock me forever…"

"Blame the governor o' Texas, for all I care. Just go, Moku, huh? Don't worry. We got yer back."

As he walked toward the funhouse, Mokuba scoffed. "Yeah, right…"

He would later curse himself for a fool.

* * *

_As an apology for the lateness of the last chapter, I put this one up extremely early. I hope this helps somewhat...I didn't mean for the last one to take so long. So, I hope you liked this one...suspense is rising. Hmmm...how interesting...well, there was a reason for the genres I picked for this story, after all._


	28. 3, 10: Mission Accomplished

HE couldn't believe his luck!

The target came back, alone this time, trying to be silent. The kid was doing a decent job of it, but it didn't matter because he'd already been spotted…too bad he didn't realize that he had more to worry about than carnival security.

He was hard-pressed to contain his excitement when the target came close. He had to wait…had to make sure he didn't botch the whole thing all to hell. And so he kept quiet, kept still, as the target hit the switch and watched the body he thought to be fake fall until the rope snapped tight.

The target was distracted by the decoy.

The predator made his move.

* * *

There was a strange, overly-complex harness holding the body in position, and Mokuba was having a hard time keeping his cool. It was exceedingly frustrating, both that he was in this position to begin with and that it was being difficult. 

It didn't help any that Mokuba was claustrophobic. It was okay when he was with somebody else, if he had Seto or another friend to distract him, but the air that had been so refreshingly cool before was now stifling…the air conditioner had been turned off for the night, evidently.

It might have been his imagination, but he thought he heard movement. Turning around despite telling himself that it was nothing, that he was just being paranoid, he grunted with frustration when he saw nothing.

He went back to work on the fake corpse.

When he discovered the wires jutting out from the elbows, which was obviously the way they made the arms point forward as if they were reaching for you, Mokuba groaned again in frustration. Of course…couldn't be simple, could it?

He tried to remove one of the wires, and when it wouldn't budge, he pulled in a sudden fit of anger, signifying the loss of his patience, and he heard a strange, papery crackle as the arm was ripped off.

Even in the dark, he could see the knob of bone.

This was no dummy…no fake…

…It was a real corpse.

He drew in his breath, probably to scream, but it never came.

A hard _crack _sent white-hot pain through his head, and he fell into total blackness.

* * *

Noa came up to Joey and Tristan, Yugi at his side. "Hey, guys!" he said breathlessly; he was running. 

"Hey," Joey said, lifting a hand, "where's Kaiba?"

"Off at the car to talk to Kevin about something. Why?"

"Good…so he'll be gone for a bit."

"Uh…okay?"

Joey jerked a hand toward the funhouse. "Moku's in there, gettin' somethin' for us."

"…What?"

"Cool it, kid. We didn't give 'im much of a choice." Tristan glanced at his friend. "Joey saw this dummy corpse in there, and he wanted it. So he sent Moku in there to get it for him."

Noa frowned. "…Why?"

Joey shrugged. "It was cool. And Mokuba's small. Quieter."

"How long has he been in there?"

"Like…ten minutes."

"I don't like it. I'm gonna go get him."

"Why?"

"If Seto comes back and finds out Mokuba agreed to help you steal something, he's gonna be mad. It's Mokuba's birthday; he doesn't need to be grounded."

He walked into the exit of the funhouse without another word to the pair of teens.

* * *

The interior of the funhouse was dark and humid. It made Noa uncomfortable. It was too warm for what time it was, and he wanted to get out as quickly as possible. "Mokuba?" he called out softly, barely more than a whisper. 

Nothing.

He walked through the entirety of the funhouse, not seeing any of it, calling out his black-haired brother's name every few steps. When he reached the entrance and found nothing, he searched more thoroughly, finding a back entrance down a side "hall." He ended up outside, looking up at the moon, with still no sign of Mokuba.

He wasn't too concerned. It was obvious that Mokuba had just left without getting his prize. Noa found himself smiling at that. Good. Mokuba hadn't stolen anything. He was glad for that.

He walked around and looked at the three teens waiting by the exit. "Well, he must have left, because he isn't in there. Let's go find him before Seto comes back. Tristan, you stay here. Yugi, Joey, we'll split up."

Each nodded.

Tristan waved as the other three set off to find Mokuba.

* * *

"Where are the others, Taylor?" Seto asked, crossing his arms. 

"Around."

"Don't fuck with me; I'm not in the mood. Where are they?"

"I don't know. They ain't here, so how 'm I s'posed to know?"

Groaning, Seto looked away. "Idiot…fine."

"Hey, don't go callin' me an idiot. Didn't know it was my job to keep watch on everybody. _You're _the oldest of us, Kaiba, why ain't it _your _job to know? Don't throw it on me."

"_You're _older than me, you slack-jawed imbecile…Whatever, Taylor. Say what you want, I don't really care. I want to get home…I have a headache."

Seto raised an eyebrow as Noa rushed up to him, breathing harshly, his face dismayed. "S-Seto! We can't find him!"

"Him? Him who? Can't find who?"

"Mokuba! We can't find Mokuba!"

The alarm finally went off, and Seto clenched his teeth, fisted his hands, his eyes glazing over like ice. "…What…?"

"He was with Tristan and Joey and Joey wanted to get something from the funhouse and so he sent Mokuba inside and I looked for him and he wasn't there so we split up to find him and he--"

"Stop," Seto said, straining to keep a calm tone over the hysteria in his mind. "…Just...stop."

Noa stopped babbling and struggled to gain his breath. The poor boy looked close to crying. Seto felt a pang of sympathy for him, but it was hardly anything compared to what else he felt.

This…this…was not…good.

When Joey came sprinting up to them, Seto's eyes blazed with sudden fire.

The impact of his fist to Joey's face sent the blonde flying over Yugi and sprawling on the ground. Noa, Yugi and Tristan all stared in shock as Joey strained to sit up, nursing a broken nose.

"What the _fuck _is your problem, Wheeler…?" Seto hissed through clenched teeth.

"I godda broken dose…" he said, speech garbled from his injury as he glared up at the young CEO. "Whad da hell was dat!"

"No less than you deserve, you _idiot! _Where the _fuck _do you get off using my brother for your moronic schemes!"

"Don' ged so freaked already, Kaiba…we don' know anything happened do him…Id's only been, like…half a hour."

"_YOU GODDAMNED MORON! MY BROTHER IS THE VICE PRESIDENT OF KAIBA-CORP! YOU DON'T THINK THAT IF HE'S _MISSING _IT'S A BAD SIGN!"_

Joey managed to stumble to his feet, taking a step back.

"I could have _bought _you whatever the _fuck _you thought was so _god_damned important that you sent my brother to _steal _it for you, you son of a diseased whore! Now he's gone and you expect me not to get _freaked!_"

"Seto…" Noa whispered. "It looks bad, but…he's right. We _don't _know anything's wrong, yet…"

"_I _do! _I _know what's wrong! You fucking morons are always telling me to give you another chance, to open up to you and be _friends! _Well, what sort of chance did you expect! I left my brother in _your _care, Wheeler, I _trusted _you to keep him safe! I knew someone was probably planning to _kidnap _him at this goddamned hellhole - turns out I was _right_ - and I _trusted you! I LEFT MY CHILD IN YOUR HANDS AND YOU LOST HIM!"_

Joey Wheeler had seen the CEO of Kaiba-Corp angry before. Of course he had; Kaiba hated him. He'd seen enough of Kaiba's anger to know what it looked like.

…This wasn't what Joey knew.

None of them had ever seen such raw fury in the teen billionaire's eyes. His eyes were so hot with rage that they could have melted diamond. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white and his fingernails dug into his palms so hard that the skin broke and blood began to flow.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Seto spoke again in a somewhat normal tone. "…I received an anonymous email a while back that said: 'The fun's about to begin. Will you be there?' along with a riddle…the answer was: 'Ferris Wheel.' I'd thought that meant if I stayed away from that particular ride, everything would be fine. That's why I let Mokuba go off on his own without me…I let him stay with you, his friends…and what do you two do? You send him into a dark, closed-in space to steal something…I'm not a paranoid parent; but he's a constant target; you both know that, and this time the threat was imminent. I thought I could trust you two to watch him…Now I know how foolish I've been. I've made two mistakes tonight…the first was trusting myself…the second was trusting you…"

His voice wavered. He was extremely close to snapping again.

Turning, Seto pulled a phone from his pocket. "Roland…Mokuba's gone missing. Yes…everything. Now. Yes. Good."

He turned and looked at Joey again. "If I find him here, I'll pay any medical expenses…if I don't…then feel lucky I'm letting you live."

Without another word, Seto left the three of them and set off to find his brother.

* * *

_Well, you didn't think the whole story would be happy and fun-filled, did you? Fluff isn't my strong suit; I can't make an entire story filled with it. And so, the suspense comes to fruition...sort of. In any case...if you don't hate me now for this...wait a while. You just might change your mind._  



	29. 3, 11: Responsibility

"SETO, trust me, I understand, but there's really nothing you can do here."

It had been hours. Mokuba had gone missing at about seven-fifteen, an hour and forty five minutes before the carnival was to close up…and the police had arrived at eight.

It was three in the morning.

Seto clenched his teeth. "You _don't _understand."

"I have children, sir," the officer said. "I know how you feel."

"Oh! Have you ever had to deal with your children being constantly _abducted _due to _your _status! Do you have to deal with your children _constantly _being _threatened!_ Have you ever had your children _stolen _from you right underneath your _goddamned _nose!"

The officer's smile was still there, but there was pain in his eyes. "…My son was killed last year. Right underneath my goddamned nose."

The fire was instantly doused. Seto's fury wavered, withered, died. "…O-Oh."

"That's what you're fearing, isn't it? That your brother will die?"

Seto forced himself to nod.

"I've been a cop for twelve years, Mr. Kaiba. I know my work. I won't lie and tell you it's not possible that little Mokuba will die, but I will say that I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen. We're not even certain if he was kidnapped at all. Maybe he just ran off."

"No. He wouldn't do that."

"I'm inclined to believe you. From what I've heard, it seems your brother is a very responsible boy."

Again, Seto nodded.

"I hear it told that you are an atheist. In that case, telling you to trust in God won't help. You'd probably just ask why God let him be taken in the first place…I can't say _I _didn't think the same thing…So trust in me, if you can. I swear to you, I will do everything I can to retrieve your brother."

There was something about this man that was reassuring. Seto looked into the officer's eyes and saw a steadfast confidence. This man believed he would find Mokuba with such a ferocity that Seto found himself trusting him…as much as he didn't want to.

"You're perceptive," Seto said finally. "I don't trust in God…not in God or Allah or any other fairy tale society tries to shove in my face…I don't believe in fate or destiny, any higher power…all of it is just one gigantic excuse not to take responsibility for one's own actions…I refuse to do that. And that's why I can't trust in you, either. I can put faith into no one but myself…I am responsible for this. I must be responsible for its rectification."

"You aren't responsible for this, Mr. Kaiba," the cop said. "Whoever took him is responsible for this…that you may think you weren't keeping a close enough eye on Mokuba does not excuse the one who kidnapped him. Letting your brother be with his friends is not a crime. Kidnapping is."

"Law has no play in this," Seto said. "It comes down to responsibility."

"It comes down to who did worse: you, for trusting Mokuba and his friends, or the kidnapper, for taking him from you. Can you honestly say that trusting your brother is worse than kidnapping him?"

Slight surprise crossed over Seto's features, then it was gone. He said, "No…I cannot. But that does not excuse me. I didn't think about the fact that that damned email might have been a ploy to throw me off my guard…I should have known it to be a farce, but I didn't."

"What's this about an email?"

"I received an anonymous email a while back. It was a riddle. The answer was Ferris Wheel. It said at the end: 'The fun is about to begin. Will you be there?' I assumed it was the same narcissistic idiocy so many criminals one sees on television partake of, letting the victim know just enough to try stopping it…then committing the act in spite of them. I never once thought that it was false, that perhaps _this_ criminal was smarter than that…"

The officer mulled this over. "I should like to see this email you received…were you able to trace it?"

"Nothing. I have no idea where it came from. That's what surprises me most about it. I've been working with computers since I was ten; I was tutored by the best of the best. I _know _computers…I should have been able to trace it back to somewhere…but I couldn't."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes. On my home system."

"I think I should have a look at it."

"If you feel it will help any."

"It might…just covering all the bases, here." He took out a pen and a small pad of paper, scribbled something down and handed it to Seto. "Here. Forward it to this address. I'll have a look."

Seto took the slip of paper and put it into a pocket. "Fine."

After putting the pen and paper back into his own pocket, the officer offered a hand. "Darren McKinley."

Seto looked at the hand for a moment before shaking it. "Seto Kaiba," he said, looking the man in the eye.

"I've heard you called both a demon and a god," Darren said. "But it seems to me that you are neither…just a concerned parent. I must say…I'm highly impressed that you manage it, being so young. Especially with a career as well."

"Seems as though I don't manage it as well as I should."

"Mistakes happen to the best of us," Darren said. "You can't put yourself down for this…you may think it's your fault, but you did nothing warranting fault. Focus on the kidnapper…wish death upon him or her, if you will. Keep hope, Seto Kaiba. I won't tell you to have faith, because you don't seem one to have faith in much of anything…I mean no offense."

"None taken…you're right."

Darren chuckled. "Of course…but keep hope. Without hope, none of us could survive."

Seto wanted to refute the claim, to say that it was hopelessly idiotic to think that…but the man had a point. Without hope, would he have been able to handle all that had happened in his life? Without hope, would he have survived Gozaburo Kaiba? Somehow, he doubted it.

"Thank you…Darren McKinley. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

"Get out."

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi knew better than to say anything. They got out of the limousine immediately, without comment. Noa watched them and waved halfheartedly as Kevin began to leave.

Seto looked out the window, eyes opaque and jaw set, mouth a thin line on his face. Noa had thought he would be angry, anxious, sad, _something_…

This cold distance was worse than any of that.

He didn't look human.

"Seto…?" Noa murmured, sounding much younger than even his body portrayed, much less his true age. "…Are you…are you…gonna be okay…?"

Bad question.

Seto's eyes flared suddenly, his obvious tiredness incinerated in the heat of raw fury. "Oh, of _course!_" he snarled. "I'm just _fucking _wonderful! Mokuba's _nowhere _to be found and I can't do a _god_damned thing about it! I'm dancing with _fucking _excitement!"

Noa flinched as though struck. His vision blurred with sudden tears. "I…I…"

Seto's expression softened, the scowl on his face melted away. He looked tired again…too tired. "Noa…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you, I…I just…I can't…"

Noa got up and sat next to his brother, who reached over to take him into a tight, desperate embrace. Noa returned the gesture, leaning his head against Seto's shoulder, unable to keep up a brave front anymore.

When the tears finally came, Noa didn't care.

"Kevin," Seto said, his voice as emotionless as stone. "Go to the airport. There's someone we need to pick up."

Noa leaned back, detached himself from Seto. "Who…who are we picking up, Seto…?"

Seto chuckled humorlessly. "…Nathan Locklear."

"Huh?"

"The reason I went to the car was because he called me…he took an earlier flight, as a…surprise for Mokuba. He thought…it would be a nice gesture…not that it matters much now…"

Noa found it odd that Seto was even bothering with the man. He wouldn't have expected him to…because it _didn't _matter now…

Then he thought he knew why.

Ignoring Nathan Locklear would be one step closer to admitting Mokuba would never come back.

And until Seto saw the boy's corpse with his own eyes, he would never believe that.

He couldn't.

* * *

_Couple things to say:_

_To those of you who may have read my revised version of _Twist of Fate,_ you may recognize the name Darren McKinley. I brought him back in this story because I liked him. I thought he served a good purpose here, talking some sense into Kaiba's head before he decided to go on a homicidal rampage...which, left to his own devices, he might. _

_CfB: I've come to realize that my little thing regarding the corpse didn't really serve a purpose. The reason for it was because I read a story about finding a real corpse in a funhouse, one of those urban legends that turned out to be true. That story was the main inspiration for this conflict, so I decided to use it. Now that I realize the corpse served no real purpose by being real...I'll fix it. I'll add something later on to tie it into the rest of the story, to at least make the information somewhat important. Thanks for pointing this out._

_I'm not certain when I'll update next. I've a paper to write, a test to prepare for, and a novel to read for school. I'll try to keep with a somewhat regular amount of time between chapters, but I can't make any guarantees. Please be patient; I'll do it. It'll come._


	30. 3, 12: A Hopeless Failure

"GET in."

Nathan Locklear was highly surprised to hear the quick, curt, angry tone. Seto Kaiba was often said to be a cruel, heartless bastard, but Nathan had had a few conversations with the man over the phone; he'd thought the rumors to be completely false. Seto Kaiba had sounded polite, distinguished, even somewhat amiable.

Seeing the expression on Seto's face made him second-guess that.

His face wasn't particularly angry or bitter…it was just…stone. No expression, no emotion, nothing. Void of everything, like an opaque, particularly bland painting. A picture in the living dead, Nathan thought. If ever a living being could _look _dead…this was it.

Something must have happened, Nathan figured, when he saw the young boy who he would have figured to be Seto's son if he hadn't known the truth. The child's face was drawn, sad, streaked with tears.

Nathan sat down by the child, across from Seto, and asked the inevitable:

"Something has happened, hasn't it?"

"Oh, _no_, not at all, we--"

"Seto."

Seto groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry…yes. Mokuba…he's missing."

Nathan's mouth opened in shock. "M-Missing…? W-When did this happen!"

"A few hours ago," Seto muttered. "The police are investigating now."

"Oh, my…God…I…"

"It's none of your concern," Seto cut him off before he could say anything else. "You can stay at my home if you wish. I'd appreciate that you stay until he is found. He wants to meet you quite badly."

Nathan nodded because he could think of nothing else to do. He thought that, perhaps, the casual way he said "until he is found" meant that he was getting his hopes up a bit too high, but such optimism was common with parents whose children had just gone missing that day…or so Nathan had discovered.

So, he didn't say anything to the contrary like, "Have you thought of the idea that he may _not _be found?" or, "Any bets he won't want to meet me if and when he is found?"

Given the tenseness of Seto's body, Nathan had an idea that saying such a thing would net him nothing but a broken nose and a toss out of the car onto the concrete. Plus, he was more sensitive than that.

"It may be that it's not my concern, Mr. Kaiba, but…is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No."

"N-Nothing at all?"

"No," Seto repeated, this time with finality. "Don't worry about it. It's my problem. You're a guest. You need not worry."

Nathan had a feeling that it wasn't politeness that was keeping Seto from accepting his assistance. He thought it was more along the lines of stubbornness than anything.

Still, Nathan wondered, what was it that he'd thought he could do? He was no detective, no crime scene investigator. What sort of assistance could he, an artist and storyteller, give?

It was most likely true, but in the face of such news rational thought didn't do much to heighten one's mood. Even though he'd never met the boy, Nathan had been able to tell - simply from speaking to Seto on the phone - that Mokuba was an important member of his family. Seto spoke quite fondly of him, and the idea of what must be going through the young businessman's mind made Nathan ache. It had to be hell.

Even though this was their first face-to-face meeting, Nathan wished he had some way to help the man. Something…anything…

He could think of nothing.

* * *

Seto let Nathan pick his own room to stay in; he didn't care. After the artist was settled in, Seto left Noa to himself and made his way into his study, where he sat at the computer, not even bothering to turn it on.

He stared at his reflection in the blank, black screen, and cursed himself.

"No matter what I do…no matter how I try to atone for what I've done…I always manage to hurt him. Regardless of my intentions, it always seems to go wrong."

He thought back on his life, on what he had done, and found it exceedingly depressing that his years at the Domino Children's Home, the most miserable portion of his existence (even Gozaburo had been better because at least he had stepped forward; in the orphanage, he had had no choice but to stay idle, a state he couldn't stand), were the only memories where he could honestly say Mokuba had been happy.

"Damn it…"

A spine of steel, they said. A heart of ice, they said. A huge success, they said.

Yeah, right.

"I've risen to the top of the gaming industry…I'm one of the richest people in the United States…I'm well known in almost every country on the planet…I'm the most popular celebrity in the teenage world…but where it counts…where I needed to succeed more than anywhere else…I'm a hopeless failure…"

He'd lashed out at Joey, he'd listened to and understood Darren McKinley…but he knew and acknowledged the truth of this matter. That Mokuba was missing wasn't due to the kidnapper or to Joey Wheeler…

At the heart of the whole thing…the reason it had happened was because of Seto himself. He'd allowed the opportunity to present itself. He'd slacked off, had been too quick to fall back on his own self-confidence instead of caution…

At the heart of the whole thing, he had failed.

And, like every time before, Mokuba had been the one to pay for it.

* * *

_It's a bit short, I know, but it had to be said. This marks the end of Part 3. As of the next update, the final section, Part 4: Truth, begins. Expect about another 14 chapters before this tale ends. _  



	31. 4, 1: On Hold

**PART 4:  
****REVELATION**

**

* * *

**

THE next day might have been any normal Friday…Seto might have expected Mokuba to leap onto his bed and inform him that since it was his birthday weekend, Seto was _not _allowed to work, _no matter what_.

Seto usually had to argue about that, and ended up working through Friday and Saturday, spending Sunday with his brother as a compromise…this usually made Mokuba feel disappointed, but there was usually no way around it.

When Mokuba _didn't _come into the room like this, like he had for the past three years, Seto thought he would give anything just so he could tell his brother he _would _spend the entire weekend with him; he would do anything Mokuba wanted to do, no complaints…

Of course, it didn't happen, no matter how much Seto tried to delude himself..

He saw that it was halfway past eleven and didn't care.

Purely out of mechanical habit, he forced himself to brush his teeth and comb his hair, then walked out of the room and through the hall to the front parlor, where he found Noa speaking quietly with Nathan Locklear.

The young man in the young boy's body turned to his brother and tried to smile. "Hey, Seto. Um…Franks called you. He said it was urgent and he had to talk to you. You should call him back and see what happened."

Seto _really _didn't want to deal with the walking headache today…he never managed to speak to the man without having to bite his tongue to keep from cursing, and today he highly doubted he would manage to keep the curses from flying.

The idea of venting his rage on Enoch Franks was the only thing that made him go to the phone and dial the number. He clenched his teeth to make sure he waited until Franks said something _warranting _a tongue-lashing, just because he didn't want to deal with a lawsuit.

When Franks answered the phone and immediately began shouting at him, Seto had to bite his tongue again, this time just to keep himself from breaking the receiver. "_Sir! You haven't been this late in all the time I've worked with you!"_

_"For _me,"Seto snapped."You work_ for_ me."

_"This is _hardly _the time to be quibbling over such trivial matters, sir! You need to come to the office _now! _The president of Omni-Soft will be here in forty minutes, and he'll want to see you!_"

"Show him a picture of me, then."

_"Sir! This is no time for jokes! Get over here now!"_

"…No."

_"Sir!_"

"Tell him to reschedule. You're right, Franks. This is no time to be quibbling over trivial matters. All projects are on hold. Every engineering team is on temporary leave. I won't be coming to the office, nor will I keep in contact with any of you."

_"What! Sir, you can't--"_

"I can, and I am. That is all, Franks."

"_Sir! This is unacceptable! I cannot allow you to slack off like this!"_

"What you truly cannot do is issue orders, Franks. Inform the teams that they have been issued an impromptu vacation. All projects are _on hold_, Franks. That is all there is to it. Mokuba is missing, and I will not do any work at Kaiba-Corp until he is found. I'm done speaking to you."

He slammed the phone down and growled deep in his throat. "Noa, that goes for you, too. The project I gave you is on hold, as well. Mr. Locklear, I ask that you play the game currently in the PlayStation 2 by the television. It's the game based on your series. If you think it does your series justice, we can market it as soon as Mokuba is found. If not, I'll work with you to make a new one."

"As soon as Mokuba is found, yes?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Well, play through it to make sure."

"Can do."

"What are you going to do, Seto?" Noa asked.

"I don't know yet."

The words were spoken with a calm enough tone, but the expression on the teen CEO's face showed that he was far more desperate than he sounded. His fists sporadically clenched and unclenched; his foot tapped the floor constantly as if he were waiting for something. This was such a vast change from the way he usually stood, with solid precision, that it made Noa highly nervous.

Nathan, not knowing what else to do, stood and approached the gaming console.

"…I'm going back to my study," Seto said, turning on his heel.

"Brother?"

He stopped, turned his head, arching an eyebrow at the green-haired Kaiba. "Yes?"

"Do you…do you think the police will be able to find him?"

Again, Noa sounded very young…painfully young. Seto found himself, as he had so often before, obligated to be the calm one, the strong one, the confident one, even when he felt an overwhelming urge to throw himself on the ground and scream. He wanted to tear his hair out, to pound on the walls until his fists bled, to grind his teeth until they were powder.

Still, he was used to that by now.

"If they can't, we will," Seto said with conviction, just as much to reassure himself as his brother. He had to believe that. He wasn't one to give in to hope, but this time it was either that or die. If he didn't believe with all his heart and mind that Mokuba was not only alive but would be found, there was no reason to go on.

Without Mokuba, Seto was nothing.

* * *

"Honey? What's wrong? You look done in." 

Darren McKinley sighed heavily, fell onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "Still nothing. Damn it…this case is getting to me. I feel like we have to start moving, and quick, or it's gonna go to shit. And I think…well, if it gets there…if I don't do my best…I think I'm either gonna end up in the hospital or at the morgue."

Jennifer, Darren's wife, gasped. "W-What do you mean…?"

Darren looked at her and sighed. "I shouldn't say anything…We're dealin' with celebrities, here…word leaks out and we'll end up with tabloid stories all over the damn place. If that happens…well, I'll be in deep shit. But…well, I can trust you, Jen."

"So…what's going on?"

"…Well, you know Seto Kaiba?"

"The software tycoon?"

"Yeah…his kid brother's missing. Just last night. At a carnival for the kid's birthday, went into a funhouse and never came out. Couldn't find him. Found a mummified corpse, hasn't been identified yet…don't know if there'll be enough _to _identify it…but no sign of the little Kaiba."

"Oh, my…"

"Seto Kaiba's very protective of the kid, I hear. Quite volatile when it comes to Mokuba's safety. That's what everybody says, and from what I've seen of the guy it's true. If it turns out that the kid dies…he'll go off the deep end, I'm sure. And he'll probably bite my head off for not finding him fast enough…and then he'll blame _himself_ for not being fast enough."

"…I see."

"I hope to God we find him…they're too young for this…"

Jennifer nodded, fully in agreement.

It just wasn't fair.


	32. 4, 2: Unworthy

_Warning to Yami fans: You probably won't like my portrayal of him here...it's worse than what I've done so far. He really shows his asshole-ism here. But, to be fair, I don't always make Yami such a bad guy...if you want to see him in a nice light, I'd suggest you read _Consequence. _You won't find it here, though. If anyone feels like flaming me for this, though...go ahead. I'll just laugh at you.  
_

_

* * *

_

NOA couldn't think of anything to do.

Seto was constantly in his study, on the phone with police and security, and Noa was left to his own devices, which usually meant either talking to Nathan Locklear or trying to keep his mind away from the idea that Mokuba might be dying or…dead already.

Currently, Nathan Locklear had set up a studio in the room given to him by Seto, and was drafting a special graphic novel for when Mokuba returned. Noa found out that this had been Nathan's plan to begin with; Seto had thought the idea a good one and had agreed to pay any expenses involved with the project. Now, it was Nathan's goal to try finishing as quickly as possible without sacrificing quality. He hoped to have it done before Mokuba was found.

Noa hoped Mokuba was found long before Nathan finished.

…Alive.

Noa found himself walking along the hallway, looking in on the artist as he worked. The boy found the work phenomenal; it was insane how quickly he managed to set something down on paper, and how clean it was when finished. Nathan Locklear truly was a master at his craft.

Inevitably, however, Noa remembered that the project was for Mokuba, which led him to think about his young brother, which led him to worry about his welfare, which led him to worry about Seto's welfare, which led him to panicking, which led…

He took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm himself.

"I need to stop this…" Noa muttered to himself, a hand over his heart as he waited for his heart to slow down. "I'm gonna end up passing out, here…what good will I be then?"

What good was he now?

Noa growled deep in his throat, scowling as he leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't think! What could he _do_, damn it? What could _anyone _do! The cops had found nothing yet, and if _they _couldn't find anything to go on, what could _he _possibly hope to do!

…Then it hit him.

Yugi.

Yugi Motou always wore a golden puzzle around his neck, a pyramid with ancient symbols on it, hanging from a chain. From what he'd heard, this puzzle, the Millennium Puzzle, was an Egyptian artifact that was 5000 years old, a supposedly magical device.

Magic…

Noa wasn't sure he believed in magic, not the magic Yugi talked about, his "heart of the cards" nonsense that was just a fancy name for luck of the draw. "Believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything," he said at almost every turn, regardless of the fact that such was impossible.

"Believing in myself isn't helping Mokuba any…"

Still, there was always a chance, wasn't there…?

Yugi spoke on and on about the supposed spirit that lived within the puzzle, an ancient gambler with magic guiding his steps. This gambler, who called himself Yami, if indeed he did exist (which Noa wasn't sure about), would have a chance at finding Mokuba…wouldn't he?

He had it.

This was something he could do to help. Even if it turned out to be a big joke at his expense, just some hoax Yugi had concocted with Joey or something…it was worth a shot. Even if they laughed at him, he didn't care. He could handle embarrassment.

…It was for Mokuba.

Clenching his fists in determination, Noa made his way to the front door.

Steeling himself against disappointment, he nonetheless hoped that this Yami person was real…and that he could help.

* * *

"Noa?" Yugi seemed surprised to see him. "What is it? Have you found out anything?" 

"No," Noa said. "That's why I'm here. I want to find something out."

"…Uh…what, Noa?"

What he said next was even more surprising:

"I want to speak with Yami."

Yugi turned to Joey, who still had a bandaged nose, as if to confirm that what he'd heard was what Noa had actually said. Turning again to face the green-haired boy, he said, "…I didn't think you believed in him."

"I'm not sure I do," Noa replied, "but I'm willing to grasp at any straw, here. Seto's right. That Mokuba is gone is an extremely serious issue. We need to find him as quickly as possible. Seto's falling apart, and it hasn't even been three days. Who knows what's being done to Mokuba right now? So if he's there, I need to speak with Yami."

Yugi nodded without further comment, looked down at the puzzle hanging around his neck, and lifted it with his hands. Closing his eyes, Yugi breathed deeply as the puzzle began to glow golden, starting at the Eye of Horus in the center and spreading outward, eventually enveloping Yugi's hands, then his arms…

He suddenly seemed to change. He grew, actually grew _taller_, by about half a foot. When the glow subsided, he didn't even look like the same person. His features seemed sharper, his eyes narrower, and now crimson instead of violet.

The man who was not Yugi looked emotionlessly at Noa, crossing his arms. Noa suddenly felt entirely insignificant in the face of such cold scrutiny. It was the sort of glare Seto used when speaking to employees he had a particular distaste for, such as Enoch Franks.

"What?"

Yugi's lips moved, but it was obviously not his voice. It was deep, far too deep to be Yugi's, as deep as Seto's voice, but tinged with insanity. It was obvious to Noa that this man wasn't mentally stable…he could tell from his eyes if not his voice.

"You…you're Yami?"

"Yes. What do you want, Kaiba?"

The name "Kaiba" was spoken with a fierce amount of venom, and it was obvious to Noa that he was not wanted here…not by Yami. Noa figured he knew why, too. It had to do with their previous meeting, when Noa had trapped Yugi - and Yami, evidently - in his virtual prison. Apparently Yami didn't take kindly to such endeavors…not that Noa could really blame him. What person would _like_ to be abducted?

"…You know Mokuba is missing, don't you?"

"Yugi informed me."

"Well, then…you probably know why I'm here."

"I don't. Talk or leave."

Noa flinched. He hadn't been expecting this. "…I…I need help. The police can't find any leads. We don't know where Mokuba is or who took him or why. We need to find something…we need to find him."

"_We _don't need to do anything. More specifically, _I _don't need to do anything. I'm not inclined to help you find him…Mokuba Kaiba isn't very high on my priority list. I've never had cause to care about that boy, nor do I now. I cannot say I am looking forward to his being found at all, if you want to know the truth."

Joey, who was sitting in the room listening to this, was shocked. "Y-Yami…what da fuck is your problem, man?"

"Joey!" Yami snapped, whipping his head around. "Are you telling me you've forgotten what that spoiled little brat has _done _to us! He _poisoned _you, Joey! He tried to poison me! He threatened to chop off my _finger _if I lost a single _game! _You expect me to _help _that little bastard!"

"You godda be shittin' me, Yami…you've sdaked your _life _on a 'single game' before, man! What da _fuck _is wrong with you! You're bein' a fuckin' asshole!"

"I'm _tired _of Yugi telling me to hold back and accept Mokuba Kaiba as a friend! He _is not _my friend! I _don't _care about him, I _don't _care about Kaiba, and I _don't _care about Noa! The Kaiba brothers are three people who are _not _worthy of my help! I only assist those who deserve assistance!"

* * *

This was too much. 

White-hot fury twisted itself in Noa's body, undulating and sparking fire within him. He remembered this man, he remembered dueling him…he remembered thinking that he was righteous to a fault, thinking far too much of himself, thinking that since _he _was in the right, nothing ill could happen to him.

This wasn't the man Noa remembered, or if it was…he had changed.

"You refuse to help my little brother…" Noa murmured, his voice low, dark, deadly. A surge of the same protectiveness Seto felt for the youngest Kaiba shot through him, and he wanted very badly to break this man's teeth. "It's not that you _can't_…I had expected that…but you _won't._ You _refuse _to help find a kidnapped twelve-year-old. You don't _want _him to be found…You hold a few mistakes he has made in the past, minor transgressions that brought little if any harm to you…and refuse to help save his life. You're staring at his dying body and instead of calling an ambulance you spit on him…you may as well be _killing _a _child_, you self-righteous _fuck!"_

Yami did nothing; his expression didn't change. It was that same cold stoicism, that same icy detachment, that Noa remembered Seto having when they'd first met…this was the expression that had made Noa hate Seto Kaiba…this arrogant conceit.

"Mokuba Kaiba is not worthy of my assistance."

"So you don't believe in atonement?"

"No."

"No? Really? Did not Joey Wheeler torment you time and time again in the past? Or was that Yugi? And look at _him_, he's your best friend now…and you have the audacity to tell me you don't believe in atonement?"

"Joey Wheeler has done far more for me than Mokuba Kaiba."

"So you measure friendship on what people _do _for you!"

"Joey Wheeler never tried to kill me."

"Fine. Dodge the question. I don't give a shit anymore. It's obvious I won't find any help here."

"That you thought you would makes me wonder about your intelligence, Kaiba."

Noa, who had been about to leave, stopped. Turning a glare that was so similar to Seto's that Joey flinched on the man, he clenched his teeth. "…You're right, Yami…I thought perhaps you had some semblance of decency in you…turns out I was wrong. I was, indeed, stupid to come here expecting that you were human. Well, fuck you, Yami. Insult me all you want. I ignore the judgment of fools."

"How convenient that you insult me instead of facing the truth."

"I know the truth: You're an idiot."

"So quick to judge me, are you? Have you ever put thought to the fact that Mokuba's abduction may perhaps be a result of his past 'minor transgressions,' as you call them? Perhaps this is the work of Fate; have you ever thought of that?"

"Something so inhumanly stupid never crossed my mind," Noa snarled, "but regardless of the truth or falsity of such a claim, I will find my brother. If Fate thinks Mokuba deserves to be kidnapped, I'm glad I don't believe in it."

"If it is the work of Fate, you won't stop it."

"You think I'm going to listen to you? I don't care. You can spout this idealistic bullshit all you want; I'm not going to listen to it. Religion hasn't been able to dupe me yet; you won't, either."

"The ignorant revel in their ignorance…"

"How true," Noa shot back pointedly, eyes flaring.

"You are calling _me _ignorant now?"

"Hey! It only took you four seconds to figure that out! I'm proud of you!"

"Watch your tongue, _boy_."

"Have you not yet realized that, without a mirror, such a feat is physically impossible? Or is such an idea too complicated for you?"

"Don't make me angry, Kaiba…"

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Kill me? Send me to the _Shadow Realm?_ I survived my father, asshole, I've been through hell and come back. You're nothing but an obstacle."

"You're pushing it, Kaiba!"

"Is your skull _that_ thick or are you just deaf? You _don't scare me_. I'm _not_ going to snivel in fear and lick your boots, okay? So why don't you just save your breath for something more important?"

"You're_ really _asking for it!"

"Oh, hearing things too, huh? Great...a _schizophrenic _idiot."

_"You little __brat!"_

Yami threw himself at the boy, his face a picture of fury.

Noa jumped out of the way, barely missing the teen gambler's fist. Whirling around, he watched as Yami came at him again, fist leading. This time he managed a glancing blow, but Noa still managed to miss the blunt of it.

The third time Yami attacked, Noa wasn't in a position to run. He stood on one knee, one foot twisted so that just a bit more force would probably break his ankle, and he took a blow to the side of his face, sprawling onto the ground.

Yami was there immediately, and Noa frantically brought up his arms to ward off the rabid man's assault. He couldn't believe this was happening! This wasn't real! Why would he react so strongly to this!

Then Joey was there, fighting Yami off, yelling curses at him, voice still muffled due to his broken nose, but clearly angry. "Damn it, man! Stop dis before you kill him!"

"Let me _alone_, Joey! I'll show this little--"

Joey's fist collided with Yami's face. "_Shut up and sit down!" _he roared.

Yami stared wide-eyed, lying flat on his back, at the blonde. "Joey…"

"Noa, go," Joey said. "Now."

Nodding, Noa pulled himself up and left the shop, holding one shirt sleeve to his shoulder where it had nearly ripped off. Yami had landed a few good hits; he probably looked terrible.

A wave of sadistic pleasure ran through his body when he thought of telling Seto what had happened…he would ask, of course. And Noa knew Yami had no chance against Seto.

Yami may have beaten Seto Kaiba numerous times at the game of Duel Monsters, but in a real fight…he didn't stand a chance. Noa had watched his brother practice martial arts several times…Yami was far too uncoordinated to stand against him.

It was wrong to find such a thought good, Noa knew, but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't _want _to be good…he wanted Yami to suffer. The damn son of a bitch…what the hell was his problem!

* * *

When he walked into the mansion, Nathan was the first to see him. 

"Noa!" Nathan gasped, rising quickly to his feet. "What happened to you!"

"…Went to my friend's place. Ran into an asshole."

Seto walked in then, and his eyebrows raised upon seeing his brother. "Noa? What happened?"

Noa shrugged. "Thought Yugi might be able to help find Mokuba with that magic of his…if it was real. Talked to that Yami guy he talks about all the time…evidently I pissed him off. It's no big deal. Joey got him off me. I'm…gonna go change. Any leads?"

"…Not yet. Noa, are you sure--"

"Let it go, huh? I'm not a kid. I'm fine. He didn't do much, just freaked me out for a minute. Just focus on finding Mokuba, huh? That's the important part."

Seto sighed, nodded, and left the room.

Nathan was watching the boy oddly. "Not a kid? You're…ten years old, at the most."

Noa smirked. "I turn twenty-two in four months, buddy."

* * *

_I hope this makes up for how short the last chapter of Part 3 was. Also, if you haven't caught on to the trend, I'll be updating every five days now. So, next chapter will be up on Tuesday. _  



	33. 4, 3: On Your Own, You're Helpless

WHEN he regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was a splitting headache. The second was that he was hungry. The third was that he felt cramped.

The fourth was that he was in complete darkness.

Mokuba blinked several times, but it did nothing to alter his vision. Wherever he was, it was completely black. Forcing himself to stay calm, he took several deep breaths to steady his thrashing heart.

He lifted his arms, but before they could get even two inches above the rest of his body, he met resistance. Hard resistance. Balling his hands into fists, Mokuba knocked on the surface…it was wood. Solid wood.

He tried to move his legs to the side, met the same resistance.

"Oh, God…" he whimpered, suddenly understanding as the fog in his mind cleared.

He was trapped.

It was cramped in here, wherever he was. It was dark. It was hot. Why was it so hot? Why couldn't he breathe? Why was it so dark? Why was he trapped inside a box, why did his head hurt, why wasn't Seto here, why…

Mokuba forced himself through sheer force of will to breathe. He couldn't let his phobia get the better of him. Seto had taught him better than that.

Just the thought of his brother made him a bit calmer. Wherever he was, Seto would find him. Seto wouldn't give up. Mokuba just had to wait for Seto to show up, and everything would be fine. Whoever had taken him would get his butt kicked and they'd all go home happy.

Mokuba managed to smile. Nathan Locklear was supposed to come soon! He'd finally get to meet the man! Yeah…that would be cool.

More confident now, thinking of how much fun he would have when Seto finally found him, Mokuba managed to speak. He took a deep breath and called out "Hey! Where am I? Who put me in here? What am I _in?"_

_"Ah…awake, are we?"_

The voice was muffled, but annoyingly familiar. Mokuba couldn't put a name to the voice, but he knew it nonetheless. He didn't know where he knew it from, but he knew it.

"Who are you?" Mokuba said loudly.

"Never mind who I am. It doesn't concern you."

"It does if I say it does! Tell me who you are!"

"You're in no position to be giving orders, little Kaiba. Your precious brother isn't here to help you out of this. Face it, kid. You're on your own. And on your own, you're helpless."

"Shut up! Who the hell are you!"

"Kind of cramped in there, isn't it?"

Mokuba scowled. "Shut up!"

"Or what? You'll sic _Seto _on me? Fat chance, kid. He has no clue where you are. No one but me and my partner know where you are now, little Kaiba. And we're all you'll be seeing from now on…"

"Says who! Seto will find me!"

"You think so? Well, you go ahead and tell yourself that. Won't make any difference. My partner took every precaution to make certain you won't be found. There's nothing you can do. So just face the truth, huh?"

"Great…another stupid kidnapping. You do know I've been kidnapped before, don't you? Twice now, both by psychos. Seto's always found me."

"There's a big difference. Those times, the kidnapper was only after your brother. They used you as bait to get him. They contacted him, mocked him, egged him on. My partner and I have no intention of contacting Seto, of giving him anything to go by. We're done with that man. And so are you."

"…But if you don't want to hurt my brother…why?"

"Why? Simple."

Mokuba felt a shiver run down his spine at what the mystery man said next:

"My partner thinks you're cute."

"What!"

"Did I stutter? He doesn't want your brother…he wants you."

"M-Me…? But…wait, what…?"

"Aren't you supposed to be smart? Jesus, you're a moron. My partner wants you. So he took you. It's easy to figure out, isn't it? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Realization suddenly struck him like a bolt of lightning.

Mokuba felt all the warmth leave his body. Suddenly it was very, very cold. All his confidence left in a flash. He started to shiver…oh, God, what was he going to do now…?

"Oh, no…"

Both times he'd been kidnapped before, Mokuba had known his abductor couldn't do anything to hurt him because they wouldn't have anything to hold over his brother. This time…there was no such barrier holding them back. They didn't care about Seto.

"…Get it now? It's helpless. So just face up to the facts. You're not the vice president of Kaiba-Corp anymore. You're not Seto Kaiba's brother anymore. You're an object."

"I'm not an object," Mokuba protested, but there was no conviction in his voice. It was more a plea than a protest.

He didn't know what to do.

"Yes, you are. An object. A toy. You're not human anymore. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Mokuba Kaiba is dead. So why not accept it now? It'll save you some pain, I think."

"You can think?" Mokuba asked, but not with any sort of venom. It didn't sound as sarcastic as he'd wanted it to. It didn't sound sarcastic at all.

The mystery man laughed. "Sure, sure, be flippant if you want. Makes no difference to me. I'd be careful what you say to my partner, though. He has a bit of a temper. He might hurt you for that…just being helpful."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

"I hate you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You don't mean that."

"You're right. Want a medal?"

"No, that's fine. Keep your medals to yourself. I'm going to be leaving now. Have fun, little Kaiba. My partner will probably be along sometime soon to…meet you. Be sure to be on your best behavior for him."

The mystery man laughed and Mokuba heard a door slam.

"Oh, God…what am I going to do now…?"

He had no idea.

* * *

_Yes, I'm sure you can tell where this is going...sorry. Contrary to what this story - and my others - may portray, I love Mokuba. He's a great character, and I hate to see him hurt. I don't feel good about having written this, but that's how the story unfolded in my head. I get the feeling I'm somewhat of a sadist. Sorry, Mokuba! I hope you can forgive me for this...someday._  



	34. 4, 4: This is No Game

"SETO, w-what are you doing!"

Throwing his coat about his body, Seto didn't look at his brother as he headed toward the front door. "This isn't a game anymore. The competition is over."

"B-But…Seto! What are you doing with _that!_"

Seto looked back at the boy, his eyes a mirror. "…I'm not playing his game anymore."

Without another word, Seto whirled on his heel and left the house.

* * *

"I can't believe Yami would act like that…"

Joey glanced up. "Yeah…he was bein' an asshole…"

"I knew he didn't like the three of them, but…this is…this is…"

Joey nodded. This was serious. This wasn't a question of honor. It was a matter of life and death. By the way things looked, without Yami's help Mokuba would most likely die. It had been four days since Mokuba had gone missing, and given that he was a celebrity…well, things had to progress quickly or they most likely wouldn't progress at all. Police had found absolutely nothing to go by so far. The kidnapper had left nothing behind.

It was the perfect crime.

"Hope da kid's okay…" Joey murmured.

Yugi nodded.

A sudden crash caused the both of them to jump. Yugi whirled around to face the source of the noise: it was the front door.

Seto Kaiba stalked into the room, his trademark navy blue trench coat billowing out behind him. He looked two seconds away from snapping. His jaw was set, fists clenched, eyes blazing.

"Oh, shit…"

A hand shot out lightning-quick and gripped Yugi by the chain holding the Millennium Puzzle. The high school junior was instantly airborne, staring frightfully at the stone-set rage on his rival's face.

"Show yourself…" Seto snarled through clenched teeth, and there could be no mistaking his meaning.

Yugi felt himself drawn out from the forefront as Yami took over his body.

"What is the meaning of this, Kaiba?" the spirit demanded, as opaquely faced as the one holding him. "Do you want to _redeem_ yourself again?"

The smirk that spread on the spirit's face only set Kaiba further off the edge into open fury. Yami was treading a thin line, and both Yugi and Joey knew it.

"Playtime is over, you narcissistic hypocrite…" Seto hissed, his voice barely a whisper. "No more games…no more cards, no more holograms, no more crowds…this is done."

"Finally come to your senses and admit that _I _am your better?"

"You are _hardly _my _better_, Motou. You may have defeated me in a game, but that's just what it is…a game. It's trivial. Meaningless. You can keep your fucking _title_. It's no more than a statistic."

"Giving up, are you, Kaiba?"

"On you, yes. You aren't worth my time. I have far more important matters to attend to than inflating your ridiculously oversized ego."

"_I _have an ego?"

"Don't fuck with me, Motou, I'm _not _in the mood…"

"Oh, and I should care about your mood?"

The spirit was suddenly thrown back onto the table where Joey still sat. Yami landed with a hard _crack_, flipped over himself and landed hard on the floor. He was up again in an instant, but as soon as he looked back at Kaiba, he realized he had lost.

He was staring at the metallic gleam of a pistol.

"I will warn you this once, Yami…" Seto said in a dead voice. "This is _no _game…if I _ever _see you within ten feet of my brothers again, I'll kill you. Noa and Mokuba both are quite friendly with your counterpart or whatever the _fuck _he is…but _you _had better stay clear of them…"

"So…resorting to murder, are you?"

"I've done it before…and regardless of my success, I've no qualms of doing it again. But this time I won't be focusing on your humiliation…I'll be out for your blood. As I said, your title is worthless to me. I had thought you to be a worthy opponent…but you've proven me wrong. You've refused to help a twelve-year-old child who only lashed out at you because of me, and you've attacked another child simply because you were too weak to contain your anger…you're worthless, Yami, a writhing maggot on the boot heel of decency, hiding behind your skill and claiming yourself a savior to the weak…

"Your counterpart was beaten constantly by Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, nearly on a daily basis, and yet they have become friends of yours. Where is your indignant anger toward them? Has my brother not done enough to redeem himself in your eyes? Is that what it is? He has to _do _more for you before you will _accept _him? Or will you never accept him, based only on the fact that he is connected to me?

"If there is one thing I despise over all others on this earth, it is hypocrisy. You claim to be righteous, yet you condemn the weak to death. You claim to be good, yet you spit upon the innocent. Your actions betray your hollow words, Yami. You have shown your true self. You hold to your convictions only when they suit your mood."

"Oh? And what of _you_, Kaiba! Do _you _not do the same thing!"

"_I_ am at least honest about my intentions. These past years, I have made no secret of the fact that it has been my prime goal to take my title back from you and humiliate you in the process. Never once did I say I would do such by fair play. Fairness was not my intention; integrity was not my concern. I was simply bent upon your destruction, and I would do so by any means possible.

"_You_, on the other hand, proclaim your righteousness. You are a _good_ person, an _honorable_ person, a _forgiving_ person, a _friendly_ person…you speak of friendship as if it is your holy doctrine: 'As long as you have friends backing you, you can do anything.' How often have you told me that? How often have you given me those speeches? About how I never let anyone into my heart, about how I'm too arrogant to make any friends, and how I never let anyone close to me, and how that is wrong? How _that _is why my life is so 'miserable?' How I should change, how I should let you people close to me because if only I did, I'd come to understand the error of my ways?

"…I haven't. I don't _want _you as friends. But Mokuba does. Mokuba has extended the friendly hand you've so often said _I _should…and what do you do? You shun him. You ignore him. As soon as he needs help, you call him unworthy."

"That _wasn't me_, Kaiba, that was Yu--"

_CRASH!_

Yami stared at the smoldering hole now adorning the ceiling. "Kaiba, you idiot! Solomon is sleeping up there--"

"_ASK ME IF I GIVE A SHIT!"_

The ancient gambler swallowed heavily and stared at his rival.

"…I'm not interested in your excuses…" Seto said, his voice now dangerously low. "…I won't hear your bullshit anymore…I've had enough of you preaching friendship and destiny to me…my life is not yours, it is mine…my decisions are my own to make, and I have come here solely to tell you two of those decisions…the first is that I am finished with Duel Monsters…it has brought me nothing but grief ever since the beginning, and if - in order to regain the title I held for years - I have to stand opposite you and fight you not even as an equal but as my superior…I refuse to do it. You, Yami, are a worthless fool.

"The second…is that I will no longer allow you in the presence of my children."

"Noa is no child," Yami said, for no real reason other than to defy Seto.

"Nevertheless, he is my responsibility. Until Noa Kaiba's _body_ is eighteen years of age, he is my child, just as Mokuba is…therefore, I must do whatever I am able to ensure they survive…and that now includes keeping _you _away from them…

"So…keep your distance if you want to stay out of hell."

Seto replaced his gun and turned away. As he was walking toward the door, he said, "Joey."

"Huh?" The blonde looked up.

"…Thank you."

Bewildered, Joey was about to ask what he was being thanked for…until he remembered Noa. "…Oh. Sure. No prob. He doin' okay?"

"He's fine...just a ripped shirt and a bruise or two...nothing to worry about..."

The door opened, closed, and Seto was gone.


	35. 4, 5: A Lead to Follow

NOA was extremely anxious as he waited for his brother to return. Nathan Locklear, who was now in the process of designing a character, looked up at the boy every once in a while. "Don't worry yourself so much," the artist said. "He won't be _that _reckless. I may not know Seto Kaiba so well, but he's a very intelligent man. He won't risk jail time while little Mokuba is still gone."

Noa nodded. It was true that Nathan didn't know Seto too well, but it was also true that Seto wasn't reckless. Not at all. He was, actually, a very cautious man. It was how he had amassed such a large fortune at such a young age.

Still, this was about Mokuba. Yami had refused to help find Mokuba. And where Mokuba was concerned, Seto lost most if not all of his usual level-headedness. Noa knew this both from personal experience and from things that Yugi had told him.

It didn't help that he didn't answer when Noa called his cell phone.

* * *

The phone rang, but he didn't pay it any mind.

He had to think.

Yami was the least of it. Seto had never relied on his rival for help…it had happened a few times in the past, to be sure, but now he knew the truth of those actions. They weren't out of any concern for Mokuba's or his own safety…it was so the gambler would have something to hold over Seto's head because he knew debt was not something Seto Kaiba enjoyed having.

It didn't surprise Seto in the least to discover Yami was such a pompous moron. He had had his suspicions before, and not out of simple hatred. He had faced the man on several occasions, and every time…there had been that same sadistic glee in his eyes. He spoke as though he were working for the good of the world…but that wasn't it.

Yami was a gambler. He enjoyed having his life pitted against odds out of his favor. He enjoyed the adrenaline of knowing he might die if the cards were wrong, if the roll of the die turned out against him.

Seto knew the feeling.

"I can rely on no one…" he murmured as he watched the reflection of the moon waver in the clear water of Domino Lake. Leaning on the steel railing, Seto sighed heavily and lifted his gaze to the blackness of the sky. "Once again I am alone…and once again Mokuba's life hinges on my success."

This was why Seto refused to accept religion.

So many people claimed there was a God, some otherworldly, omnipotent being who watched over all of humankind with a loving hand and a forgiving heart…so many people claimed that faith in God would bring about all worldly good. If one simply had faith in God and His infinite wisdom, all would be well.

"…If God is so wise…why did he give Mokuba to _me_…why place one so pure and innocent into _my _hands…? What has he ever done in his life to deserve such a role model? All his life he has had faith in me; all his life he has followed me…and where has it gotten him? Nowhere."

Seto knew that he was a terrible role model for his brother. He had risen through the ranks of the business world through trickery, through betrayal, through cruelty. He had stomped upon the backs of his peers with no regard for who he hurt, for who inevitably ended up homeless due to him…

Seto suddenly smirked. He didn't care about that. Those people were weak. He had no use for weakness.

Use…it all came down to use, didn't it?

Seto's smirk vanished, and he looked down again. Was he no better than Yami? Was his anger toward the spirit gambler hypocritical? Sure, Seto cared for his brothers…but Yami seemed to care for his friends, as well. Was there truly any difference? If one of Yami's friends turned up missing, would Seto help _him_? Would he deem _Yami _worthy of _his _assistance?

Seto found he did not know the answer to that…

"Damn it…damn it, damn it, _damn it!_"

Gripping the railing so that his knuckles were white, Seto strained to gain control of himself, to stop the pounding in his head, to banish the burning in the backs of his eyes. This was no time to break down. He hadn't the time to feel sorry for himself.

Mokuba needed him.

_That _was what mattered.

When his phone rang again, he answered. "Yes."

_"Seto! Where are you?"_

"The lake."

"_The lake? Why are you there?"_

"I needed to think."

_"W-What happened with Yami?"_

"Nothing noteworthy. Has anyone called?"

_"One of your directors…Spencer Kaine, I think he said his name was. He was asking about when you would be back to work."_

"I told Franks I would not be returning to work until Mokuba is found."

_"I told him that. He said that was unacceptable."_

"I don't care."

_"I told him that, too. Are you coming home?"_

"I'll be there in a bit, Noa."

_"Okay."_

"Goodbye."

_"Bye, Seto."_

He hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

* * *

"See? No need to worry."

Noa glanced at the artist. "He won't last much longer like this. If finding Mokuba takes much longer, Seto will snap. He won't be able to handle it. We have to do something about this."

"What can be done?" Nathan asked. "We're not detectives. You may be older than you look, if what you say is true about yourself, but that doesn't change the fact that neither of us know how to find a missing person…especially one that police can't find. I'm not against trying to find him, but let's face the truth, here…we're not qualified."

"You don't need a badge to find someone, Nathan. We can't just sit here twiddling our thumbs while God knows what is happening to Mokuba…we _do _need to face the truth: _we have to find him_."

Nathan nodded wordlessly.

"Not only could Mokuba be hurt, but Seto is losing his mind. And what if Mokuba turns up dead because we didn't do anything? Do you really want to face that? What if we are the only ones who can make a difference?"

"Sounds like you've been watching too many movies, kid…but you have a point. If we _can _do something, we'll do it. But what is it you think we could do? What difference do you think we can make?"

Noa thought for a moment. Then, suddenly, he looked up. "Seto said he received an email a while before Mokuba went missing. He also said he couldn't trace it. He doesn't know computers like I do. I've _lived _in a computer for years…I can probably trace it myself. If we can find out where that email came from, we'll at least have a lead to follow."

"It's worth a try."

Noa nodded, suddenly driven, and left the room in a hurry.

He finally had something.

He could finally help.

"Don't worry, Mokuba," Noa said under his breath as he made his way to his brother's study. "We'll find you."


	36. 4, 6: The Saddest Thing

HE couldn't see when the lid was opened; the light above his head was too bright. It was like looking into the sun.

Mokuba groaned and shut his eyes.

Had he been thinking coherently, he might have wondered how he must look. Haggard, pale, sickly…three days without food and barely enough water to survive did that to a person. He was stiff…he couldn't move his legs. It hurt to even try to move his arms. He didn't even have the presence of mind to stretch out while he had the chance, or to look around to try to find some sign of where he was.

Ice-cold water was suddenly thrown into his face.

He licked at the water desperately, trying to salvage some of it. He was so _thirsty…God_, was he thirsty. What water he managed to swallow tasted sweeter than the finest wine.

The water woke him up somewhat, and he managed to focus his eyes.

He knew the man standing over him.

This was the first time he'd seen anything but blackness since he'd been knocked out inside the funhouse, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. He could hardly believe it, but his eyes didn't lie…or if they did, he didn't know it.

It was Enoch Franks.

"My partner has finally found the time to visit you," he said, crossing his arms. "Like I've said before: be on your best behavior. If not, you'll most assuredly be hurt." Here he chuckled, eyes glinting with sadistic amusement. "…More than expected."

He couldn't find the strength to speak.

A second man stepped inside the room, whatever it was, and Mokuba was surprised to discover that he recognized this one, too.

Now it made sense.

All those weird looks, all the greasy smiles, all the seemingly innocent queries on what he liked to do…that so obviously fake small talk, that so obviously fake laugh…that so obviously fake amiability.

Spencer Kaine.

Mokuba had never liked the man…he'd never liked _any _of them. But Kaine was worse than the others. Kaine had made him feel odd. Now he understood why. Now, all the things that Kaine had done fell into place, like in a puzzle long left unsolved.

He suddenly wished he had told his brother more about the man…but he'd only mentioned it a couple of times.

His newfound ability to think clearly didn't help him any.

Kaine smiled that shark's grin of his, running a hand over his thinning dark gray hair. "Well, well…_you _look familiar," he said. "You know…I think I remember someone who looked _just _like you…his name was Mokuba Kaiba, I believe…but you know? It's the saddest thing. He died."

Mokuba would have glared at him, but he couldn't. His head hurt too much. He needed food. He needed more water. He needed out of this box he was in.

He needed his brother.

"S-Seto…"

Kaine raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yes…Seto Kaiba is taking it rather hard. I feel sorry for the poor man…so young to have lost his precious little brother…oh, it's _so _sad…don't you agree, Enoch?"

"Indeed," Franks said.

Kaine slowly approached him, that same grin plastered on his pockmarked face. He knelt down next to Mokuba and reached out a hand. Mokuba flinched at the man's touch; it felt _wrong_, like eels or maggots on his skin. He made a small whine of protest, wishing desperately that he had the strength to smack the offending hand away.

So disoriented was he that he didn't realize that, even if he'd had the strength, it wouldn't have mattered. His hands were bound.

Kaine's hand began sneaking down the boy's face, to his neck, over his shirt and up under it, caressing his chest. Mokuba closed his eyes tightly, struggling not to cry.

_Seto…Seto…I want my Seto! Where's my Seto!_

"Aren't you a _handsome_ boy…?" Kaine murmured like a cat's purr, sending a shiver down Mokuba's spine. "Yes…quite exquisite, you are…do you know that, my pet…? Do you know how handsome you are…?"

Mokuba whimpered.

Kaine's hand left his shirt and lowered further, undoing his belt and slipping down under his jeans. Mokuba's eyes snapped open, and he tried to move, to kick, to strike, to do _something! This couldn't be happening! It couldn't!_

The hand squeezed, hard, and Mokuba yelped in pain.

"Oh…did I _hurt _you, my pet…? I'm _sorry_…I'll be _gentler_, I promise…"

Kaine's tone said he wasn't. He wasn't sorry at all.

Clenching his teeth, the youngest Kaiba tried to think of his brother. Seto would be here soon…Seto would save him. Seto would show this bastard.

It was the only thing that kept him from screaming when Kaine began to lower his jeans and underwear. When he felt his legs being lifted into the air, it was only the thought of Seto that saved his sanity. When he heard Kaine whisper that this _might _hurt…it was only the thought of Seto that kept him alive.

When white-hot pain shot up his body and the blood began to flow, he couldn't think of anything.

* * *

"What do you want, Kaine?" 

_"Sir, you got my call!"_

_"What_...do you want...?"

_"Oh, I…it's just…you haven't been to work at all this week. I was just wondering when you'd be back."_

"I'll be back when I decide to be back, Kaine. It's none of your business."

_"Pardon me for saying this, sir, but I need to know. This is important. Conrad Faulkner from Omni-Soft called yesterday and wanted to know if you would be at the office tomorrow to meet with him_."

"No."

_"May I ask why, sir?"_

"Ask Franks."

_"W-What?"_

"I told Franks that I would not be working until my brother is found. All projects are on hold. I will have no meetings, I will give no speeches, I will hear no proposals until Mokuba is found."_  
_

_"I see…so it's true, is it? Master Mokuba is missing?"_

"Yes."

_"Have the police found anything?"_

"No. Nothing. Not a damn thing…"

_"What will you do, then, sir?"_

"I'll try to find him myself."

_"Well…tell me if I can do anything to help, sir."_

"I'll do that."

He wouldn't.

Seto knew he wouldn't be asking Spencer Kaine for help. He wasn't going to ask _anyone _for help anymore…it was worthless to do so; he could only rely on himself. He didn't want Nathan or Noa involved, and Darren McKinley, who had kept in contact with him, had found nothing. If he was going to trust anyone, it would be those three, Noa before the other two, but he wasn't about to _rely_ on them for anything...not anymore. If they found a way to help, he was fine with that, but he was going to move forward on his own.

He hung up the phone without another word and slumped down on the couch, looking at the television without really watching it. Nathan was playing the game Seto had made, but Seto wasn't interested. As he'd told Yami, games were trivial.

He was sick of games.

Games had been the source of everything that had gone wrong in his life. Games had caused him to be adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. Games had caused him to ignore his brother. Games had caused him to rise to the top of the world only to fall. Games had caused his brother to be a target.

Games were worthless.

"Seto?"

Looking over at Noa, Seto tried to smile to reassure his brother, as he'd done so often for Mokuba, but he couldn't manage it.

"Are you all right, Brother?"

"…I have enough money. I think I'm going to sell Kaiba-Corp."

Noa's eyes went wide. "W-What…?"

"I have enough money to live in luxury for the rest of my life and still have millions left for any family I may end up having…I'm done with it. I don't feel like working anymore. I'm tired of it. I just want to stop."

Noa actually smiled, but it looked forced. "…If that's what you want, Seto."

"It is."

Seto knew what Noa was thinking. He was worried. This wasn't the Seto Kaiba he knew…the Seto Kaiba he knew was a workaholic. The Seto Kaiba he knew _lived _for work, _lived _for making money, for ensuring that his brothers were provided for.

Well, that Seto Kaiba was dead.

He was sick of it.

Fuck the business world.

What had it ever done for him?

* * *

_I'm so evil...I'm going to hell for this chapter. I know it. I'm sorry if it was too graphic...I tried to keep it ambiguous, but who knows if I did a good job with it...? Anyway, now there isn't any question as to why Mokuba was abducted...no struggle for Seto's money this time. I, sadistic prick that I am, unearthed something worse. _

_Congratulations, Tawnykit. You were right. I'm surprised; I didn't think anyone would remember that strange reference to someone looking at Mokuba funny. But you did. And you were correct in your assumptions. It feels a bit like a Scooby Doo episode to me...who did it? The only other characters outside of the gang that I mentioned, that's who! Then again, maybe it feels far too obvious simply because I was the one who wrote it. _

_I don't know if this information means anything, but I feel like sharing it. The culprit, Franks's partner, was a tough one to name. I knew what he would do, but I wasn't sure what to call him. I first came up with the name Conrad Faulkner III (yes, like the writer), but that one didn't have the right feel. It sounded arrogant enough (the 'III' did that, I think), but not...evil enough. Then one day while trying to come up with a better name, I watched the first _Resident Evil _movie...and remembered the main villain's name: Spencer. And then, for some reason I don't know (perhaps the undead thing), I thought about the _Soul Reaver _games...and remembered the main villain's name: Kain. Ah! There we have it! Spencer Kain. I added the 'e' on impulse. So...Spencer Kaine became the villain, and Conrad Faulkner became the president of Omni-Soft. Yes, yes, a pointless little anecdote...just thought some of you might find that interesting._

_Again...I'm sorry, Mokie! Honest, I am! _


	37. 4, 7: A Friendly Discussion

"YUG."

"Huh? What's up, Joey?"

Joey sighed and crossed his arms. "Let Yami through. I gotta talk to him."

Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion but complied. Joey's voice was still muffled because of his nose, but even that didn't stop Yugi from hearing the seriousness in his friend's tone.

Yami's expression was one of confusion. "What is it, Joey?"

"This's gotta stop, Yami. Now. Right fuckin' now. This is bullshit."

"What, Joey? What are you talking about?"

"You know goddamn well what I'm talkin' about, you damn prick. Don't play stupid. An' you know well as anyone that I don't like Kaiba. I never have. But you…what the fuck is wrong with you? Mokuba needs help! He's been gone for…what, almost a week now! And the cops've got nothin' to go by."

"Joey, I've told you--"

"You can shove what you've _told _me up yer ass, you son of a bitch! I'm tired o' this! I dunno what the _fuck _happened to you, but it's gotta stop. _Now_. You used to be a good guy. A bit sadistic, yeah, but a good guy. What is this? Why you bein' such a prick? That Death-T shit was over two fuckin' _years _ago! Even _I _gotta admit Kaiba's changed for the better since that."

"It's not enough. Death-T, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City…Kaiba's still a pompous bastard."

"…And _you _aren't? Look, Kaiba 'n me don't get along. We agree on just about _nothin'_. I think he's a snob, and he pisses me off to no end. But fucked if he ain't a damn good parent. Maybe he wasn't when we first met him, but if there's one thing I respect about him _now_, if there's _one _thing I gotta give him, it's that he's doin' a damn good job raisin' Mokuba."

"You can't be serious."

"Do I _look _like I'm _jokin'?_"

"Joey…how can you--"

"_Look_, how many times I gotta say it? _I'm tired of this_. You talk about all the crap Moku's put you through…uh…he threatened to chop a finger off 'n he almost poisoned you…Fuck, man, I can see how you hate him. A threat and an almost…goddamn. You poor thing. Do you _remember _something about that poison thing? He _did _poison _me_! And you know what? I forgave him that. Craziest fuckin' thing, ain't it?

"Kids turn out the way they do 'cuz 'o how they're raised. 'F I'd stayed wit' my father, I'd 'a ended up a drunk. But when I got old enough, I split. Moku don't got that option. He ain't old enough. And you wanna know the truth? Kaiba's a whole _hell _of a lot better father 'n mine was."

"Kaiba _isn't _a _father_."

"Yes, he is, Yami, now shut up. I don't see you bitchin' about _my _father…he was worse. And besides, _I'm _your _friend_, even though my parent was a bitch. But Kaiba's different. You take yer hatred of him and use it as an excuse not to help Moku. Just 'cuz you don't like _Kaiba _don't mean _Mokuba_ deserves to die."

"That _isn't _why I refused, Joey. Mokuba--"

"Didn't do a _goddamn _thing to you!"

Joey growled deep in his throat, turning his eyes away from the gambler. "I'm _really _getting sick of you hiding behind your 'he isn't worthy' shit…_I _ain't worthy by those standards, an' you call me your friend."

"Joey, that isn't--"

"_Do I gotta tape yer goddamn mouth shut!_"

Yami flinched and leaned backward.

"I did a whole _shitload _more damage to Yugi than Kaiba ever did…I dunno if you realize this, but before we got to be friends I sent him to the _hospital _a few times…'At's worse than what Kaiba's done to 'im, and a whole hell of a lot worse than Mokuba…so you'd _damn _well better not help _me _with _my _problems…"

"Joey, you know I'd--"

"_SHUT IT!" _Joey snarled. "…If you're gonna _refuse _to find a lost _child_…you'd better not help me. I don't want a hypocrite helping me. I got problems, sure, but I'd rather deal with 'em myself than have _you _help…say _I _turn up missin'…you help find _me_ an' I'll beat the ever-loving _shit _outta you!"

"Joey…"

The blonde turned his back. "Mokuba's a friend of mine…he's a good kid. He's made mistakes, but so did I. He's lucky to have a family that cares about 'im…now if not before. We all screw up sometimes…it's a fact. So maybe Kaiba 'n Noa 'n Mokuba did worse than some people…maybe even most people…but they've atoned for it. If you're too blind to see that, it ain't my fault."

He turned again. "And I'll tell ya this: if you stand by yer decision 'n refuse to help Mokuba…you'd do best not to show yer face around me again…'cuz if yer gonna be that cruel, our friendship is over."

Yami didn't need to ask; Joey was dead-serious. And Joey wasn't one to be serious; he much preferred to take things lightly. He preferred to look at danger in the face and laugh. That he was being so serious showed how upset Joey was. As much as Yami didn't want to listen to this, he had to.

"You're serious about this…" Yami murmured, stating the obvious.

Joey nodded. "I am. You know as well as anyone that I take care of my friends…'specially the ones weaker 'n I am. So if you show yer face around Mokuba again, always assuming he's found _alive, _something _you _evidently don't _care_ about, I swear to God I'll kick your ass six ways from Sunday."

* * *

"Anything?"

Noa shook his head, annoyed with himself. "Nothing…absolutely nothing. Whoever sent this did _not _want to be found…this'll take a long time to get past. You might as well work on something, because I'm gonna be here for a few hours."

Nathan nodded. "I'm getting close to the end. Just one more character to figure out, a few more scenes to work through, and it's done."

"Good. When Mokuba gets home, he'll be ecstatic."

Nathan didn't comment, and Noa knew why. He also didn't care.

The artist left the room and Noa turned back to his brother's computer.

"Son of a bitch…this bastard knew what he was doing…"

That was all he knew. Whoever had sent this was a genius. Noa knew more than just about anyone in the entirety of Domino City when it came to finding information through a computer system. Things supposedly impossible to discover, he could find.

This, though…this was good work.

If it hadn't been for what this person had done, Noa would have been highly impressed with his or her ability. As it was, he was annoyed nearly to the point of breaking the monitor.

The phone rang.

Noa picked it up and growled a, "What?"

_"Master Noa. Hello."_

"Kaine. What is it?"

_"Learning from Master Kaiba, are you? Well, that's fine. I just wanted to know what I should do about Mister Faulkner. He's quite adamant about meeting Master Kaiba, despite all I've said to him about how he's busy."_

"Stop talking to him, then. Tell him Seto's not talking to anyone, and if Mister Faulker doesn't listen, tell him not to bother with us."

_"You have Master Kaiba's permission to speak for him?"_

"I do. Tell him that, and if he doesn't listen…ignore him."

_"…As you say, Mister Noa."_

"Good. Is that all?"

_"Yes."_

"Goodbye."

Noa hung up before Kaine could say another word.

* * *

"Spence…you need to stop talking to them. You're getting reckless."

Spencer Kaine smirked. "Calm down, Enoch. It'd be worse if I suddenly stopped talking to them. I call Seto at his home at times when work is…hectic. And given that he hasn't been to the office lately…I think this qualifies as hectic."

Enoch Franks crossed his arms, frowning. "I guess…but you'd better stop calling so often, or it'll seem just as strange."

"I know what I'm doing, Enoch. I've done this before."

"Uh-huh…_that _makes me feel better."

"Just cool it. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

_My computer is still perpetually off, but I managed this, anyway, using the single printed copy of the story I have. CfB, you may notice some changes from the original version in terms of dialogue and such, but it's nothing that changes things much. Doesn't change the plot at all, in my opinion._


	38. 4, 8: Not Dead

WALKING sounded like a feat akin to juggling, but he knew he couldn't pass up the chance. God, or whoever or whatever force governed the universe, had actually allowed him an opportunity to get out, and he had to take it. He might not ever get another chance.

He didn't know why Kaine had actually left the box open, or why the bonds usually holding his body to it were gone; maybe he'd thought his "pet" was too weak to do anything…and that might very well be the case, but Mokuba wasn't about to pass it up.

He struggled mightily to rise, and it took a while to do so but he managed it. Gripping the sides of the box, he managed to lift himself farther. Somehow, he got his legs up and over the edge. When he sat there to rest, he nearly screamed from the lance of fiery pain that shot up his body. Biting his lip so hard that it bled, he kept the scream in, allowing only the slightest of whimpers to escape.

Mokuba pushed up, and he was surprised that he was able to stand. His legs were sore, and the dried blood made them even less inclined to move than lying in the same position for a week had.

Walking was a chore, but once he found his way to a wall, he was able to move forward more easily. Ignoring the pain, he focused on getting out of wherever he was. He had to get out. He had to find his brother, he had to get home…

This had to stop.

Once Kaine had gotten a taste of him, he couldn't stay away for long. Mokuba knew he would be back soon, probably in an hour if he was lucky, to "play" again. Mokuba had to get out and away before that happened.

If that man touched him again, violated him again…Mokuba didn't know if he would be able to handle it.

The doors were heavy, and over twice his height, but Mokuba somehow found a way to open them. Once outside, he stumbled and fell to the ground, groaning as his bare knees were skinned.

Looking up, Mokuba finally realized just where he was.

…It was a cemetery.

How fitting…because he thought he was dying.

"Seto…" he whimpered, tears falling onto the concrete. "Seto…Brother…where are you…? Help me, Seto…I need you…Please…"

"Seto's not here."

"Seto…"

"He's gone. He doesn't care anymore. Don't you get it? He's abandoned you. You're mine now."

"Brother…come to me…please…"

"Look at how he's treated you in the past, my pet. Don't you understand? Seto doesn't love you. Nobody loves you. I'm all you have now."

"Seto…Seto loves me…Brother will come for me…he'll help me…"

"Brother isn't going to come. He's gone. Look around, don't you see? You're in a graveyard. Graveyards are for dead people. Why would Seto come for a dead person? Just give it up, my pet…stop whining over Seto and come to me. I'll take _good _care of you…I promise."

"Seto…promised…he'll be here…he will…he _will_…"

"You're dead."

"No…not dead…Seto will come…"

"He won't."

"Stop…you don't know…Seto will be here soon…he'll save me…"

"No one will save you."

"No…not true…not true…Seto will save me…"

"Give it up. Seto's gone."

"No…not gone…"

"Yes, he is."

"No…"

"He's dead."

"No…not dead…"

"Yes."

"No! Not dead! Seto is not dead!"

"Yes, he is…I killed him."

"_No! Not dead!"_

"Dead as a doornail."

"_NOT DEAD!_"

"Give it up."

"_NO!"_

He felt himself being lifted…but it didn't matter. Seto would come soon…Seto would be here soon…Seto wasn't dead…Seto was alive, and Seto would come for him…he knew he would…Seto always saved him…always. Seto promised. He promised. You can't break a promise.

Seto didn't break promises.

He would be here.

The box was there…it wasn't a box. It was a coffin. A coffin for dead people. But he wasn't dead…he wasn't dead, and neither was Seto. Seto would come soon, and Seto would save him.

He would.

Seto promised.

He promised…

You can't break a promise.

You can't.

* * *

"_Yo, Darren."_

"Hey," Darren murmured distractedly as he cradled the receiver of the phone against his ear with his shoulder. "Chris, good to hear from ya. What's up?"

_"ID'd the kid ya'll found at the carnival. I 'member you askin' about that, so I thought I'd tell ya. You...did wanna know, right, Darren?"_

"Yeah," Darren affirmed, suddenly much more interested. He took hold of the receiver, dropping the spoon he'd been using to stir his lunch. "So? Who?"

_"Kid's name was Travis Maxwell. Went missin' about two years back, never found. Crazy thing is, he disappeared in Montana."_

"Montana? You're kidding...how the hell'd the body end up here in California?"

_"Not a clue. Guess somebody stashed the body somewhere."_

"How'd you find out who he was?"

_"Hey, I ain't no CSI. No damn clue how they figured it out. Fingerprints 'r DNA 'r somethin'...I dunno. I caught Fred when he was talkin' about it. Anyway, just thought you'd wanna know about it. Say, any luck on the other kid?"_

"No...bastard didn't leave shit behind...it's really frying my nerves, Chris...the kid's only twelve, man. Twelve! And his legal guardian's...like, seventeen or eighteen."

_"That young? Damn...oh, yeah, 's that big-shot game maker, huh? Kai-somethin'."_

"Kaiba. Yes. Seto Kaiba."

_"An' the missin' kid's his brother, right?"_

"Right. I don't wanna have to tell the kid we can't find his brother...he isn't gonna take it well, for one thing. He'll no doubt have us all fired or something...God knows he has the money to do whatever he wants...and it honestly wouldn't surprise me if he did something drastic. I met with the guy...he's real close to his kid brother. If he ends up dead...well, he'll probably...ah, hell, I can't even guess what he'd do. Might pull a vigilante on us or jump off a bridge."

_"...High-strung guy?"_

"Yeah...sure seems that way. Hell, he's the CEO of a gaming corporation...one of the most popular in the business. That can't be no cakewalk. And from what I gathered from him, Mokuba - that's the kid's name - gets in trouble a lot with competitors."

_"I can imagine. Prob'ly a real bitch."_

"Evidently this makes the third time he's been abducted...but this one's worse. The other two times the kid was right around, an' the kidnapper contacted Kaiba and told him where he was...you know, as bait. This time...he's just as much in the dark as anyone else."

_"Fuck...poor kids. Why're people so messed up, Darren? They're just kids. Both of 'em. Why're people so fucked in the head they'd wanna do this to a couple o' kids?"_

"I don't wanna know...the minute you start understanding people like that, you start sympathizing with them...and you'll become just like them. I'll have no part in that. This's one instance where I'd rather stay ignorant."

_"Good point."_

"Well, I'm cooking some soup right now. Jen'll be home in a couple hours 'n I still gotta pay a couple bills before Monday. Thanks for the info, Chris. 'Preciate it."

_"Sure thing. Later, Darren. Take it easy."_

"You too."

* * *

_Computer's fixed, so no problems anymore. I'll get back on my stories now. Since I was late both on this chapter and the past one, I added the second section to this chapter. Sort of a...gift for you all. Okay, so it's a lame gift. Whatever. I tried. _  



	39. 4, 9: The Perfect Mistake

_Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Thanksgiving and all. If it's any reconciliation, I've added what was originally chapter 39 to this one. 38 was too short as a chapter in itself, so it's now simply the first half. The story's winding down to the end. We're in the final stretch. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

TRISTAN stopped suddenly, turning to look at Joey with an odd expression on his face. "Hey…how'd you get Yami to cooperate, man? He seemed pretty damn serious 'bout not helpin' Moku earlier…I 'member askin' him about it…said he didn't wanna hear no more about it."

Joey shrugged. "Same way I get lots of people to cooperate, Tris. I threatened him."

"_Yami_? Yer shittin' me…c'mon, really?"

"Yup. Fucker needed a talkin' to. I dunno what went through that damn bastard's head, I dunno what's changed him over the years…he wasn't always like this. Used to be a decent guy, ya know? Nice enough when it came down to it."

Tristan nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Damn…ya think it's gotta do with Tea?"

"'At's what I'm thinkin'…I mean, he said he wasn't bothered when she hooked up with that dancer friend o' hers…but I doubt it. I think that might be a big part of it."

"Uh-huh…well, whatever. Long as he relented, eh?"

"Yeah…not too much info, though."

"It works. Kaiba'll prob'ly be ecstatic, anyway. Least we've been able to wind it down a bit…we know _somethin_'."

Joey shrugged. "Sure."

The pair was silent the rest of the way to the Kaiba Estate.

* * *

Noa sighed in exasperation. "Damn it…stop being so fucking difficult, would you!"

He was so close…so damn close!

The doorbell rang, and he looked up from the screen. Standing, he walked over and opened the door. Joey and Tristan stood there, both with pleasant expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Noa," Joey said, lifting a hand in greeting. "How's it hangin'?"

"Badly…what's up?"

"Got some news 'at'll prob'ly help yer mood. Is yer brother around?"

"Right here," Seto said as he walked into the room, his eyes glazed and half-closed. Noa knew he'd had no sleep the night before; the past four days he had been spending every night outside the house, hoping to catch some semblance of a clue. It had been fruitless thus far, and the lack of results was just as trying as the lack of sleep.. "...What is it?"

"Yami decided against his, uh…refusal. We found somethin'."

The sudden inferno of hope that blazed in Seto's eyes made Noa flinch. "What? What did you discover!" he demanded, and his voice was one cup of coffee away from total hysteria.

"He's in Xavier Heights."

"Xavier Heights…" Seto repeated. "That's to the east…"

"Yup. Explains why the cops can't find nothin'. He ain't even in Domino."

"That was all Yami could find?"

"Uh-huh…trust me, man, if he could 'a found more, he would've. I'd 'a made sure of it."

Seto seemed surprised by this statement. Then, with the slightest twitching of the lips that could only be considered a smile if one considered that this was Seto Kaiba, he nodded. "Thank you."

"No prob. Ya gonna head out 'n find him?"

"At once."

"Wait!"

Seto looked at Noa. "What?"

The green-haired boy rushed back to his laptop and started typing again, his fingers a blur. "I might…I've just about got this…if we can find out where that email you got was sent from…we might have a lead…if I can just…oh, come on…"

Seto turned to watch his brother. "You're actually trying to trace that thing?"

"Yes…I've been working on it for a while now…if I can…if I can just…damn it! This guy's good…son of a bitch! Why can't I…shit!"

Crossing his arms, Seto sighed. "Calm down, Noa...you can't expect to find anything with that sort of attitude…" He ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose searching blindly _would _be pointless…but damn it! We need to be fast! Mokuba's been missing for a week; we can't wait much longer! We might be too late already!"

Noa looked up. "Seto…don't start down that road. We have to believe he's still alive. If we stop believing that, what's the point?"

Seto sighed again, nodding. "I know…I know…but how much longer can we realistically give ourselves, Noa? He…he might be…"

_He might be hurt_, Noa thought. _Or dying…or dead._

Seto was right.

They didn't have time to waste.

* * *

Blood…the smell of blood…like copper…like pennies…penny blood…copper blood…

Darkness again…pain stopped for now…gone for now…darkness is back…blackness is back…eyes are useless…nothing is left. Can't hear…can't see…can smell, though…copper blood.

Haven't eaten in a week…blood…black…blood…black…that's all there is. The world is made of blood and black…blood and black…all of life is blood and black…and pain. Always the pain.

Why is life so painful?

Is death this painful?

Blood…more blood…more pain…where is death? Will death come soon? Will everything stop soon? Please…? Let it stop…let it stop, please…just let it stop…no more…no more blood…no more pain…no more blackness…just stop it. Stop it.

Why will no one stop this? Why is no one coming to stop this? Is this right? Is life supposed to be blood and pain? Why do people live? How do people live with the blood and the pain…?

They can't…so much blood…so much pain…this isn't right. This isn't life. This is death. This can't be right. But why won't anyone stop it? Can't stop it? Why not? Why not? Why can't anyone stop it?

Why?

* * *

"Of all the…goddamned mother-fucking son of a…"

Of course the battery would have to run out. And of course none of the AC adaptors at the mansion worked with it. Those were all at the Kaiba-Corp building. Why Seto wouldn't keep a few AC adaptors that matched Noa's particular model at home…Seto had said that it was because he didn't use that model and so had no need to keep an adaptor; he used an earlier model, a heavier model. Still a KC-6000, but that didn't help Noa any.

The fact that it was Noa's own fault for allowing the battery to run so low, and for not getting an adaptor sooner, didn't cross his mind.

It was late, and hardly anyone was at the office, but that just made it easier. Noa made his way quickly through the hallways toward the elevators. Floor 32 was for storage; that's where he needed to go.

Holding his laptop under one arm, Noa waited impatiently for the doors to open. Come on, damn it! He didn't have time to wait! He had to get back to work!

Just as he was about to abandon technology and take the stairs, the doors slid open. Stepping inside with a sigh of relief tinged with exasperation, Noa hit the button for floor 32 and leaned against the wall, looking up at his reflection in the mirrored ceiling.

When the doors opened again, he opened the first door to his left and was faced with box upon box of equipment. Noa actually smiled for a moment before walking in. He scanned the numbers stamped upon the boxes, running the number Seto had given him in his mind.

"V-934-873..." he murmured under his breath. "V-931, V-932, V-933...ah!"

As he searched, Noa had to wonder how Seto could remember so much. How could he rattle off that number without a moment's hesitation? It hadn't even taken him a half-second to know where Noa needed to look. It was as if Seto really were a machine…

…A machine with bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair, wrinkled clothing and an irritable temperament…okay, so he wasn't. Maybe parts of him seemed mechanical, but all you had to do was mention Mokuba's name to see that he was all too human.

There they were.

He reached into the box, blinking back the sudden tears that came to his eyes, and pulled out an AC adaptor. "There we go…now maybe things will go smoothly for once."

Little did he know that he wouldn't need the adaptor, after all.

For once, things went more than smoothly.

For once, luck was on his side.

* * *

"Spence, what the _fuck _are we doing here!" Enoch Franks snarled in a low voice. "You're too goddamned reckless, you know that! This is the _last _place we should be!"

"Stop talking so fucking loud!" Spencer Kaine hissed. "Look, Enoch, you're far too anxious about this, all right? If you keep this up, you're going to get us caught! Could you _be _any more stupid!"

"_I'm _the stupid one! _You're _the one hanging around _this _place! Can you not _comprehend _that if Kaiba _finds _us he won't hesitate to _kill _the two of us!"

"You're too paranoid, Enoch. Just shut up."

"I'm _not _too paranoid, _you're _too stupid! Was fucking that kid _really _worth _dying! _That's what's going to happen if you keep this shit up!"

Kaine whirled around and gripped the other man by his shirt collar. "You _really _need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Enoch. This was the plan from the beginning. How did you expect me to pay you for taking him without something to sell? I'm not rich, Enoch. We're going to take your payment from here."

"And how does that explain _calling _them?"

"I explained that already, Enoch."

"Sure, sure, not calling would be just as suspicious. But why not just hightail it to China or something?"

"Do you _really _want to live in China, Enoch? Look, if we skip town, it'll be paramount to hanging signs on our necks saying: 'We Did It; Arrest Us, Please.' We can't take that risk."

"Oh, we can't take _that _risk, but _this _one's okay?"

"Nobody's here, Enoch, it's almost midnight. Even Kaiba isn't here. We have nothing to worry about. Now will you just shut up and find something! God!"

Franks groaned, ran his hands through his hair. "Spence…you're not seeing the danger of this operation…I'd rather not be paid at all than take a risk like this…can we just _leave? _Never mind my payment, I just want to get out of here. My parents live in London; I'll go there."

Kaine shook his head. "No. We've started this; we're finishing it. Just suck it up."

Franks shook his head, threw his hands up in frustration. "Spence, you're a moron. You're going to get us both killed."

"No one's going to kill us, Enoch. The plan went perfectly."

* * *

Noa was infinitely glad that he was small. Had he been the height of someone his own age, he probably wouldn't have been able to hide when the pair walked in. As it was, he was able to duck behind the boxes and hear the entire exchange.

A sadistic grin rose on his lips, his eyes glinting. "Plan went perfectly, eh, Kaine…?" he whispered once the two were gone. "That's what _you _think…once again, you show your stupidity."

Standing up, lifting his laptop and adaptor despite the fact that he wanted to be home as quickly as possible, Noa shot out of the storage room and ignored the elevator in favor of the stairs, partly to keep away from Franks and Kaine and partly to let out some of the excess energy now burning through his system.

He had it! He had it!

He was so excited that he finally knew where his brother was that he didn't remember what Franks had said: "Was fucking that kid _really _worth _dying_?"

The implications hadn't hit him.

If they had, he might have gone after Kaine himself.


	40. 4, 10: Dealing With Death

"SETO! Seto, _Seto!"_

The eldest Kaiba turned away from speaking to Nathan to regard his brother. "Yes, Noa? What is it? Did you finally find out where the email came from?"

"No…" Noa huffed, trying mightily to catch his breath. "No, no...I didn't. I...found something better..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Seto…where does…Spencer…Kaine live?

"Kaine…? In...Xavier Heights…wait, why? Are you saying…_he _did this?"

"Him…and Franks. I heard them…they stole some equipment from the storage floor, and they were talking about Mokuba…they took him, Seto! Enoch Franks and Spencer Kaine!"

For a moment, Seto's face was stone.

His cobalt eyes narrowed to slits, mouth twisting in a scowl. "…Kaine…that son of a diseased whore…he was one of the only employees I had that I thought was halfway competent…"

"Was?" Nathan echoed. "What do you mean 'was'?"

Seto's smirk was a picture of sadism itself. "…Abduction is grounds for termination, I think…"

The way he said termination, neither Noa nor the artist thought Seto was talking about Kaine's job. And when he donned his coat, checking the inside pocket for his gun, it was all but sealed.

Franks had been right.

They both were going to die.

And it was all because Noa's laptop had run out of power.

* * *

Seto's vision was a haze of red as he rocketed down the street toward Xavier Heights. He was bound and determined to reach Kaine's home in seventeen seconds flat, and while that _most_ likely wouldn't happen - even Seto's personal helicopter couldn't hit speeds like that - he was not going to stop or slow until he skidded to a halt on Kaine's front lawn. He was currently driving over ninety, and the only reason he hadn't crashed yet was because traffic was sparse.

Noa had a death-grip on the passenger door. His brother was a good driver, he had fluid control, but it still made the boy's heart pound. If not for the fact that they were _so close_, he would have asked Seto to slow down, for the love of all that's holy, _slow the hell down!_

Houses and trees and telephone wires flew past his vision, making him feel slightly nauseous. The occasional car that passed by was going so slowly by comparison that it seemed like they weren't moving at all. He had to wonder what the drivers of those cars thought of seeing a sleek, obviously expensive sports car jet past them like this…probably that some hotshot kid with overly generous parents was on his way to a keg party or something.

"How far away is his home?" Noa asked, having to raise his voice to be heard.

"Ten minutes at this rate," Seto returned, and then evidently thought ten minutes was too long because he sped up. Noa sighed, reminding himself that this was necessary, that a stomach ache was a minor price to pay to find his brother. Still, he would have liked it if Seto slowed down _a bit_. They'd had about three near-collisions since leaving the mansion, and Noa was by nature a cautious person. It wouldn't do Mokuba any good if they ended up in a crash.

It also wouldn't help any to argue with Seto, though. There was no negotiation now. He was out for blood. Noa could see just from the man's face - and specifically the feverish gleam in his eyes - that Franks and Kaine were not going to get away with this. There was no way in hell.

If Noa had remembered a particular bit of dialogue, there would have been no question at all about just _what _would happen to them. If he'd remembered…

The question then would have been how long before he _allowed _them to die.

* * *

Seto finally did slow down when they were about a minute or so away. He had a mischievous grin on his face now, and Noa shivered as he tried to imagine just what was going through the man's head.

"We're here because some equipment is missing…Kaine is in charge of that. We're just telling him that some of our best work is gone…just go with that, Noa, all right?"

"What's the point of that?"

Seto's smirk widened. "It's always best to let the enemy think they've won before tearing the rug out from under their feet. I intend to see those two squirm…they'll see just who they're dealing with…"

Noa knew who they were dealing with.

They were dealing with a man who had tried to kill a boy who had defeated him in an unofficial game of cards. They were dealing with a man who had fought for and won a multi-billion dollar corporation from one of the most cutthroat businessmen in history. They were dealing with a man who didn't hesitate to use force.

They were dealing with a man who was fighting for his child.

They were dealing with death.

* * *

As luck would have it, Enoch Franks was sitting in Kaine's living room when Hilary, Kaine's wife, led Seto and Noa inside.

"Master Kaiba!" Kaine said, standing and opening his hands in greeting. "How lovely to see you, sir! And at _this _hour! Is there something I can do for you?"

Seto had to admit one thing: the man was a damned good actor.

"It's been a week. I stopped by the office a while ago to get some supplies from storage…apparently some of our best equipment has been taken. I wasn't certain if you were aware of this, but since keeping track of such things is part of your job, I thought you should know."

"Oh! I…no, I was not aware of this…was there any sign of the thief, sir?"

"Not that I could find. Whoever did this is a professional…"

"Oh…well, thank you for letting me know, sir. I'll have security look into it tomorrow morning, I assure you."

"Hilary?"

"Yes, Mister Kaiba?"

"I'm very thirsty. Might I have a glass of water, please?"

"Oh, of course. Hold on a moment."

After the woman had left, Seto crossed his arms and frowned. Turning a critical eye to the two men, he cleared his throat. "…I have one other issue I need to discuss with you…Franks, I'm glad you're here as well."

Franks flinched. "…Y-You are, Master Kaiba?"

"Yes. You see…the police have had no luck finding my brother, Kaine. You told me to ask you if I ever needed help. Well…I do. And I think the two of you can help me."

Kaine's obviously false smile faltered.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where he is."

"M-Master Kaiba, I have no idea what--"

"Nine."

"Master Kaiba!"

"Eight."

Seto reached under his coat and drew out his pistol. "I'm in no mood to play games, Kaine. Tell me now before I lose my temper."

"Master Kaiba, what are you talking about! I have no idea what you mean by this!"

Damned good actor.

"I am in no mood for games. Your façade has been torn down. Noa was in the same room as you were tonight as you stole equipment from me...he heard your entire exchange. I know what you've done to me...I know what you've done to my brother."

Kaine's expression showed that _he_ knew the game was up, and that he had better fess up if he wanted to live any longer…

"I'll take you to him."

"Such a _lovely _idea, Kaine…I'm so pleased to see you've come to your senses…"

Kaine sighed.

"Come on, then."

* * *

Seto's breath came low and harsh as he exited the car and followed Franks and Kaine toward the cemetery. He had to give them credit for originality…he wouldn't have thought to look in a graveyard.

As Kaine opened the crypt - the people who ran this place probably didn't call it a crypt, but that's what it was - Seto strained to keep calm. He had to wait. He had to keep his cool. He had to keep control.

The place was as dark and dank as a demon's heart. The very air held an aura of malcontent, of despair. If depression were a place, this was it. Seto didn't believe in a devil, but he thought that - if one were to exist - it would live in a place like this.

Inside what Seto thought to be the main chamber, there was a line of coffins, all open except one. On the wall opposite them, there was a set of double doors. He figured they led outside, and wondered for a scant second why they couldn't have gone through that way.

He scanned the room. His eyes locked on the single closed casket. Whirling around, he locked eyes with Kaine, who looked down at his feet and nodded.

Seto shot forward and fell to his knees before the coffin. The damn thing was heavy; even though it was open the slightest bit, enough to slip his fingers underneath the lid, he could hardly lift it. He wondered how in the hell Kaine had managed to do it. Spencer Kaine was not in shape in any sense of the word. He was soft, too thin for his height, hardly any muscle at all. How in the fuck had he--

"Seto!"

He felt a crushing pain in the back of his head and he fell forward.

Kaine chuckled. "Never turn your back on your enemy," he said to the supposedly unconscious CEO.

A low snicker came from deep in Seto's throat. The snicker became a chuckle, the chuckle a laugh. As Seto rose to his feet, he smirked. Turning his blazing eyes to Kaine, he said, "…Now it's self defense."

Just as the shock registered on the man's face, Seto's fist connected with it, sending him sprawling. The pipe he had used to strike Seto fell with a clatter to the stone floor.

Kaine's head snapped backward when he hit the wall and he fell to the ground, groaning as he held his head.

Seto turned back to the coffin and lifted the lid with a single burst of sudden strength. A smile of relief began to spread on his face…

…Until he saw him.

"Mokuba…"

The blood…by _God, _the blood…

He heard Noa's gasp of shock and revulsion, but it might as well have been outside; it barely registered in Seto's mind.

"…Mokuba…my boy…my boy…my...no…no…oh, Mokuba…no…"

His legs gave out. He saw a knife near his slack right hand, blade colored crimson with blood….Mokuba's blood…

"Oh, God…" Noa whispered, coming up beside his brother. "Oh, Mokuba…Jesus, what…?"

Then it came back to him.

"Was fucking that kid really worth dying…?" he murmured, his voice dead.

Seto's head snapped up. "_What!_"

"F-Franks…asked Kaine that…he asked if…if fucking _that kid _was really worth dying…"

The snap was almost audible.

He stood, slowly, mechanically. All emotion was drained from him. All feeling was gone from him. Coherent thought was blown aside. There was nothing but purpose. Nothing but what had to be done.

He was as helpless to stop it as a computer is helpless to ignore its user's commands.

If a police officer had held a gun to his head and told him to stop before he was arrested, he wouldn't have been able to listen. Nothing anyone could say or do would have stopped it.

It was inevitable.

Enoch Franks was as white as a ghost. "M-M-Master Kaiba! I-It wasn't me! I swear I never...I never...Master Kaiba!"

He ignored the knife and bent down to grip the pipe.

"...Enoch Franks...Spencer Kaine..."

It was inevitable.

"Master Kaiba!"

Death had come.

"...This...will not...go...unpunished..."

Justice would be dealt.

"I never touched him, Master Kaiba! It was Kaine! He coerced me into it! I swear!"

Vengeance would be served.

"And _I _swear...on my life...that yours...are mine..."

It was inevitable.

"Please, Master Kai--!"

The world was red.

* * *

_Sorry, late again. But no doubt this chapter was satisfying for those of you who hate Enoch and Spencer and were just waiting for Seto to send them to hell. I left the next...scene...unwritten so that you can envision just how far the violence will go for yourself. Use your imagination. The more painful the abuse, the more likely it is that Seto did it. After all, this is Mokuba we're talking about. The only detail I threw in was the use of the pipe rather than the knife or the gun. The reason for that? Simply because the idea of those two being beaten to a pulp with a lead pipe was much more satisfying to me than their being stabbed or shot. I would think you'd agree. If you don't...well, have him pick up the knife later on in the scene. It's yours to detail with whatever you want. Have him use magic; it doesn't matter._  



	41. 5, 1: Second Thoughts

**PART 5:**  
**RECOVERY**

**

* * *

**

NOA watched his brother uneasily, biting his lower lip nervously as he tugged at the bottom of his shirt. The man had been standing there, in front of the window, with no change whatsoever in position, for hours. He barely seemed to be moving; the almost imperceptible motion of his breathing was all that gave him life...it didn't even seem like he blinked.

At midnight, nearly a day after Mokuba had been brought to the hospital, Noa heard Seto speak.

"...I'm a murderer."

Noa's eyes widened slightly. Of all the things for him to say, of all the things he might have said, such an admission was the strangest thing Noa had ever heard.

"Seto...no one would call you that. They kidnapped Mokuba...they...they...they deserved to die, Seto."

Seto turned his eyes to the moon. "And don't _I? _Kaine raped my brother...starved him, held him in a coffin...but he didn't kill him. Mokuba is alive...barely, but he is alive. Kaine took his innocence...whatever innocence he may have had...but not his life. Can I honestly say that I was justified in what I did?"

Noa frowned. "I can. Seto, Spencer Kaine did something completely inexcusable. If you hadn't killed him, I would have. To let them live would have been a travesty. Seto, to let Kaine and Franks live after what they did would be to consider them human...they aren't. They weren't."

"I know that...of course I know that. But...am I no better than they?"

"Yes. You are."

"...Noa. I have lived with horrible people all throughout my life. My father, my fellows at the orphanage, Gozaburo...I was unable to rise above them. I became a shadow of my enemy...and I very nearly stayed that way. I was able to escape that past...and here I now return to it. I have allowed Gozaburo to win. I have taken a life...two lives...after so long vowing that I would not. Instead of taking Mokuba and reporting Kaine and Franks to the police...I killed them. I...became an animal. I had no control over myself. I allowed instinct to overwhelm thought. You vomited, Noa. I saw you."

"...I can't stand the smell of blood. Look, Seto, you're tired and nervous and stressed. You're not thinking clearly. People say vengeance never solves anything...whatever. It's not about solving anything. Kaine raped our brother, Seto. If you had let him live, you would have been telling him it was okay. To forgive him that...to allow him to live after that...no. To think of them as victims now is a blasphemy to Mokuba."

Seto closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I've spoken so often of my hatred of hypocrisy...and I am now a hypocrite myself."

"No, you aren't! You'd be a hypocrite if you'd taken _their _children and raped _them _in return! You'd be a hypocrite if you'd brought anyone else into the equation! You didn't!"

"Stop justifying it, Noa. I did what I did because I couldn't keep control. I did what I did to satisfy something that I should have ignored."

Noa shot to his feet. "Go to him, Seto! Go to him and tell him you _regret _saving his life! Go on and tell Mokuba what you _should _have done!"

Seto looked at his brother in shock.

"Noa..."

"Damn it, Seto! You're placing Enoch Franks and Spencer Kaine on the same level as Mokuba! You're saying _they _are just as important as the _child _they _kidnapped and raped! _You want to tell me they deserve to live after that!"

Seto glanced down at the necklace hanging against his chest, touching it gently with a finger. "...Noa..._you're _the one who isn't thinking clearly...you're letting emotion overwhelm you...just as I did. Mokuba is alive, and he is safe now...but Kaine and Franks being dead was not necessary. I realize that now."

"Was Mokuba being _raped _necessary!"

"No...of course not. I never said that. I never implied that. But I can't point to another's illegal behavior to justify my own. Face facts, Noa: your brother is a murderer. To kill Franks and Kaine was not necessary to save Mokuba..."

"...If you'd let them live, they'd have gone to prison for a month and then would be back. They'd get out on a technicality and do it again out of spite."

"Suddenly a psychic, Noa? You see the future? You can't know that."

"I know men like that, Seto. My father was one. You think he loved my mother? He took her 'cuz he liked her body and married her because he needed to keep up appearances after I was born. He treated me like a trophy, just like he did my mother, and pushed me to my limits so he would look better. And look what happened when he wasn't stopped? He did the same thing to you. Men like that don't learn from their mistakes; they repeat them. You saved some other child from the same fate. You saved Mokuba the anguish of wondering if they'd be back to take him again."

Seto looked at the front door of his home. "...He would worry about that...wouldn't he? He would look over his shoulder at every turn, wondering if they were out there...waiting..."

"Yes. You stopped that. They're dead. You ended the threat, Seto."

"...Yes. I ended the threat..."

"You need to sleep, Seto. Mokuba's safe at the hospital. He'll be fine in a few days. Just rest for now. You're running on pure adrenaline."

"...I'm going to the hospital."

"What? Seto, come on, the doctors said you couldn't do anything. They told you to go home and rest assured that they were doing all they could."

"...He was taken because I trusted someone else to watch out for him. I'm not making that mistake again. Never again."

He walked over to the front door, opened it, and was gone.

Noa sighed heavily and followed his brother. He was tired, barely able to keep his feet, but he knew where he belonged.

He belonged with his family.

* * *

Seto stood in the restroom, staring at his face in the mirror, thinking about what Noa had said. He understood, of course...and he was right. Mokuba would feel much more secure knowing that the ones who'd captured him were dead. 

...But he had killed.

It was easy to play the cold-blooded killer; he'd done it countless times. He'd made the threat numerous times in his life, and he had meant it...and that was precisely why he'd never had to carry it out.

The fact remained that he'd actually committed a double homicide...for the first time in his life he had _killed _someone with his own hands...he'd killed _two _people, and it had been because he'd lost control.

"Mokuba...I'm sorry...I still can't manage to be the role model you deserve...I still can't be the man you think I am...don't you understand? Your big brother killed someone...How can I...how can I look you in the eye...after...after this...?"

"...Might wanna watch who you say that around."

Seto whirled to the side to face Darren McKinley.

"What the...!"

"Hey. I'm here to visit my aunt...fancy meetin' you here, too."

Seto sighed and slipped his hands into his pockets. "...Officer McKinley..."

"Mister Kaiba."

Turning his somber cobalt eyes to the officer's unreadable green ones, Seto chuckled humorlessly. "...Regardless of my desires...you heard my confession."

"Partner 'n I found them...Enoch Franks and Spencer Kaine...two of your employees?"

"...Yes."

"And Mokuba was raped?"

"Yes..."

"Which one? Or...both?"

"Kaine. Franks did the abducting."

"...Couldn't even recognize them as human at first. You, uh...wailed on 'em pretty good."

"...You're rather calm and civil considering you're speaking to a man who's openly admitted to two murders."

"Perhaps. And if I were thinking about my job you'd be in cuffs already. But...I'm not thinking about my job. I'm thinking about what I would have done in your place."

"...And what might that have been?"

"Made it last longer."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "You have to be joking."

"I'm not. I would have killed them, too. You were thinking of your boy. _Any_ real parent would have done what you did. Those who say they wouldn't don't love their children."

"Officer McKinley--"

"Call me Darren."

"_Officer McKinley_, I didn't have to do it. It was unnecessary. I didn't need them dead to save Mokuba. I killed them because I lost control. I just...can't sit back and congratulate myself."

"I didn't say to. Seto...what do you think Mokuba is going to say when he wakes up? Do you really think he's going to condemn you? Do you really think he'll be angry with you or disappointed in you for punishing the people who did that to him? Honestly, now."

"...No. He won't. And that's my fault, too. My influence. I've made him into who he is...someone who accepts loss of control as 'okay.' It's not. I should have held back and had them arrested."

"Franks should have let Mokuba alone."

"Noa said that, too. I'll say the same to you as I did to him: I won't justify my own illegal activity by pointing at someone else's."

"My point is that thinking on what you _should _have done is irrelevant. What's done is done. Live your life now. You have him back; he's safe now. That's what matters. That you meted out ancient justice isn't important."

"How can you say it's not important! You're a police officer!"

"I'm also a father. And as one father speaking to another...think of your son."

"...You know, Mokuba isn't my son."

"You're his legal guardian, are you not?"

"Yes, but--"

"He's your son. Raise him right. And live right. The past will do nothing but hurt you. Learn from it...but don't dwell on it. Live your life the way you want to...the way you _should_."

Darren chuckled.

Seto actually smiled.

"...Thank you...Darren."

"Welcome...now, uh...I'd suggest you skip town for a bit...right now I'm the only one who knows who did it, but pretty soon people will start suspecting you might have done it. Lay low."

"If I leave now, it will just make them..."

"Mokuba needs to recover. You should take him away from the city. Let him regain his strength somewhere away from all this stress. Go on a vacation."

"...Vacation."

"Sure."

"I suppose a...vacation would be fine. I haven't been on a vacation in years."

"Well, then? Go on. You've got enough money to go anywhere you want."

"Thank you," Seto repeated.

"No problem, Seto. No problem."

* * *

_AHAHAHAHAHA!_

_You thought it was almost done, didn't you? Thought we were still on the "final stretch," didn't you? Well, ha! Guess what? I'm not done with you all yet. Oh, no, this isn't done. Truth is, I did have it planned out for this to be the final chapter, with an epilogue to round things out. Then I'd be done with it._

_Well...I decided against that plan. Chapter 4-11 is gone. No more. Instead, here we have 5-1. No more final stretch. You'll have a few more chapters to suffer through before I let you go now. Why? Because I can. Okay, really, the fact is that my original ending was a cop-out, an easy way to end things. Not up to par, if you take my meaning. Too short. Too little resolution. So I decided to elongate it. And then I realized adding a page or two wouldn't do it. There's too much left to wrap up. So, Part 4 is no longer the final part. This one is. Expect another 9 or 10 installments._

_Oh, and for those who don't find this to be torture and are actually pleased with this development (rare as you are, I'm sure)...well, it's the holiday season, isn't it? The season for giving. So deck the halls, fa-la-la; we're walking in a winter wonderland.  
_


	42. 5, 2: A Friend of Mine

THE next day, Seto was at the hospital at about ten in the morning. His body needed sleep, he knew; he'd only gotten four hours of sleep the night before. But he couldn't keep away long enough to rest. His mind and heart were too preoccupied.

He was walking through a hallway, knowing that he looked deplorable and not caring, hands stuffed into the pockets of his trench coat while he studied the tile just in front of his feet. He felt like the walking dead. It was as if his spirit had already departed for whatever lay beyond, but his body was too stubborn to follow and instead remained, a flesh-and-blood ghost.

Noa had said he would be there soon; he'd needed a shower. Seto had already taken one, as it was his habit to get such things out of the way the minute he woke in the morning, which on this particular day had been three in the morning. Not that waking up so early was odd for him; this time, though, it hadn't been work.

He couldn't function properly. Now that Mokuba had been found and was safe in a hospital room, in stable condition and on his way to recovery, there was nothing for Seto to do. He had no destination, no driving force to keep his feet moving; he had to wait.

If Mokuba had been conscious, he could have helped the boy. He could have talked to him, helped him regain his strength, played a game with him to make him feel comfortable, any number of things. But he wasn't. And so Seto could do nothing but wait for that to happen.

Work? He'd thought of working. But he couldn't keep his mind on it. Design a new game? He couldn't find inspiration. Do paperwork? Why? He'd already decided he was done with Kaiba-Corp. It was done and over with. That was it. No more.

So no paperwork. No more paperwork.

The thought might have been enough to bring a smile to his face...if he'd been able to smile.

He looked up, surprised, when he heard a familiar voice near Mokuba's room.

"...Look, I don't know how many times you're going to force me to repeat myself, but pretty soon I'm going to start charging you for it. This is getting old _very _quickly."

"Damn it, man, we're not going to do anything! Just let us in!"

"If you really were the little Kaiba's friends, would you want me to give in so easily? Honestly, do you really expect me to just roll out the red carpet just because you _say _you won't do anything? Please...I've heard some lame stuff in my career, but if you think I'm just gonna _take your word_...heh. Try somewhere else."

"You're _really _starting to--"

"Yami, shut it. God, man, are you an idiot? The guy's a cop. He'll cuff ya if ya don't shut up pretty soon...and the guy makes a good point. He's just protectin' Moku. Personally, I'm glad for it."

"Yeah, man, Tris's right. 'Sides, you don't even wanna see Mokuba. Yer just in it fer...well, hell, I dunno _what _you wanted to come wit' us for."

"Just let us in!"

"No one is to enter Mokuba Kaiba's room without the direct permission of his legal guardian. If you're having a hard time hearing that, how about I beat it in brail into your skull for you?"

"Are you threatening me!"

"Wow...such deductive reasoning. I'm impressed."

"For the love of--"

"Yami."

Seto crossed his arms, glaring at the gambler with a scowl on his face. The group turned to face him. Darren gave a friendly salute.

"Ah, there you are. I, uh...went to get some lunch, then I thought I'd come in and check on your brother. Nurse told me no one was allowed in unless you said so. Saw these guys comin' by, so I thought I'd tell 'em the same. Seems _this _yahoo don't hear too well."

Seto sighed as he rubbed his temples. "...Feel lucky. If I'd caught you in my brother's room, you wouldn't be walking back home."

Yami glared at his rival. "Kaiba, you son of a..."

"Yami...what did I tell you about my brothers? Stay. Away. From. Them."

"C'mon," Joey said, grabbing Yami's collar. "Let's get outta here. He ain't awake, anyways. We'll check up on 'em later 'n tell you how he's doin'. Yo, Kaiba. He wakes up, you tell me 'n Tris, huh?"

Seto nodded. "Fine. I'm sure he'll want to see you."

Joey smiled, but it seemed nervous. "I ain't so sure. Um...hey, Kaiba? What...what happened to him? I-I mean...why's he in..."

"He was kept in a coffin. No food, barely enough water to keep him alive...he was only taken out when Kaine wanted to...play."

"P-Play...? Oh, shit, you...you mean..."

"Yes. Kaine was a pedophile."

Joey's face went white as a sheet. "Oh, God...oh, God, no..."

"Yes...for a week."

"God...and...and it's my fault...I'm the one who made him...who made him..."

"Don't start on that road," Darren said. "Don't shift the blame from Spencer Kaine. He's the one responsible for Mokuba's condition. Once you start blaming yourself, you stop remembering who raped him. The truly guilty end up resolved of their guilt."

Joey smirked, but there was hardly any humor in it. "...You gotta be the nicest cop I ever met, man. What's yer name?"

"Darren McKinley."

"Well...thanks, Darren. I ain't so sure I agree wit' ya, but it was cool o' you to say it anyways...I'm Joey Wheeler."

The two shook hands.

"C'mon," Joey said, smirk slipping from his face. As they left, he elbowed Yami hard in the side. "See? See what was happenin' while you was bullshittin' 'bout him _not being worthy? _If you'd 'a helped out _sooner_..."

"It wouldn't have done anything," Seto called. "Yami did nothing. The information he managed to glean from that worthless puzzle was inconsequential. _Noa _discovered who took Mokuba. Not him, not me, not Darren. Noa. Remember that, gambler. Your 'help' did nothing but reaffirm what we already knew."

Yami turned, his expression unreadable.

"Go. You're not wanted here. You didn't want to help Mokuba until Joey beat sense into you; you don't want to see him now. You don't care about him. You have no place here...stay here any longer and I'll give you one."

"Don't threaten me, Kaiba."

"Shove it, Yami. You don't frighten me. Now get out of here before I lose my temper. I'm being especially lenient at the moment because I'm tired and you aren't worth exerting any energy...piss me off, and I may rethink that."

Yami scowled, but turned and left with his friends.

Joey turned back. "Kaiba...tell him I'm sorry..."

His eyes were glistening.

Seto nodded. "I will."

The blonde nodded back. "...Thanks."

The three left without another word.

Darren turned to Seto as he put his hands into his pockets. "You look beat. Shouldn't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Can't. Tried."

"Ah...I see. Well, I heard from the nurse he's in stable condition. He'll pull through this. Try not to let it bother you so much that you do damage to yourself. He'll want to see his big brother strong and healthy when he wakes up. Don't wanna disappoint the poor kid, do you?"

Seto was able to smile. "...No. Don't worry about it. I won't. I'll get some rest...eventually. I just...can't right now."

"I understand. God knows I stayed up for days when Isaac was in the hospital...remember I told you about my son? Well...he was in a lot worse shape than Mokuba...so bad that they told me he'd have, at best, a 5 percent chance at recovery. I was awake for at least a week...but, no worries. Mokuba's fine. No permanent damage. Well...physically, anyway. I'm sure you know the real recovery won't start until after he comes back to consciousness."

Seto nodded, his smile fading. Darren walked past him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know...I know."

"...Be strong for him, Seto. You have to be strong for him."

"I've always been strong for him...I've never had a choice in the matter. I knew from the time he was born that I would have to care for him...because no one else cared enough."

"Do you regret it?"

"...No. I love him. He's all I've ever had. Until Noa, he was my only real family. My mother...I hardly remember her. And my father was never home...I lived with relatives before the orphanage, but that didn't last long...and they didn't care about us, either."

Darren frowned. "...Sounds like you've had a rough life."

"Yes...I have. But Mokuba...he never gave in like I did. He never turned his back on the world. He followed my lead, but inside he never gave up. He's always had an...optimistic outlook. It's what keeps me from thinking the world is hopeless."

"It isn't hopeless...far from it. There are people like Mokuba all over the world, and when the idiots ruin it...they'll be the ones to pick up the pieces and make it right again. People like your brother are the true heroes of this world...it's up to people like us to make sure they learn how to live."

Seto nodded. "Yes..."

"I don't know if you realize it, Seto, but you're an extremely rare person. No one I know, no one I've ever known, would have been able to take on the mantle that you wear. You're the strongest person I've ever met...and I think the problem with your outlook on life is that not enough people have told you that. You look much older than you are...people don't realize you're still a kid yourself. But you hold yourself better than most people my age."

Seto's small smile returned. "...Thank you, Darren."

"You thought about that vacation?"

"Yes. I'm going to go as soon as the hospital lets me take Mokuba out of here. If he's in stable condition, perhaps I'll be able to manage it."

"Good. I think you need the vacation just as much as Mokuba does."

"Probably..."

"Well, I gotta head out. Give me a ring when he wakes up. I'd like to meet him."

Seto nodded. "Sure."

Darren turned to leave.

Seto turned toward his brother's room, then turned toward the officer again. "Darren."

He turned. "Yes?"

"...Outside of my brothers...you're the first friend I've ever had. I...don't know if that matters to you...but it does to me. Thank you, Darren McKinley...for understanding me."

Darren grinned. "I'm honored, Seto. Thank you. I count you as a friend, too...so if you ever need anything, call me."

"...Same to you."

"Thanks. Well, I'm getting late, so...you take it easy, huh? Don't worry too much. Things'll turn out."

"Yes...they will."

"Good. About time you started thinking positively for a change."

Seto smiled again. "...A friend of mine taught me how."

Darren chuckled. "Must be a good guy. I oughtta meet him sometime."

"Sure. Goodbye, Darren."

"Later, Seto."

Seto turned again and opened the door to his brother's room.

* * *

_Sorry about this being so late! I had finals to work on, then the holiday season and such, and this part took me a while to think through. Next update won't take so long, though. So...anyway, Seto has a friend! Yay! Don't you feel happy for him?_  



	43. 5, 3: At a Standstill

"CAN you hear me, Mokuba? I wonder...I wonder if you know I'm here..."

Seto reached out his hand and set it gently on his brother's arm. The boy made no response; he didn't move at all. Even though he'd expected it, it still made Seto's heart sink.

"Mokuba...do you know you're safe now? Do you know it's over? I hope so...at the very least, you should be allowed to know that, to have that peace of mind..."

It was like talking to a doll. The happy, energetic boy Seto knew wasn't here. And what frightened him most was the idea that that boy was gone. What if Mokuba woke up...different? Could he really expect any less? Kaine had told him, in a haze of agonized delirium, what he had done...could Seto really expect Mokuba to be the same after that?

He knew the answer. No.

But he still held out hope that Mokuba would remain as he always had...that he would be able to move past it. That he would be able to block it out of his memory and go on as he always had.

Seto had no idea how he would be able to live if Mokuba changed, if he became withdrawn and depressed.

He banished that thought as soon as he had it. No. This wasn't about him. It was about Mokuba. He could not, and would not, waste time feeling sorry for himself. He wasn't so self-centered as to pity himself after this.

"I'm sorry, little brother...for everything. This is all my fault...so many things I did brought this...I hired them against my better judgment, I didn't listen to you when you told me Kaine was...odd, I didn't take that damned email seriously enough, I didn't stay with you at the carnival even though I knew there was a threat...did you know there was a microphone hidden in the house? Probably not...I found it. Of all the things to tip Kaine off...that's how he knew where you would be. He must have heard you talking to Noa about it...that man was sly, I'll give him that. Planted a fucking bug in a random spot in the house on the off-chance you'd say something to give him an opening...and you know, Franks probably planted the stupid thing. God, I'm such an idiot...lot of good luck on my part to find it _after..._this."

He stood up and walked over to the single window, staring out at the clear, blameless, mockingly cheerful day. The sort of day Mokuba lived for...the sort of day when he would stay outside until sundown.

"Damn it..."

He heard the door open and close, but he didn't turn.

"Seto."

"Noa."

A sigh. "Still not going to sleep, huh? You know, Mokuba's gonna be mad at you for doing this. He's always telling you to sleep more, and even after you decide to quit working you're still playing the insomniac."

"...Mokuba will have more to worry about than my sleeping habits...it hasn't killed me yet, and it won't. I'm not as old as you think I am, you know. People my age don't sleep much. They put it off and catch up when they hit thirty."

"And since when have people your age been healthy? Are you pointing at others' behavior to justify your own?"

"Insomnia isn't illegal, Noa, so don't try to catch me with that. And I happen to know that you've been sleeping about as much as I have. You're just as worried as I am. You're trying to act as if you're more reasonable than I am...as if _technically _being twenty-one makes _you _the older brother...sorry, kid. Living in the Matrix doesn't count. You may be smarter than you should be, but you're still a kid."

"What's your point? Yes, I'm smarter than I should be. That doesn't mean I'm callous. Of course I'm worried about Mokuba! He's my brother, too!"

"Yes..." Seto murmured. "I seem to forget that sometimes...it's always been just the two of us...I guess I'm just not used to sharing. Seems like Mokuba accepted you from the first...he was calling you 'brother' not two days after escaping from your virtual prison...but it's taking me far longer."

"I know that," Noa said gently. "And how could I expect you not to take longer? We didn't exactly...hit it off the first time we met. And look what happened the last time you trusted someone from my family? I know you took the brunt of Gozaburo's abuse to protect Mokuba. He doesn't realize just how much of a heartless bastard his adopted father was. That's probably why it was easier for him to consider me family."

"That...and the fact that he's had no family other than me that he can remember. He never met our mother, was only three when our father died, four when our aunt and uncle threw us to the state...no doubt it's a haze of memory for him...I'm all he knows. I'm the only blood relative he has. So when he had the chance to have someone else to call his own, even if only by name...he took it."

"Whereas you..."

"I'm cautious. It's in my nature. It's kept me alive. I'm sorry, Noa. I know you're my brother, and I know that I can trust you...I know you're part of my family...but old habits bury deep. Even though it's wrong to judge you by who your father was...how often have I hated it when others do the same with me? I just...can't get that bastard out of my mind. I hated you when I first met you...hated you for the threat you represented. You were loyal to that...that..._him_. And even though you're not the same person I thought you to be...that initial hatred is keeping me from accepting you...from accepting that I'm not Mokuba's _only _big brother anymore..."

"It has to be hard...thinking that. I mean, you've been his parent for two years or so, but you've always been his only caretaker...the only one he called 'brother.'"

"I have so many titles I've lost track of them...CEO, Dueling Champion, Game Designer of the Year, World's Youngest Billionaire, Most Popular Young Celebrity...but _that's_ the most important title I'll ever have. If not for that...I'd be dead."

"And to think...how many big brothers in this world would jump at the chance to rid themselves of it?"

"Most people are morons."

"Most people don't have a brother like ours."

Seto smiled slightly. "No...they don't. I always used to tell myself that whenever I felt jealous...when I saw someone else at the orphanage who'd had an easier time of life than I had...when I saw someone with something I wanted...I'd think: 'I can have that eventually; I can buy that when I get a job...but they'll never have Mokuba.'"

He turned and looked at Mokuba's sleeping form. "...I wonder what would have happened if they _could _have...would he have had an easier life than this? If he'd been born someone else's brother...would things have gone better for him?"

"Easier? Maybe. Better? I doubt it. He idolizes you, Seto. You have no idea how often he talks about you. Maybe you don't think he realizes all you do for him, but he does. He knows you work yourself into the ground for him, not yourself. I remember one time we were taking a walk down to Yughai's shop, and we came across this woman watching you on a TV commercial. Mokuba caught her calling you selfish...it had to be the funniest thing I've ever seen...he's frightening when he's angry, you know that? You wouldn't think a twelve-year-old could get someone twice his height and three times his age stammering an apology before running away like her ass was on fire...but it happened."

Seto actually managed a laugh. "Actually, I _have_ seen him go on one of his tirades...his principal, actually. Only time Mokuba's been in real trouble...I forget what he did...vandalism, I think. He was...ten. Couple of his friends talked him into it. Anyway, the principal made the mistake of calling me a spoiled little punk who didn't know what _real _work was..."

Noa snorted laughter. "Oh, _God!_"

"Mokuba got _mad_...I couldn't manage to get a single word in, he was so angry. Principal didn't, either. I almost felt sorry for the poor fool..."

"What did you do?"

Seto chuckled. "What do you think I did? I took him out for ice cream. Punishing him would have done nothing; he understood that what he did was wrong and that I was disappointed in him for it...that was enough punishment for him. But after his performance in the principal's office...I couldn't help but give him something. So many people condemn me...to punish Mokuba after being the only person to stick up for me...I couldn't."

"Ooh...you rewarded him for vandalism. Watch out, Seto. He'll end up a delinquent."

"Only time he's ever been in trouble. Even the asshole who called me spoiled had to admit that."

Noa smiled. "He's a good kid."

"Of course he is. I raised him."

A laugh. "So...taking all the credit for yourself, huh?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Noa's smile widened.

Seto suddenly discovered that he was in a much better mood. Gone was the fog of depression that had settled over him; gone was the haze of self-loathing. When he looked at Mokuba, he didn't have the urge to beat himself anymore. He actually smiled; the black-haired boy looked peaceful...like he was having a pleasant dream. Seto hoped he was.

"Feeling better?"

Seto chuckled in disbelief. "Actually...I am. Thank you. It seems as though I'm on an emotional pendulum lately...maybe this time I'll be able to stay on this side...be optimistic, maybe."

"I don't know if that's possible with you...but we can hope. Just remember, Seto: there was no permanent physical damage. Mokuba won't die. We just have to wait for him to wake up and help him through it. I know it'll be tough, especially for Mokuba...but we'll be there for him. You, especially, will be able to help him."

Seto nodded. "I will. No matter what must be done, I'll do it. Anything. Everything. Whatever he needs, whatever he wants..."

There was a moment of silence.

"I, uh...saw Officer McKinley on my way in. He seemed in a good mood. He winked at me. Seems like a nice guy."

"He is...one of those people who remind you idiocy hasn't _completely _run over the world. After being surrounded by morons for so long, it's refreshing to finally meet a decent human being for a change."

"Yeah...sure is. And he's in law enforcement...that's a good sign. Noble profession, you know?"

"It's noble...when the right people are in it."

* * *

"Darren?" Jennifer murmured softly, raising an eyebrow. "You look worried. What's up?"

"Huh? Oh...it's just...that kid at the carnival. Travis Maxwell? The one from Montana?"

"Yeah?"

"Found out...well, his family did business with Spencer Kaine."

Jennifer gasped. "The one who...?"

"Yep. One and the same. Kaine tried to find him, according to reports...but that's a bunch of crap. Covering his ass. He quit his job and skipped town not two weeks after the search for Travis was abandoned. For _some _damn reason nobody made the connection...evidently he put up a nice guy front and they all thought he was...too distraught or something equally stupid...thank God Seto isn't that gullible..."

"So...you think this Kaine person hid the body in that roaming carnival as a prop? How could no one tell it was a real corpse?"

"Dunno...but I saw the people who ran that crap-shack. They're not exactly upstanding citizens. Half of 'em don't know what a shower is. They probably knew and just didn't care...or were too stupid and lazy to figure it out."

"So now that you've figured it out...what's going to happen?"

"I have no clue yet. Haven't heard much about it 'cept for that. I'll find out in a couple days. I gotta wonder if I should tell Seto this..."

"I think he's got enough on his mind right now."

"Yeah...you're probably right. Mokuba still isn't conscious...and from the looks of it Seto's having a hard time sitting still and waiting for him to wake up...but that's no surprise. He's a man of action. Helplessness isn't something he deals well with...that's how he got where he is. I read a few articles on him in a few magazines right after I met him...and a lot of the information in those things were crap, but a bit of it is true to life."

"You know this?"

"Yes. For instance, one magazine said Mokuba was his child...not just legally, but biologically. I know that to be false. First off, Seto's only five years older than the kid. Physically impossible. But since Seto looks so much older than he really is, a lot of people think he's in his late twenties...just well-preserved or something stupid...another magazine put up the plastic surgery theory. Billionaire that young? Why not look younger? But...no. One magazine actually thought Mokuba was Seto's _sister_...got a laugh out of that one. But anyway...point being, some of the magazines that were actually thorough in their research say he got to the top of the gaming industry through ruthless action. He moved quickly, swallowing other corporations before they had the chance to know what was going on, you know? And from what I know of him, it fits his character. He's constantly on the move. Moving toward a goal. Right now, he can't do anything to help his kid brother, so he's feeling helpless. He's distraught. Doesn't know what to do with himself. I can tell he hasn't been sleeping well."

"Poor guy...it has to be hard on him."

"Yeah...I'm just glad the reporters haven't set in yet. They will...soon as they find out the kid's been found, which so far's been kept under wraps. I talked to him; he says he's gonna go on a vacation for a bit. I'm hoping he'll get outta here 'fore the cameras start flashing."

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah..."

"If they start in...Seto's liable to do something rash. He's wound up tight...one wrong move and he'll probably snap."

Darren sighed and turned his head toward the window, studying the lawn. Crossing his arms, he frowned. He had faith that Seto was strong enough to keep himself from doing anything foolish...but he had to keep in mind that the man _had _committed murder...Darren's moral compass didn't allow him to condemn him for this...but it had still happened, and Seto himself had admitted it was due to loss of control. Regardless of how strong he was, he _had _lost control once. If it happened once, it could happen again.

Darren had faith in his friend, but in the back of his mind...the possibility was there.

* * *

_Since the last update took so long, I thought I'd try making it up by posting this early. For those of you hoping for Mokuba to wake up soon...I have to warn you, it won't be pretty when he does. And if anyone finds Seto out of character...remember what he's just been through. This time's different from the other times Mokuba's been kidnapped. Entirely different. Anyone who wants to tell me he wouldn't be affected by this...give me a break. His walls have cracked, and this time he has someone - two people, now - to reach out to. It makes a difference, you know._

_Also, anyone wondering about Nathan...he'll be back. I haven't forgotten him. _


	44. 5, 4: Go Away

NATHAN followed Noa into the huge house that served as Seto Kaiba's hideout when he wanted away from publicity. No one knew about it; it had been placed in a highly secluded place near Lake Tahoe, and while the surrounding area was highly populated, the house was near-impossible to spot even when one knew where to look, and there was no real pathway to it. Instead, there was a landing pad for Seto's helicopter.

Surrounded by dense trees, the house felt like an extremely extravagant campsite. Nathan, who had passed by this area numerous times in his youth (he had family in California who loved to camp in Tahoe), was surprised to find that the house had been here for decades, having been purchased by Gozaburo Kaiba near to the beginning of his business career.

One look at the interior, however, and there could be no denying that the place had been redecorated...at least for Noa. The front room was minimally furnished, with a single couch, a single recliner, and a small table, but the walls were completely covered with framed pictures.

The pictures were varied, but were all of the same singular subject:

Mokuba.

"Wow..." Noa murmured. "Uh...yeah, this's Seto's place."

Nathan nodded. "Impressive...I think."

Seto stepped in from the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "...I was in a sentimental mood when I put them up," he said by way of an explanation. "I needed a place to put all these pictures that I'd collected over the years, so I put them here...since this was a place where I went by myself - Mokuba's never been here before - it was a...nice feeling to have him here...in a sense. Yes, yes, I know there are quite a lot of them...but keep in mind that these are _all _the photos of Mokuba that I have...except this." He lifted the locket hanging from his neck.

Noa looked around; there were school pictures, holiday pictures, formal pictures...there was one of him when he was about three or four, learning to ride a tricycle, another when he was five or so showing off a soccer ball which - if the holiday-themed wrapping paper strewn about him was a clue - he had gotten for Christmas...any number of occasions worth remembering were represented.

Overwhelmed by the sheer number of photos (there were at least fifty of them, each in an expensive frame), it took Noa a long time to realize just what his brother was wearing.

A baggy white t-shirt and denim shorts.

"What in the...?"

Seto smirked. "I figured you'd notice eventually...I'll be swimming out back in the pool for a while...I haven't done much in the way of exercise these past two weeks...I'm not about to ruin any of my good suits by doing laps in them."

"O-Oh...uh...sure. That makes sense."

Seto chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't expect you to be _that _surprised...don't get the wrong idea, though. These shorts cost two hundred dollars, easy...I don't go cheap."

"Oh, for the love of...tch, figures...you love flaunting your wealth, don't you?"

"No, I just don't wear trailer trash clothing. I'm not a Wal-Mart person, all right?"

Noa rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever...just go swimming already."

Seto smirked again.

* * *

He threw off the shirt and knifed into the water without hesitation; most people would have timidly put their feet in first, slowly becoming accustomed to the cold temperature before finally beginning to swim, but Seto Kaiba was not most people. The cold made his heart race; to him, it felt good. 

He was able to lose himself in the clear, cold liquid. There was no thought, no emotions, no depression, no worry...just the constant strain of muscle as he shot forward like a fish; it was always like this when he swam. He preferred swimming to any other form of exercise, because it was in the water that he felt reborn, as if he were in an ice-cold womb, recast into the world as a new person. It was in the water that he was able to forget who he was, forget his responsibilities, and forget his hardships.

Here, he was able to wipe everything clean; the water washed everything away. He forgot Mokuba, he forgot Spencer Kaine, he forgot Noa and Nathan, Darren, Joey, Yami...everyone. He was alone, completely alone, and was finally able to relax.

Mokuba was in the house, in one of the many bedrooms, still unconscious. Noa and Nathan were likely still in the front room, conversing with each other about who knew what. Yami was probably at his home, muttering to himself about how much he hated Seto. Kaine was burning in hell.

They were of no concern to him here...this was his own world, and they were of another. For a brief respite, at least, he had nothing to worry about. It was this wonderfully liberating feeling that he had tried to emulate during his first years as CEO of Kaiba-Corp. He had pushed everything away, turning his heart cold, in a vain attempt to recreate what the water gave to him now.

He might have thought himself a fool for attempting such a thing, but he thought of nothing. There were no thoughts in his mind at this moment; he was naught but his body, slipping through the coldness, and he felt every muscle moving with each other.

When he finally stopped to rest, he sat on one of the steps and leaned back against the pool's edge. The world crashed into him again, and he began to think. No longer did he feel that mindless harmony with himself. His mind, his emotions, his worries, all collided into him at once.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, hair stuck to his forehead. He reached up and slicked it back. He saw the window of Mokuba's room. He half-expected to see the boy at that window, smiling at him. He almost heard his brother's voice call out to him:

"Hey! Isn't it cold out there?"

He almost responded to the question...and then realized he'd only heard it in his head. Mokuba wasn't there. He wasn't standing at the window with that familiar, amiable smile on his face. He was lying on the bed, his face slack and expressionless, small chest rising and falling with each breath...gone. He was gone. He was alive, but he was no more in that room than Seto was. Mokuba wasn't up there...he was somewhere Seto couldn't reach...

He clenched his teeth, reached up and grabbed the locket still around his neck, and leapt back into the water. He couldn't think like this. Any more of it and he was sure to be driven slowly, but irrevocably, insane.

* * *

Noa wasn't surprised that going for a swim hadn't really helped his brother's mood any. The man was still withdrawn, and barely spoke. He would answer questions when asked, but made no real effort to start or extend a conversation. He ate his dinner in complete silence. 

_Mokuba...wake up soon...please..._

Noa hadn't had any clue how crippling a blow Mokuba's condition would have been for Seto, but he hadn't expected this. Seto was never all that talkative, but he was always _aware_. Now...he wasn't. His eyes were clouded, far off. He probably heard none of Noa's conversation with Nathan; he probably didn't even see the soup he was staring at.

Nathan glanced at Seto every so often, and it was clear he was uncomfortable. Over the two weeks or so he had been acquainted with the manga artist, Noa had discovered him to be a very compassionate man, and Nathan doubtlessly wanted to help Seto _somehow_...but there was nothing either of them could do.

Mokuba was the only person who could bring Seto out of this...that was all there was to it.

Nathan sighed. "I, uh...I'm going to bed. Excuse me, guys. I'll...see you in the morning."

Noa nodded, and Seto did nothing.

When the artist was gone, Noa turned to his brother. "How's he doing, Seto?"

"...Fine. I guess. He ate what I offered him, at least...so that's a good sign."

Seto spent several hours a day caring for Mokuba. He fed him, gave him water, washed him, made sure his bed was clean...Noa had watched him for a while after he'd come back from the pool.

Anyone who considered Seto Kaiba heartless would only have had to watch him as he tenderly slipped a spoonful of oatmeal into Mokuba's mouth, then wipe off his chin with a handkerchief. He did this with all the gentleness of a new mother feeding her baby. For the past week (he had gone up here himself with Mokuba long before Noa and Nathan joined him), he had done this.

Noa finally understood the visceral reaction Mokuba always got whenever someone called Seto callous and cruel. Noa could feel it, too. The next person to insult Seto to his face would end up with a black eye.

"He'll wake up soon, Seto. I know he will."

Seto nodded. "Yes...he will..."

Much sooner than they would have thought.

And it certainly wouldn't be the joyous occasion Noa had hoped for...

* * *

_The button was right under his finger, but he hesitated._

_Why would he hesitate? He'd made the rules. He'd known this would happen. There was no way Mokuba would be able to defeat Yugi Motou, even in a match of his favorite game...even by cheating. Yugi was a prodigy._

_But still, his finger stopped._

_The small boy was staring up at him with such stark terror in his face that any other person would have been moved to tears. Had he been as he once was, a weak, sniveling child, he would have rushed down to the boy and hugged him._

_This was unacceptable. He'd made the rules. Mokuba had known what would happen. He had no right to be so surprised at the idea. He should have known this would be the conclusion...there could be no other._

_"S-Seto..." he stammered, clearly frightened out of his mind. "Ah...I..."_

_"I've felt your pathetic, clinging, loser's gaze...staring at my back for years...I kept telling you over and over, Mokuba...if you play with fire you'll get burned..."_

_"B-Big brother!"_

_"You understand, don't you? Only the _winner _is allowed out of that duel box! A penalty game awaits the loser! That is the law of 'Death-T!'"_

_Mokuba's face was a picture in shocked, dismayed horror. As he clicked the button (this time there was no annoying hesitation), Mokuba's violet-gray eyes widened to the size of saucers. _

_"Big brother!"_

_He heard none of it. Mokuba had lost._

_He had no time for losers._

_The "Experience of Death" began._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_

* * *

_

Seto woke up covered in sweat, that inhuman screech still in his ears. He could still hear it, that sound that was the epitome of terror, the total absence of sanity...it was the most frightening sound he had ever heard, made more so because he had caused it.

He hated the man he had been. With every fiber of his being, he hated him. Were it possible, he would have gone back to that moment and ripped out his own spine, torn out his intestines and strangled him with them...that man deserved to die.

That man _had _died.

That thought calmed him somewhat, but not enough...he could still hear the aftermath of his dream ringing in his ears...he could still hear Mokuba screaming.

It took him several moments to realize he hadn't dreamed it.

Mokuba _was _screaming.

He knew his brother's voice, knew it better than anyone. Mokuba was screaming. He wasn't sleeping peacefully anymore. He was in the grip of a nightmare.

Seto was up and out of bed in an instant, instinct flooding his body with adrenaline. His eyes were wide, bright, and feverish as he burst through his bedroom door and rushed down the hallway toward the stairs.

Nathan and Noa came across him. "Seto! Seto, it's--"

"_MOVE!" _he yelled as he threw Nathan out of his way. Noa was quick enough to jump clear, slamming into the wall as Seto rocketed past.

He flew up the stairs, held by mindless horror; he nearly stumbled on the last step as he veered to the right and to Mokuba's room. He took several agonizingly long seconds to compose himself and regain his breath before opening the door and flipping on the light.

Mokuba was thrashing under his sheets, screaming loud enough to make Seto want to cover his ears, eyes tightly closed and his fists so tight that his knuckles had gone past white and were almost clear.

"Mokuba!" Seto gasped, rushing to the boy's side. He took hold of his brother's arms and tried to halt his spasms. "Mokuba, Mokuba, stop! It's okay! You're safe, baby brother, you're safe!"

"No! _NO! NO MORE! LET ME GO!"_

Seto reluctantly let go of the boy and decided on a different approach.

He pulled up a chair and sat down, trying desperately to calm himself.

"...Mokuba...Mokuba, it's okay...calm down..."

"_LET ME GO! I WANT OUT! **LET ME OUT!"**_

"Mokuba, please...please, calm down..."

He continued to kick and punch at nothing, struggling to remove himself from what he no doubt thought were bonds keeping him from escaping. His screams became more and more desperate.

Seto grabbed the sheets and blanket and tore them off the bed, hoping to help.

Finally, with no resistance, Mokuba began to calm. Tears still streamed down his too-pale face, and he was still screaming, but he slowly stopped convulsing.

"...Mokuba...Mokie...Mokie, it's okay...it's okay, little guy...you're safe...it's over..." Seto murmured in as soothing a voice as he could muster.

His eyes opened.

* * *

The darkness wasn't there. It was light...wherever he was, it was light...he no longer felt the cold hardness of the coffin beneath him...it was soft...yielding...comfortable. He didn't ache. There was no throbbing pain between his legs...he felt no pain at all... 

He was thoroughly confused. Had...had Kaine finally decided to give him a break? Had he...had he...?

No. Impossible.

Mokuba Kaiba turned his head...

"S-S-Seto...? Brother?"

No. He had to be hallucinating. This couldn't be happening. He was dreaming; that was the only explanation for this. This couldn't be real. Seto wasn't here. Kaine had been right...Seto wasn't here. He couldn't have found him. No one could find him...he was in a cemetery...a cemetery for dead people...nobody searched for dead people...

"Mokie...Mokie, are you okay now? Have you calmed down now?"

It sounded like Seto...but it couldn't be him...

"Go away...stop this...please, stop this...go away..."

"Mokuba...what are you talking about, little brother? Stop what?"

"No...don't call me that...only Seto can call me that...go away..."

"Mokuba...Mokie, I _am _Seto...please, Mokie, look at me."

"No! Stop it! You're not Seto! You're not my Seto! Go away!"

The hallucination looked scared and hurt, but it wasn't real. It couldn't be real. Kaine would never have let him go...there was no way he _wasn't _in that coffin...this was just some cruel dream. That was all it was.

It tried to grab his hand.

"No!" Mokuba snatched it away. "Don't touch me!_ Go away!"_

_

* * *

_

Seto's heart sank.

He might have expected something like this...but he'd had no idea how much it would hurt. Mokuba didn't believe him. He didn't think he was real. And there was no way to prove it.

Seto stood up. "...I'm sorry, Mokuba. I'll leave you alone...I'll be here if you need me. Just call for me. I'll be here. I promise."

"Go away..." Mokuba said, his voice softer, as he turned and lay on his side.

"...I'm sorry."

Seto left the room, feeling more helpless than ever.

What was he to do now?

* * *

_As I said...not pretty. No rainbows and lollipops yet. But, just like Seto, we'll have to be patient with the poor boy, won't we? He'll come around...eventually. _


	45. 5, 5: I've Failed You

_"I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through:  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you,  
You got to thinkin' there was no way out.  
You started sinking and it pulled you down.  
It may be tough; you've gotta get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet.  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me 'cuz I will carry you 'til you carry on--" (1)_

SETO snapped the button on the radio's remote with his thumb. "...Shut the fuck up..." he muttered. "Last thing I need is your goddamned rose-colored-glasses, everyone can make it through everything, hyperbolically optimistic bullshit..."

Noa stood at the door, raising an eyebrow. "It's just a song, Seto. No need to curse at it."

"Yeah, and what the fuck would _you_ know about it!" Seto snarled, eyes blazing.

Noa flinched. "Uh...uh...I'm, uh...taking it things with Mokuba didn't...go very well...?"

"Oh, no, of course they did! Just wonderfully! Just _god_damned wonderfully! Can't you see I'm on cloud _fucking _nine! Jesus, are you _that _fucking dense! How the hell did you _expect _it to go!"

"S-Seto...I...I didn't mean...I..."

The fire in Seto's eyes dimmed slightly. Turning his head away, he clenched his fists. "...Just...leave me alone for now, Noa...I'm not in a good mood. I'm...sorry for snapping at you...but right now is _not _the time to discuss Mokuba..."

"Seto..." Noa persisted, stepping toward his brother. "What happened...? Please, Seto, don't push me out of this. What happened? Tell me."

"...He...he doesn't think I'm his brother..."

"W-What?"

"'No. Stop it. You're not Seto. You're not my Seto. Go away.' That's what he told me. He looked me straight in the eye and said that to me. He probably thinks he's still in that goddamned coffin...he probably thinks he's dreaming...but whatever he thinks, I'm not his brother. He doesn't want my help."

Noa had thought he'd seen his brother depressed before...but it was nothing compared to this. Seto's eyes were glistening; his face was already streaked with tears. Noa knew why.

Seto was Mokuba's brother. As he'd said, that was the most important title he held. He was fiercely proud of holding that title. He was the one Mokuba came to first...in any issue, in any problem, at the forefront of Mokuba's mind was Seto.

To have that denied...to have that title stripped from him...it must have hurt horribly. Noa couldn't even fathom the depth of pain Seto must have felt stab through his heart upon hearing those words from the lips of his beloved little brother.

"Seto...he...he's been traumatized...he's not in his right mind yet...surely you expected something like this to happen..."

"Expecting something does not mean one will be prepared for it...I can _expect _that a downed satellite will crash into the house and _kill _him... It doesn't mean I'll be prepared for it. That 'hope for the best and expect the worst' garbage is nothing but tripe. Of course I _expected _him to be traumatized...but to see it and to hear it...is an entirely different matter."

Noa frowned. "I'm sorry, Seto. But...he's awake now, right? That's good."

Seto sighed heavily and wiped his face with his right hand. "Of course it is...I know that...yes, it's good that he's awake...I hate this. I should be grateful. I should be happy. He's one step closer...but..."

He lowered his head.

Noa's eyes widened. A hand reached up and covered his gaping mouth. This...this wasn't...

A tear rolled down Seto Kaiba's face.

"...I'm useless. I can't...I can't do anything...I can't help him...I did this to him...no matter what anyone else says, no matter how many ways I look at it, this entire thing began with _my _shortcomings...and I can't do anything to atone for it..."

Noa then saw something that no one, not even Mokuba, had ever seen before.

Seto broke down and cried.

One of the strongest, most unshakable people Noa had ever met...broke down and cried. It was a terrible sight. His body shook with silent sobs as he held his face in his thin hands.

Everything had come to a head. All that Seto had dealt with since Mokuba's birthday (Noa cursed Kaine and Franks deeper into hell for choosing that day of all days to instigate their inhuman act) flowed out like clear blood into Seto's claw-like hands.

It was impossible to fathom what terrible emotions were churning through Seto's heart at that moment. After all the sleepless nights of rushing throughout the city only to come back empty-handed, after finally finding Mokuba in a cemetery, broken and bleeding and comatose, after two weeks of waiting in the hospital, after a week of selflessly caring for his every need with no response of any kind...to have Mokuba finally awaken and tell him to go away...Noa's heart ached in sympathy.

Noa sat down in the chair opposite his brother and watched him as he continued to cry. He wished he could come up with something to say...something to do...anything...but he hadn't come up with anything worthwhile in the past month, and he didn't come up with anything now.

He just sat there, somehow knowing that leaving Seto alone would be the worst possible course of action.

Seto eventually fell into an exhausted sleep, and Noa continued to sit there, watching him, praying that Mokuba would be quick to understand the reality of things. He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"...What did they do to deserve this...? Is it retribution? Is it that 'what comes around goes around' garbage? Karma? Nobody deserves this...nobody..."

* * *

_"I can't believe you! _You_, of all people! How could you do this to me!"_

_"B-B-Brother! I didn't! I swear, I didn't!"_

_He rounded on the boy, blue eyes blazing. "Shut up! Don't you lie to me! I know you went to _him! _You betrayed me! You, Mokuba, _you _betrayed me!"_

_Mokuba's face was a picture of shocked dismay, and in any other situation Seto would have felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him. But he was so angry...his vision was hazy and tinged with red. He had a headache, he was so angry. There were no words to describe the rage boiling in his blood._

_"I didn't do anything!" Mokuba pleaded, tears falling from his eyes. "I swear, I didn't give him anything! We're family, Seto, we're a team! I'd never betray you!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Seto snarled, curling up his fist and backhanding the small, crying boy nearly across the room. "STOP YOUR DAMN LIES, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

_Mokuba sat on the floor, staring at his brother in openmouthed shock. His tears had halted for now in his total surprise. His hand slowly, dazedly, reached up to touch his cheek where his brother had struck him._

_...His brother had struck him..._

_Seto whirled on his heel and stalked down the hallway._

_

* * *

_

His eyes shot open with a jolt. He sat up, looking around in total confusion, until he recognized where he was. He looked up at the pictures of Mokuba covering the walls, fifty different versions of that same friendly, trusting, angelic face...

He looked down at his hand.

It was clenched into a fist.

"Why...? Why now...? Why do these memories have to claw their way into my mind _now_...?"

He rose to his feet and stepped over to the fireplace. He looked up above the mantle, where a series of school pictures smiled down at him. From kindergarten to seventh grade. He looked at the first, at the far left, and surveyed them all, watching as his brother...his Mokuba...grew up all over again.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head against the mantle.

"Mokuba...I've failed you..."

His fist clenched again and, completely ignoring the fact that Noa was sleeping not seven feet from him, he drew back and sent it crashing into the brick. Pain shot up his arm, coalescing with the emotional agony already coursing through his blood.

"_I've failed you!" _he screamed, tears forming in his eyes again.

He slammed his fist into the fireplace again.

"Seto! What are you doing!" Noa suddenly shouted. "Stop that! You're bleeding!"

"I don't care! I deserve to bleed!"

"Seto, stop!"

Noa grabbed his arm as he drew it back again. Seto struggled against the boy, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Stop it! This isn't helping anything!"

"When have I _ever _helped anything! I always fuck everything up! I always manage to ruin every good thing I've ever had!"

* * *

Mokuba flinched and opened his eyes, wondering if Kaine and Franks had gotten mad at each other again. They always yelled at each other, and it was always about him. He was grateful that they were yelling for now. That meant Kaine wouldn't bother him. 

_"Seto, sit down! You need to sit down!"_

Seto? What...?

_"Let go of me, damn it! Just leave me the fuck alone!"_

It didn't sound like Kaine...it sounded like...

"Oh, no...I'm losing it...I'm hearing things..."

That could be the only explanation. He was going insane. That's why he heard his brother's voice. He was dreaming or, more likely, just completely out of his mind. He sat up, confused that he could actually move.

He looked down at himself and was confused to see he was wearing pajamas. They were clean, without any gashes or bloodstains, but most confusing...they were _there_. Why would Kaine have...?

He saw he was sitting on a bed, fitted with white sheets and a gray down comforter. He was warm, he felt no pain, he could move around without meeting restraint, and when he looked around, he saw a television, a desk, a small wooden chest, a single window, and an open closet.

"Where am I...?"

He knew where he was. He was still in that coffin...in the cemetery.

But if so...why would he see such things? What sort of dream was this? Was God mocking him by showing him what he _could _have had if Kaine hadn't caught him? How long before the pain started again? How long before Kaine woke him up with that knife he loved so much? How long before...?

The voices that sounded so much like Seto and Noa were still arguing.

_"What are you talking about? Goddamn it, Seto, you didn't do anything! It wasn't you! You did everything you could!"_

_"And it wasn't good enough! Don't you get it, Noa, I'm not good enough! I always end up hurting him! No matter where I end up, I always hurt him!"_

_"_You _didn't hurt him, Seto! It was Kaine! _He _did this! Damn it, stop going on this fucking guilt trip, all right! Don't start that 'I should have stopped it' shit again! How many times do you have to be told it _wasn't your fault _before you understand!"_

_"I _won't _understand because it _was! _Everything Mokuba's ever been through has been because of me! Every single _god_damned time he's been hurt it's been because of me!"_

Mokuba knew it wasn't really Seto, but hearing those words in a voice so similar to his beloved brother's made his heart ache. Seto would never actually believe such a thing...would he? He wouldn't blame himself for what Kaine did. Why would he ever think something like that?

_"Seto, that's bullshit and you know it! That's such a goddamn overstatement and don't even _try _to tell me it isn't! _You _didn't hurt Mokuba! _Kaine _did! WHAT ABOUT HIM!"_

_"_Fuck _Kaine! This isn't _about _Kaine! It's pretty _god_damn obvious Spencer Kaine was a sick, twisted bastard, but _I _gave him the opportunity to prove it!"_

_"So the fuck _what! _Why are you so dead-set on blaming yourself for _every _damn thing! If you want the blame for everything, then why not take it all the way! If you hadn't given your _parents _the _opportunity _to _die_, you two wouldn't have been adopted and you never would have become a celebrity and Mokuba never would have become a target!"_

...Silence.

Mokuba waited for the other voice to respond.

All he could hear was his own heart. The voice that sounded like Seto's said nothing more.

Then it screamed.

Mokuba had never heard such a terrifying thing in his life. The scream was so filled with rage, grief, and agony that it transcended humanity and entered some other spectrum entirely. It _couldn't _be human...no human could make a sound like that.

"What in the...?"

Mokuba jumped at the sound of another voice nearby. He looked over at the open door and saw someone familiar walking down the hall. He was tall, thin, dressed in brown slacks and a dark gray sweater, with shoulder-length blonde hair and a few sheets of paper in his hands.

He looked so familiar...

Then it hit him.

He'd seen that face at the end of every volume of _The Children of Ir'yulan_.

The man was Nathan Locklear.

A sudden crash made the both of them jump.

"Holy shit!" Nathan gasped, dropping the sheets of paper as he rushed down the hall toward where the noise had come from.

Now Mokuba knew beyond doubt that he was dreaming; Nathan Locklear would never be in the same house as him...ever. But still...that voice...the more he heard it, the more he was so _sure _it was Seto...and that scream...

"Leave me alone..."

Mokuba blinked back tears and lay back down, praying that Kaine would wake him up soon. He would rather be subjected to Kaine's torture for a hundred years than hear that pain-filled voice ever again.

Hearing that voice hurt far too much.

* * *

1. _These lyrics are from "Count on Me" by Default._

_Nope...still not pretty. Sorry, but it'll take a little more time for things to smooth over. _

_While writing this chapter, I came to the conclusion that I've invented four OCs that show up repeatedly in this story, but other than the bare minimum, I've not given you an idea of what they - Kaine, Franks, Nathan, and Darren - look like. The reason for this, frankly, is because I don't know what they look like, either. I'm in the process of designing them now, and when I finish, I'll post it so that you can have an idea of what my characters look like. And if anyone has any ideas of their own, any particularly strong images for these four faces, feel free to tell me. _


	46. 5, 6: I Doubted You

_To those of you who gave me ideas for the characters, thanks. Keep them coming. I've finished a draft of sketches for Darren now, and while I am grateful for the suggestions I got for him, I couldn't use them. Darren is the character I like most out of the four, so he's the one I had a strong image of already. So...he's not black, no. Not to say I'm racist, because I'm not...but Darren isn't black. Nor is he overweight and balding. He's young, in his early thirties, most likely. He's one of those cops who understands that a true officer of the law doesn't just _carry _a weapon, but _is _a weapon, and therefore he's in shape. That's the sort of man Seto could respect, in my opinion. Anyway, a link to my drawing can be found on my profile page, so take a look if you want.  
_

_ Of course, this is a written story, not a movie, so I can't force my interpretation onto my readers. In the end, it's up to each of you._

_In any case, enjoy the chapter._

_

* * *

_

THERE was no trace of Seto by the time Nathan reached the front room. Noa was watching the door, a horrified, haunted expression on his young face. The door itself was hanging by its top hinge. The crash Nathan had heard had been Seto slamming that door.

"Uh...where'd he go?" Nathan asked dumbly, and it took Noa several seconds to answer him. When he did, his eyes never left the near-broken door.

"...I don't know. He just...screamed and...stood there for a minute. Then he...stomped over to the door and...and left. I...I'm scared, Nathan. I think...I think he might..."

"What?" Nathan asked, eyebrows bunching together in a worried expression. "Might what?"

"...He's depressed, Nathan. And stressed. I think...I think he may have finally snapped. If he has...he...might do anything."

"What set him off? I heard voices, but I couldn't make out the words. Were you two arguing about something?"

"Yes...M-Mokuba woke up. And when...when he saw Seto...he told him to go away. Seto thinks that...Mokuba's under the impression that he's dreaming. So...so he didn't want Seto's help. Seto feels guilty again. He blamed himself for what happened again. I tried to tell him that wasn't true...but he wouldn't hear it. I...think I may have taken it too far, because...he's gone."

Nathan watched the door himself for a moment. "...It pains me to say this, but...you may be right. It's been a month since Mokuba's abduction...he's wound up tighter and tighter since then...this may have been the final twist of the knife. And if that's the case...he's not liable to be thinking logically. He may...decide to..."

Nathan found he couldn't voice the words, but Noa knew what he meant anyway. One word had to be echoing through the boy's mind at this moment, a single word that caused him to break out in sweat and begin to shake:

Suicide.

Nathan wanted to say Seto Kaiba would never be driven to such an act, he wanted to say that Seto Kaiba was too smart and too strong for that...but he found that he couldn't. He didn't know the man well enough to make such a judgment call, and even if he had...Seto was _not _in his right mind.

Nathan highly doubted that, given the circumstances, _anyone _would be in their right mind.

Noa suddenly stood up and turned toward the hallway. "...There's no way in hell he's going to listen to either of us. If Officer McKinley were here, _he _might have a chance, but he _isn't _here...so there's only one thing we can do now."

"What?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to convince Mokuba that he isn't dreaming."

* * *

Mokuba opened his eyes when he heard footsteps. He was so sure he would see the inside of the coffin - that was, pure blackness - but he didn't. There was enough light in the room for him to see the ceiling, and affirm that he was still hallucinating. 

Two figures that looked like Noa and Nathan Locklear were in the room that wasn't real now, and Mokuba watched them with a blank expression. Not-Noa's face was streaked with tears, and Not-Nathan looked worried about something.

Not-Noa turned to him and sighed heavily. "Mokuba...I don't know if this is gonna work, but I've got no choice. Do you know that you're awake?"

"Yes," Mokuba said in a flat tone.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes."

Not-Noa's eyebrows raised. "That's impossible. You've never been here before. You were unconscious when you came here, and you haven't been out of this room since then. You _can't _know where you are."

"I know where I am," Mokuba insisted, but with no real force behind it. "I'm in a coffin. I'm in a cemetery."

"No, Mokuba, you're not. You're in Tahoe. In Seto's summer home."

"Seto doesn't have a summer home. And I don't know if the cemetery is in Tahoe or not."

"Yes...he does, and no, it wasn't. You _were _in a cemetery, in Xavier Heights about two miles east of Spencer Kaine's house. But now you're in Tahoe. My father bought this place over a decade ago, and Seto's redecorated it. He uses it as a retreat. That's what he called it. A retreat. He took you here so that you could get better without having to deal with reporters and police and stuff like that."

Mokuba shook his head. "That'd be nice, but it isn't true. You're not here. No one's here except me. That Kaine guy is somewhere else right now, but he'll be back soon."

"Mokuba, Spencer Kaine is in hell. You're _not _in that coffin anymore."

"Stop it. Stop saying that. It's not true."

"It _is_. Seto and I found you there. We took you out."

"No. Impossible. They wouldn't do that. They were careful. No one knows where I am."

"Mokuba, those two were idiots. Spineless idiots. Kaine showed us where you were. We got you out."

"He wouldn't do that."

"He did...once Seto pulled a gun on him. I heard Kaine and Franks talking about you, and I told Seto about it. We went to Kaine's house and confronted them about it. Kaine brought us to the cemetery, and we got you out of there."

"No. They wouldn't be that careless."

"They _were_, Mokuba."

"No."

Noa sighed. "Mokuba...please don't make me mad at you. I don't want to be mad at you. I know what Kaine did to you, and you don't need anger right now...stop being so stubborn and listen to me. I'm begging you. _Please_, Mokuba. Seto's gone, and you're the only one he'll listen to now. You have to stop this. He needs you."

"It doesn't matter what you say. You aren't here."

"Mokuba! Please, stop it! I _am _here! And so are you! You're in _Tahoe_, not Xavier Heights. You're in Seto's _house_, not some cemetery."

"Why should I believe you?"

Noa stared at the black-haired boy, surprised by that question. "W-What? _Why?"_

"Yeah. I know you aren't real. Why should I believe anything you say?"

"You _don't _know that, because I _am _real!"

"Prove it, then."

Mokuba spoke in a machine-like tone that sounded eerily similar to Seto's when he spoke to his employees. His face was stone, without any emotion, making the resemblance between him and his brother all too obvious.

Not-Noa sighed again. "Damn it...we're wasting time."

Not-Nathan's worry melted away into neutrality. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at Mokuba. "...I never would have guessed you thought so little of your brother."

Mokuba frowned. "...What?"

"I've known Seto for about a month now...he thinks very highly of you. I never would have thought _you_ would consider _him_ so stupid."

"What? What did you say?"

"Well, it's obvious you have no faith in him, if you so steadfastly refuse to believe he saved you. Evidently you consider this Spencer Kaine man smarter than he. Smart enough to outwit him. I suppose the great Seto Kaiba isn't so great...he's evidently an idiot."

"Stop that! Cut it out!"

"What? I'm just making an observation. You obviously believe Spencer Kaine to be more intelligent than Seto. Else why would you think it impossible for him to find you? Is Kaine so cunning as to keep you hidden from Seto forever? Is he _that _much better than your brother?"

"_NO! MY BROTHER IS THE SMARTEST MAN IN THE WORLD!"_

"...Then why are you so sure he didn't find you?"

"I...I..."

"Did Kaine and Franks speak to each other around you?"

"...Yes."

"Did they ever say something about stealing any of Kaiba-Corp's equipment?"

"Y-Yeah. Franks was scared to do it, but...Kaine said it would be easy."

"Did they leave?"

"Yes..."

"That's when Noa found them. Right, Noa?"

Noa stared at Nathan in openmouthed shock. "Uh...uh...yeah. I went to HQ to find an AC adaptor for my laptop. I was on the storage floor when I heard them come in." He turned back to Mokuba. "They started arguing. Franks was paranoid; he thought they would be found out. Kaine was saying it was so late that nobody would find them. Franks said he'd rather not be paid at all, but Kaine was stubborn. Franks asked Kaine if...if 'fucking that kid was worth dying.' He thought Seto would find out about them."

Mokuba's eyes widened more and more. "...H-He was...he was always...s-scared of Seto finding out..."

"Well, I was able to hide, so they didn't see me. When they left, I went back to Seto and told him what I'd found out. We went to Kaine's house, Seto got him to talk, and he took us to the cemetery. We took you to the hospital. You've been out for two weeks now. When you were in stable enough condition to leave, Seto took you here. He's been taking care of you."

"He talked to you quite often," Nathan put in. "Did you hear him?"

"I...I...did..."

Mokuba stared at his hands. Hands free of blood. He suddenly felt deeply ashamed of himself. "...How...could I have lost faith in him...? I...I gave up...on Seto...I..."

"Mokuba," Noa said. "Don't worry. It's okay. But...you have to go to him. He won't listen to me. He won't listen to anyone but you now. Mokuba, please...find him."

"Where...where did he go?"

"Out. I don't know where. But...he was really, _really _upset."

"W-Why was he...?"

"Probably because of me...I got mad at him...he kept saying he failed you. He kept blaming himself for what happened to you. I tried to tell him it wasn't true, but...but he wouldn't listen...he's so sure that he's at fault for this..."

Mokuba felt like crying. "Seto...my Seto...why would he think that...?"

"I don't know, Mokuba...I don't know...Please, little brother, find him. He's not thinking straight. He might do anything. If you don't find him soon...he might...might..."

Mokuba knew what Noa was talking about. The idea made his heart freeze with terror. Would...would Seto really...kill himself?

"Seto!"

Mokuba threw the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed, adrenaline flooding his body. He had to find his brother. He had to find him now!

He ran as fast as he could.

* * *

The trees were closing in on him. They seemed to stare at him, knotholes like unblinking eyes glaring at him. He walked with no destination. He had stopped running a while ago, but he still felt like he had to move. His mind was whirling, thoughts flying through his head as if caught in a huge tornado of guilt. His heart ached, his head ached, he felt numb all over. His thick navy trench coat did nothing to halt the cold...this cold came from within. 

Suicide hadn't crossed his mind...yet. He just had to move. He knew with each step he was carrying himself farther and farther away from his brother, but it didn't matter. Mokuba didn't want him. And if Mokuba didn't want him...then he had no reason to try anymore.

He had no reason to live anymore.

He didn't need to commit suicide. He was dead already.

"_SETO!"_

He stopped, so suddenly that he nearly fell forward. His entire body froze, his eyes widening.

"_SETO! BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

Yes...

It was Mokuba's voice.

Life flared in him again.

He whirled around, pitching himself toward the direction the voice had come from. He ran with no regard for safety, not bothering to move stray branches out of the way and instead suffering slight, stinging scratches to his face. As Mokuba continued to call for him, he sped up even more, finding strength he hadn't had for the past month.

* * *

Mokuba rushed frantically through the unfamiliar surroundings, ducking branches and clambering over logs trying desperately to find his brother. He cried out his name as loudly as he could, heart pounding in his chest, breath burning in his lungs. 

He didn't see the root jutting out from the dirt and leaves.

His bare foot caught on it, and he was thrown forward.

He never hit the ground.

Before the bone-jarring impact that he knew would break his nose or at least loosen a few teeth, he felt a sudden warmth envelop him. It took him only two seconds to realize what had happened.

He looked up slowly, eyes filling with tears.

It was.

"S-S-Seto..."

"Shhh..." Seto's arms wrapped around him in a tight, strong, warm hug. "I'm here, kiddo...don't you worry..."

That voice...

"Seto..." Mokuba whimpered, burying his face in his brother's shoulder. "Seto...Seto, Seto..."

"Shhh...it's okay, Mokie...don't cry, sweetheart..."

Scalding tears began soaking through the thick material of Seto's coat.

A reassuring hand began rubbing his back as that deep, familiar voice continued to soothe him. Mokuba had never felt so safe in his life. This...this had to be real. This was no dream...no hallucination...Seto was here.

"Seto...I'm...I-I'm sorry...I'm so s-sorry..."

"What? Why are you sorry, Mokie? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"...I doubted you...I...I didn't believe you..."

"Oh, Mokie..."

"Forgive me, Seto...please, forgive me...I'm so sorry..."

"...If it makes you feel better, little brother, I forgive you...but there's nothing to forgive...you didn't do anything...If anyone needs to apologize, it's me."

"No...No, Seto, no...don't. You...you..."

"Shhh...okay, Mokie, okay...just try to calm down...c'mon, kiddo, it's okay now...you're safe now..."

Mokuba clung to his brother as tightly as he could, unable to halt his tears. He felt himself being lifted from the ground. Seto began to walk, holding him against his chest.

"C'mon, little guy...let's go inside. You're shivering."

Mokuba _was _shaking...but he wasn't shivering.

He couldn't...because it wasn't cold.

Not anymore.

It was warm...so wonderfully warm...

Mokuba was asleep not a minute later.

His dreams were peaceful.


	47. 5, 7: Breakfast and a Field Trip

WHEN Mokuba opened his eyes, light was flooding the room from the open window. He blinked several times, sat up, and stretched. He felt better than he had in what seemed like forever. His head was clear, his body free of wounds, and while the memory of what had happened to him while in the "company" of Spencer Kaine was looming like a dark, dank shadow in the back of his mind, the reminder that it was over and that Seto was here reassured him and made that shadow easy to ignore.

He turned when Noa walked into the room.

"Hey, Mokuba," the green-haired boy said with a grin. "Feeling better?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Just came up here to wake you up...guess it wasn't necessary. Seto's cooking breakfast in the kitchen, and it's almost done. Come on down, huh?"

"Ooh...what's he making?"

"Not sure, but he said something about shaving three months off his life, so...I'm guessing it'll be something pretty good. You know, Seto never struck me as the type of man who could cook."

Mokuba grinned proudly. "That's my Seto. He can do everything."

Noa chuckled. "Yeah...I've been asking him about the cure for cancer, but he won't give up his secrets. C'mon, Mokuba. You need food. A lot of it."

"I feel fine, Noa."

"Yeah, but you've been living off oatmeal and water for the past two weeks. That's not food. That's prison."

"Oatmeal?"

"Yeah. Oatmeal. You haven't had solid food in a month. Now hurry up, kid."

* * *

Mokuba nodded and got out of bed, marveling at how good it felt to be able to move without pain lancing through his limbs. Noa smiled at him and left the room. Mokuba followed.

"Okay, seriously...I'm all for a hard finale, but this place is ridiculous!"

Seto chuckled at Nathan's indignant expression as he flipped a pan of hash browns with a snap of his wrist. "Didn't you call yourself a gamer? You should be able to handle it."

Nathan snorted. "Give me a break. I've been playing video games since the first Mario...and I'm pretty good. But you've made every damn section of Twilight's End near-impossible!"

"You called Twilight's End a place of myth, a land of demons. A place that tests the limits of any who enter. Did you expect it to be easy? I took your own descriptions and used them to design the game. Surely you didn't expect it to be a walk in the park?"

"No! But by God, it's...it's..."

"I designed that section to test the player. Just like the real Twilight's End was to test your characters. I think I did a decent job of it, myself. Besides, Nathan, it's the last part of the entire game. Beat that, and all the extras are opened. I reward my players rather well for a steep challenge. It's one thing that's made my company so popular in the gaming community. Not only are we known for being at the forefront of technology, but we put together a satisfying package. It's how I work. Trust me, Nathan. You'll enjoy what you unlock after beating it."

Nathan frowned, crossing his arms. "...Huh. Well, I haven't beaten it, but there's no doubt in my mind it's a fantastic product...you did all the work yourself?"

"Most of it. I hired a composer and a team of voice actors, but the rest of it is mine."

"Even the story?"

"Of course. Speaking of which, what do you think of the story? I haven't asked you about that, and being as how you're a storyteller, that would have to be an extremely important aspect, right? So...how does it strike you?"

"Tch...phenomenal. I need to polish up my own skills after seeing your work...the cut-scenes, especially. Your voice actors, whoever they were, did their jobs exceedingly well. I'm pretty strict when it comes to the games I play...harsh, you know? And I haven't been disappointed at any point in your game. It...shocks the hell out of me, personally. I've never played anything so well put-together."

Seto smirked. "Thanks. You should look into some of Kaiba-Corp's other releases, then. _Hero's Ambition_, specifically, is the pride of my career. The only people who gave that game a low score were complete idiots who don't know what a real game is...a few ragtag online publications...very few."

"You know, I've heard that title before...I'll have to look at it."

Seto tasted a bit of the hash browns, frowned, and added some salt. "I'm thinking that, for the actual release, we should add a bit to the bonuses...I'm thinking if we added something to do with you personally...an interview, or something in that regard...it would help sell the game to fans of your work."

"I'd be honored to assist with anything you come up with."

Seto chuckled. "Thanks."

"Uh...wait a second...didn't you say you were going to quit?"

Seto shrugged. "I'll finish this last project. I finish what I start."

Nathan smirked. "Good. Good man."

"Speaking of projects...how's yours coming along?"

"Finished last night. It's not as polished as my other works...but it's as polished as I'll be able to get it. I don't have nor do I want those imaging programs that cost seven thousand dollars...it's not worth it."

"Surely you can afford them."

"Oh, I'm not hurting for money...but I just don't want to waste it on those."

Seto chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Besides...didn't you say Mokuba's a big fan? Wouldn't he want the original drawings instead of ones scanned into a computer?"

"Hmmm...good point. He would."

"Hi, Seto!"

The teen CEO's legs nearly gave out. That voice...by _God_, that voice...he shuddered, unable to suppress a chuckle. It was over...everything was over...

He was almost able to convince himself of that.

Seto drew in a deep breath and turned to see his brothers standing behind him.

Mokuba's eyes sparkled, and a smile was stretched on his face...a sincere, open, happy smile.

"Hey, kiddo," Seto murmured, smiling himself. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I have for a while...lots better." His eyes darkened slightly, no doubt because he was recalling the events of the past month. Then, though, he noticed the pan of hash browns still on the stove and the spark was back. "Oooh...whatcha making, big brother?"

"My life shorter. And I'm taking the rest of you with me. The suicide method in question is ingestion of hash browns, bacon, sausage, eggs, and waffles. If you want toast, make it yourself. Bread's in the cupboard, toaster on the counter by the sink."

"Wow...that's a lot of food, Seto. Are you sure...?"

"Yes. And I expect you to eat your fill of it. I mean it, kid. I made a lot of this garbage, and I expect you to do your fair share of ridding us of it. Is that understood?"

As expected, since Seto was normally a stickler for reasonable food consumption, this open-ended approach to breakfast brought an expression of pure, delighted surprise to Mokuba's face. When he saw the sheer amount of food already prepared, his eyes widened to the size of plates.

Noa looked at Seto with a sly smile on his face. "...Unusually nice this morning, my brother. Is there a particular occasion?"

Seto smirked. "...If you have to ask, I'll revoke your intelligence license. Now get a plate and eat, you two. Nathan, you too. And be quick about it! I won't deal with cold food in my home! Get moving!"

Nathan chuckled. "...As you wish, Master Kaiba."

"I'll have order, by the stars, or I'll have your heads! Move!"

Seto chuckled again.

Noa rolled his eyes. "You're far too...chipper this morning. Stop it, Seto. You're scaring me."

"Are you eating yet?"

"Fine, fine...I'm moving. See?"

"There's gratitude for you...I make food for you people and you don't eat it. I get _no _respect around this damn place...Slaving over this damned oven for _how _long now? And I get complaints...you'd better watch it. I _don't _have to take this kind of abuse, you know."

Mokuba looked slightly confused. "...Brother?"

Seto glanced over and smirked. "A man can't be sarcastic in his own home?"

"...Well, yeah, but...what...?"

"Why am I acting like this?"

"Well..._yeah_."

"I think you know, Mokie. I think you know."

At the sound of that name, Mokuba beamed. "...Seto..."

"Yes, yes, sap-fest over. Now eat, Mister!"

Mokuba giggled. "Aye-aye, Captain."

"Noa...you too."

The rising inflection in Seto's voice made it all too clear what he was: not a businessman, not a programmer, not a card shark, not a gamer...

Seto was a father.

And he had now finally come to realize that. _This _was his job. _This _was his element. _This _was his calling. The reason he had continued so often to fail at that, to let Mokuba be hurt and to let himself be dissatisfied with his life, was that he had tried to do something else along with it.

He was good...but he wasn't _that _good.

He had to focus on his _real _work.

_Nothing will make me forget again...and nobody will interfere. I won't allow it. So try again...anyone, I dare you. My back isn't turned this time. You won't catch me off my guard. This time...I'm focused. This time...I'm ready._

Taking a bite of bacon evidently sparked Mokuba's appetite, because he began to shovel food into his mouth without any thought to chewing. Seto had never condoned such mannerisms while eating; Mokuba had been taught to eat politely.

But Seto couldn't find a good enough excuse to reprimand the boy this time.

After what had happened...Seto wondered if he would ever have the heart to reprimand him again.

And after spending three weeks with Mokuba unconscious in bed, seeing him this animated was such a relief that Seto could _feel _his blood pressure dropping. The stress, the anxiety, the constant fear that had held him in a stranglehold for so long was melting away like water.

Studying the huge breakfast he had prepared, he even decided to let himself go for once, and he picked up a plate of his own. He'd often been told he was a good cook...and now he suddenly felt like testing the theory himself.

Noa was the first to notice. "Wow, Seto...you feeling okay?"

As he sat down, Seto smiled. "...Better than I've felt in years."

Mokuba looked at his brother, and tears welled in his eyes.

Things were finally right again.

* * *

"Daddy, why did you come with us on this trip, anyway? You don't like computer games."

Darren shrugged. "Wanted to check this place out. See what the buzz was about, ya know? 'Sides, Katie, I know the head honcho here. Met him a few weeks back."

Kate McKinley stared at her father, as did the small group of her friends. "...What? What...what do you mean...head honcho?"

Darren raised an eyebrow. "'M I _that _old? Jeez...you know, Seto Kaiba, the CEO."

"...You have _got _to be kidding."

"Nope. Could 'a sworn I mentioned it...guess maybe not. Anyway, what's the big deal? He's just a guy. Smart guy, and a young guy, sure...but just a guy."

Kate's mouth gaped. "Daddy! Do you have _any _idea! Seto Kaiba is the richest, smartest, _hottest _guy in Domino! And you...you _met _him!"

"Well...richest 'n smartest I won't argue with...but hottest? I wouldn't know. Would you girls close your mouths? You'll catch flies. C'mon, the others're ahead of you."

Kate and her friends finally began to move again, whispering amongst themselves in disbelief. Darren chuckled, wondering what his daughter would say if he told her Seto had called Darren a friend. Not only that, but a member of Seto's staff had sent him a card showing the address of his summer home, the phone number of that home, and Seto's personal cell number. The man had said the information was strictly confidential, that Seto only gave it out to those he trusted, and not to hand it out.

There had been a note from Seto on the back of the card.

_If people begin wondering about me, call and warn me. I don't want to be barraged by reporters and tabloid columnists. I have enough on my mind._

Anyone else looking at the card would probably assume Seto meant that he didn't want people disturbing him in his private house. But Darren knew what he meant, and was the only one who did: Seto didn't want word getting out that he was technically a felon.

Darren had no intention of letting anyone know that, though. Seto did, indeed, have enough on his mind, and a prison sentence would be just about the worst possible event considering the circumstances. He didn't even know if Mokuba had regained consciousness yet. What if he hadn't, and Seto was arrested before he did? The poor boy would probably end up in foster care, which would undoubtedly cause irrevocable damage.

He hadn't only gone on Kate's programming class's trip to Kaiba-Corp Headquarters to see what his young friend did for a living; he had come to see if the employees suspected anything. So far, he had gotten nothing out of any of them. All he had heard was idle chitchat.

It was probably only dumb luck that it happened.

A man suddenly rounded the corner and came stalking up toward the group of Domino High School students, and Darren watched him. A cell phone was held to his ear, and he looked highly agitated. His red-splotched face was tight with anger.

"What! What do you mean he still hasn't contacted you! This is unacceptable! He's been gone far too long! There's no excuse for this! Just because he's the CEO does _not _give him permission to be this damned incompetent!"

"...From what I've heard, Seto Kaiba's never taken a day off in his life...surely he has enough time saved up to warrant a vacation."

The man stopped, turned his glare on Darren, and told whoever he was speaking to to hold on. "What was that? Who the hell are you!"

"Nobody important, really. But, uh...isn't it a bit presumptuous to call your boss incompetent? What if he has a reason for being gone?"

"There _is _no reason for this! None good enough! Just who the hell do you think you are!"

"I _think _I'm Darren McKinley, of the DCPD...could be wrong, though. And, uh...between you and me, I happen to know for a fact that Seto's told you all why he's gone, and that he won't be back for a while."

"Just because that spoiled little brat of his is gone doesn't mean a _damn _thing! The stupid punk was worthless, anyway!"

"...Worthless?"

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time with you! What do you know about this business, anyway! Out of my way!"

Darren didn't move. Instead, he pulled out his phone, dialed in the number for Seto's private cell, and waited for an answer.

"_Hello?" _came a child's voice on the third ring.

"Hey. This is Darren McKinley speaking. I was wondering if I could speak to Seto Kaiba?"

_"Oh...okay, I'll tell him_."

The voice was unfamiliar, but Darren paid it no mind. As he waited, he saw his daughter and the rest of the class walking toward him.

_"...Darren?"_

"Ah! Seto, hi. I, uh...don't mean to bother you, but I'm at your HQ right now, and somebody here is...concerned about your absence. He's...quite visceral about it, too. I thought you should know."

_"Is he nearby?"_

"Yessir. Right in front of me, puffing like an angry rhino."

_"...Give him the phone."_

Darren did so. "Boss wants a word with you, pal."

_"What?" _Darren heard Seto's voice snarl when the man said his name.

"Mister Kaiba, your behavior is unaccept--"

_"I pay your salary, Curtis; I highly suggest you change your attitude."_

"This is no time for your ego to come into play, Mister Kaiba! The entire corporation is on the verge of panic!"

_"Considering that I have ordered all projects put on hold until I say otherwise, I hardly see why that is my fault. If you idiots decided to work regardless of my _direct order_, it's really out of my hands."_

The group of students were now crowded around the man named Curtis, listening to the famed Seto Kaiba's obviously highly annoyed voice.

"We can't afford such a thing, Mister Kaiba! It's impossible!"

_"If it were impossible, I would not have ordered it. Have terrorists taken over my position and ordered you to work at gunpoint?"_

"Of course not, Mister Kaiba, but this still is highly unacceptable!"

_"Either it is acceptable or unacceptable, Curtis. And considering _I _ordered it, it is acceptable. The Kaiba Corporation is currently under my order to halt production of any kind. All employees are to be sent home on temporary leave. They will continue to be paid, but I will not have my corporation running without my being there. Either do that, or find another job. I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you right now, and if you continue working, I _will _have you removed from my payroll. If you do not understand this, it is evident to me that you are unfit to work for me based upon limited understanding of the English language."_

"Damn it, Mister Kaiba, some snot-nosed, shit-faced little _brat _is not worth this much! You must come back to work, Mister Kaiba, and _now!"_

_"...You have twenty-four hours to remove every trace of your presence from my building. Set foot in Kaiba-Corp HQ again after today, and I will have you arrested."_

_"WHAT! _Mister Kaiba, this is _not _funny!"

_"...No, it isn't. I will not tolerate you speaking about my brother in such a fashion. You are _fired_, Curtis. My snot-nosed, shit-faced little brat, as you call him, is worth far more than your miserable hide. Hand the phone back to Officer McKinley. I'm done speaking to you. Again, you have one day to vacate my building indefinitely. I suggest you get moving."_

Curtis, face redder than a ripe tomato, threw the phone back at Darren and stalked off. Darren put the phone to his ear. "...Hey."

_"Darren. Keep an eye on him, if you would. Curtis is...unstable."_

"He didn't exactly seem the calm, clear-thinking type. Hey, uh...who was that that picked up the phone when I called?"

_"Hm? Oh. Mokuba."_

Darren's eyes widened. "Mokuba? He's awake?"

_"Obviously, Darren, or he'd not have answered my phone."_

"So's he okay? Everything cool?"

_"He's as okay as possible, considering. I think it will take some time before he'll be able to return, though. He's still haunted by it rather severely. I remember you mentioned you wanted to meet him once he woke up...I think we should wait a few more days for that."_

"Sure, sure. No prob. Just, uh...gimme a call, huh?"

_"Certainly. I should go. I'll call you as soon as he's ready for visitors."_

"I'll be waiting. Take it easy, Seto."

_"Thank you. I'll try."_

Darren hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Looking up, he saw thirty pairs of eyes staring at him as if he'd grown a third arm. Raising an eyebrow questioningly, he said, "...What?"

Kate swallowed heavily. "You...you _do _know Seto Kaiba..."

"Said I did, didn't I?"

"...Oh...my...God..."

Darren sighed, thinking maybe that he should have waited for the class to leave before making that phone call.

* * *

_I'm re-uploading because the original chapter's opening paragraph, as Tawnykit pointed out, was jumbled and, as a result, mostly lost. _  



	48. 5, 8: Busy

"SETO?"

"Busy."

"Seto, come on!"

"No. Busy."

"Seto!"

"No."

"...How long do you intend to ignore him? He's been asking for you for..._how _long now? You're being rude, you know."

"Again, Nathan, I'm busy. No. I don't care."

"Look, we know you've been stressed, Seto, but so have I! Could you just step away from that stupid chess board for _five _minutes and answer the stupid phone!"

Mokuba moved a rook, and Seto took it with a knight. Looking up with a groan, he glared at Noa and Nathan. "What is so important that you have to interrupt me? What part of 'I'm busy' don't you understand?"

Noa scowled and tossed the cordless phone at Seto's face. "It's Mokuba's principal, damn it!"

Seto put the phone to his ear with a grimace. "What."

_"Mister Kaiba, I'm so glad to speak to you...you see, I'm concerned about your brother's attendance. Namely...the lack of it. The semester started a month ago and he hasn't been here at all. Is he sick or--"_

Seto pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it. "Do some damned research, you moron!" he yelled, then threw it at the wall in disgust. "Idiot...I'm surrounded by them...completely surrounded...if he calls again, _you _tell him Mokuba hasn't been in school because he was in a damned _coma_."

Noa raised an eyebrow. "..._That's _what he wanted? Why didn't he just call the house? Someone on the staff would have told him!"

"Don't ask me...I don't know and I don't really care. Check, Mokie. Sorry. You're not as smooth as you think you are."

Mokuba frowned. "Darn! Thought I had you with that one...okay...how about..._this?"_

Seto chuckled and moved his queen. "Checkmate."

"Awww..."

Seto smiled as he stood up, stretching and grimacing as his back cracked. "Ugh...little break for now, kiddo. I need to move. You're getting a lot better, though. Don't lose hope."

Mokuba smiled at his brother as he set the pieces back in order.

* * *

Throwing his coat onto the rack in the corner, Darren reached back with his foot and kicked the door closed, then walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. Looking at the ceiling, he chuckled. 

Langston Curtis evidently hadn't believed Seto's threat, because he had been back at work the next day. Now, two days later, he was behind bars. Darren had to wonder at the man...didn't he realize how stupid it was to cross a man with as much power and influence as Seto Kaiba?

Few people did, by the look of it.

"Honey? What're you so happy about?"

Darren smirked at his wife. "Oh, nothing. Just got word that some idjitI talked to a few days ago's in jail already. Kinda funny. So what happened on the home front today?"

Jen smiled. "Katie got an A on her test this week. You remember, in her physics class?"

"Really? Huh...an' here I thought she hated physics...well, good for her. Keep telling her all she's gotta do is review the material 'n she'll be fine...Katie's got brains. More 'n I do, I think."

Jen laughed.

Said hater of physics' voice came from the kitchen: "Daaaad! You've got email!"

"Huh?" Darren sat up. "Hey! What're you doin' looking at my mail?"

"I'm _not! _You're still signed in, and it says you have mail!"

"...Oh. Well, what's the subject line? If it's another Viagra ad, I'm not interested!"

"It says, uh...'Update.' Wow. Interesting. It's from...sk at kgc-dot-net.

Darrenstood. "I know that address...that's the Kaiba-Corp site...hey!" He slipped past his wife and into the kitchen, over to the computer. Kate looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You been waiting for this or something?"

"Yeah."

She got up and let him sit down. Darren clicked on the message. It was short and to the point...as usual.

* * *

_Darren_

_If I seemed rude when you called before, I apologize. I was distracted at the time. In any case, Mokuba's doing better now, and I think it's safe for you to have that visit. Reply to this message and tell me what day would be good for you. I'll send someone to pick you up._

_By the way, I'm not running a circus, so don't bring one. One, two others at most. I wouldn't bring this up, except for I just recently realized I'm acquainted with your daughter, Katherine. She's sent me messages in the past, and so have several of her friends...I've received two from her, and at least thirty others beginning: "My friend Katie sent you a message last week..." _

_She obviously has a large circle of friends...and the last thing Mokuba needs is a crowd. He's still traumatized, as I'm sure you realize._

_Seto Kaiba_

* * *

Darren chuckled as he looked up at his daughter. "So...you've sent emails to Seto, have you? I do hope you weren't _too _indecent. Then again, since you've inherited your mother's sense of modesty...you probably were."

Kate stiffened. "Huh? What? That...that's from Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes, and he mentioned you. What have you been doing to the poor man, Katie? Please tell me you didn't ask him to marry you."

"..._I _didn't, but I think Natalie did. He...he mentioned me?"

"Yes. Apparently your friends have been causing him problems. Thirty messages, he says. That's a bit excessive, don't you think? Might wanna tell them to tone it down a bit. Uh...anyway, don't wet yourself, but it looks like you'll get the chance to meet him pretty soon. He's invited us to his house. _Just us_, by the way, so _no_, Natalie _can't _come with us."

"Y-Y-You...you m-mean it! Seriously!"

"Yes. Jen! Honey, c'mere for a minute, would you?"

Jen walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What is it?"

"You have work this weekend?"

"No. Why?"

"Like I was just saying to Katie, Seto's invited us to visit him. I figured we could head out Saturday."

"Oh...okay, sure. So...his brother's okay, then?"

"Looks that way. As okay as he can be, given the circumstances."

"Huh?" Katie's face was blank. "His...his brother? Mokuba? What're you talking about? Okay? I never heard anything about this; what...?"

"Good," Darren said, hitting the 'reply' button. "I'm sure he wanted it that way."

"But what happened?"

"Never mind. If he wants to say, he will, but don't bring it up. Hear me, Kate? I'm serious, here. _Don't _bring it up."

"...O-Okay, Daddy...sure...can do."

Darren nodded and turned his attention back to the computer.

* * *

"Dead? Seriously?" 

Yami nodded. "Yes. The men responsible for his abduction are dead."

Joey frowned. "Really...whoa. Well, can't say I'm upset 'bout that. How d' ya know?"

"...I saw their corpses."

"Eh? When?"

Yami stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "The puzzle allows me to sense those tied to my past. Kaiba was a priest in my past life, you remember. On the night Mokuba was found, I sensed him as he was leaving for Xavier Heights. His aura was clouded with anger...I followed him."

"Why'd ya do that?"

Yami shrugged. "At the time, I suppose it was morbid curiosity. In any case, I followed him to Windfield Cemetary. It's about three miles in. He went in with Noa and two of his employees, and came out some time later with Noa and Mokuba. After they left, I went inside...the two employees, no doubt the ones who did the deed, were completely mutilated."

Joey's frown deepened. "You mean...Kaiba did it?"

"Are you surprised?"

"Well...I guess...no, but...but why'd he be so reckless! He's gotta know he'll get caught! Shit, I know he's got money up the yin-yang, but let's face it, here! Double murder's gonna get 'im in deep trouble!"

Yami shook his head. "No...the police will not pin this on him."

"W-What? How can you...dude, Kaiba _had _to've left _something _behind! Hair, blood, _something! _If he was angry enough to kill 'em, he was angry enough to do a damn bloody job of it, an' a crime like that ain't thought out!"

"He did, indeed, do a bloody job of it...and he did leave evidence behind...but they haven't, and won't, find anything."

"...Huh?"

Yami smirked. "I was angry at Kaiba, and I still don't consider him a good man...but if my rival went to prison, life would become far too dull. He says he's done with games...but I doubt that. He'll be back asking for a rematch soon enough."

Joey's face was completely blank. His mouth opened and closed as though he were a fish. "...Yami...you...you..."

"I altered the evidence. If anyone tries to trace it, it will lead to nowhere. People may suspect Kaiba's hand, but nothing will prove it."

"...But...but I thought you...what the...why...?"

Yami's face turned serious. "...I just didn't want him going to prison. Leave it at that. You wonder why I wanted to visit Mokuba in the hospital? It was to tell him his brother wouldn't be arrested."

"...Yami."

Turning away, he shrugged again. "I'm a gambler, Joey...I work outside the law. I may have been a pharaoh at some point...but now I'm not. I'm an outlaw. And besides...Kaiba is the only duelist worth his weight anymore."

Yami left the room, leaving Joey, struck completely speechless, standing stone-still, struggling to understand the man's sudden change of heart. It wasn't as simple as Yami made it out to be...it had to be something else.

Yugi?

Maybe.

He would have to ask about it later.

* * *

_I know it's short, but it's really all I could come up with the further the story. Now that things are winding down, it's becoming harder for me to write down exactly what I want. Still, like I said before, I'm not giving up. I'm sorry for taking two months to write 1500 words; I never intended for things to take so long. But things will get finished._

_I also have to say a few things in response to an anonymous review...one that bothers me quite a bit._

_KAIBAluvr101 has informed me that nothing would turn Kaiba into what I have made him. I'm not certain what part of Kaiba's character I have wrong, but I'd love to find out. I pride myself on keeping the characters as similar to their original selves as possible, and I believe I've done a good job with Kaiba here. It is my belief that, considering the circumstances of the story itself, he's in-character. Maybe he was a bit too chipper last chapter, but considering his brother has finally woken up after being molested, I think Kaiba has an out there. He can act weird every once in a while, can't he?_

_Another point in the review was that my characters apparently swear too much, and use God's name in vain. Let me set the record straight here by saying I don't believe in any religion, so using God's name doesn't bother me, and my family curses very often, so that doesn't bother me either. Maybe I'm biased when I say those complaints are rather petty. But since I've never received a complaint about that before, I'm not inclined to believe the cursing in my stories are excessive. _

_Third, KAIBAluvr101 is upset because I've said Kaiba is an atheist. "No one" said he was an atheist. Well, there's something wrong with that statement because someone has. Me. Kaiba _is _an atheist, and anyone who thinks differently needs to, in my opinion, evaluate his character more carefully. He doesn't believe in magic, in destiny, in reincarnation, even though he has been directly exposed to proof of those things in the series. If he doesn't believe in any of that, tell me why he would believe in an Absolute Power. What evidence is there that he has a religion? None that I can see._

_One last thing...if you want me to take criticism seriously, use English. I don't take advice given from people who can't spell out "you" or "be"or "for" with much weight. If u rite 2 me like this 4 ne reason w/ complaints, im not going 2 take ur criticism well._

_If I'm wrong on any of these things, please tell me. And if I sound rude, I apologize. That review upset me._

_I'm sorry again for taking so long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite its short length._


	49. 5, 9: Bonding

DARREN forgot to breathe as he stepped inside Seto's summer home. It was _huge_, not to mention the fact that it had top-notch furnishings, the most pristinely polished wood flooring, and...and...

"Holy..."

It was like a _shrine_ in the front room, photos of Mokuba covering nearly every inch of the walls. Darren half-expected to see _posters_ on the ceiling, or maybe a statue in the corner.

The frames were all expensive and elegant, but not overly fancy. Whoever had picked them out (Darren wondered if Seto himself had done it) knew what they were doing. The presentation was impressive, but not overwhelming. It somehow felt...right.

"Whoa..." Kate whispered as she stepped up beside her father. "I don't think I'd ever believe this if I wasn't seeing it right now...this is..._crazy..."_

Jen was smiling, though. "I think it's sweet. He's proud of his baby brother."

"That I am," came Seto's voice from the doorway leading into the kitchen, "but please refrain from letting that information out. I'd rather not have tabloids know about it...if they did, they'd never leave him alone."

Darren chuckled as he lifted a hand in greeting. "Yo, Seto. Good to see ya."

Seto smiled slightly, inclining his head. "Hello, Darren."

Kate was thunderstruck. "...Oh...my holy..._God_...he's even_ more_ gorgeous in_ person!"_

Seto raised an eyebrow. "...You would have to be Katherine."

"U-U-U-Uh-huh! Y-Yes, I am, sir! I, uh...um...uh, that is...uh..."

He held up a hand. "Hm-hm. Thought so. Please, sit down and relax. You look ready to faint."

Kate stared at the couch he gestured to with a mortified expression. "Oh, no! I couldn't! I...I wouldn't want to get it dirty! I mean, I'll...I'm fine!"

"Oh, don't be stupid, Katie," Darren said, playfully pushing his daughter toward the couch. "Si'down."

Darren gestured to Jen. "Uh, this's my wife, Jennifer."

Seto nodded and shook her hand when she offered it. "A pleasure to meet you, Jennifer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Mister Kaiba."

"No need for formalities," Seto said. "Seto will do fine."

"Okay...Seto."

"Please, please, sit down. Would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee, tea?"

As Darren and Jen sat down next to Kate, they declined the offer. Kate, still obviously daunted because she was in the house of a man she all but worshipped, didn't say a word...Darren doubted she had even heard him.

"Excuse me a moment," Seto said as he left the room.

Jen looked at Darren. "He's much nicer than I'd envisioned. On TV he always seems like...you know, the stern, distant type. Kind of like my uncles."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Darren said. "He doesn't put up a front. He's admitted as much. He's just in a good mood right now, I guess. Every time I've seen him, he's...been out of sorts. Nervous, angry, frustrated...now I think he's had time to relax, so he's...you know. Friendly."

"...Hey, Mokuba! Where's the bread?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"You ate the rest of it yesterday!"

"I did _not!_ There was a brand new loaf of potato bread right here on the counter!"

"Maybe you ate it in your sleep!"

"The whole thing! There'd have been crumbs all over my sheets if I'd done that!"

"Not if you ate the crumbs!"

"I...I...have no answer to that..."

Seto walked back into the room, looking back over his shoulder as he did. "You know, we_ do_ have company out here. Tone it down, huh? And the bread you're looking for is in the cupboard, Noa. Nathan put it there this morning."

"...Oh."

Shaking his head, Seto walked over to a chair sitting opposite the couch. "Sorry."

"Oh, no problem," Darren said. "Kind of refreshing, to tell the truth. Youthful banter is always a good sign that the atmosphere is friendly."

Seto smirked slightly. "...I suppose you're right."

"You're their legal guardian, aren't you?" Jen asked.

"I am," Seto affirmed.

"How old are they both?"

"Mokuba's twelve. Noa is...well, his is a complicated story. He's twenty-one."

Three pairs of eyes widened and stared at him with clear incredulousness.

"...Come again?" Darren said. "Twenty-_what?_ I saw Noa when I first met you! He can't be older than ten!"

"His body, yes. But his mind, no. He's an anomaly. A scientific miracle, if you will."

"...You have to be kidding."

"No. It...started with my stepfather, Gozaburo. Noa is his biological son. He died in an accident when he was around ten. His mind, however, through the use of one of Gozaburo's best computer networks, was salvaged and kept in a virtual reality which Noa has compared to the Matrix. You've seen that film, I assume."

Darren nodded. "Sure. Everyone has. But...how could anyone _do_ that?"

"It's a very complicated procedure that I couldn't even begin to explain. But put simply, he lived in a computer for a decade. When Mokuba...found out about him, he asked me to help him somehow. I managed to reconstruct his body and implant his mind into it. For all intents and purposes, I brought him back from the dead. Part of it was due to my stepfather, but I had a harder job. Easier to figure out, but harder to carry out."

Darren's mouth hung open. "...That...that's too preposterous_ not_ to be true. I can't even..._Jesus,_ you're..."

"...Amazing..." Kate breathed.

Jen couldn't find a word to say.

Seto shrugged. "I know. I'm amazing." He smirked. "But...I only told you because I'm reasonably certain I can trust you to keep this information to yourselves. If the public got wind of this, I'd end up bombarded with questions and requests and who knows what else? Noa is a special case, who only managed to stay alive because Gozaburo was obsessive, and I have no idea how he saved Noa's mind. I didn't become his son until long after it was done, and I didn't even find out about Noa until Gozaburo was dead."

"You think people would start asking you to do the same thing for their loved ones," Jen surmised, "and if you refused, they'd get angry and start doing...God knows what."

"Precisely. And the general public would never accept the fact that it can't be done again. As much as I hate to admit it, Gozaburo Kaiba was the most intelligent man I'd ever met when it came to science and technology...his mind was centuries ahead of his time. If he hadn't died when he did, I think he probably could have taken over this country. There's no way I could even guess how he did it...true, I did reverse the process, but...that's a completely different matter."

"Incredible..." Darren whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Just incredible..."

"Eh?" Noa poked his head in through the doorway, a curious expression on his face. "Oh! Hey, Officer McKinley. How're you doing?"

Darren glanced at him. "Fine, Noa. Fine. You look well."

Noa smiled, walking into the room. "I'm okay. Hey, Seto, what were you talking about? I heard my name."

"I'm...explaining the complications regarding your age."

"Oh...yeah. Nathan still doesn't get it. It's really simple when you think about it."

"Maybe to you," Seto replied, "but honestly...it's when you start thinking about it that it gets more and more complicated."

Noa shrugged. "I guess. Whatever. Point is, I'm here."

Seto chuckled. "Indeed."

* * *

"Huh? Hey, who's this?" Mokuba asked when he walked into the room. He looked at Darren, Jen, and Kate, then at his brother. "Are you working, Seto?" 

"No, no," Seto said. "They're not colleagues or clients."

"I'm Darren, Darren McKinley," Darren introduced, smiling. "This is my wife, Jennifer, and my daughter, Katie. Now, I'm not sure, but...if I had to venture a guess, I'd say you're Mokuba."

Mokuba nodded with a smile of his own. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine. I've been wanting to meet you. Heard quite a bit about you since I met your brother. You know...I might even say he's slightly obsessive."

Seto glanced around at the pictures on the walls. "I am not."

Mokuba giggled. "It _is _kind of weird, big brother."

"I'm not obsessive," Seto said, frowning. "I just needed a place to put all these."

"Uh-huh," Darren said, "I'm sure. And that locket? You don't wear any other jewelry, so what's the story with that?"

Seto's frown deepened. "It's grafted to my neck."

Darren laughed. "Right, right. Sure. So, uh, Mokuba...how you been?"

Mokuba shrugged. "Okay. Kinda tired."

"Maybe if you didn't stay _up_ until two in the morning on your PlayStation you _wouldn't_ be," Noa said with a grin.

Mokuba stuck out his tongue. "It's not my fault! Seto made my game too fun!"

"Oh, I see..." Seto said. "Pin it on me, huh, kid?"

"Yep!"

"How nice of you."

Mokuba smiled again as he sat down next to Seto. "Um...Darren? How'd you meet Seto? He's not...you know, social."

Darren laughed. "I kind of figured that out." Then, his mood sobered as he frowned. "I, uh...I'm a cop. I met your brother when we were called on your case."

Mokuba's smile faded. "Oh, my...case."

"Yeah...to be honest, I wasn't really much help, either. We couldn't find a thing. You two put me to shame, you know that?" He looked at Seto and Noa.

Mokuba looked down at his lap.

Seto put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You okay, kiddo?"

Mokuba leaned close to his brother's side. "Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

Darren frowned. Standing up, he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and began to pace behind the couch. "This is...one of the weirdest cases I've ever worked on. We..._still_ can't find anything."

"Huh?" Seto looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the _bodies,_ Seto. Nothing. Not a damn thing."

"...Bodies?" Mokuba asked, sitting up. "What bodies?"

"We found evidence, but...it's the strangest damn thing! I mean, fingerprints on the weapon, fibers from clothing, blood, hair...there _should_ be no problem getting a name. But...nothing."

"What weapon?" Mokuba asked. "What bodies? What...what are you talking about?"

Darren raised an eyebrow at Seto. "...You haven't told him?"

Seto shook his head. "No."

"Told me what, Seto?"

Darren sighed. "Enoch Franks and Spencer Kaine were killed the night your brothers found you. There were suspects, of course...they suspected you, Seto, and Kaine's wife...any number of your employees...the hypothesis was that somebody found out what they'd done and decided to play the vigilante. When we found so much evidence left behind by the killer, we figured however had done it had been enraged...didn't think ahead...just a crime of passion. But...the fingerprints aren't giving us jack, the fibers aren't matching up to anything, and the hair and blood...have no DNA."

"What?" Seto demanded. "What do you mean, _no DNA?"_

"I mean it comes up blank! That's what nobody can understand! The person who killed them has _no_ DNA! We...we won't be able to find whoever it was. It's impossible. We tried matching up the prints with every one of the people who work at your corporation, but nuttin'. We tried finding out what the fibers came from and finding out from that, but nuttin'. And you were the strongest suspect, Seto...when your prints came up negative, the department just kind of...ran out of ideas."

"Me, huh?" Seto asked. "Figured I was playing the protective parent, taking justice into my own hands?"

"Yeah."

"...So now they have nothing."

"Nope."

"Well...I can't say I'm disappointed."

"I'm not exactly bummed, either, but...it's weird."

"They're...dead?" Mokuba asked, eyes wide and shocked. "Someone...killed them?"

"Yeah," Darren said. "There was one idea floating around that they'd killed each other, maybe in an argument or something, but...that was scrapped almost immediately. It was too brutal for that. So now...all we can say is that the Invisible Man did it."

Surprisingly (although not really), a small smile rose on Mokuba's face. "They're...gone...gone forever. They...they won't come back."

"Nope," Darren said. "Not by a long shot. And maybe it'sun-Christian of me to say that I'm glad as hell for that, but...oh, well. I am."

* * *

Nathan and Noa were talking to Jen and Kate in the front room. As it turned out, Kate was a fan of Nathan's work, like Mokuba, and so she had a lot of questions for him. Taking advantage of the situation, Seto left. Darren and Mokuba were quick to follow him. 

They were outside now, by the pool.

"Seto..." Mokuba said, looking his brother directly in the eye. "I...I have to ask you something."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Hm? What is it, Mokie?"

"Mokie?" Darren repeated with a chuckle. "That's cute."

"Yeah, yeah, shut it. What, kiddo?"

Mokuba looked down at his feet. "Um...the guy who killed..._them_. It...it was you...wasn't it?"

Eyes widening, Seto frowned. "What? Why would you--"

"I know you, big brother...I know you wouldn't hesitate to do something like that. And...and...I could tell by your reaction...when Darren told you about the killer..."

Darren rubbed his chin. "Sharp kid."

"Indeed...maybe _too_ sharp," Seto murmured. Then, with a sigh, he nodded. "Yes, little brother...I did it. After they took me to the crypt where Kaine was hiding you, I...lost it."

"Told me he did it, too," Darren said, "which makes it all the more confusing that your prints didn't match up with the ones we found on that pipe. And that the hair and blood didn't give us your DNA."

"You were _serious_ about that?" Seto asked. "You didn't just..."

"Honest to God, Seto. Nothing. There's _absolutely nothing_ tying you to the crime."

Seto frowned, perplexed, as he tried to wrap his mind around this development.

To say he was surprised would have been a monumental understatement when Mokuba suddenly lunged at him, throwing his arms around his waist in a tight, desperate hug. "Brother..." he sobbed, face buried in Seto's shirt as tears leaked from his eyes, "...t-thank you...thank you..."

Seto was hesitant, but he returned the embrace, holding the boy tightly. "Hey...come on, Mokie...don't cry, little one...it's okay..."

Mokuba just cried harder, tightening his grip. "Seto...S-Seto...big brother...I...I..."

Darren smirked. "...I told you, Seto. Whether you think so or not...you did the right thing. If anyone deserved it...it was those two. Maybe now you'll stop beating yourself over the head for it."

Seto leaned down and lifted the crying child into his arms. "Mokuba..."

Then, he glanced to the side, a contemplative look on his face. And without warning, he ran full tilt toward the edge of the pool and leapt in.

When his head broke the surface of the water, Mokuba's eyes were wide with shock. He whirled around, shaking, and glared at his brother. "S-Seto!" he stammered. "W-W-What was _that _for!"

Seto laughed and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "To see that look on your face. Besides, I needed to cool off."

Mokuba pouted for a long moment before an evil smirk rose on his lips. "Oh, yeah...? Lemme _help!"_ he shouted before splashing his brother's face.

Seto responded in kind, and before long an all-out water war had started, and had soaked the entire edge of the pool.

Darren, standing just outside the line of fire, smiled.

_...This is how it should be. It was traumatic...but I think it taught them both something._

It wasn't long before the others came outside to see what was going on.

When they asked Darren, he simply shrugged.

"...Bonding."

* * *

_Hmmm...you know, the more scenes I write with Darren in them, the more I seem to reaffirm who his inspiration must be. A spiky-haired father in a position of authority who befriends two orphan brothers? Hm-hm, it must be. Darren McKinley is Maes Hughes. Anybody who watches/reads Fullmetal Alchemist might have made this connection already. It's kind of a surprise to me...must have been subconscious. Oh, well. It works._

_I'm not sure how much longer this story will end up being, but I have a couple more things to resolve before it's done. Hang in there, y'all. We're gettin' close._


	50. 5, 10: Can it be True?

Days like this only came along once in a blue moon, she thought.

It was a perfect day; a soft breeze cooled the air, but the sun was shining, making everything seem to glow. She loved walking on days like this, on those days when it was warm but not _too _warm; when it was bright but not _too _bright. The sort of perfect balance that was all the proof she needed that the world was a wonderful place.

She almost didn't want to step into her home when she reached it. It seemed a waste to go inside, where the light was artificial and the breeze was made by a machine. But Kyle was sick and Henry couldn't take care of a sick child to save his life, as much as he assured her he could, so she had to.

She felt bad. Kyle loved days like this, too.

So she stepped inside, the bag holding flu medicine, a twelve-pack of 7-Up, and Henry's beloved honey-mustard pretzel bites (he practically _lived _on the things) under one arm, and smiled at the sight that greeted her.

Kyle, of course, was fast asleep. What made her smile, though, was that his head was lying on his also-sleeping father's knee, and the both of them were drooling slightly out of the corners of their mouths.

They were so cute sometimes.

Yes...even though her son was sick, it was a good day.

If only she'd known that waking her husband would ruin it completely.

But she didn't, so she nudged his shoulder and woke him up, completely unaware of the terrible news that he would give her. She handed him the bag of pretzels with a smile and asked pleasantly if anyone had called while she'd been out.

Oh, yes...someone had.

"Uh...some guy named Kaiba. Didn't recognized his voice. Said he was looking to speak to you, and that it was important."

...Kaiba.

Her buoyant mood crashed into a thousand pieces, and she scowled. Great...just great.

Sasha Roderick groaned and smacked her forehead.

"Son of a...!" she snarled.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Hon? What is it? Who's this Kaiba guy?"

"Someone I'd...rather not speak to."

"How come? He seemed pleasant enough. A little distracted, I guess, but a decent sort. 'D he do somethin' to you?"

"...No. Probably not. But still, I'd rather just forget it. The Kaiba family is one I'd rather not get tangled into again."

Henry's lips curled in a frown, and he crossed his arms. "Something serious, sounds like. C'mon, Sash, spill it. What'd this Kaiba guy do to you?"

"Nothing...at least, _this _Kaiba did nothing, I'm sure. His predecessor did."

"Eh?"

"He's probably the CEO of KaibaCorp. You know. That huge technological company that made all those games Kyle likes so much. Anyone named Kaiba has an important position in the company, and if this one managed to find me he must be the one in charge."

"...Said his name was Seto. Seto Kaiba."

"Yeah...that's him. The new CEO. I wondered when he'd try to get a hold of me...damn! Just when I thought I'd put all that behind me!"

"...All _what_, exactly?"

Sasha sighed. "...Seto Kaiba...is my first husband's son."

* * *

When the call came back, Seto was honestly a bit surprised. He hadn't really expected a response at all, especially not one so soon. Henry Roderick, the man he figured to be Sasha's husband, had had no clue who he was, which led Seto to believe that Sasha had put the name of Kaiba completely behind her. 

Noa had been right; she likely didn't want anything to do with him.

So when she called back, he was surprised.

He answered on the second ring. "Kaiba," he said.

_"Hello."_

Her voice was cold, disinterested. Seto pulled the phone away from his ear and drew in a deep breath. This was going to be interesting.

"Sasha Roderick, I'm guessing."

_"Yes."_

Oh, for the love of...

"I'm pleased that you've called back so soon. I figure it was your husband I spoke to earlier?"

_"Did you need something or do you just want to discuss my love life?"_

"I meant no disrespect, Mrs. Roderick."

_"Yay. What is it?"_

"Pardon my saying so, but I've done nothing to earn your ire. I'd rather you at _least _wait until I insult you to start being sarcastic."

He'd meant it as a joke, but Seto had never been very talented at socializing, so it came out harsher than he'd wanted. He heard Sasha take a breath and knew she hadn't taken his attempt at humor with good grace.

"...Pardon, Mrs. Roderick. That was uncalled for. I've been on edge lately, so I'm not...well, anyway, I have something I'd like to speak to you about."

_"What? Asking after Gozaburo? You figure he had some secret project squirreled away that only I knew about?"_

"I honestly couldn't care less about Gozaburo. He's not my concern."

_"Then what is?"_

"You."

"_...Pardon?"_

Seto rolled his eyes. "All right...how to do this...? This is a delicate subject, and please know that I am not trying to upset you...but I have an obligation to do this."

_"...I'm not liking the direction this is going, Mister Kaiba."_

"Neither am I."

Silence.

Seto noticed that Mokuba was watching him with an expression of such hope and worry that he very nearly snapped and started screaming. If this woman made Mokuba cry...

He had a moment to think that he was turning into one of those overprotective parents he had striven so hard not to be. He pushed that thought away and focused on the issue at hand. He wanted this conversation to be over by the time Noa came back inside from swimming.

"Fine. I'll cut to the chase since it's obvious you want this business over as soon as possible. Let me ask this: how many messages have you received since you left Gozaburo regarding your son?"

He could practically _feel _Sasha's muscles tense.

_"...Seventy-two."_

The fact that she knew the number didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Seto frowned.

"When did they stop?"

_"...About eight years ago."_

Her voice was dead now. She sounded like an automated teller at a bank; there was absolutely no emotion in her words, and that told Seto that it was still a sore subject. The wound was still raw, even all these years later.

"I assume you figured them to be false. Some cruel joke, probably. Right?"

_"Of course. Noa is dead."_

"Gozaburo, for all his faults, was a technological genius. Did you ever put thought to the idea that he might have succeeded? That he might have actually done what he set out to do?"

_"Don't insult my intelligence."_

"I'm not. I'm examining his. Think about it: if _anyone _could have done such a thing, would it not have been Gozaburo Kaiba?"

_"You're one of his supporters, aren't you?"_

Seto had to bite back a laugh. He nearly choked. "Mrs. Roderick, I'm the furthest from a _supporter _of my..._father _as you can find."

"_Then why are you trying to clear his name by convincing me he _didn't _send me all those letters?"_

Seto sighed. "...Mrs. Roderick, I'm not doing this for Gozaburo. He's dead. His name is so stained _nobody _could clear it. That isn't my intention."

_"Then who _are _you doing this for?"_

"I'm doing it for Noa."

He waited so long for a reply that he began to think she had hung up; he was just about to hang up himself and just chalk it up as a failed attempt when her reply came.

_"...What?"_

"He did it. The procedure was a success. Noa's mind was saved."

_"...Stop. I don't want to hear th--"_

"You don't want to hear it because you don't believe me. You didn't want to read those messages because you didn't believe them. It seemed an impossible dream concocted by a madman, and so you refused to believe it could be done. But it _was _done."

Mokuba was watching him intently now.

_"You're just as cruel as Gozaburo. You just want to rub my face in Noa's death, don't you! DON'T YOU!"_

"Your husband told me your son has the flu. I would suggest you lower your voice so as not to wake him."

"_SHUT UP!"_

"Sasha Roderick," Seto said, and now he was using his no-nonsense 'I-will-be-heard' tone, "you're being hysterical. You think I'm mocking you regarding your son's death but you refuse to see that what I'm _telling _you is that he _didn't die. _He is outside my home swimming in the pool right now. I could call him in so you could speak to him right now, but I doubt that would prove anything. You would simply think I was putting you on, wouldn't you? Using a voice synthesizer, maybe. How many people looked at you with disgust because of your connection to Gozaburo?"

This last question was asked suddenly and harshly, and even Mokuba seemed surprised by it. Sasha didn't reply for a while, likely because she couldn't think of anything to say.

_"...Too many."_

"But you _aren't _like your first husband, _are _you? You were against his plans for conquest, weren't you? You didn't believe in his methods of operation, did you?"

_"...I'm not like him at all."_

"And you hated it when people assumed you _were_."

_"...Yes."_

"If you feel comfortable with being a hypocrite, then I suppose this conversation is over. If not...think about what you are doing to me."

Another silence.

_"...I still don't believe you."_

"I wouldn't expect you to. But if I were to pay for you to come to my estate so that you could see, firsthand, the truth of what I am telling you – when Kyle, I believe your husband called him, is well again, of course – would you accept the invitation?"

_"I guess...I would."_

"Fine. I'll make arrangements, then. Call me when you're ready."

_"...If I may ask...why are you doing this?"_

"As I said, I am doing it for Noa."

_"Yes, I heard that...but _why?"

Seto sighed. "Because...I was the one who brought him back, and so he is now my responsibility. He is my child now, by law, and the one thing he wants more than anything else is to see his mother again...and I intend to give him that. If I have to drag you here by your hair in order to do it...I will."

Mokuba smiled.

_"...If you're actually telling me the truth, I misjudged you and I'm sorry. But if you're lying..."_

"If I'm lying, I give you my expressed permission to decapitate me. I'll put it in writing."

Mokuba actually giggled at that.

_"...You're a strange man, Seto Kaiba."_

"I've been called worse."

* * *

Sasha lowered the phone and looked at it, a blank expression on her face. Henry put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Honey?"

"...If what I just heard is true...then...then..."

"What?"

"...Noa...my Noa...my baby boy...is alive."

* * *

_Didn't think I forgot about this little plot point, did you? Noa hasn't completely fallen out of the spotlight, even with as much attention as I've been giving to Mokuba lately. If I want to wrap this up properly, I have to tie up all the loose ends, don't I? So that's what I'm doing. Hopefully you're finding it at least somewhat enjoyable. _

_You know...it just came to my attention recently that I've been working on this story for over a year. Those of you who first reviewed the prologue and kept on going have been reading this story for over a year. It's a bit surreal for me, thinking that, but I think the thing that intrigues me most is that, in comparing the beginning chapters to the most recent ones, I've noticed a distinct change in my writing style. Hmmm...interesting._


	51. 5, 11: Meeting With Mother

SINCE waking up in his brother's summer home, Mokuba had seen many amazing things. He had seen his favorite artist and writer (he _still _hadn't gotten down to having a real conversation with Nathan, either, but he planned to), he had seen a shrine to himself in the front room of the house, he had seen the only friend outside of family Seto had ever made, and he had seen, up close, what a real, honest-to-goodness Seto fangirl looked like.

But perhaps the most amazing thing he'd seen since then, he thought, was what sat beside him now, waiting for Sasha Roderick's plane to land.

And that was his brother...dressed in jeans and a sweater.

True, the jeans were expensive and probably custom-made, and the sweater was likely made of some obscure, obscenely rare material, but still...jeans and a sweater! _Seto!_

Glancing down at Mokuba, Seto raised an eyebrow. "...She expects me to show up in a three-thousand-dollar suit with a glass of wine in my hand. The last thing I need is to play into what she expects. She's prepared for that."

"Oh...okay."

Turning back to his newspaper, Seto was silent again.

Mokuba might have been upset by this, might have complained that he was far too willing to just lose himself in text, whether it be on paper or onscreen, and forget the rest of the world, but there was something different now.

It _felt_ different.

He was likely the only person on the planet who would be able to feel the difference, but it was there. Seto wasn't surrounded by walls this time; he was relaxed.

He always seemed relaxed now.

Seto might have been shocked and horrified if Mokuba were ever to say this aloud, but Mokuba thought that having _this _Seto, a Seto who wasn't always stressed out and who played games with him and who talked to him about anything that happened to interest either of them at the time, made everything he had been through seem...unimportant.

Mokuba thought that, as long as his brother stayed like this, he would be able to move on all too easily.

But he knew better than to say that, because to do so would make Seto self-conscious and he would probably try _too_ hard and just end up stressing himself out again.

So Mokuba said nothing, instead focusing his attention on the idea that Noa's mother would be here soon. He would finally get to meet her, and that was an exciting thing for him.

He was far, _far _more excited than Sasha herself was.

"If she doesn't show up, I might stop for a drink before going home," Seto muttered, rubbing his eyes as he looked down at his watch. "If I get too drunk, you can drive us."

Mokuba giggled. "Sure, but...I need the keys, then. Once you're plastered, you might not wanna give them to me."

"Mm," was Seto's only response as he took out his car keys and tossed them onto Mokuba's lap. "Just put a rock on the gas pedal. If we get pulled over, I'll just shoot the cop."

"...You know, Seto, I think you're getting funnier."

Seto shrugged. "Yay. My life is complete now."

"Are you tired?"

"Annoyed. The plane was supposed to have landed twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty minutes isn't so bad."

Seto sighed. "I suppose not."

He turned his head slightly and looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba...are you feeling okay?"

Mokuba smiled. "Sure, big brother. Why?"

The question wasn't necessary. Both knew the answer.

Mokuba put a hand on his brother's leg. "I'm okay, Seto...don't worry. Everything's fine."

"Tch..." Seto lowered his head. "I'm hopeless. Here _you _are telling _me _not to worry...this is completely absurd."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Seto. I know you've had a tough time too."

"I've spent my life dealing with tough situations. This one shouldn't be any different. By comparison, I've been through nothing."

"That's not true. I...I know how much you worry about me, Seto. I know how much you care about me. This...this whole thing...was hell for you too."

"A hell brought on by my own guilt, perhaps, in which case I have no one to blame but myself..._you _had nothing to do with _your..._situation."

He scowled, as if disgusted with the word. It didn't encompass _anything; _it was an understatement so extreme that it was completely false...but he could think of no better word for it.

"Not really, big brother...if I hadn't given in to what Joey and Tristan were asking me to do, it wouldn't have happened."

"Perhaps not _then_, but it likely would have happened later."

"But by the time they tried again, maybe you would have caught on. I was at fault, too, Seto. If you're going to blame yourself, then I have to be held responsible, too."

Seto looked at his brother. "...Sometimes you don't listen to me at all, and other times you listen too well. When I taught you to take responsibility for your actions, I _hardly _meant going into a funhouse at a carnival and getting kidnapped. Kaine at Franks are..._were_ at the heart of this...so don't go blaming yourself."

He didn't bother mentioning that Darren had used that exact argument on _him_.

It was unimportant.

"Anyway," Seto went on, "I'm not going to say we shouldn't talk about this...I'm not about to _pretend it never happened_, but...it looks as though the plane has just landed, and I'd rather not have Sasha or her family hear about this."

Mokuba nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Seto wasn't all that surprised that Sasha was an attractive woman. In everything, after all, Gozaburo had accepted only the best. At forty-two, she looked to be in her early thirties; fit, healthy, confident. Her hair, like Noa's, was an odd shade of green, something Seto thought he might research at some point. She wore it long, held in a loose ponytail.

Henry Roderick was tall, blonde, with an open and friendly face that bespoke a compassionate but strong man. His brown eyes were soft with kindness, but beneath that...hard with determination.

Seto found he liked him.

Kyle, holding his parents' hands, had obviously taken after Henry. His hair had no trace of the odd color that Sasha had. He was nearly identical to his father.

He looked about eight years old.

Seto stood as they approached, and Mokuba followed suit.

"Sorry 'bout the time," Henry said with an apologetic smile as he held out his hand. "Plane was delayed. Engine trouble. You're Seto Kaiba, right?"

Seto shook the offered hand. "Yes. And you would be Henry Roderick."

"Yup. Nice to meet you, sir."

"You as well."

Seto turned his eyes to Sasha. "Sasha. I appreciate your coming out here."

Sasha simply nodded. She didn't offer her hand, didn't offer a word of greeting, but simply stood there. Her gaze lowered to Mokuba.

"Noa is at home," Seto said, guessing where her mind was going. "This is Mokuba."

"Why didn't he come with you?" she asked in a flat tone.

"Because I have an idea of how this is going to go, and I'd prefer that it happen in my home rather than here in the airport or in my car."

No doubt Sasha thought that Noa's absence simply meant he wasn't really alive, and Seto had anticipated the reaction. He was prepared to deal with it.

Seto turned and started to walk, and the others followed him. Hands in the pockets of his jeans, he said, "Noa bought himself a basketball a few days ago. Seems he liked the game when he was younger."

Sasha's reply was slow and uncertain. "Y-Yes...that's right..."

"Gozaburo didn't really think too well of sports as a general rule...thought they were a waste of time. I suppose the only reason Noa was allowed to indulge in them at all would be due to your influence."

"...Most likely."

"I'm impressed. That you could have _any _influence on a man such as he speaks volumes."

"Yes, well...when you get down to it, men like Gozaburo usually have a singular weakness. They pretend it isn't an issue, but it is."

Seto knew what she was talking about, and from the look on Mokuba's face...so did he. And that meant it was time for a different subject.

"I assume...that when you learned of his death, you weren't exactly...saddened."

"I wasn't. I'm not. I learned not three days into our marriage that Gozaburo wasn't the man he said he was."

"Took me several weeks," Seto said. "But...you _were _saddened when Noa died, weren't you?"

"Of course."

"You should be more joyful, then. He _didn't_. But...you still don't believe me when I say that."

It was a statement, and Sasha didn't turn it into a question by responding.

"Big brother died," Kyle said suddenly. "He can't be alive."

"If he had died, of course that would be true. But he did not. And that is what I must prove to you, evidently. You won't believe me until I show you...until _he _shows you."

"How is such a thing possible?" Henry asked.

"Likely according to most scientists, it isn't. I hate Gozaburo Kaiba, but even I must admit to his talent. Many things he accomplished seemed impossible in the beginning. This is but another of them."

"You say you hate him," Sasha said, "but according to newspapers and interviews, it certainly seems as if you have become the same sort of man."

"Sasha!" Henry hissed.

"It probably does seem that way. I certainly have used similar methods as Gozaburo in order to make Kaiba-Corp into what it is."

"Except now we make _games _instead of _weapons_," Mokuba muttered. "Seems different to _me_."

"Now, now, Mokie, don't be rude."

"...Sorry."

"Sasha's just on edge," Henry said. "We know you're not the same as your predecessor. But you have to realize this is a really emotional situation."

"Oh, I do...indeed, I do. Trust me, if I were offended by your wife's words, my voice would likely be quite a bit louder. In any case, I'm sure you'll feel better when we get to my home."

"Forgive me when I say I'm not so sure of that," Sasha muttered.

"I already know you don't trust me," Seto said. "It's hardly necessary to point it out so often. I'm not deaf."

"I thought you said not to be rude," Mokuba pointed out.

Seto didn't respond.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Seto Kaiba? You are, aren't you?"

"No," Seto said flatly, pointedly ignoring the man stumbling beside him, notepad in hand. "I'm Tom Cruise."

Mokuba smiled. Seto really was loosening up. It felt wonderful to see him like this.

"Uh...yes. Mister Kaiba, if you have a moment, could I ask you a question?"

"You just did. Get lost."

"Um...well, Mister Kaiba, you see...I'm with the Domino Post, and...I was just wondering if I could ask you about--"

"Just get on with it before I decide to point out that you're invading my privacy," Seto snapped.

"Well, I've heard rumors going around, and...I'll be blunt. Is that boy there your son?"

Seto sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes," he said. "He's my son. Had him when I was five. My girlfriend at the time was three, and that's probably the reason it didn't work out. She left me after preschool graduation to pursue a career in profesional hopscotch."

Henry burst out laughing.

The journalist stared at Seto blankly. "Uh...Mister Kaiba?"

Seto walked up to his car, unlocked the doors, and slipped into the driver's seat. Mokuba sat in the front passenger's seat, and Sasha, Henry, and Kyle got in back.

He didn't bother saying another word to the journalist, even though he continued asking questions.

* * *

"You're good," Henry said. "That was great back there."

"There are quite a few rumors about Mokuba's relationship to me, and most of them came from _him_," Seto replied, tousling Mokuba's hair. "He got tired of people asking, so he started making up stories about how we ended up together."

"What _is _the situation, if I may ask?"

"He's my brother. When Gozaburo died, I became his legal guardian. Simple as that."

"Hmmm...liked the hopscotch story better. Oh, well. Truth's rarely more interesting than fiction."

"You'd be surprised..." Seto muttered, his face darkening.

Henry didn't hear, though, and for that Seto was glad.

"I think my best was the one with the illegitimate son of the king of Norwenthain and the Martian who was allergic to cantaloupe," Mokuba said.

Henry laughed again, and this time Kyle chuckled a bit, too. Sasha, however, remained silent.

"I'm partial to the one involving the waffle iron and the strawberry syrup, personally," Seto said, "if only for the expression on the woman's face."

"You know, I like you guys," Henry said. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but...well, ya know. Billionaire and all, I kind of figured you were...I dunno...uptight."

Seto didn't bother responding, but smiled slightly. It was rather funny, actually, how traumatic events could change people.

He never would have imagined the change would be for the better.

But seeing the smile on Mokuba's face, Seto thought that it was clear...it was a good thing.

A very good thing.

Now...if he could just get through dealing with Sasha Roderick, he could finally sit back and think about just what it was he wanted to do with all the time off he was going to have.

The idea was liberating.

And he chuckled at the realization that he _still _hadn't told Mokuba about his decision to forfeit his position at Kaiba-Corp.

And Nathan had yet to show Mokuba the present he had made for him.

Yes...he was looking forward to the next few days.

But then...the realization came that a certain group of teenage headaches would be visiting soon, as well, and suddenly Seto was in a sour mood.

Joey Wheeler may have saved Noa from a severe beating (and perhaps even death), but he was _still _the most annoying creature on the planet...

...Well, okay, there _was _that pink-haired jackass with an unhealthy fascination with Norse mythology...but still, Joey was bad.

* * *

"Oh, come on, Noa. I got this for you so you could...you know, _integrate _yourself into the manga world."

Staring incredulously at the book in his hand, Noa looked up at Nathan and frowned. "Look...Nathan, I liked your series and all, but...this _really _isn't my thing."

"Oh, how will you _know _unless you _try _it? Trust me. Once you get into it, you'll like it just fine. Give it a _chance_, huh?"

Noa was beginning to understand why Nathan Locklear had become a professional artist. His enthusiasm over these books was...unsettling. He seemed like a child when he was talking about manga (or anime, since the two really went hand-in-hand), and the way the man was looking at him was just plain _creepy_.

It was what Seto called the "lost puppy" look.

Sighing, Noa nodded and opened the book. "Fine, fine. I'll _try _it. Jeez. _How _old are you again?"

Nathan grinned.

About fifteen minutes later, Noa looked up from the book and frowned. Nathan saw the boy's expression and raised an eyebrow. "What? Something wrong?"

"No...not really. This is actually a lot more interesting than I thought it would be...but..."

"But...?"

"Uh...this Light Yagami guy...looks _really _familiar."

* * *

_Okay...couple of things I have to admit about this chapter. I realize now that I'm changing Seto into a fictional (and much cooler) version of myself...I'm not entirely sure if Seto really has a sense of humor. My excuse would be that he doesn't know he has it. When he tries to be funny (like in the last chapter), it doesn't work. When he's annoyed with the situation, sarcasm comes out. So...yeah, he might have been OOC in this chapter, or he might not have. Depends on your outlook, I guess. I, in my own defense, still think he's in character given the circumstances, but that might just be an attempt at justifying it that really isn't true._

_Also, in case you don't know, the manga Noa is reading in that last little section is real this time around. It's called Death Note, and I've been reading it ever since the first volume showed up here in the states. One of the things I noticed immediately was the main character, Light Yagami. Specifically, his uncanny resemblance to Seto. I swear they're twins. Look him up you'll see what I mean. _

_Speaking of that last little section...I just added it in because I felt like it. It really has no bearing on the plot at all. Feel free to ignore it if you want. _


	52. 5, 12: Stupid Request, New Project

HE blamed it on his forgetfulness.

All of it.

The car had run out of gas halfway to the designated pick-up point, and his chopper was out of commission because of "technical issues." That had meant staying at a hotel for the night.

There were three beds in the room, so it was decided that Sasha and Henry would take one, while Kyle and Mokuba would take the other two.

Seto hadn't allowed his brother to argue the matter; he was still recovering (from what, he wouldn't say, even when Henry asked several times), and Seto was used to sleeping in uncomfortable places, anyway. Mokuba had clearly been upset by this, but eventually had ceded to his brother and agreed.

In the morning, Seto had just woken up after about three hours of sleep. None of the others were awake, so Seto walked into the adjoining kitchen and started up a pot of coffee to force himself awake.

He'd forgotten to turn off his cell phone.

And he'd guessed the call would come eventually...why he hadn't turned the stupid thing off...hell, why he even _answered _it, was beyond him.

It was impulse and habit that flipped open the device before checking the number, and in retrospect he really wasn't sure who he was angrier with...the person who'd called him or himself.

_"Ah...Master Kaiba, I'm so glad I caught you! I know it's a bit early; I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"No. What is it?"

_"Well, it's just...I wanted to know if you were free next Wednesday."_

"...Why? You people aren't still working, are you? I'm sick and tired of telling you _everything is on hold_."

_"No, no...of course not, Master Kaiba. We understand. It's not that. It's...well, I'm sure you've heard about the...incident a while back."_

The incident...tch. What a stupid word for it.

"If you're talking about Kaine, yes. I know."

_"Ah...good. Well, you see, his funeral is Wednesday. And I was just...well, calling to see if you could be present."_

...Complete silence.

Seto's grip tightened on the phone. Be _present _at his _funeral!_

His fucking _funeral!_

Only one bit of information from this call could be construed as a good thing: his attempts to keep the _motive _behind the murders a secret had succeeded. No one knew what Kaine had done. Otherwise, the question would never had been asked.

Not even Wheeler was stupid enough to ask Seto to appear at the funeral of his brother's rapist.

"...No."

_"Are you...not free, Master Kaiba?"_

"Oh, I'm free. Plenty free. But I won't be there."

And then...it happened.

The fuse lit.

_"Master Kaiba, with all due respect...Spencer Kaine was a great worker. He did a lot of things for the corporation. Without him, we wouldn't have gotten the VRPG project up and running! It...it would be a matter of respect, Master Kaiba, that you attend the service."_

Respect...?

The fuse was burning...growing shorter.

"..._No_," Seto hissed fiercely.

_"Master Kaiba," _the voice was irritated now, which made Seto's eyes flare with wrath, and if the man had been standing in front of him he likely would have run away as fast as possible, _"I understand you dislike social activities but this is a _very _serious matter! One of your employees was _murdered, _Master Kaiba! The _least _you could do would be to honor his memory by being there for his _burial!"

"...The only reason I would show up to Spencer Kaine's funeral would be to spit on his tombstone. I wouldn't _honor his memory _if he'd been the greatest worker Kaiba-Corp has ever had, which he _wasn't_, might I add. The only employee I can actually say I am _proud _to have working for me is Noa Kaiba. If Mokuba were still acting as the vice president, he would be on that list as well...but that is the end of it."

_"Master Kaiba! How rude!"_

"If I recall, you were the one who called my _personal number _while I am _on vacation _to inquire as to my presence at an event that you _should have known _I would have no intention of attending, so _who _is it, exactly, that is being rude?"

Almost completely burnt out.

His left fist was clenched so tightly that his nails bit into the palm nearly enough to draw blood, his right so tense that a single snap would likely break his phone.

_"Look, Kaiba! I've worked for you for a long time, and I've known you were an arrogant punk, but _this _takes the cake! I won't have you disrespecting a good friend of mine this way! Do you understand!"_

"...Do yourself a favor...and don't say another word..."

"_What!"_

He was shaking so badly that he nearly dropped the phone. His left hand now clutched the edge of the counter. Veins bulged, his blood boiled, his vision was a haze of red splotched with black.

"...Spencer...K-Kaine...was...a disgrace...to humanity...and anyone who pays honor to him...deserves to die..."

_"What did you say! Is that a _threat_, Kaiba?"_

"I don't know who killed Kaine...but I wish I did...so I could thank that person..."

_"WHAT! Spencer was one of the greatest men on the planet! His death is a _terrible _thing! He was a _much _better person than _you!"

The fuse was gone...the bomb went off.

_"AND WHAT THE _FUCK _WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT GREATNESS!" _Seto screamed, finally unable to hold back his rage. _"IF KAINE WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN ON THE PLANET, I'M A FUCKING ANGEL! HE WAS A SICK _BASTARD _AND DESERVED EVERYTHING THAT CAME TO HIM! YOU'D BETTER HOPE I DON'T SHOW UP AT THAT SON OF A BITCH'S FUNERAL BECAUSE I'LL BURN HIS FUCKING CASKET!"_

A single snap.

His phone broke in half.

How _dare _he! Where in the _hell _did he get the nerve to...to...! That _bastard!_

He wanted to scream, he wanted to rip his hair out, he wanted to break everything in the room. He wanted to lose himself in the indignant anger welling up within him, to vent the frustration on the walls and the counter and the doors and anything else.

...He poured a mug of coffee and sat down at the single table.

And then...he laughed.

It came without warning, and he wasn't entirely sure why, but he laughed. He tossed his head back and laughed harder than he ever had in his life. It bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the room.

Eventually his sides began to hurt, and he couldn't draw breath. But he couldn't stop for some reason. He didn't even know what he found so funny...

That made him worry.

If he didn't know what was funny...why was he laughing?

He decided he'd think on that later, once he was able to breathe again.

* * *

"Any idea where Seto and Mokuba went?" Noa asked as he set down the second volume of the manga Nathan had brought him and picked up the third. 

"Nah," Nathan said, cracking his knuckles and picking up his pencil again. "Didn't say. Tried calling him, but it didn't go through."

"Hm."

"Likin' the series?"

"Yes, actually. It's really interesting. But...it's kind of creepy. Not only does the main character look just about identical to Seto and me...but his _father! _If Gozaburo had been a cop..."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You know...now that you mention it...you're right. I wonder if the author ever met your father."

"Maybe they just based them off of TV appearances or something. Or it's just one hell of a coincidence. Either way, it's surreal."

"Kinda," Nathan murmured, erasing a line and redrawing it, then rubbing his chin as he glanced around the room. "I wonder if Mokuba would mind if I used his image as the basis for a new character..."

"I think he'd be ecstatic," Noa replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Looking down at his drawing, Nathan frowned. "This looks too girlish...I don't think he'd appreciate it if I switched his gender on him."

"Seto did it once. For a prototype on his VRPG project. Princess Adina, if I recall. Mokuba didn't seem to mind too much. Worked out to his benefit, from what he tells me."

"I don't know," Nathan said. "When it comes to drawing kids, there's a fine line between genders, and it doesn't help any that Mokuba has long hair. Maybe if I mess it up a little...make it sort of...sharp. Spiky. Something like that."

He erased the hair on his drawing and redid it, using sharp lines and triangular shapes to make it appear more like a boy's style.

"That's better. Yeah. Hey, what if I...? Hm."

"What?"

Nathan frowned thoughtfully. "From the sort of things Seto tells me, you guys have led...colorful lives. I wonder if I could make a series out of it...you know, all those card tournaments Seto was a part of."

"It's an idea," Noa murmured, "and given the nature of Magic & Wizards, it'd be right up your alley. But, uh...I wouldn't get too _personal_ were I you."

Knowing what Noa was referring to, Nathan shook his head. "No...not that. I wouldn't dare."

"Good."

Nathan took out another sheet of paper. "I'm thinking...Seto wears trench coats a lot of the time...I think maybe a little flair would be good...trench coats are a good tool for the _cool _characters...you know, the dramatic types. Maybe a bit of...a windswept look or something."

He drew a sketch based on the white sleeveless coat Seto wore most often. Showing it to Noa, he raised an eyebrow again. "What do you think? See what I mean?"

Noa smirked. "Very dramatic. But, uh...there's no way in hell a coat would do that. It defies gravity. And what's with that...projection at his waist?"

"I dunno. Just felt right."

"Well...I guess it works."

"Seto's a serious type, so...narrow eyes. Dark. Sort of a death-glare look." He scratched with his pencil. "Add in that necklace of his...a little more...decoration...there!"

"...Uh, Nathan? Are those..._belts _on Seto's arms?"

"Kind of. Yeah."

"Why would he wear _belts _on his _arms? _And it looks like his pants go straight into his boots...what are they, pajamas?"

"Oh, don't be so critical, would you? It's a design. Manga isn't _always _supposed to be completely realistic, you know. There's always a bit of a personal touch. Besides, complete realism makes it easy to confuse characters. I've seen it. Costume is a big part of a character's personality. For Seto, I think the belts on the arms and the sharp projections on the coat work. Just go with me here, huh?"

"Nnh. If you say so."

"Now...let's see...you next."

"Huh?"

"Well, I've designed Seto and Mokuba. Next is you."

Noa frowned. "...I don't know about this."

"Don't be modest. You'll be immortalized. Besides, I can't have two without the third. Makes no sense. Hey, do you spell your name with an 'h' or not? I've been meaning to ask."

"No. A lot of people do, but it's a mistake. N-O-A. That's it."

"Got it."

"What brought this on, anyway?"

Nathan shrugged. "This many pictures around, I figured I'd draw something. Haven't done any sketching or brainstorming since I finished that present for Mokuba. Still need to give it to him, too."

"Hey..." Noa leaned over. "...how come I look crazy?"

"Huh? Crazy? You think so?"

"I look all...evil. Like I'm plotting world domination or something. That was my father's shtick, not mine. My thing was vengeance."

"Same difference. You're plotting revenge here."

"...I don't know. I still think I look crazy."

"Well, that's a good thing. Psychotic characters are fun. See, if I make the pupils in your eyes really small, here...now _that's _crazy!"

Noa shivered. "That's just weird."

"It's _artistic."_

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, just read, would you? I bought those for you, the least you could do is read them. Leave me to my work! I must have silence!"

"...Whatever, Nathan."

Noa settled back in his chair and started reading again, leaving the artist to his brainstorming.

"Hey, if this idea takes off, it'll probably be made into an anime. Think Seto would provide his own voice? How about you and Mokuba?"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

"Hey, _Ir'yulan's _being made into one. It's a natural step."

"Yeah, but you're already assuming this new project of yours will sell."

"If I don't assume that, I'm out of a job. What's the point of making a manga if I don't think it's good enough to sell? Sure, it's fun, but it's my business."

Noa found he couldn't argue with that. He shrugged. "I guess. Well, if you decide to do this project of yours, and it does get made into an anime, I guess I'll be my own voice actor. Otherwise, it'll just end up stupid."

"Great! Now I'm motivated! I can already see it...ooh...hey, that's a good scene..."

He drew several squares on a third sheet of paper and began sketching wildly, grinning like a child on Christmas.

Noa rolled his eyes. It really was no wonder he was successful...with _that _sort of enthusiasm, he could probably sell _anything._

"...I'm adding belts to Seto's legs, too."

"Huh? What? More belts? Why in the...?"

"Rounds out the look."

Noa rolled his eyes. "...If you say so, Nathan."

"I do say so. Just trust me. The belts work."

"Yeah, okay. Sure."

* * *

_I'm having a bit of fun putting Nathan in the spotlight for a bit. I find it interesting. Hopefully, you do too. If not...sorry. Don't mean to disappoint. I'm just writing it as it comes. Can't do any different, anyway. Not my style._

_Speaking of which, tonight I finally jotted down designs for Nathan, Franks, and Kaine...you know, I think I picked that up from Seto. Characters I like, such as Darren and Nathan, I refer to by their first names. Characters I don't like, such as Franks and Kaine, I refer to by their surnames. Odd...well, maybe not._

_Anyway, here's a couple links for you guys to look at. Please do._

_For those who didn't see my Darren sketches: **http / i85. photobucket .com / albums / k57 / viperflame124 / Darren .jpg**_

_For the new ones: **http / i85. photobucket .com / albums / k57 / viperflame124 / KaineFranksNathan2 .jpg**_

_Okay...looked at them? Good. A few notes on them, if you would indulge me:_

_In terms of design, each of these OCs had a distinct model._

_For Darren, the model was Mimura Shinji (or Shinji Mimura, if you prefer) from the 15-volume manga series "Battle Royale." The hairstyle and, to an extent, his attitude came from this character, although most of his personality, as I stated in an earlier chapter, matches that of Maes Hughes from Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Franks was, from the beginning, modeled in my head after Conrad Eckley, from C.S.I. I gave him a bit more hair, and a lot less confidence, but I think the basic look is still intact. I'm not entirely sure, but hey...whatever. It works._

_Nathan is also altered from his original inspiration. Johan Leibert, the antagonist of a manga and anime series called "Monster," one of the greatest stories I've ever experienced, was his inspiration. I made Nathan look nicer and less insane that Johan, though...or at least I hope I did. And I added the glasses. Just seemed to fit with his status as a writer. Overdone? Sure. But it fits him._

_Kaine...well, he's an interesting one. Sort of a mix between Hojo from Final Fantasy VII and George Carlin, it seems. The ponytail was added on impulse, probably because sick, disgusting villains almost always seem to have ponytails (what does that say about me? I have a ponytail), and the facial hair was added for the same reason. Of all my sketches so far, I have to say I like his the best...I'm not sure why. Maybe the pose. Maybe the fact that, as sick as he was, I liked him. He was fun to write, even though it threatened to turn my stomach through some of it._

_Last note...Franks has brown hair, Nathan blonde, and Kaine gray. Darren, I think, has dark brown or black. I'm not sure yet. Just thought I'd mention that in case I hadn't in the story itself._

_I don't know if I'll ever end up drawing the Roderick family, but maybe I will...eventually. And as for Jen and Katie...same thing. Don't know. _

_Sorry this author's note was so long. Just thought I'd share my creative impulses with you all. And I'm sorry about the horrid clean-up job I did on the new sketch...I'm tired, it's late, and it was hard enough just to draw it. _

_Hope you enjoyed this. 'Til next time. _


	53. 6, 1: Shock of the Century

**PART 6:**  
**REUNION**

**/\ **

MOKUBA looked over at Sasha's hunched form, feeling that same anger he always did whenever anyone spoke badly of his brother. It wasn't so much that they were angry with him...but that they were indignant about that anger, as if Seto had no right to encroach upon other people's lives because _he _wasn't good enough. They treated his youth like a curse.

"He's just how I figured he'd be," Sasha muttered. "Arrogant, mean-spirited, and angst-ridden, just like all every teenager I've ever met...he _knew _we were sleeping in here, but he goes off the hinges and starts screaming about somebody who's _probably _a good person but—"

"You know, Sasha," Mokuba interjected, "it's really not a good idea to be ridiculing the richest man in the northern hemisphere in the direct company of his family."

Sasha snapped her head to the side. "You know, _you _aren't exactly a—"

"I don't care what you think of me," Mokuba said, and his voice was dangerously cold, reminding the one he was speaking to not only that he was Seto's brother, but the stepson of Gozaburo Kaiba. "I'm used to people calling me a spoiled, arrogant, ignorant little brat who has no real worth and only got where he was because he has _connections_. There isn't anything you could call me that I haven't heard before."

He got up, walking away from his bed and toward the door leading out into the main room where his brother was now conspicuously silent. "But you know, Sasha, what I _do _care about is what you say about my brother. Maybe you're just tired and maybe you're being bitchy because you haven't had your morning coffee," here he glared hotly at Sasha as if daring her to say anything, "but that doesn't excuse you calling Seto arrogant and mean-spirited. He's one of the greatest men on this earth, and don't you _dare _tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. If there's _anything _I'm not anymore, it's naïve. I've seen the scum of society, I know what they're like, and I know beyond any doubt that my brother is _not _among them."

Henry, sitting beside his wife, raised an eyebrow.

"I've put up with your annoyed looks and your snide comments because you're Noa's mother and he loves you, and that affords you some respect. But I'm not going to let you insult Seto."

Henry closed his eyes for a moment. "You're...older than you should be, Mokuba."

Mokuba frowned. "I know. Too well."

Sasha sighed. "Okay...you're right. I'm just in a bad mood. That isn't really Seto's fault...I mean, he _is _paying for all of this out of his own pocket...it's not fair of me to belittle him."

Mokuba smiled slightly.

He turned and opened the door.

**/\**

Seto was standing in front of the window, looking down at the pool, hands in his pockets. His broken phone lay in two halves on the table by an empty coffee mug and a folded newspaper.

Mokuba went immediately to his side, and Seto put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He didn't look at the others as he spoke.

"Funerals aren't depressing to me because they remind me someone is dead. I've dealt with death my entire life, and it's something you become numb to after a while. The depressing part is the way everyone seems to forget all the ill a person did throughout his life."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You no doubt heard my...discussion earlier. I was asked to attend the funeral of one of my employees. That's not exactly an unreasonable request, given that he _was _in a high position. And no doubt I would have gone, had it been someone else. Probably _anyone _else."

"I was expected to attend Gozaburo's funeral..." Sasha murmured.

Seto smirked. "This...is different."

"How so?"

"I learned valuable lessons from Gozaburo. Not the way I wanted to learn them, but I learned them nonetheless. And while that does not _make up _for the way he treated my brother and me, it softens the blow somewhat."

"And I take it the man whose funeral you refuse to go to did not give you such an incentive to think better of him?"

"No, he did not."

"What, exactly, did he do?"

Seto's eyes narrowed. "...It's not my place to say. But regardless of this, had I gone to his funeral as requested, there would be no mentioning of his bad qualities, or what he did that would cause anyone to hate, or even remotely dislike, him. There would be sob stories and promises of reunion when Jesus comes back to this earth with rainbows and lollipops for everyone; there would be reminiscences about all the _wonderful _things he did, about how he was a shining presence in the life of any person who ever _looked _at him...and if I were to speak, I would not be allowed to shed light on the truth, to bring to bear what he did to earn ire...they would call me a liar and banish me from their lovely little get-together, and everyone would just hate me...like they always do."

Shaking his head, he turned toward the door. "Well...there's no helping it, I guess...I'm going down to the pool."

Mokuba followed him. "I'll come with you, Seto."

They left the room.

**/\**

Seto hadn't even had time for a single lap before the hotel received a call asking for him. He was told that everything was up and working again and his chopper was waiting for him.

He dried off, re-dressed, and was on the road in ten minutes. He avoided any semblance of conversation except when Mokuba pointed something out, but that was rare because he, too, seemed distracted and unwilling to talk much.

Sasha and Henry were beginning to understand the seriousness of the situation, and after a while just sank into a silence of their own. Kyle, following his parents' example, sat quietly and looked out the window.

"...Do you have a phone with you?" Seto asked after about ten minutes of complete silence.

Henry fished a cellular phone out of his pocket and handed it to Seto, who nodded, thanked him, and punched in a number. Holding it to his ear, he waited.

"Noa," he said finally, lips curving in a small smirk. "Yes, yes, well...mine broke. Stupidity. Hm? Oh...both, I suppose. Anyway, I just thought I'd call and tell you Mokuba and I are on our way back. Yes, we had some complications, but things are fine now. Oh? Is that right...? Oh, I'll let him say it himself. Yes, I'm sure Mokuba will love the idea. Definitely. All right, then. I'll see—hm? Oh. Well, that you'll just have to wait for. You'll find out soon enough. That won't work on me, Noa. Yes, I'm sure it did, but see, _I _know your real age. Yes, that _does _have a _lot _to do with the potency of whining. Thank you, I _am _too smart. Fine. Yes, yes, I'll see you soon. I will. Bye."

Flipping the phone closed, Seto handed it back to Henry.

"What idea am I gonna love, Seto?" Mokuba asked, suddenly excited. "What happened? C'mon, big brother, tell me!"

Seto smirked. "Now, now, Mokuba, I can't go ruining the surprise. You'll just have to wait."

Mokuba pouted. "But _Seto..._" he whimpered, sounding far more pitiful than one would have thought he could. "...I wanna _know_..._pleeeeease?"_

Clearing his throat loudly, Seto kept his eyes straight ahead. "Mokuba, that isn't going to work. You'll just have to wait, kiddo."

Pouting, Mokuba turned around to look at Kyle. "I'll get him to tell me," he whispered with a wink. "Just watch. I'm a master at this."

"If you're inviting a challenge, Mokie, you're not going to win. This is a test of wills, and I've a strong one."

Mokuba grinned. "Not against me, you don't."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just you try, kid."

Kyle chuckled a little. "I don't know if you can do it."

"Oh-ho!" Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "You don't, huh? Well, then! I'll prove you _both _wrong!"

"This should be interesting," Henry said.

**/\ **

To say Nathan was smug when Noa finished the _Death Note _series and started looking online for something else would have been a vast understatement.

"Ha! I've ensnared another victim!" he'd said. "I warned you, Noa. Once you get inside, you never wanna leave."

"Yeah, yeah, so you were right. These are good. But that doesn't mean anything. I have high standards, you know. I'm not going to waste my time with trash."

"Who would? Every respectable manga fan has high standards."

"Yes, well, some people have high standards that actually aren't all that high. Some people...no, _most _people, I should say, are rather delusional about what the word _quality _actually means."

"Those aren't the _respectable _ones. You and I, we're in a special group of people who know quality when they see it. And before you make some sort of snide remark about my work, which I can tell you're thinking of doing, let me remind you that _mine _was the _first _series you read, and you seem rather interested in the game Seto made, too. So...that isn't gonna work."

Noa smirked. "Seems you think you know me rather well, eh?"

"I've spent enough time around you guys to understand you, I think. At least on some level. Besides...you've a sarcastic side to you. And if there's one language I know _too _well, it's sarcasm. I suppose you could blame that on my family."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Of course! Half the fun of _having _a family is blaming them for things!"

Noa couldn't argue with that.

After receiving the call from Seto, Noa found himself waiting rather impatiently for his brothers to return. Not only because he was curious about whatever errand they'd been running for the past few days, but because Seto and Mokuba had become an extremely important part of his life, a part he felt decidedly empty without. He thought perhaps he was becoming a complete sap, but also thought that that didn't really matter.

He had a family worth caring about now.

Who cared if he turned soft?

He jumped nearly a foot in the air when the door began to open, and he took a moment to laugh at his own anxiety. He stood up and waited.

The door opened, and his brothers stepped in, followed by a man and blonde boy that Noa didn't recognize. Confusion took the smile from his face, and he raised an eyebrow.

When the woman entered the room...

...Noa actually fainted.

**/\ **

_I never expected to add a sixth section to this, but as it turns out...well, it needs to be there. I didn't know, when writing the fifth, that it would go on so long or that tying up loose ends would take so much. I'm not entirely certain where the ending will lie, but it'll likely be in a few chapters...6 or 7, I'd think. But I'm not sure. It might be longer. This project is so much longer than I'd first envisioned, so...you never know._

_Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I'm leaving on a camping trip in the morning and need to get packing. I just wanted to update this before I left. So I hope you enjoyed this installment. 'Til next time, take it easy, my lovely readers. And don't forget to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys._**  
**


	54. 6, 2: Love, Hate, Influence

"Darren...I've a question for you."

Leaning forward on the bar, taking a sip of scotch, Darren raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What's up, man?"

Seto stared solemnly at the glass of iced tea in front of him and sighed. "When...when your son, Isaac...when he was dying...was there a point that...you knew?"

A sharp intake of breath.

Seto turned his eyes to his left, unflinching, unfeeling...empty.

"...Hell of a question, there, Seto. Uh...damn."

"Never mind," Seto said, turning back to his drink. "Just...forget it."

Darren had a feeling that it showed a particularly important part of Seto's personality when no apology came. It was odd, when he thought about it, that such a thing didn't bother him.

"Nah, it's all right...been a while since then. I guess...well, I'm pretty sure _he _knew after a little while...slipping in and out of consciousness so often like he did...prob'ly knew before any of us."

"Do you...think it hurt him...to know that?"

"I dunno...I like to think it didn't. I like to think that...that it's easier to die than to watch someone else die...but...but I guess it's a toss-up."

Seto picked up his glass, studied his reflection, and downed it in one quick pull.

"When did _you _know?"

Darren leaned back on his stool and sighed deeply as he thought about the question. "I guess...it was after...a couple weeks of no change. He wasn't getting any better...the damage was too severe. Even the doctors didn't know how he held on so long..."

"Did you let your family know about your...certainty?"

Darren barked a humorless laugh. "Jen would 'a beat me to hell...Can't let something like that out. She 'n Katie held out hope to the very end. I think they half-expected him to just...wake up at the funeral, askin' for a sandwich and a Pepsi 'cuz he hadn't been able to eat well in so long."

Noting the vice-like grip Seto had on his empty glass, Darren added, "I know where your mind's goin' with this...Mokuba's a lot better off than Isaac was. Trust me on that. Not to understate what happened to your brother, but...the damage done to him wasn't fatal. He'll wake up."

"When you _knew _that your son was dying...would you have believed anyone who told you otherwise...?"

"No. I wouldn't have. But there's no sign that Mokuba's case is even remotely similar. He _is _getting better."

Seto gave the officer a strange look.

"I talked to his doctor," Darren explained. "Mokuba was my case...'s my duty to know how he ends up."

Both knew that wasn't the reason, but neither commented on it. Seto simply called for the bartender to refill his drink.

On later consideration, Darren wouldn't be able to pinpoint a reason for what he said next...but he said it.

"...Got a tattoo after he died." He reached around and rubbed just below his neck, between his shoulder blades. "An 'I' between two wings...'n his birthday and...the day he left."

Seto looked at him silently.

"Outta respect," Darren continued slowly. "But...also...a reminder. A branding, maybe. Of my greatest success...and my greatest failure."

He chuckled. "I didn't raise Katie. She was a Mama's girl from the day she was born. I know she loves me, but...I got nothing to do with how she ended up. We just...don't click."

"You know...Mokuba and I aren't—"

"Oh, come off it, Seto. I've seen you two on TV. Kid never leaves your side. I know signs, my friend. Can't dupe me like that. You don't inspire a bond like that by bein' distant."

"...I did," Seto murmured. "You can tell me I'm wrong all you want, Darren, but...there's no real reason for Mokuba's loyalty. I was as distant from him as I could get. I ignored him. Let my staff do everything. He was a reminder of my past weakness, I thought then...and I never wanted to see him again. I sometimes contemplated having him killed."

"I don't believe that."

"Because you know me as I am...not as I was. You know me to be standoffish...I haven't changed so fundamentally as to make you think everything you've heard about me to be a vicious lie. You see the truth in many articles about me and how I act. But I still love Mokuba, and you're confident in that assertion. So am I. Now. But before...before...I realized how stupid I was...I was literally a completely different person."

"That kind of change isn't possible."

"Darren...I was crazy. Not just figuratively. I was literally insane. I don't know how it...left. But it did. Something in me...some part of me...actually wanted Mokuba dead. That part of me would be cheering now...would be immensely relieved...were it still there."

Darren frowned. "Seto, come on. That's impossible. Something like that doesn't just...manifest itself."

"You're right. It was there from the beginning. I resented him on some level...when I was young...for stealing my childhood away from me...from stealing my mother away from me. That part grew as I did...until it became actual hatred."

"You're being _way _too hard on yourself."

"No. I'm not. I am dead. Cold. Serious. I know myself, all right? I've done enough self-analysis as to drive anyone else completely mad. I _hated _Mokuba when I was younger."

"I don't believe it."

"Fine. Don't. It's the truth."

"Seto, hatred doesn't just flip around to what you feel for him now. It might simmer and shift to indifference...but not to love. There's not a fine line between the two. There's a Great Wall of China with guards posted every hundred feet between love and hate."

Seto smirked. "You got that from that medical drama everyone's been raving about."

"Well, it's a good line. Besides, you bring Doctor House to mind."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Most wouldn't."

"Because most people don't _relate _to the man. I've watched that show a few times. Mokuba loves it. I don't just see myself in him. He _is _me."

"Well, then?"

"Doesn't mean I agree with every line they give him. And despite whether or not your theory is true, it bears no relevance. I hated him. Sure as I hated my father. He portrayed weakness."

"Mokuba's far from weak."

"I know that now. I realized that as soon as I realized my hatred was baseless. Not that it wasn't there...but that there was no reason for it."

"I still don't believe you."

"Still doesn't change the truth."

"So what happened? You had a sudden epiphany and _boom! _You loved him?"

"It was a gradual process. Not sudden. You were talking about your daughter."

The suddenness with which Seto changed the subject made Darren come up short. He let it drop.

"Yeah...well, Isaac was different. He was my boy. Doubtless. Worshipped me, I'd almost say. Always so proud when he told people his dad was a cop. A protector of the innocent. An officer of the law. He'd always ask for stories about my job...he loved coming down to the department to visit me."

He closed his eyes.

"...He was so proud of me...and yet...when he needed me most, I couldn't save him. Stupid goddamn accident...he was in my car with me...pulled someone over for swerving. Jack-off pulled a gun. Still don't know why Isaac got out of the car, but...he did. Fuckin' bastard shot him. Didn't even bother aiming for me. Nothing like that. Just aimed 'n shot."

Seto turned away, taking a slow drink.

"You think people are bein' poetic 'n stupid when they use that line, 'A part of me died.' But..."

There was a silence.

"...Mokuba almost got shot because of me..." Seto murmured softly, distantly, after a while. "We were at a convention...year ago. Some drunk started screaming at me...I guess I'd fired a member of his family. When he took out a pistol...Mokuba jumped in front of me. Idiot was too wasted to shoot straight...missed by a mile. But...Mokuba was willing to put himself in mortal danger...for me."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Sure as _hell _surprised me," Seto said. "I asked him later what in hell possessed him to do that. He looked at me like I'd hit him. He said, 'I love you, Seto. I don't want you to die.' And that was it. All the reason he needed to risk killing himself."

"That's all the reason anyone needs," Darren said. "You wanna tell me you wouldn't take a bullet for him? What would possess _you _to do something like that?"

"...He's my responsibility."

"Bullshit. You'd do it because you love him. I've read reports, and I've got a pretty good lie detector in my head. I read that story about that psychopath president from Industrial Illusions. You literally threatened suicide to get at that prick. Why? For Mokuba, right? You wanna tell me you'd be willing to kill yourself for a _chance _to help him because he's your 'responsibility?' I think not."

"I didn't think that story was released."

"You prob'ly don't look in the right places. Tabloids are chock-full of bullshit stories, but every once in a while...I read up on you, you know. Every story I could find. It's my way. I get to know the people I work with. Best way to figure out a guy like you, in the spotlight like you are, is read about you. From a variety of sources. I took what I learned about you that first night and weighed it against what I read."

"So you feel that you know me well..."

"Well enough to know your 'responsibility' line was crap. First off, you wouldn't be worked up enough to actually come with me to a bar for a drink if Mokuba were just a responsibility."

"Are you so sure?"

"Sure as I'm ever gonna be. You might be upset, if that were true, based solely on the fact that you failed to keep him from what happened. You think it's your fault he's in a coma. But that belief comes from the fact that he's _not _just a responsibility. You blame yourself because he's important to you, and you refuse to say that he had any part in what happened – not to say he did, mind. You also refuse to shift the blame to who deserves it because you _want _to blame yourself. It gives you a target. And you need that target because you love your brother, and you're hurt and angry at what happened to him. Since Kaine and Franks are dead, you target yourself. You can beat _yourself _up as long as you feel like."

"Is that right...?"

"Yes. And that's _also _why you told me you hated him. You don't want to admit anything else. You did some terrible things to him when you were younger, from how you talk about it. And you don't want to admit that you felt anything _but _hatred for him because to admit otherwise would mean you did those things despite caring for him. Saying you hated him turns your past self into an entirely separate entity that you can vent your anger on. Because you hate what you did to him. To call yourself an entirely separate person is to give yourself another target. Problem is, the one who suffers from your venting is still you."

"The only way I _could _have done what I did was if I hated him."

"I don't think so. Mature as you may have been at that age, every child is influenced by the person who takes on the mantle of parent. Whoever that is. Children have a natural need to be accepted. Why do you think peer pressure is such a prominent issue? And if that child's parent is a certain way, the child will mimic that, hoping for acceptance. Your stepfather was the only parent you had, because your real parents died when you were so young. You saw how he acted, and whether you were conscious of it or not, mimicked his behavior in hopes of him looking at you one day, patting you on the head and saying, 'Good job.'"

"You think so."

"I do. I've read about Mokuba, too. He acted like that as well. Because _you _did. You're his hero, Seto. His idol. I've seen how he talks about you. Interviews and stuff like that. He was looking for acceptance from you, so he started acting like you."

"And you figure what, then? What changed?"

"Yugi Motou came onto the scene."

"Oh, you think so, huh? You think Motou is what changed us both?"

"No. He changed Mokuba. Look, I've thought this out. Some kind of confrontation happened between your brother and Yugi. Right?"

"Yes."

"And that confrontation ended up with Mokuba on the losing end."

"Right."

"And when that happened, you turned your back on him. Right?"

"...Yes."

"Much as you hated Yugi, you respected him, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, there you go. Mokuba saw that, saw that respect. So, since he was still a child and still easily influenced, he started acting like Yugi."

"You're sounding like Dr. Phil."

"Heh. Maybe. But think about it. Didn't he?"

"...Yes."

"And _that_, I think, is what changed _you_. You realized that Mokuba was starting to act like your rival, starting to like him. You perceived that as a threat. Maybe not necessarily because you cared all that much for the kid yet, but because your rival was taking something away from you."

"So you think _I _started taking on Motou's traits to try to win Mokuba back."

"Maybe. Or maybe you just started showing Mokuba that you _do _accept him. That you _do _respect him. And _that _is what got him to come back to you."

"...You think you're smart, don't you?"

Darren chuckled. "Yeah, I like to fantasize sometimes. But answer me this, Seto. How close am I?"

"...I wouldn't know. But...if I had to give an answer right now...I'd say you're likely close."

"And so we come to now. There's no doubt that you've earned his trust. You say there's no reason for his loyalty? 'Course there is. You've finally hit on who you really are. You've stopped letting your stepfather affect you in a negative way. Parts of him, like maybe his business mannerisms, stayed with you because they work. But other parts of him have left. You've let others influence you enough. You're _you _now. Not someone's son, or someone's student. _You_. And now you've got _two _children under your wing who respect the hell out of you. That oughtta count for something."

"...Perhaps."

"Aw, c'mon, there's no 'perhaps' about it," Darren said, elbowing him. "Admit it! I'm right! I'm right, aren't I?"

"...Perhaps."

Darren chuckled. "You were in a coma at some point, right?"

"..._That _was random."

"Not really. Weren't you?"

"I was."

"And what did Mokuba do?"

"Waited. Got kidnapped."

Seto looked down at the necklace he wore. Lifting it, he added, "...Made me this."

"Uh-huh. Did he give up hope?"

"...Probably not."

"He held out for you to wake up. He _knew _you'd wake up."

"You don't know that."

"I'm probably right, though."

"...Probably."

"He believed in you. Believed in your strength."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "...Probably."

Darren held out his hands. "Well? Now it's your turn. Believe in him. He'll wake up. Let the idea that he won't take over you, and it'll probably happen."

"I'm starting to respect you, Darren. Don't start with the religious psycho-babble now."

"Nothing to do with my religion. Trust me. You believe it...you give the idea credence. You give it a chance. Don't. Tell Fate to fuck off. The hell does it know?"

"Considering you _are _religious...Christian, I believe, it's rather surprising that you would say such a thing."

"I'm only Christian as far as they're concerned. I go to church because it gives me a chance to clear my head. I believe in God. I don't believe He's exactly as the Bible says. I pay attention to Christian principles because I believe in them, not because some old guy in a dress told me they were law. I'm not a lemming. I just happen to agree with a lot of what they say...not the way they say it."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "...Really."

"I've heard it told that, as the commandments were originally written, 'Thou shalt not kill' is 'Thou shalt not murder.' And whether or not that's true doesn't matter. Point is, if there's a chance for _that _error, there's a chance for ten thousand more. I'm not stupid enough to say I _know _how God thinks. For all I know, God _doesn't _think. We don't know that God is as we are. _I've _never met Him."

Seto chuckled. "That's...the most intelligent take on Christianity that I've ever heard. Apparently my instincts told me the truth."

"Instincts? What did they tell you?"

"That you weren't a waste of my time. Every other person with _any _religion that I've ever seen, ever talked to, has been completely insane. Shoving their beliefs in my face because they _know _they're right. Hell, other atheists I've met only decided to say that because it would piss off their parents. As far as I'm concerned, being an atheist not only means you don't believe in a god, but also don't care. They like throwing it around like a badge. 'Look at me; I'm different.' Idiots."

"We're not all stupid. There's a handful of people who are worth talking to. Not many...I've been a cop long enough to know that. But there're a few."

Seto smiled slightly. "Yes...it seems there are."

Darren grinned and lifted his glass.

Clink.

* * *

As Seto walked up to his porch, just before he would open the door and end up giving Noa the shock of his life, he remembered that particular night.

It was a sudden thing.

But as he looked down at his brother, who was bouncing with excitement, he smiled.

And when he walked in, and Noa fainted, Henry looked at him oddly. After the initial shock of actually seeing someone there, who obviously knew his wife, wore off, he said, "How long has he been like this?"

"...Few months," Seto said.

"How long have you...been trying to contact Sasha?"

"Few months."

"Why...would you go to so much trouble? I mean...not to find her...but...to do this? Why would you...?"

"I did it because Mokuba asked me."

Sasha, barely able to speak, said, "That...that's..._all?"_

"Yes."

"B-But...this...this had to...had to have...why would you...just so...?"

Seto ruffled his brother's hair. "Because I love him. That's all the reason anyone needs."

In the back of his mind, he heard,

_Every child is influenced by the person who takes on the mantle of parent. Whoever that is._

He chuckled.

_I guess I'm not as much of an adult as I thought I was..._

* * *

_It's official. As of yesterday, I am no longer a teenager._

_Twenty years old, people. Apparently I need to start making something of myself._

_Not before I finish this, though. I'm not giving up fanfiction for a good, long time, I think. Besides, this tale has been going on far too long for me to stop, no matter what my family says. Writing this isn't a waste of time. _

_Anyway, I'm sorry about how long this took to get out. I couldn't hit on the right scenes. I finally scrapped my original idea and went for the 'discussion over drinks' idea. As to how Seto got into a bar at seventeen...he's Seto. He can do anything._

_In case anyone doesn't know, Doctor House, who Darren likened Seto to, is the titular character in the medical drama, "House, M.D." Anyone who hasn't watched it...do it. Now. If you like my rendition of Seto even a little, you should love the guy. I know I did. _


	55. 6, 3: Arigatou

**_I know it's been 3 months since my last update...I've been extremely distracted lately. I've tried to make it up by making this chapter quite a bit longer than usual. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. _**

****

* * *

NOA had never understood his elder brother's necessity to blame himself for Mokuba's abduction. He, like Darren McKinley, believed that the blame belonged solely on the shoulders of Enoch Franks and Spencer Kaine, the perpetrators of the crime. As a matter of fact, Yugi believed the same thing.

And just as Noa hadn't been able to convince Seto, Yugi hadn't thus far been able to convince Joey or Tristan to believe in the sentiment. They took on the mindset of Kaiba. Not to say they blamed Seto for the crime, obviously, but rather themselves.

...Because unlike Seto's self-imposed guilt, Tristan's and, especially, Joey's, were founded in concrete fact.

So they believed.

Of course, Tristan had the easier time looking on the bright side of things. Mokuba had been found, he was alive, and most importantly, he was okay. Kaiba had sent them a message stating that the black-haired boy was awake, on the mend, and would most likely want to see his friends again.

Tristan hadn't had a direct hand in the incident. His guilt, while there, was not so poignant as to cause depression. He acknowledged that he'd fucked up. 'Course he had. But he focused on the fact that Mokuba was okay, and he wouldn't screw things up again.

But Joey...

Joey had been the one to coerce Mokuba into the situation. Joey had been the one to come up with the idea. The very event that had allowed Franks to get his hands on Mokuba had been solely because of Joey.

And as a big brother himself, Joey sympathized and, more to the point, empathized with Kaiba's view of the matter. Now that it was over, and the worry of whether or not the poor kid was even alive was abated, he had spent the past few days looking back on his actions.

And hating himself for them.

He couldn't believe his initial indignant anger toward Kaiba for breaking his nose. He'd deserved it. He'd deserved _worse_. What the hell sort of friend _was _he? How could he possibly look Mokuba in the eye now? How could he live with himself? He was older than Mokuba, stronger than Mokuba, and while he might not have been smarter (kid was a little genius, no doubt), he still should've thought better than to do what he'd done. It was the job of an older sibling (and an older friend) to look out for the younger. To protect them when they couldn't protect themselves.

He'd done the exact goddamn opposite.

"Joey?"

He didn't turn. "Hey, Yug..." he whispered.

"What's up? You look down. I'd thought you'd be excited, what with Kaiba's email. Don't you wanna see Mokuba?"

"...Tch. Y'know...funny thing. You'd 'a asked me that a year back...I'd prob'ly a' laughed in yer face. Mokuba? Frickin' spoiled little rich boy? Punk-ass private-school prick? Fuck _no_, I don' wanna see 'im. But...now look. I oughtta realize 'at whoever I don't like when I meet 'im's gonna end up important t' me some point 'r another. Seems like every friend I got started out a target."

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah, well...I don't think any of us counted on Mokuba being a friend. I first saw him with a stun-gun in my face. He...surprised us all, I think."

"I'm a fuckin' moron, Yug. Grade-A, first-class, ribbon-wearin' idiot."

"I don't know about that," Yugi said somewhat crossly. "I think Yami has you beat right about now."

"Tch. Yami didn' make no pretense o' likin' the kid."

"Exactly."

That earned a slight chuckle. "A'ight. Yer right. Pretty damn stupid makin' a enemy o' Kaiba. Any of 'em. Don't I know it now...butcha know what I mean, Yugi. I started this shit. Kaiba gave me, _me _of all frickin' people, a chance...'n I blew it. 'F I'd been doin' what I shoulda done, damn kidnappin' fuck'd been knocked clear out. I could've taken the bastard easy. Weren't no fighter, the sneaky prick. Me 'n Tris'd had him beggin' for a cop to arrest him not two minutes after findin' him. But what'd I do? Handed Moku to 'im. Right fuckin' to 'im."

"You shouldn't bl—"

"Yeah, Yug. I should. Don't try."

"Joey, _you _didn't hurt him!"

"No? Maybe not. Sure's fuck double-crossed 'im, though. Hell kinda friend am I, anyway? Makin' the poor kid steal some damn prop outta a carnival? He didn' wanna do it. 'D I listen? No."

"Joey, that's wrong. We all know that. But you didn't know. You couldn't have known what would happen."

"Didn't need to. Point is, I did somethin' stupid, 'n it led to Mokuba bein'..."

He didn't finish the sentence. He couldn't.

"Joey..."

"Poor kid...his fuckin' birthday...s'posed to be _his _day...'n I up 'n ruined it..."

"You didn't ruin anything. _They _did. And they died for it."

"Look...you guys can keep sayin' all this. Keep up the preachin'. It don't make a difference. Even if yer right, I ain't gonna listen 'cuz I don't think you are. So just drop it, huh? I know, I know, gettin' depressed over this ain't gonna solve nuttin', either...but I ain't lookin' to solve anything."

Yugi frowned.

Then he shrugged, turned around, and walked back into the shop.

Joey turned his eyes back in the general direction of the Kaiba Estate, and wondered for the fifteen-hundredth time what he'd say to Mokuba when he saw him again.

* * *

Sasha sat on the edge of the couch, her son lying next to her, still unconscious. She kept staring at Noa as if she were sure he would disappear. She looked up at Seto, back down at Noa, then back up at Seto. Every few seconds her eyes would flicker to one or the other, and it was clear that she had no idea what to do.

As Seto had figured, Sasha couldn't handle the idea that he had been telling the truth. She had been so _certain _that he'd been lying, had convinced herself of that just as much as she convinced herself every morning that the sun was outside, and to have that belief shattered so completely was sending her reeling.

For a few minutes, she tried to deny the truth of it. Tried to say that it wasn't really Noa. That it was someone else. Some other boy who just happened to look like him, some sick joke that had been taken _way _too far. But after a while, she stopped trying.

It was Noa.

She could _feel _it.

And even though Seto knew that she knew, he decided to convince her further. He said, "When I finally found out where you were, and what name you went by, I recognized it. I did a bit of research. Apparently Doctor Neil Roderick is related to you?"

Sasha nodded dumbly.

"My cousin," Henry said.

"He was a member of the team I assembled to assist me in Noa's revival. I'm surprised he didn't mention this to you. I asked that he keep the case secret, but given that you, Sasha, are Noa's _mother_, I would have thought he would tell _you."_

Sasha, still barely coherent, said, "He...he did...but I...I didn't...didn't...think he had any idea what he was talking about. I thought it was just some stupid coincidence. He didn't mention any details...not like you did...he just said that...that my son was alive. He was in a hurry at the time, and I...I just thought I must have misheard him."

"Well, it seems Noa was a bit...overwhelmed at seeing you again. I suppose we should just let him alone. Sasha, I'd like to show you something."

"Huh? What...what is it?"

Seto crooked a finger at her. "Just come with me. You need to see this."

* * *

As she followed Seto through the palatial building, Sasha couldn't help but marvel at the man. So much like her husband, and yet...so vastly different. She had seen, mostly by random chance, articles regarding the shocking success of Kaiba-Corp as a game developer, of Seto's cutthroat demeanor and unrelenting control over every aspect of the company, and had simply resigned herself to the fact that, while it was true that electronic games were a much less dangerous pursuit than military technology, Gozaburo had ensnared the perfect heir to his tyranny.

But that wasn't all...she, like so many other people who thought ill of the man, had made that mistake. The mistake of thinking that the persona Seto projected to the masses was his entire self.

It was a front.

No...not quite. Not a front. It _was _a part of his personality, not a façade. But that was it: a _part. _There was much more to the man than stoic misanthropy.

The man she had seen on television so many times would never have put so much time and effort into such a seemingly pointless and hopeless task as bringing someone back to life. It was a blatant impossibility, one that many if not most people only fantasized about. And surely such a scientific mind as Seto Kaiba's obviously was closed to the idea of such a thing actually happening...right?

In greatest irony, two of the men that Sasha would have thought the least willing to accept the idea of saving someone whose death had already occurred, such extreme realists as her former husband and stepson, were the only two men to have actually carried it out.

As she mulled this over, a sudden realization hit her, and hit her hard.

"Oh, God..."

Seto stopped walking and raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Those letters...those messages that I've been receiving ever since...since..."

"They were real," Seto murmured. "Yes. Noa sent them. He was trying to reach you."

Sudden shame washed over her, and Sasha lowered her head. "Noa...my Noa...he...he was trying...trying to...oh, God...my baby...he needed me, and I...I..."

There was a long silence as she struggled to speak.

And then, Seto surprised her again.

"...So long as our children continue to love us...they will continue to forgive us."

Sasha looked up at him, eyes wide.

Seto turned his head back to face the hall, and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Gozaburo was a tyrant. You know that. Abusive, manipulative, cruel...the sort of man that everyone respected, but no one liked."

By the look in Seto's eyes, Sasha knew that he was downplaying Gozaburo's personality by a radical degree, that even she had not even come close to seeing just how bad he had been.

"But when I first came into contact with Noa, in the virtual prison that Gozaburo crafted after you left him, Noa defended him with a passion. Noa still loved his father deeply, and would hear no argument as to why he should not. He still loved Gozaburo, and so forgave his every fault."

Sighing, Seto shook his head. "Sorry. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. But...the fact is, much of what you thought of me upon meeting me was true. Gozaburo molded me into himself. And I, convicted as I thought I was to protecting my little brother, struck out the same way he did. I treated Mokuba like a pet, taking him with me to every public appearance only because it made me look better. I was almost as bad as Gozaburo was."

"Almost?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what you said, you sound just like him."

Smirking humorlessly, Seto shook his head. "I never beat him."

"Gozaburo never beat Noa, either."

A flash of anger that was gone in an instant passed Seto's face. "...I guess I was just lucky, then."

Flinching, realizing too late the mistake in that statement, and berating herself for the defensiveness in her voice as she'd said it (what point was there in defending Gozaburo, of all people?) Sasha lowered her eyes. "I'm...sorry. I should have realized...never mind. I'm sorry."

Seto shrugged and turned again, continuing down the hall. "It's in the past. I deserved it, anyway, regardless of the fact that the transgressions that cause me to believe that happened after the fact."

"I'd venture to think the abuse had a hand in those transgressions."

"You're likely right. It doesn't matter anymore."

She let the subject drop. Seto clearly wasn't pleased with the conversation and, truth be told, neither was she.

"My point in all this is," Seto continued after a moment of silence, "that Mokuba too, forgave me those faults. Just as Noa did for his father. And the reason for that was because he loves me, just as Noa loved Gozaburo. And until I cross the line, as Gozaburo did, Mokuba will continue to love me, and thus continue to forgive me.

"Noa will forgive your leaving him, not only because he loves you, but because you had every reason for leaving. Nobody, not even he, thought that you would believe that Gozaburo's experiment had been a success, and nobody, not even he, holds that against you."

Sasha still pressed the matter. "I still abandoned him. Like you said before, if anyone could have done it, Gozaburo could have. You're right. He was years ahead of his time. A modern Einstein, maybe. And I should have held out hope that he would succeed. But I didn't. And Noa suffered because of that."

"And there is no reason to let him suffer more on your account. Do not let him see your guilt. It will only make him feel worse. The least you can do in penance for what you perceive to be a wrong. Don't let him feel guilty on account of your guilt."

She noted that Seto seemed surprised after he said this. He looked up, as if just realizing something, and let out a slight, humorless chuckle. He came up to a door, opened it, and turned again to face her.

"Come. This is what I wanted to show you."

She wondered what epiphany Seto had come to, but decided to let it pass.

She followed Seto into the room, which turned out to be a stairwell leading down into the basement.

* * *

The computer flared to life, and the huge monitor blinked.

Sasha had never seen a larger screen outside of a movie theater in her life.

"Please state your name," a mechanical, female, voice commanded.

"Seto Kaiba," Seto replied slowly.

The monitor blinked again, and the screen was washed in a deep blue that was decidedly easy on the eyes.

"It's been a while," the voice said, causing Sasha to jump.

"I've been busy," Seto replied. "Family matters."

"The little one?"

"Yes."

"Is he well?"

"Now, yes."

"Good. And who is that?"

Sasha blinked, mouth opening.

Seto glanced over his shoulder at her, smirked at her, and gestured to a corner of the room. She looked where he pointed and saw a small camera.

"What's your name?" the voice asked, and Sasha could almost feel the computer's nonexistent eyes on her.

"Uh...uh...Sasha. Sasha Roderick."

"I see. Well, anyway. What is it you want of me, Master Kaiba?"

"I wish to show Sasha the program crafted by my stepfather to house his son's mind."

"I'm surprised you didn't wipe that program from the system."

"I used it as a basis for my own project. I kept it as a reference."

The computer didn't respond. On the monitor, a window popped up, which quickly expanded to encompass the entire screen. Sasha found that she recognized the scene instantly.

It was her old home.

Gozaburo's old home.

...Noa's old home.

Fingers flying, Seto zoomed in and entered the house. The familiar halls flew by, ending on a room that Sasha recognized as being Noa's. The door opened.

It looked exactly as Sasha remembered.

"This was where he woke up," Seto said, "after the accident. It's where he spent most of his time. This program is a virtual representation of the entire earth's surface, updated constantly with new information. Its current version is around 1998, give or take a year, but was heavily altered to suit Noa's mood. He quickly discerned how to manipulate his virtual existence to his liking, and by now it's likely completely different in every aspect of reality except for this room. For some reason, he left the mansion to its original state."

"This is...incredible."

"Quite. I didn't believe it myself when I first saw it."

"So...this is where Noa spent...eleven years of his life...?"

"Yes."

"And that's why...why he's still a boy?"

"Yes. His body didn't grow along with his mind. I didn't bother to attempt to bridge that gap. The procedure as I planned it was complicated enough. Besides, the years he spent in this prison weren't a fair alternative to what he'll have now. Although...I can't guarantee just how long he'll live. He may live out a normal human's lifespan, he may not. I can't even venture a guess."

"He might...die prematurely?"

"He _did _die prematurely. I can't say for sure how much longer he has. Although, I'm certain he would rather spend however many years he has left here, in reality, than an eternity in this hollow façade. Wouldn't you agree?"

Sasha nodded numbly.

"Don't mind me. I'm a pessimist. By all accounts, he should live a good long time. He's perfectly healthy...except, perhaps, a minor concussion. He hit the side of the couch rather hard."

Sasha laughed despite herself.

"I guess I should have given him a bit of warning before showing up with you. But that would have taken away some of the surprise."

"...I...I can't believe this..."

Seto smirked.

He continued to manipulate the camera guiding them through the mansion, and quirked an eyebrow as he noted something. A door that was slightly ajar. Sasha frowned curiously.

"...My office...?" Seto murmured.

A few ticks of the keyboard, and they were inside said office.

Clearly, Seto saw something that Sasha didn't, because his brow furrowed and his fingers were flying again.

The camera focused on a note.

It was folded, held in place by a stapler.

Seto frowned. "That's...not right."

Sasha blinked. "Huh?"

"This wasn't here before."

"How...how can you...?"

He didn't respond, but set to work again.

A slight, translucent box appeared on one corner of the screen, with a blinking white line at its far left. As Seto again began to type, a string of seemingly random letters, numbers, spaces and symbols blazed across the screen with such speed that Sasha gave up trying to pay attention to it after the first three seconds.

She instead watched the desk, with its wrongly placed folded note and stapler.

As if someone had plucked it up, the stapler was lifted from its position and placed aside. Then, the note was unfolded and brought up to the camera. The writing was clearly Noa's. Even Sasha, not having seen her son's handwriting for over a decade, recognized it easily.

* * *

_I wondered when, or even if, you would notice this. I say if because I wasn't sure if you'd even bother looking into this program again. I'm sure it holds some less than pleasant memories for you, eh, Seto? I know the feeling._

_I say Seto because...let's face it. Since there's no way to actually enter this place physically (or mentally, as the case may be) anymore, the only way would be virtually (irony at its finest, I think). And as much as I acknowledge that Mokuba's far ahead of his age, I highly doubt he'd be able to find a way to remove this note and read it, much less even notice it. I left the door open, and the note on the desk, so that you'd see it. I knew you would, if you looked._

_I'm not even sure why I'm doing this. I guess it's because I'm not sure how to voice it properly, and even if I did, I really doubt I'd find the right time to do it, much less...well, I don't really know. Suffice it to say...this was easier._

_I know that you initially saved me from this place for Mokuba's benefit, not my own. And maybe initially isn't even th right word. No...it isn't. That's why, and it's still the only reason. Right?_

_Well, regardless of that, I just want you to know how grateful I am that you have. I've been given a life again, and it's so much better than I would have envisioned. I used to tell myself that this place was better than the "real" world because it wasn't bound by any laws. Not when you knew how to alter them, anyway. This place is a utopia, a place where anything at all can happen. If I want to watch a movie, hey...why bother? I can make my own, and it'll be far better than any of those hacks at Hollywood can think of because if it isn't right, I can fix it. If I want food, I can make whatever I want, whenever I want, with no pesky health concerns to bother thinking about. If I want to read a book...well, why bother? My movies are perfect, right? Books are useless when you can alter reality to suit your mood._

_But...I think that's just it. It _isn't_ reality. It's fake._

_Hopelessly fake._

_And hollow._

_So thank you, again, for saving me from that. Sure, all the cares and worries of real life are here again, and I have to consider them, but all the good things are back, too, and in this instance, the benefits far outweigh the consequences._

_I used to think you were just like my father,_

_But that's not true in the slightest._

_You're just like what I always wished my father to be._

_I guess...what I'm trying to say in this longwinded diatribe that you might not ever read in the first place is..._

* * *

After this was a line of Japanese that Sasha couldn't read.

One look at Seto's face told her that he could.

He smiled.

Let out a slight chuckle.

Fell back in his chair.

"W-What?" Sasha asked. "What does it say?"

Seto took a long time to answer.

"...Arigatou...Niisama."

* * *

_**"Arigatou, Niisama," translates to "Thank you, big brother."**_

_**Sort of. "Niisama" is a decidedly respectful way of saying it. A much more common way of saying it would be "Oniichan," which is cutesy and nice, or "Niisan," which I've always considered more...neutral than anything else. I don't know Japanese well enough to make that judgment call, but it's just how I see it.**_

_**I find it a little strange that I've never used "Niisama" in a YGO story before. It's a defining factor of Mokuba's character to use that term, after all, and also a defining factor in his relationship with Seto. One that's obviously lost in translation.**_

_**Oh, well. I felt it worked here. It's more poignant this way, I think.**_

_**Anyway, 'til next time, all.**_


	56. 6, 4: A Dream

_**I'm extremely sorry about this. There's no excuse for it. I tried for months to write this chapter, and nothing worked. I eventually settled on this, and while it feels somewhat like a cop-out, I had to do it this way or I never would have finished it. **_

_** I swear the next chapter won't take this long.**_

* * *

WHEN he opened his eyes, the first thing Noa saw was the ceiling.

By process of deductive reasoning, he surmised relatively quickly that he was in a horizontal position. Further reasoning dictated that, as he had just regained consciousness, he had been sleeping.

And when something completely nonsensical and impossible was your most recent memory after waking up from sleep...well, that meant one thing.

A dream.

The realization slapped him in the face, and he suddenly felt the urge to close his eyes again and just wait to die. He didn't want to wake up again. No. Uh-uh. Nothin' doin'.

"Waking up, Noa?"

Oh, crap. Mokuba.

Couldn't very well _ignore_ him...

He opened his eyes. "...Yeah."

He forced himself to a sitting position.

He saw the pair of blonde strangers looking at him.

He blinked.

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah, they're real. Trust me. They're solid and everything."

Noa blinked again.

And again.

And again.

"...No. No, because...no. That can't...no."

"Yes. Yes, because...yes. It _can..._yes."

"But...b-but...no."

"Yes."

He shook his head. "No."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Noa...what are we talking about?"

He gestured. "They...I...no, but...he...and...then the...with..."

"How do you know what they aren't when you don't even know what they are that they aren't?"

Noa blinked again. "...Huh?"

"Exactly."

"Sorry...I..."

He took a deep breath and tried again.

He looked at the older of the two strangers, almost certainly the younger's father. "...Who are you?"

"Name's Henry. Henry Roderick. Your brother tells me my cousin, Neil, helped with your recovery?"

"Doctor Roderick...? Yeah. He did."

Henry nodded. He patted the boy sitting next to him on the soldier. "This is my son, Kyle."

"Hi," Noa said.

"Hi, big brother!" the boy said excitedly.

Noa stared at him like he'd grown a third ear on his forehead.

"...H-Huh?"

Mokuba got up. "Try to stay conscious this time, Noa. I'm gonna go get Seto."

"H-Huh...? Wha...?"

* * *

"I...I just want to say...I'm sorry for doubting you."

Seto remained seated, still looking at the screen, for a long moment. "There's no need. I would have thought the same, in your position."

"Still...I...for so long I wanted nothing more than to avoid you, you and everything to do with the Kaiba name. And here you have...you..."

Sasha breathed deeply and started over.

"I know you didn't do this for me. You didn't even do it for Noa, did you? That letter was true?"

"Yes. It was. He asked, and I did it. When we first met, Noa and I...were at odds. Left to my own devices, I would have forgotten him completely."

She nodded. "I can't blame you. I...I want to demean you for that, but...I did nothing different, myself."

"Stop that. It wasn't your fault and no one is blaming you for it."

Seto frowned at this, chuckled slightly, and shook his head.

Sasha nodded. "You're right. Of course you are."

"Someone's opening the door."

Sasha flinched, then remembered that Seto's computer had a voice. She turned toward the door.

Mokuba slipped inside.

"Ah, it's you," said the computer. "Good day, Little Kaiba."

"Hello," Mokuba said.

"What is it, Mokie?" Seto asked.

"I just thought you'd wanna know that he woke up. He's really confused."

Seto smirked. "No surprise, there. So...let's clear up that confusion. Sasha? Are you ready for this?"

"Not really," she muttered as she headed for the door.

She stopped at Mokuba's side. "Thank you...both of you. I know you didn't do it for me, but...but I won't ever be able to repay this."

"Yes, you will," Seto said, standing. "By being your son's mother again. I hope you won't disappoint me."

There was a hard edge to Seto's voice at that last statement, and Sasha realized that, conscious of it or not, Seto had established himself as Noa's father.

And judging by the letter she had seen...Henry would likely never take that title from him, no matter what Sasha might want.

She realized then that she wouldn't be taking Noa home with her when she left. _This _was his home, and it always would be. She had no right, nor did she have the ability, to take that from him.

She supposed that she had assumed, from the beginning, that she _would_ take him home with her, if he was even alive at all. As his mother, she supposed she'd thought she still had a claim to him.

But that wasn't fair.

She had forfeited that sort of control over her son's life the moment she had turned her back on him. Seto was Noa's father now, and she thought that she would now be a secondary part of his life.

But that realization only hurt for a moment.

Noa was in good hands, and he was old enough now to make his own decisions, anyway. Despite how he looked, he was no boy anymore.

She smiled.

She left the room.

Seto and Mokuba followed her.

* * *

"I hear that you're a bit confused about all this," Seto said as he strolled into the room, a nonchalant air about him as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Uh...huh?"

"Oh, come now, Noa," Seto said. "Did you actually doubt me? I'm Seto Kaiba. I can do anything."

"...Uh?"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "I told you I would find her, Noa. Didn't I?"

Sasha stepped up beside Seto.

She smiled and said nothing.

"M...M..."

"Hi, sweetie," she said. "It's...been a while, huh?"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Researching."

"Researching what?"

"...I don't even know anymore."

Leaning over her husband's shoulder, Jen laughed. "What is _this?!"_

Darren shrugged. "I think it might be a sign of the Apocalypse."

"Hey!" Katie snapped. "Irena started that site! It's really popular, you know!"

"Yes, I can tell...but the forums are frightening..._very _frightening...you do realize that if Seto ever sees this, he _is _going to have each member of this site arrested, don't you?"

Eyes scanning the topics, Darren stopped at one.

"...Have Irena delete this one," he said, eyes suddenly narrowing.

"Huh? Which one?"

Katie looked over.

She scrunched up her nose. "Yeah...that thread's weird."

"It's not _weird_. It's _wrong. _Have her take it down."

"That's...a little extreme, don't you think, Daddy?"

"No. I don't. This is disgusting, and it's going down."

"Darren..." Jen started.

"Call her or I will, Kate. Your choice."

"O-Okay...I'll call her."

"Darren," Jen said after their daughter left to find a phone. "I know it's obscene and...well, morally wrong, but there _is _such a thing as free speech, you know."

"Tch."

Darren stood up.

"Remind me never to look either of them up on the internet again. _I'm _tempted to have those idiots arrested."

"Darren, I think you're taking this a bit too—"

"_I _think I don't _give _a shit!" he snarled.

He stopped, caught himself, and took a deep breath.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. But no...I'm _not _taking this too far. _They _are, and I want that thread taken down before Seto – or worse, Mokuba – has a chance to see it. I know, there're probably other sites around that have such things on them. I'm not going to track them all."

"Then what's the point of taking _this _one down?"

"...I don't know. I just can't stomach seeing it."

"That's fair, but Mokuba _is_ a celebrity, and you have to know that celebrities have some pretty weird fans. I bet most of them are joking."

"Weird fans...yeah. Mokuba's had some weird fans, all right. I _met _one...his body, anyway. Wouldn't surprise me if he _started_ that thing."

Jen, the only person outside of those directly involved in Mokuba's case who knew the details of it, frowned. "So that's what this is about..."

"What else _would _it be about?"

"...Fair enough. Katie's going to ask why, though."

"And I can't tell her. Not my place. I shouldn't have told _you."_

Darren turned and walked past his wife. "I need to go out for a walk."

"...All right."

He left.

* * *

"...Really? He _said _that?"

Sasha nodded. "Oh, yes. Said you were the brightest student he'd ever had. Leonard always was a softie...I should give him a call."

Noa smiled. "I'd like to see him again. He was nice."

"...Which is probably why he ended up fired," Sasha mused.

"Father never did much like sugarcoating, as he called it," Noa agreed. "Praise is nothing but useless words. The only thing a student needs to know is what he does wrong."

"Sounds like a peach," Henry muttered.

"He was nice for about seventeen hours," Sasha said. "After that...well, I don't know. I guess I just liked his house. _He _certainly didn't interest me."

Henry laughed. "Oh, yeah. Real prince. And you're not shallow at _all, _are you?"

"Me? No, of course not. Never."

Now Noa laughed. "That explains the Jewelry Closet."

"Jewelry..._closet?" _Henry asked incredulously.

Sasha shrugged. "So I picked out some things. Not like he was hurting for money."

"I wonder if it's still there," Noa mused. "I never thought of checking."

"Hmmm...maybe. Gozaburo never cared enough about what I bought to even think of getting rid of it, I'm sure."

"Hey, Mokuba, do you know if—"

Noa stopped.

Mokuba was sitting on the other side of the couch, chin on his chest, asleep.

"...Guess it's kinda late, huh?"

Henry checked his watch. "Oh, wow...two-thirty. Sheesh."

"So how exactly did you meet your brothers, anyway?" Sasha asked.

Noa frowned. "Uh...well...kinda complicated. See...Seto, uh...well, actually, I'm not sure _how _it happened, but Seto's board of directors tricked him and a bunch of other people into...jacking themselves into my world, I guess you'd say. I met him in there. Both of them."

"That must have been interesting."

"Uh...no, not really. I wasn't very hospitable. I...turned them both into statues."

"You..._what?" _Henry asked.

"It was a contest. I...I guess I wanted to prove I was better. Father's mind was in there by that time, too, so...so I wanted to gain his favor. I...I also brainwashed Mokuba into forgetting who Seto even was. It wasn't...well, it wasn't a good time for any of us."

"I'm a bit surprised to see you alive again, then."

"So was I. Seto says he did it for Mokuba, and I know that's true...what makes _me _wonder is why _Mokuba _wanted me around. Seto says it's because he was lonely, and wanted someone else in his family."

"They were orphans before Gozaburo adopted them, right?"

"That's right."

"I can see why that would be lonely...what with Seto working so much."

Noa nodded. "I'm sure."

"They're extremely close, aren't they?"

Noa nodded. "Extremely."

She was about to say something else, when Mokuba stirred.

Noa turned to look at the boy. "Huh?"

Gone was the peaceful nothingness of dreamless rest; Mokuba frowned, fists clenched at his sides, body tense and jerking. He muttered something and turned his head.

"...No..."

The word was a distant whimper. Noa barely heard it.

"Hm?" Sasha murmured, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like he's having a bad dream."

Noa stiffened. "Oh...uh-oh. This might be bad..."

"No..." Mokuba whispered, louder and fiercer this time, jerking his arms across his chest as if hugging himself. He curled into the fetal position and lowered his head. "No...no, no...no more...no..."

"Oh, God..."

"What? What is it, Noa? What's wrong?"

"You're right...he's having a nightmare. A bad one."

"Should we wake him?"

She reached over and patted him on the shoulder.

Mokuba's reaction was explosive. He shrieked, smacking the hand away and pitching himself away from her. Though clearly still asleep, he cried, "Don't touch me! No more! No more touching! Go away!"

Noa flinched. "No...no, leave him alone. Don't touch him."

"What...what is he dreaming?" Sasha asked breathlessly. "He looks terrified. Poor thing..."

"...I think I know."

Noa decided to try his luck.

"Mokuba..." he whispered as gently as possible, and tried to shake his leg.

He screamed again. "No! No! _Go away!!"_

His voice broke, and he succumbed to tortured sobs of nonsense, every so often a "No" coming out.

Seto was suddenly _there, _as if he'd teleported into the room. He knelt down and pushed Noa away.

"Mokie," he said. His voice was calm, as if he were simply asking what he'd like for breakfast the next morning. "Mokuba, wake up. Wake up, little one."

Nothing.

He reached forward.

Mokuba pulled away with another cry.

"Mokuba..." Seto whispered. "C'mon, kiddo, it's okay...you're safe."

The boy's eyes snapped open, wet and wide and terrified. "No!" he cried again.

"Mokie...Mokie, it's okay..."

Blinking confusedly, Mokuba slowly looked at his brother, breath coming in jagged gasps. He whimpered pitifully. "S-Seto...?"

Seto smiled soothingly. "It's okay, Mokuba...just a nightmare. You're okay..."

Mokuba sat there, dumbfounded, and then threw his arms around his brother's neck, the tears starting again as he buried his face against Seto's shoulder.

Seto returned the hug. "It's okay..." he whispered. "You're okay...I've got you, baby, I've got you...no more crying...shhhhh-sh-sh..."

Sasha stared. "What...what happened? Why...what...?"

Noa caught her eye and shook his head. The look in his eyes, haunted and far too old for his face, clearly said,

_Don't._

"S-S-Seto...I...I..."

"Shhh...I know...I know."

Mokuba began to cry harder, hands like claws clutching at the cloth of Seto's coat. Seto held him tighter.

He lifted the boy easily off of the couch and slowly carried him out of the room.

Henry blinked. "That...that was..."

Noa scowled, and his glare was hot with murderous rage.

"Let go of him, you twisted _fuck..." _he spat bitterly.

Sasha's eyes widened. "W-What?"

She flinched away from the look in her son's eyes as he looked up at her, and for the first time the realization that Noa was over two decades old really hit her.

The look in his eyes wasn't one of an angry child.

"...Sometimes I wish what Seto did for me could be done for anyone...just so some people would die again."

* * *

**_The scene with Darren is a protest. I'll let you fill in the blanks._**

**_I could have picked a gentler way to reveal what happened to Mokuba to Sasha and Henry, but this is the only way I really felt it would work. I'm tired, though, so who knows? I might find a better way later. I just wanted to get this up as soon as I finished it._**

**_Well, I've been working on this behemoth for two years now. Crazy thought, isn't it? I know it had me reeling when I realized it. I've probably lost quite a few readers in the process, but those of you who've kept with me this long, and those of you who are recent readers, thank you. This project is a huge one for me, and not just literally. And you're the ones who've kept it alive._**

**_I'm sorry again for taking so long. I hope I haven't lost any more of you in the seven months since my last update, although I can't blame anyone who has._**

**_Again, next chapter won't take nearly this long._**

**_I hope you'll stay patient with me._**

**_Take it easy, everyone._**


	57. 6, 5: Waking Nightmare

_**Before the chapter begins, I hope you'll indulge me and allow me to say something.**_

_**When I started this story, and most of my stories now that I think about it, I was rather immature. Now, obviously, that seems stupid of me to say. I started this when I was eighteen, and I'm only twenty now. Not like it's been a long time in retrospect. But it has, and I now realize - and am trying to rectify - a tendency to get exceedingly defensive when it comes to my writing.**_

_**Not everyone is going to agree with my reasoning, and it's unfair of me to be condescending in my responses to anyone who voices a disagreement. **_

_**KAIBAluvr101, this is in regard to your first review. I still believe that my reasons are correct, but I now realize how stupid, unfair, and ignorant my response to your review was. I was trying to rally the rest of my readers against you, and that's not only ignorant but mean-spirited.**_

_**You impressed me to no end with your last review. I had never expected anything of the kind, and the fact that you took the time to apologize speaks volumes. Thank you, thank you, thank you; I understand, and I accept. I hope you will be able to forgive me for how rude I was, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**_

_**This chapter's for you.**_

* * *

MORNING brought no comfort. 

When Sasha opened her eyes and stretched, groaning as her back cracked, she sat up on the couch that she and Henry had used for a bed and frowned when she saw Noa sitting in the same spot he'd been in hours before, knees drawn up against his chest, eyes open but unseeing.

"Noa...? Did you sleep at _all _last night?" she asked tentatively.

For a few seconds, he didn't answer, and Sasha thought that maybe he was sleeping with his eyes open, but then he turned slightly.

"No," he said softly.

"...What happened...with Mokuba. That was..._is_...serious. Isn't it?"

A sardonic chuckle. "Serious...that's one word for it."

"Does this have anything to do with that funeral Seto was asked to attend?"

"Yes."

"And why he refused...why he was so angry."

"Yes."

Sasha drew in a deep breath. "Somehow...I think it's a lot worse than I'm imagining...whatever it is."

Noa didn't respond.

* * *

When Seto entered the front parlor some time later, Noa knew that he'd had no sleep that night, either. His hair was carefully combed, his face clean-shaven, his clothes neat, but...there was something about him that suggested complete exhaustion. 

"Is he sleeping?" Noa dared to ask.

Seto sat down and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands dangling between them. "Thankfully."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

Noa frowned. "...Damn."

Sasha frowned as well. "Were you able to calm him down?"

"Somewhat."

His voice was curt, his phrases clipped. From the way he was looking at the floor, he probably didn't even really hear them, nor realize that he was responding.

"Seto...what about you?" Noa asked, breaking the stifling silence.

"What _about _me?" came Seto's curt reply; _now _he was paying attention.

"You...don't look so good," Sasha said softly.

Henry, awake by this point, frowned. "You gonna be all right?"

Seto opened his mouth to reply, then apparently thought better of it and kept silent. After a moment, he started again.

"...I appreciate your concern, but I am seriously of no consequence here. I'm tired of people asking after _my _well-being."

"Seto, _you've _been through—"

"_Nothing_, Noa. I've been through nothing. Stop asking about me. Whatever hardships I've dealt with have absolutely nothing to do with what's happening now."

"That's not true..."

Seto frowned.

Sasha frowned back. "You taught me something yesterday, Seto. Now let _me _teach _you. _I don't know what happened to Mokuba, and I don't intend to ask. But I know – just from what I saw last night – that it was traumatic. Very much so. But Mokuba is the lucky one, here."

Seto's eyes flared. "_What _did you—"

_"He_ has _you,_ Seto. You and everyone else he cares about. And he alone has total control over the situation. Once he decides to stop letting whatever happened have control over him, that's it. It's done.

"And you, no doubt, will help him with that. He's going to need you, and your strength, and I know that you will be more than willing to give that to him. And with that, he'll recover."

Seto's frown deepened. "You sound like someone I know..."

"You, though...you have nothing like that. You don't have control over this, and that's what's going to keep eating at you. You're like Gozaburo in that way: you need control. You need to know that the events in your life are governed by _you."_

His eyes closed, and he let out an irritated sigh.

"Kyle broke his leg once," Henry cut in. "Just a freak accident. On a bike ride in the park. Went to the hospital, got a cast on it, it healed. He said it didn't even hurt all that much, and as soon as he could he was back on his bike."

"This is _hardly—"_

"Go with me on this. First time I saw him ride after that, I freaked. Near had a heart attack. I worried. Asked him over 'n over if he was ready, if he was okay. And he kept telling me _not _to worry, that he was fine. Took a good while before I was able to do that.

"You're right. I'm sure whatever happened to your brother is nothing like a broken leg. But you're still gonna go through that. No matter what, you're gonna worry. Whenever you see him, you're gonna wonder if he's really okay, if he's really recovered, if everything's all right. That's what Sasha's talking about. When _Mokuba_ decides he's okay, that's it. He'll be okay. But _you_...you're always gonna worry."

"Because you love him," Sasha added. "You're going to worry, you're going to doubt. No matter how long it takes for Mokuba to get over this, it's going to take you much, much longer. So don't act like you don't matter in this, Seto. You've been hurt just as much, if not more."

Seto was silent for a long while, eyes still shut.

When he opened them, it was clear by that he had gone past irritated and was now full-blown angry.

"...Everyone seems to think I need _therapy._ Lectures, lessons, assurances. None of you _get_ it, do you? I don't _want_ your pity, your sympathy, your empathy, or whatever you decide you want to call it!" he spat, standing up. "I don't want it, I don't need it, I don't _appreciate_ it. It's unnecessary, it's rude, and if you want to know the truth of it, it's _stupid!_

"This isn't the situation you put forth to me, Henry. What _you're _doing would be the same as someone watching your son break his leg, then coming up to you and asking you if _you're _okay, because it _hurt you too. _That seems nice on the surface, like they're just a good person and they want to make sure things are right, but it's not. Not by _any_ stretch. So _shut up_ for once, and if you want to feel _sympathetic, _direct it toward the one who was actually _hurt_."

Seto stood and crossed his arms, beginning to pace about the room, looking at the various portraits. "Even _if_ you're right about Mokuba being the 'lucky' one, that's hardly a reason to ignore him."

"We're _not _ignoring—"

"Just...stop. Enough."

Seto sat back down and leaned forward again, running his head through his hair. "You have good intentions...I see that. But you're trying to make me feel better, and as _you_ can see...it's not working. You want to make me feel better? Stop acting like _I'm _a victim in this."

* * *

"Seto?" 

All anger, frustration, irritation, _everything _wiped off his face in the span of half a second as Seto turned to regard his brother.

"Hey, kiddo," he said gently, in a voice so soothing that Sasha actually flinched. "Feeling better?"

Mokuba nodded slightly as he shuffled over to Seto and sat beside him, leaning against his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Seto..."

"Oh, no, no...it's okay, Mokie, it's okay..." Seto whispered, wrapping an arm around Mokuba's shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

Mokuba closed his eyes and simply leaned against his brother for a moment before opening them again and regarding Sasha and Henry.

"I, uh...I guess you guys...well...I guess you're wondering..."

"It's okay," Sasha said quickly.

"Yeah," Henry added, "you don't have to say anything."

"It...it's okay. I just...it..."

Sasha frowned and looked at Seto. "That man...Kaine..._he _is the cause of it, right?"

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Why else would you be so incensed at attending a man's funeral?" Sasha continued. "Even if you didn't appreciate or like him...he's dead. Dead and gone. So...whatever he did...it had to have been..."

Seto's eyes glazed over, and his voice took on a mechanical quality that Noa found unnervingly familiar. He wasn't sure what it reminded him of, but he didn't like it.

Not by any stretch.

"...He _did _something, all right..." Seto said, and it was like he were _trying _to sound angry, _trying _to sound bitter, but fell short of the mark and didn't care.

Mokuba closed his eyes again and huddled against Seto.

"I don't deny that I've done my fair share of immoral things. Many people who claim to hate me based on nothing at all but just as many have legitimate reasons, and it probably isn't my place to pass judgment on him if you think of it that way."

Noa started to say something, but stopped.

"I try to appease myself, to tell myself that I'm better than he was, that I'm at _least _more morally sound than he was. I don't know the answer, and I'm not sure I ever will, to whether or not that's true. I'm sure you think so, Noa, and you, Mokie...and Darren...maybe Yugi. But me? I'm not so sure."

"Are you trying to say you feel like a hypocrite for being angry with this man?" Sasha asked.

"I'm saying I _am. _But I suppose, in the long run, that really doesn't matter. I don't care if I'm a hypocrite anymore. It doesn't matter if I'm better, or more moral, or anything else, than he was."

"So what...what did he...?"

"I took Mokie to a local festival for his birthday...a month ago. And...Kaine took him."

"Took? You mean...he _kidnapped _him? On his _birthday?!"_

"Yes."

"How...why...?!"

"...I'm cute."

Sasha blinked, staring wide-eyed at Mokuba. "P-Pardon me?"

"That's...what they told me. He wanted me...'cuz I'm cute."

"Oh...oh, God..."

"You mean...oh, shit..." Henry breathed.

Seto breathed deeply, hugging Mokuba closer to him.

"He's been targeted for years...I..._we _were almost used to it. He would get taken, I would stop it. It was almost a game. Some people play hide and seek? Well, Mokie and I took it to a different level."

He chuckled, humorlessly, and shook his head. "I tried not to worry when it happened _this _time, but...it was the first time _I _wasn't the target."

He glanced down at Mokuba. "...Hey, kiddo. You look exhausted. Why don't you go back to sleep, Mokie?"

Mokuba groaned softly. "...Okay..."

"If you need me, I'll be right here."

Mokuba nodded and shuffled out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Seto's face once again transformed, and it was clear that his anger had not gone away in the slightest.

"Do you see, now?" he asked in a hiss. "Still want to call _him_ the lucky one?"

Sasha glanced at her husband, at Seto, and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Seto. I...I understand."

"Yeah..." Henry said, "we get it. Loud 'n clear. You were right."

Seto stood up. "Thank you."

He left the room, and nobody said a single word for hours.

There was nothing to say.

* * *

**_I'm beginning to worry that I'm losing sight of the goal with this one, and it'll end up going on and on and on like a cheesy soap opera or something, if it isn't doing that already. I won't be updating again until I figure out exactly where I'm going, here. It shouldn't take me that long, and I don't mean to say this story is going on hiatus. It isn't. But I don't want to write anything on this project until I figure out the rest of it._**

**_Hope you enjoyed this, depressing as it was. But then, you've read the rest of it, so I guess you kind of expected that, huh?_**

**_I need to work on writing some more lighthearted projects._**

**_Well, anyway, see you all next time._**


	58. 6, 6: On a Pedestal

_**This time, when I say we're winding down to the finale, I mean it. I'm tying up all the loose ends here, and letting this beast rest. It's almost finished. I can't stretch it out much longer, or it'll never end. And I just can't handle that. So enjoy, and stay tuned for the final chapters. **_

* * *

Mokuba turned in his sleep, falling onto his stomach with a grunt. 

Seto glanced over, smiled slightly at the line of drool falling from the side of the boy's mouth and pooling on his pillow, and turned his attention back to his work.

Noa stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching them both, before finally making his presence known by speaking.

"The chopper just left."

Seto grunted.

"Why aren't we leaving with them?"

The answer was obvious, but Seto gave it anyway.

"He finally got to sleep. I didn't want to wake him. You didn't have to stay, Noa. You could have gone back home with the others."

Noa didn't bother answering.

Instead, he said, "You know...Mom's right. You're never going to get over this."

"That has nothing to do with what your mother told me," Seto muttered. "Her and Henry's theory was that the fact that I won't get over this somehow makes Mokuba better off."

"Maybe that's flawed...okay, it _is._ But...you know you're going to have to try...don't you? You won't be doing anyone any favors if you start coddling him."

"Making sure he gets enough sleep hardly constitutes coddling him, Noa."

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm just...wondering. How you're going to handle this."

"I am resigning from my position at Kaiba-Corp, and I am never allowing something like this to happen again."

"...How?"

"By paying attention."

"I just mean...you don't plan on putting him in a bubble, do you?"

"I plan on doing whatever makes him comfortable until he is able to heal," Seto said, snapping the laptop closed and setting it on the nearby desk. "If he wants to go back to school next semester, then I'll sign him back up. If he doesn't, I'll teach him myself."

He turned as he stood, leaned over and stroked Mokuba's hair back as he slept, and left the room. As he began to walk down the hall, Noa followed.

"I'm going to teach him everything that Gozaburo taught me about self-defense," he continued. "It was one of the only worthwhile things he ever did. I'm going to rework the security system back home. I'm going to personally meet every friend he makes, every person he associates with, and I'm going to act accordingly."

Noa smiled slightly. "I see."

"I'm going to cut all ties to Kaiba-Corp, and I'm going to hire a new security team. That's going to take a long time, because obviously I need to be more careful about who I hire."

"How are you going to deal with the company?" Noa asked.

"I'm not. You are."

"...Huh?"

"Do what you want with it. I don't care. Sell it, give it to your mother, take over my position, whatever. I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"Isn't Mokuba your heir? Isn't it _his?"_

"You can handle it. He can't. Save it for him if you want."

"Have you called the others? Joey and everyone?"

"I contacted them this morning."

* * *

Joey tried to ignore the look on Yugi's face as he read whatever email he had gotten by throwing himself into the game he was currently playing, but it didn't work for long. 

He kept getting distracted.

Just as he was about to ask if Yugi had won the lottery, Yugi turned to him and said,

"Joey...you have to read this. This is...unreal."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Uh...a'right. Sure."

He sat down at the computer.

The message was from Seto Kaiba, of all people.

* * *

_Yugi,_

_I'm still not sure if this Yami of yours is anything more than a mental disorder, but whatever he is, I'm talking to him right now. Relay this to him._

_Over the time I have spent recently caring for Mokuba, I've had plenty of time to think about any number of things. One of the most important issues I have dealt with is our last meeting._

_I still don't believe you are nearly as righteous as you like to say you are, but that isn't the problem. The problem is the crux of my anger at you. That is, your being a hypocrite._

_I have come to realize that I, too, am guilty of that. I lashed out at you for refusing to help Mokuba. Noa is still incensed at your reasons for denying him assistance, but I am not._

_If one of your loved ones, one of your friends, went missing, I cannot say with any degree of surety that I would be willing to assist you. We are hardly on what anyone would call good terms, after all, and I can't say – without lying – that I really care much for any of your friends, either._

_Thus, I suppose you could say that Mokuba is an intermediary between us. It is only through him that I would help you. And it is only through your friends that you would help me. And it is only through Mokuba that your _friends_would help me. Am I correct in this? I think I am._

_So, even though I harbor rather heavy doubts as to your acceptance, I must apologize for my actions toward you recently. Any anger at your refusal is based in purely biased opinions, and thus invalid._

_Darren McKinley has informed me that there has been some tampering with the evidence regarding the deaths of Mokuba's captors, and while I have yet to actually reconcile what I have been told, I can only assume that you had something to do with it, and for that I thank you, if indeed it _was_you._

_This does not, however, change my stance on any further interaction between you and either of my brothers. I will not condone, under any circumstance, anything even remotely hostile toward them on your part. I speak of you, specifically, because of your treatment of Noa when he asked for your help. I hope, for the sake of any respect I may retain for you, that that conduct shames you. It surely does me._

_I have nothing more to say to you, Yami. I hope I have made myself clear._

_Yugi, I trust that Wheeler is nearby, and as I have no direct way of contacting him currently at my disposal, I ask that you again relay this for me._

_Mokuba has been awake for a while now, and we intend to head back to Domino City tomorrow. I am certain that he wishes to see you, and because of that I extend to you an invitation to my home._

_However, I will have this known: Mokuba is, as I'm sure you understand, extremely fragile right now. It takes very little to darken his mood, and thus I expect you to treat him as such. By this I mean that unless he implicitly brings up recent events, I expect you to remain silent about them. I understand that sweeping this under the rug is not a proper resolution, and that is not my intention. Mokuba will deal with this on his own terms, not on anyone else's._

_From what interaction we have had in recent years, I have garnered some degree of respect for you, Joey Wheeler. And from this I do hope that you have been thinking very hard about what's happened. You had a direct hand in this, and I hope you realize that without your – and Taylor's – influence, it would not have unfolded as it did._

_I am not blaming you for it. I do agree with Officer McKinley's stance on blame. And if I were to place direct fault on anyone else, it would be myself. There are any number of mistakes I made that led to this. I just hope you know that you made mistakes, as well._

_Mokuba won't blame you for it. He very likely won't be the slightest bit angry with you or Taylor. It would not surprise me, in fact, if he doesn't even remember what you did. And again, I am not blaming you, either. But I expect you to take responsibility for what you _did_have a hand in._

_I know that you care about Mokuba, and I know that you would not intentionally hurt him. I am telling this to you more to ease my own mind than anything else. But I hope that you take this seriously._

_I have nothing else to say on this matter, other than to ask again that you take what I've said to heart. I do not expect you to do anything that would hinder Mokuba's recovery, and because of the negative reaction he would have to it I have no intention of retaliating if you do, but know that if you do, you will never be forgiven, and any respect I may have for you will mean absolutely nothing. I will never trust you again, for anything._

_But again, I don't expect that to happen. You're better than that. I find it ironically amusing to be saying that, but I know that you are._

_I'm giving you all one final chance. I trust I won't regret it._

_- Seto Kaiba_

* * *

Joey couldn't help but read and reread the entire letter multiple times before the message finally sank in. His mind was whirling, and the most important revelation he had when the words managed to untangle themselves and make sense in his mind was that even though the letter was so undeniably _Kaiba,_ and nothing about it was anything but what had irritated him to no end for so many years, it didn't anger him, didn't even bother him, in the slightest. 

"I think...I get it, Yugi," Joey murmured, leaning back in the chair.

"Huh? What?"

"...Why Mokuba holds 'im up on a pedestal. I think...I'm finally startin' to understand...who Kaiba really is."

He laughed.

Standing up, he shook his head and jammed his hands into his pockets, beginning to pace around the room. "And ya know what, Yug?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"...I think I like 'im."


	59. 6, 7: Birthday Proper

_**I suppose it should come as little surprise that I don't have the same traffic on this particular work as I used to. Yu-Gi-Oh has pretty much passed its prime, what with things like GX and 5Ds or whatever that second spin-off is called. Combine that with my tendency to take long breaks into the realm of obscurity and...well, any number of other potential issues, there you have it.**_

_**However, for those of you who have either stuck with it for this long or have recently stumbled across it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and welcome you now to take part in its swan song. Yes, that's right. This is it. We've reached the end of the road. For the second time in my life (the first being a marathon project that's being posted now as "Shifting Images: The Circle of Necessity") I have finished a novel.**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed the journey as much as I have. This is the final lap, folks. So, let's begin.**_

* * *

"This...this is..._mine?"_

To say Nathan was beaming would have been like calling the sun warm. The grin on his face was something Seto might have expected on a child receiving their first bicycle.

Mokuba looked positively thunderstruck.

"I'd say something about taking care of it," Nathan said offhandedly after a moment, "because this _is _one of a kind, and I don't have any intention of letting it become otherwise, but...honestly, the fact that _you _have it has probably already increased its collector's value, anyway."

The way Mokuba went on about the man's work, it was quite easy to forget that Mokuba, himself, was a celebrity, and Seto found it rather amusing to find that Nathan was more than likely right. He had seen any number of Mokuba's old belongings – such as a collection of _Capsule Monster Chess _pieces that he no longer used – sell for well over 5,000 dollars.

The pieces had cost Mokuba around fifty.

This latest book, which Nathan had called "Night of the Endrider," would likely become some sort of talisman once its existence became known. The Holy Book of Geekdom.

Seto chuckled.

Judging by the look on Mokuba's face, however, Seto didn't think he'd _ever _sell it. "I...I don't...I don't believe this..." he whispered, awestricken, his eyes wide and becoming faintly wet as he continued to stare.

Nathan looked just as thrilled, if not more, to see his work received so well. "It was your brother's idea," he said. "I've been working on it ever since I arrived in the city. I...hope you'll forgive some of it. It's a bit sketchy."

Seto thought Mokuba hadn't even heard him.

"So, uh..." Nathan said, looking a bit apprehensive now, "...happy birthday, Mokuba."

Mokuba finally looked up, and it looked as if nothing in the entire world could bother him today. Cloud Nine had nothing on him.

As he clutched the hand-bound, 500-page graphic novel to his chest, Mokuba started to cry.

"I'd say he's thanking you," Seto murmured thoughtfully.

Nathan's grin widened.

* * *

With the way he'd been pacing about the shop, one would have thought that Joey was getting ready for his senior prom. He wasn't dressed in a tuxedo, but he constantly smoothed his shirt and straightened his jacket; not necessarily because he thought he had to, but because he needed something to do with his hands other than twitch his fingers like some telekinetic pianist on a sugar high.

"Joey, what is the _matter _with you?" Yugi asked. "We've been to Kaiba's place before."

"I don't..._frickin' _know!" he snapped. "I jus'...I mean...damn it, Yugi, what the _hell _do I say?"

Yugi's amused grin softened sympathetically. "Try 'hi.' Remember what Kaiba said. If Mokuba wants to talk about it, then he will. And if he does, then we'll say what needs saying. Otherwise...just calm down."

Joey growled in frustration, and looked for all the world like he wanted to punch something. He swept his hands through his hair and snatched up the soda he'd placed on the nearby card table and slammed it like a shot of whiskey.

Tossing himself onto a chair, the blond crossed his arms and sighed. "So..." he muttered abruptly, "what're _you _doin' with all 'at stuff, Yug?"

Yugi was currently stuffing any number of books, notebooks, Ziploc bags filled with dice, and plenty of other items Joey didn't recognize into a duffle bag.

"Well," he said, shrugging, "I figure Mokuba needs something to occupy his mind about now, right? So he doesn't...dwell on things."

His tone softened, and his slightly perky demeanor quickly sobered. Shaking his head quickly, he continued: "I thought we might get everybody in on a bit of role-playing. Y'know, the classic kind."

"Ah," Joey said, suddenly understanding. "That's a buncha D&D stuff, ain't it?"

"Yup," Yugi replied. "Grandpa just got a shipment in, and I thought I'd...borrow some of it for a while."

Joey brightened. "That ain't a bad idea, actually. Been a damn long time since I found somebody who played. Y'know I ain't played that game since I was eleven? Think Moku's ever played?"

Yugi shrugged. "If he hasn't, so much the better."

Joey grinned broadly; the more he thought about the idea, the more he liked it. "Hell, yeah," he murmured under his breath. "That's a damn good idea."

Yugi grinned in turn, and was about to say something else when a sudden ring came from one of Joey's jacket pockets.

The blond took a phone out of the pocket and looked at it.

"Hey, uh...Yugi?" he asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Hm?"

"What's the date today?"

Yugi told him.

The grin wiped from his face.

"...Ah, _shit."_

* * *

"_Hello, Joseph."_

The almost icy tone of the voice actually made Joey feel a bit better. He steeled himself, closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths before he said, "Hey, Ma."

_"How are you doing?"_

Joey resisted the urge to roll his eyes, as if his mother were standing in front of him and might slap him for it. "Been better, been worse. Yaself?"

_"Fine, Joseph, fine. How's...work going?"_

The former Missus Wheeler had never approved of Joey's choice of employment. Children's games are best left to children, she often said, never minding that one of those children's games had paid for the surgery that had saved her daughter from blindness.

Bad enough that he _played _such frivolous games, but to work in a place that _sold _them?

"Fine," Joey said finally, teeth gritted. "I'm savin' up to move outta my apartment. Found a place f' sale, closer to the shop. It's a small place, but I'm plannin' to own it, so it's all good."

_"Really?" _she asked, and her voice was genuinely surprised, with a slight tinge of skepticism that made Joey's teeth clench.

"Say whatcha want about my work, Ma," he said, somewhat sharply. "Gramps treats me good here. I make a decent livin'."

_"I see. Well, that's wonderful, Joseph. I'm happy for you."_

He noted, with a sigh that he turned away from the phone so his mother wouldn't hear, that she _didn't _say she was proud of him.

"Yeah," Joey said. "So, uh...what's up, Ma?"

He knew the answer, but he waited for it, anyway.

_"Your aunt and uncle will be here in two hours. Everyone else is here already. Do you need Kevin to pick you up, or can you get here yourself?"_

"I gotta car, Ma," Joey muttered.

_"Ah. Well, good. I'll see you here soon, then."_

He drew in another deep breath.

"...No, Ma. You won't."

"_What?"_

"I'm not goin'. Ain't got time."

He waited for the bombshell. Yugi looked somewhat nervous, noting that Joey's entire body was tense. His grip on his phone was too tight.

_"...Joseph. This is a family tradition. You have to be here. Everyone's expecting you."_

"Someone else's expectin' me, too," Joey replied. "I made plans for today, and I ain't gonna break 'em. Sorry, Ma. I'm bowin' out this time."

_"What about _us? _What about the plans you made every year to be here for the _one _family get-together everyone can actually come to?"_

"...I'm not asking your permission," Joey replied, his voice suddenly just as cold as hers, and Yugi would comment later that he had sounded very much like Kaiba. "I'm not gonna be there. That's it. Discussion over."

_"This 'discussion' will be over when _I—"

"Ma," Joey interjected. "I don't take orders from you anymore. You lost any right to talk down to me when you decided I wasn't important enough to protect from Dad."

Stunned silence.

Joey decided to take advantage of it. "I got plans. I'm gonna be spendin' the weekend with a friend. I owe it to 'im, and I'm sure's hell not gonna break my word to spend time with fifteen people who don't give a flyin' fuck about me. Have your family reunion. Have fun. Just count me out."

_"...You're saying this...friend..." _came the stunned reply after several seconds, _"is more important to you than your own family?"_

Joey's face twisted into a scowl. "...Yes."

_"...Who is it?"_

"Don't see how it's any o' your business," Joey snapped, "but it's Mokuba Kaiba. Dunno why I'm tellin' you, but there it is. I gotta go. He's expectin' me."

Without bothering to say goodbye, Joey hung up.

Yugi was staring.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Let's go slaughter some orcs or somethin'. I'm in the mood to kill shit."

* * *

"When's everybody getting here?" Noa asked.

"Yugi called," Seto replied, not looking up. "They should arrive within the hour. You took out the food for dinner, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you."

Noa nodded. "Of course."

"Is Mokuba enjoying the book?"

Noa laughed. "He's reading it _again."_

Seto chuckled. "Good. That's good."

"I think...I think we might just be okay," Noa murmured thoughtfully after a moment's silence. "I wasn't...sure, you know? I mean, I worried that...that maybe..."

Seto smiled, and it was a faintly sad smile. "Mokuba is made from tougher stock than you might think," he said. "Kaine...could have ruined him. But that isn't going to happen. I know it isn't going to happen."

"You won't _allow _it to happen," Noa added, raising an eyebrow.

Seto's smile widened the slightest bit. "Exactly."

"We're a...funny family, aren't we?" Noa asked. "We're all messed up, and you wouldn't think any of us would've stood a chance."

"We," Seto said, "have a better chance than most. We have seen, each in our own fashion, the worst this world has to offer."

Noa smiled. "I guess so."

* * *

"Kaiba," he said sharply into the phone, setting down the knife he'd been using to chop lettuce.

_"Seto Kaiba?"_

"Well, I'm certainly not Mokuba," Seto muttered.

Noa, who was cracking eggs into a large glass bowl, snickered loudly.

_"I want to talk to you."_

"I should hope so," Seto said, rolling his eyes. "We'd be in a bit of a problem if you didn't, seeing as how _you_ called _my _phone."

Clearly, the woman on the other end of the line, whose voice Seto found only slightly familiar, wasn't amused. Seto picked up the knife again and set back to work, waiting for a reply.

_"Apparently, my son Joseph is going to be spending some time with you?"_

"I'm going to assume you're speaking about Wheeler," Seto surmised, "and in that case you are wrong. He'll be spending time with my brother. Along with the rest of his little circus troupe."

_"Did he tell you that he's completely ignoring his family in order to do this?"_

"No," Seto replied, "and frankly, I'm glad that he didn't. I'm not all that interested."

_"We have a reunion, every year, _today, _so that we can keep in touch with everyone. Joseph has decided your brother is more worthy of his time than us this year."_

"Okay, apparently I wasn't clear enough when I said I _wasn't interested. _I don't _care _what Wheeler does with his time, and I have _no _idea why you decided to call me. Much less how you got this number. If you're so offended with your son, talk to him."

_"He won't talk to me."_

"And this is my fault?" Seto asked sharply. "Listen to me carefully: I could not care less about your son's affairs if I actively tried. What he does is his own business, and I do _not _appreciate _you _trying to make it mine."

The woman whose name Seto didn't know was silent for several long seconds, clearly affronted.

_"...He wouldn't tell me what's so special about your brother that he would ignore his family. I want to know."_

"He didn't, hm?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow. "...Good man. I'll have to thank him. I'm busy, though, so this conversation is over. Do yourself a favor and forget this number. I did not give it to you, and I did not give you permission to use it. Therefore, you will _not _use it again. I hope I'm clear in this."

_"...Just who do you think you—"_

"Someone more important than you are," Seto snapped before hanging up.

"Uh..." Noa began, a confused expression on his face. "...That was interesting."

"Some people believe that age breeds respect," Seto muttered. "Self-important idiot. Check the oven."

Noa chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked as Seto walked into the parlor, snapping his cell phone closed and slipping it into a pocket. "You're making dinner already?"

"Quite a bit of preparation involved this time, kiddo," Seto said offhandedly, casting a cursory glance at the clock on the wall. The front door opened, and the Rodericks walked inside. "Ah. You're back. Good timing."

Sasha inclined her head. "Hello."

"Noa and I are working on dinner," Seto said. "Just...do what you like for now. So long as nothing is broken, I'm sure we'll be fine."

Henry laughed. "You sure? 'Cuz I was thinking of what to do with that TV right there, and a baseball bat sounded like _such _a good idea."

Seto smirked.

* * *

Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Yugi Motou, and Téa Gardner were four people Seto had at one point in his life never assumed would _ever _set foot in his home. But, he supposed, that was what he got for letting his brother socialize.

Seto supposed he'd let it slide. Upon answering the door and seeing his friends there, prepared to stay for any number of days judging by the multitude of things they had tucked under their arms, Mokuba may as well have stumbled upon the World of Perpetual Christmas.

"Oi!" Joey said with a grin. "Guess what, rich boy? We're invadin'. So, like, step aside 'n take us to your leader or whatever."

"The leader is uninterested," Seto called from the other side of the room. "If you could keep your invasion confined to the parlor, that would be wondrous."

Joey glanced over at the obscenely large television, the myriad of electronics set up beneath it, and his grin widened. "Negotiations complete. You got a deal."

Noting the sleeping bags Tristan had apparently been commissioned to carry, Mokuba's eyes widened and he turned to look at his brother. "You're...letting them stay over?"

"They're invading," Seto muttered. "Ask _them _how long they're settling. Keep well in mind that if the allotted invasion time exceeds a week, however, I will have no choice but to retaliate."

Seto wondered just how many times Mokuba would come within seconds of losing consciousness on account of pure glee. He hadn't thought a person could look so happy.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Seto said before escaping into the relative safety of the kitchen.

* * *

"Your mother called me."

Joey, who had been sent into the kitchen in search of drinks, stopped dead in his tracks and turned. "...What? Yer shittin' me."

"She told me that you shirked out on a family reunion to be here?"

The blond noted that there was no semblance of accusation in the eldest Kaiba's voice. He was simply asking a question; nothing more, nothing less.

"Uh...yeah. S'right."

Seto turned. "She also told me that you refused to tell her _why _you decided to visit Mokuba instead of your family."

Joey frowned. "No business o' hers," he said.

Seto set the spoon he'd been using to stir the soup on the stove onto the counter and regarded Joey intently for a while, face unreadable.

Then, he held out a hand.

"Thank you."

Joey shook the offered hand and smirked. "Didn't do it for you."

Seto returned the smirk. "That's why I'm thanking you."

* * *

As everyone entered into the dining room and caught a glimpse of what Seto had prepared over the course of the day, the shocked silence was palpable.

Soup, salad, breaded chicken, grilled steaks, bread, wine...it may as well have been the spread at the sort of restaurant most of the people currently staring at it would never set foot in.

Seto was not sitting at the head of the table.

He glanced at Mokuba and gestured to the seat he usually occupied. As the others all seated themselves and Seto gestured for them to begin, Noa – who had not eaten anything that day, helping Seto as he had been – immediately tore into a steak, and blinked in surprise when Sasha and Seto both reprimanded him to slow down.

Glancing from his mother to his brother, Noa sheepishly lowered his head and began slicing the meat slowly, sullen and blushing slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled, and the table erupted with laughter.

As they began to eat again, Sasha smacked Joey in the back of the head with her knife. "Noa was cute about it," she said sharply. "_You _I won't hesitate to hit."

Rubbing the "wounded" area of his head, Joey grimaced. "Yeah...kinda figured that."

"Don't piss 'Mommy' off," Tristan chided, then went pale when Sasha turned a _very _maternal sort of glare his way. Immediately averting his gaze, he suddenly found the glass of water in front of him very, very fascinating.

As the meal went on, Seto realized that having eleven people at his table wasn't necessarily the cataclysm he had figured it would be. He found himself actually enjoying himself, and berated himself for it.

Mokuba was smirking at him.

Seto scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Eat," he snapped without any real venom. "Be merry. Have fun. Go crazy. And stop that."

Mokuba laughed.

"I think _someone's _not quite as introverted as he thinks he is," Sasha said, grinning widely. Seto glared at her.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. "I just might send the rest of you to eat in the yard."

"Yard's pretty nice, actually," Henry put in. "Be like a ritzy picnic."

"Can we use the pool?" Kyle wondered.

"Oh, I'll let you use the pool, all right," Seto muttered.

"Maybe we could set up a fire pit or something," Yugi said. "Do you have any marshmallows, Kaiba?"

"Oh, yes," Seto said. "I keep them in my utility belt next to the batarangs."

Mokuba, who had been taking a drink, snorted with laughter, sending soda out his nose. Coughing and sputtering, he barely managed to stay in his chair while he gradually regained control of himself.

Seto handed him a napkin. "As entertaining as it would be to watch you drown in your Pepsi," he said, "I think I'd rather you not. Just for now."

"T-Thanks," Mokuba managed, wiping his face.

Seto shook his head, hiding a snicker with a cough of his own.

* * *

"So...what's this?"

Mokuba sifted through the various charts and maps Yugi had spread across the dining room table after the last of the food had been relocated to the kitchen. He picked up a miniature plastic soldier. "Looks like a Capmon," he muttered.

"This...is what I thought we'd do for the rest of the evening," Yugi said. "Maybe longer, if it takes off."

"No self-respecting dork goes through life without playin' this game," Joey said, winking at Mokuba. "'Parantly you haven't. So...good a time as any t' initiate ya."

Mokuba picked up a hardcover book. "We're gonna play _Dungeons & Dragons? _Seriously?"

"Don't knock it jus' yet, kid," Joey said. "C'mon. Give 'er a shot. I betcha it'll be perfect for ya. You like RPGs, don'tcha?"

"Well...yeah."

"Well, this is the classic."

"It looks like fun," Téa said enthusiastically, reading one of Yugi's other books.

"Are we all playing?" Noa wondered.

"I think I'll just watch, thanks," Henry said. "I'm not cut out for this stuff. Never did have much of an imagination."

Sasha bowed out, as well.

"I think I have a better idea on how to...engage in this activity," Nathan offered, lifting a huge sketchpad he had on his lap. He winked.

Yugi counted. "Uh...wow. I've never handled this many players at once...um. Well, I guess we'll just see how it goes."

"Ah..." Seto murmured. "...I see. So you thought you'd manage this campaign. You've been a DM before, I'm supposing?"

Yugi blinked, obviously not having expected Seto to say anything. "Uh...yeah. For a few years, anyway. But not with five players. So..."

"Six," Seto said, standing up. "Step down, Motou. This is my home; I call the shots."

Yugi stared. "Uh...u-uh...what?"

"How long has it been since you've been a _player?" _Seto asked.

"Uh...well..."

"Right," he said, crossing his arms. "Well, it's about time _you _sat on that end of things, then, too. Unless you don't think you're up to the challenge?"

"..._You _want to be the DM?"

Seto chuckled. "Who do you think you're talking to, Motou? I own a gaming corporation. Where do you think the inspiration for my virtual reality game came from, exactly?"

All eyes were on him, now, and there was a competitive gleam in Seto's eye that hadn't been there in a long time. Yugi stared at his rival, dumbstruck, for several long moments before finally grinning.

"You're on, Kaiba."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hold on just a second."

He left the room, and came back with Seto's laptop. Flipping it open, he looked over at Seto and grinned. "We can't let something _this _epic go unrecorded, now. Something like this _has _to be saved."

Seto frowned. "You want to record this?"

"'Course! Can you imagine? People will go nuts over this."

Seto considered this a moment, then nodded.

"All right, then. Let's begin."

* * *

Mokuba didn't fall asleep until well after midnight.

Seto had just called for a five-minute break when he almost fell to the floor. Blinking furiously, trying to force himself to stay up, he looked as if he were drugged.

"...All right," Seto said, "I think we're done for now. You all can either set up camp in the parlor or find a bedroom for yourselves. Come on, Mokuba. Time for bed."

Mokuba mumbled incoherently.

As Seto lifted the black-haired boy in his arms, he glanced back at the others for a moment. He nodded, then turned away and left the room. Yugi began organizing the various articles they'd used for the game, but left them on the table.

"That was a good idea, Yug," Joey said.

"I didn't think Kaiba could...well, sheesh," Yugi replied, shaking his head in wonder. "It just never struck me that he would be into that. But...he's _good. _I've got some practicing to do."

Tristan and Téa nodded their agreement.

Noa chuckled. "You saw Mokuba," he said. "He was about six seconds from a fit of giggling through the entire game. I don't think I've ever seen him have that much fun in one sitting. I'd say this qualifies as a pretty good birthday."

Yugi laughed. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"We'll hafta one-up ourselves tomorrow," Joey said. "Can't let it go without an encore."

Nathan was sketching madly, glancing every few moments at several sheets of notes he'd taken throughout the game. He glanced up at them "Do me a favor while you're one-upping yourselves," he said, "and figure out what your characters look like. Just a rough idea."

Noa raised an eyebrow. "You just got finished with 500 pages," he said, "and you're already working on something else?"

Nathan laughed. "I'll make a killing off this. Just wait."

Noa supposed he had a point.

* * *

After tucking Mokuba in, Seto stood in the room and just watched him for a while. Mokuba adjusted his weight, turning on his side. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up.

"Have fun today, kiddo?" Seto asked softly.

Mokuba smiled. "Yeah. Best day _ever."_

Seto ruffled his brother's hair. "Good."

Mokuba settled himself and closed his eyes again. Seto turned and made to leave the room, glancing back twice as he did so.

"Big brother?"

Mokuba's voice was faint, slightly slurred.

Seto turned. "Yes?"

"...Thanks."

Seto's smile broadened. "Welcome home. Now get some sleep."

"I love you, Seto."

Seto reached out, taking hold of the doorknob, blinking back a sudden blurriness to his vision. He took a last look back at his brother's face, and felt a sudden surety settle about his shoulders: everything _would _turn out all right.

It wasn't even a question.

He turned out the light.

"I love you, too, Mokie."

* * *

**.**

**END.**

**.  
**

* * *

_**...And there you have it. Three years after its inception, "Back from the Dead" has reached its close. I don't know if I ever thought I'd come to this moment, because let's face it, I only have one other multi-chapter work classified as "complete" to my name, and it was one of my first, and less than a fourth this one's length. Finishing a story isn't something I'm especially known for. **_

_**Remember way, way back, when I first started talking about this story coming close to its ending? It's funny how long I've gone on since then, isn't it? Considering how much came out of those chapters that arose from that misconception of mine, I must admit that I'm a fair bit embarrassed. But I guess that's how things roll, huh? Again, thank you all so much for allowing me to take up so much of your free time to give you my take on the Kaiba brothers yet again. If you enjoyed it half as much as I did, then I daresay I've done my job.**_

_**I don't know if you'll ever read this, but I'm going to say it anyway: Caorann, this story is for you. I know that dedications usually show up at the beginning, but it just doesn't feel right this time. The beginning would have happened no matter what. But it's only because of you that I reached the end. So...it seems fitting to me. Thank you.**_

_**With that said, if you're not quite finished with me yet, you may want to pick up "Shifting Images." It's a work whose concept is even older than this one, but was only written a few months ago. With luck, you'll find it worth your while. Besides, aren't you curious about what caused me to take so long this time? **_

_**Either way, I'm glad to have had your attention and your feedback these three years. Glad and honored. **_

**_And with that, I think I'm done. I salute you._**

* * *


End file.
